The law of the love
by Purple-magicLily
Summary: Peyton est enceinte. La famille Scott s'apprête à accueillir deux nouveaux membres. Ca sent le bonheur à plein nez. La vie leur sourie enfin, mariage, bébé, leur amour plus fort que tout. Et pourtant.. Et Pourquoi pas ? / Alternative saisons 6-7.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : "_ Il n'y a pas d'amour perdu._ "**

La vie lui souriait enfin. Elle leur souriait enfin. Il était heureux. Peyton et lui s'étaient retrouvés, ils allaient avoir un bébé et allaient enfin se marier, après toutes ces années perdues. Ah il était bien loin le temps du lycée, où tous les séparaient : la peur, le doute, les sentiments..

Enfin la vie était devenue belle à ses yeux et lui éclairait un long chemin parsemé de bonheur auprès de celle qu'il aimait, et de leur futur enfant. Un futur radieux, après tout, comment pouvait-il en être autrement après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés ?

Lucas qui se baladait dans les rues sombres et désertes de Tree Hill, sa ville, son _coeur_, faisait le bilan de sa vie. Il était enfin heureux après toutes ces années. A un certain moment il n'y avait plus cru, et avait cessé de se battre. Il regarda le ciel étoilé et sourit. Oui, la vie lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Peyton était enceinte de cinq mois et demi et leur mariage était prévu à la fin de sa grossesse. Dans quatre mois, la famille Scott accueillerait deux nouveaux membres. La grossesse difficile de Peyton la fatiguait cependant au plus au point, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Lucas était parti respirer l'air frais de Tree Hill, pour la laisser se reposer tranquillement. Lui qui était en pleine forme avait tenté de joindre Nathan, pour qu'ils se fassent une partie de basket comme au bon vieux temps, mais Nathan avait décliné l'offre, indiquant que lui et Haley passaient une soirée en amoureux pendant que Skills et Micro gardaient Jamie.

Après avoir longé la jolie plage de Tree Hill, il prit un petit sentier et partit en direction de chez Brooke. Ils étaient amis maintenant, de très bons amis même, mais le temps et les évènements avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient un peu perdus en chemin. Et cela le jeune homme le regrettait beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'avec les nouveaux changements dans sa vie ces derniers mois, il avait besoin d'elle et de ses précieux conseils, mais plus que tout de son amitié.

Il se rendit donc chez Brooke, les mains dans les poches et le visage soucieux. Il frappa trois petits coups pour ne pas réveiller Sam, au cas où, ou bien même la réveiller elle si elle était couchée. Il entendit une légère agitation et le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure. Brooke habillée d'une robe de chambre en satin par-dessus son pyjama apparut. Elle le fit entrer, sans un mot, quoique quelque peu surprise par sa présence, qui plus est en pleine nuit. Il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de prendre la parole devant le visage étonné de son amie.

- **Lucas :** Salut. Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ?

- **Brooke :** Non, non, bien sûr que non, je regardais la télé.

Elle indiqua celle-ci allumée d'un léger coup d'épaule, qui éclairait légèrement le salon aux couleurs de la rediffusion d'un défilé de mode. Elle resserra un pan de sa chemise de nuit contre elle, et prit un air affolé.

- **Brooke :** Il est arrivé quelque chose à Peyton ? Le bébé ?

Il sourit doucement, tout en secouant la tête, clairement amusé. Brooke était tellement ... _Brooke_, toujours inquiète pour les autres, prête à voler à leur secours à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant d'être son amie, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir par le passé. Il eut un regard attendri et prit un air rassurant.

- **Lucas :** Non ne t'inquiète pas. Peyton est très fatiguée avec sa grossesse donc elle dort beaucoup et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter tous les deux, un moment. Ca fait tellement longtemps...

Elle lui sourit légèrement, les yeux dans le vague, nostalgique d'un temps désormais révolu.

- **Brooke :** C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est compréhensible avec tous ces changements.

Il baissa la tête, gêné. Encore une fois, alors qu'il était clairement en tord, en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle lui trouvait des excuses. Il acquiesça rapidement.

- **Lucas :** C'est vrai, mais je m'en veux quand même de t'avoir mise un peu de côté. Tu es _mon amie_, Brooke.

Elle sourit, de nouveau, heureuse que quelqu'un lui porte un peu d'intérêt. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était sentie assez seule, malgré la présence de Samantha, et rien de ce qu'elle n'entreprenait ne parvenait à effacer cette sensation de mal-être qui grandissant chaque jour un peu plus en elle. Elle n'en voulait pas à ses amis, elle les comprenait très bien, ils étaient tous en couple et avaient presque tous une petite famille à s'occuper, alors il était normal qu'ils n'aient plus autant de temps à lui accorder. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule.

Elle se reprit de sa rêverie, et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, couvé d'un regard tendre, de celui qu'elle n'accordait qu'aux personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour elle.

- **Brooke :** Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu Lucas. (_ espiègle_ ) Tu auras bientôt plus de soucis à te faire quand ton enfant sera né et qu'il courra partout.

Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et parvint facilement à s'imaginer la scène, un sourire amusé fleurissant au bout de ses lèvres.

- **Lucas :** Ne m'en parle pas ! Avec nos caractères, j'ai bien peur que ce petit monstre n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

Elle rit avec lui, avant d'enclencher un pas en direction de la cuisine.

- **Brooke :** Va t'asseoir, je te sers un café ?

- **Lucas :** Oh oui je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, comme s'il y était habitué et la regarda s'affairer dans la gigantesque cuisine. La voix de son amie le héla, avec des accents taquins.

- **Brooke :** Alors Monsieur Scott mise à part ce futur mariage et enfant, que t'arrive-t-il d'autres dans ta palpitante vie d'artiste ?

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, quelque peu gêné. Il n'avait encore rien dit à personne, et il était partagé entre l'idée de l'annoncer à Brooke, ou en faire la surprise. Il la regarda encore quelque seconde préparer deux tasses fumantes de café, et songea qu'il pouvait bien le lui dire, lui montrer qu'elle était toujours son amie, une oreille attentive sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer. Une personne digne de confiance. Il rit nerveusement en se tortillant les doigts.

- **Lucas :** Tu es la première à qui je le dis, mais j'écris un nouveau roman.

Elle revint vers lui avec les deux tasses de café fins prêtes et sourit de fierté. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait importante. Elle eut un sourire en coin en le voyant si gêné.

- **Brooke :** La première ? J'en suis honorée.

Elle s'installa près de lui et rabattit ses jambes contre elle, une fois qu'elle lui eut donné sa tasse. Elle porta ensuite sa tasse à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée, savourant le café bien chaud sous sa langue.

- **Brooke :** Et de quoi va parler ton nouveau chef d'oeuvre ?

Elle le regarda attentivement tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, des éclats pétillants fleurissant dans l'azur de ses yeux. Il semblait réellement épanoui et cela lui réchauffa le coeur.

- **Lucas :** De ma vie et de tout ce qui en fait partie. Des derniers changements qui viennent la bouleverser. Du nouveau Lucas Scott.

Il lui adressa un sourire tout à fait charmant, celui d'un homme totalement épanouit, et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, humant l'odeur délicieuse. Ils aimaient tous les deux beaucoup le café et Lucas était ravi d'en boire une tasse car depuis que Peyton était enceinte, elle n'en supportait plus l'odeur et l'avait banni de la maison. Elle lui sourit, émue de le voir si heureux. Il le méritait tellement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

- **Brooke :** Je suis sûr que ce sera un livre génial. ( _riant_ ) Et puis je pourrais me vanter d'avoir été la première au courant.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui le fit rire, amusé par sa bonne humeur.

- **Lucas :** Je te retrouve bien là Brooke Davis.

Ils rirent ensemble quelques minutes encore avant de retrouver leur sérieux. Ce fut Lucas qui se calma en premier et qui lui adressa un regard soucieux. Il se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Même si Brooke souriait et gardait son entrain naturel, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son rire n'était pas aussi sincère que d'habitude.

- **Lucas :** Et toi alors ? On a parlé de moi, mais toi ? Que se passe-t-il dans la vie de Brooke Pénélope Davis ?

Elle baissa la tête, gênée de la tournure de la conversation. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre ils allaient en arriver à parler d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas prévue que ce moment arriverait aussi vite. Lucas semblait heureux et elle n'avait pas envie de lui gâcher sa bonne humeur en lui racontant ses déboires familiaux, sentimentaux et professionnels.. Et puis elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle était capable de surmonter tout cela toute seule sans l'aide de personne. Seulement Lucas était son ami, et ses grands yeux bleus inquiets qui la fixaient la poussèrent à parler. Peut-être qu'en parler apaiserait un peu la douleur..

Elle baissa la tête en se triturant une mèche de cheveux et sa racla la gorge soudain devenue sèche.

-** Brooke :** Oh eh bien, rien de très palpitant... ( _ironiquement_ ) Ma mère est toujours une garce, Samantha n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je n'ai encore une fois plus de compagnie et je suis de nouveau célibataire.

Elle fit de grands gestes avec ses mains, ponctués de grimaces pour tenter d'oublier toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait tellement faible et vulnérable en cet instant qu'elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas tout ça. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en songeant avec rancoeur à quel point sa vie était désastreuse.

- **Brooke :** Selon Julian on prend ou plutôt prenait juste du bon temps, rien de plus.

Elle sourit, amer. Elle était encore une fois tombée dans le panneau. Julian, l'ex petit-ami de Peyton, avait déboulé à Tree Hill pour proposer à Lucas d'adapter cinématographiquement son livre, et accessoirement récupérer Peyton, mais finalement il lui avait avoué être tombé sous son charme. Ils avaient alors débuté une "_ relation_ " particulière basée sur le principe du chat et de la souris, parsemée d'une certaine dose de séduction. Elle avait mis du temps, avant d'accepter qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre eux, les douloureux souvenirs de ses cuisantes déceptions amoureuses encore bien trop ancrées dans son esprit. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle avait été prête à lui ouvrir son coeur, il avait fuit, prétextant qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec la belle et célèbre Brooke Davis, car Brooke Davis était belle et farouchement indépendante.

Surpris, Lucas ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Il pensait sincèrement que Brooke avait retrouvé l'amour dans les bras de Julian, et qu'elle était aujourd'hui heureuse et épanouie. Il baissa la tête, peiné.

- **Lucas :** Je suis désolée de ne pas être un ami à la hauteur. J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas très bien au lieu de n'être qu'obnubilé que par mon propre bonheur...

Il s'en voulait terriblement, et de voir Brooke si triste, les larmes aux yeux, devant lui ne le faisait se sentir que plus coupable encore. Elle le sentit et les essuya en vitesse, tentant un maigre sourire.

- **Brooke :** Arrête Lucas, ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place et puis je ne suis pas seule, il y a Sam.

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, changeant de conversation afin de ne pas la mettre trop mal à l'aise. Et accessoirement ne plus penser au fait qu'il était un piètre ami.

- **Lucas :** Oui d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas là ?

Elle secoua la tête, un léger sourire au bout des lèvres. Même si leurs relations étaient parfois tendues, et particulièrement en ce moment, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Comme sa _propre fille_.

- **Brooke :** Non elle est chez Jack.

Elle capta le regard de Lucas et y vit une lueur amusée. Elle rit doucement, et lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter.

- **Brooke :** Pas de commentaires.

Elle baissa la tête soudainement peinée. Il put y lire au fond de ses yeux de une profonde détresse mais aussi du remord. Le remord d'une mère qui n'avait pas réussie à protéger sa fille comme elle le devait.

- **Brooke :** Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé ces derniers temps je pouvais au moins lui accorder ça.

Il grimaça et acquiesça, se souvenant parfaitement de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille, trois semaines plus tôt.

- **Lucas :** C'est vrai que ça n'a pas du être facile. ( _hésitant_ ) E-et puis pour Julian, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir sur ce sujet périlleux quand il vit les yeux de Brooke s'embuer de nouveau et les larmes se remettre à couler. Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoique ce soit, et lorsqu'elle parvint à se maitriser quelque peu c'est d'une voix rocailleuse qu'elle lui répondit.

- **Brooke :** Oh ça oui.. ( _murmurant_ ) Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il perd.

Elle tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes de la vue de Lucas. Elle détestait cela, se montrer faible devant les autres, même ses amis. Si sa mère lui avait bien appris une seule chose dans sa vie, c'était d'être fière et de se montrer digne en toutes circonstances. Mais Lucas, ne le vit pas de la même façon. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et se tortilla sur le canapé, mal à l'aise puis il s'approcha au plus près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- **Lucas :** Oh non non je t'interdis de pleurer pour un crétin pareil, Brooke.

Elle haussa les épaules, perdue. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle se sentait comme prise dans un tourbillon sans fin. Un tourbillon de désespoir qui semblait l'engloutir toute entière sans même qu'elle ne se débâte. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les perles salées qui menaçaient de tomber depuis un moment et se mit à pleurer doucement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- **Brooke :** Je ne pleure pas que pour lui, c'est un tout. Ma vie est un vrai désastre. Je vous envie d'être si heureux toi, Peyton, Nathan et Haley. J'aimerais pouvoir connaître ça un jour moi aussi. Le _bonheur_.

Il resserra sa prise contre son petit corps frêle, qui n'avait pas tant changé que cela ces dernières années, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- **Lucas :** Tu le connaîtras Brooke, je te le promets. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais il faut être patiente. ( _murmurant_ ) Je te jure qu'un jour toi aussi tu seras heureuse, Brooke Davis. C'est plus qu'une promesse, c'est une certitude.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et la sera fortement dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs puis la berça tout contre son torse. Brooke craquait enfin, elle laissait toute sa peine s'évacuer. Enfin elle montrait sa vraie facette, la Brooke malheureuse et non pas la Brooke Davis heureuse et à qui tout sourit. Elle laissait enfin ses larmes couler devant quelqu'un. Elle avait trop pleuré seule le soir dans sa grande chambre vide et dénudée de présence réconfortante. Lucas, le coeur en miette de voir son amie si mal tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la réconforter. En vain. C'était plutôt le rôle de Brooke ça, de réconforter et conseiller les autres. Alors il se contentait de la serrer contre son torse, de la bercer et de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux. Il se pencha contre son oreille et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes.

- **Lucas :** Ca va aller Brooke, je te le promets. On est là pour t'aider. Tous. Je suis là..

Il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux en place, tandis qu'elle relevait son visage pleins de larmes vers lui. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante d'être la pour elle. De l'écouter, la réconforter, prendre soin d'elle.

- **Brooke :** ( _murmurant_ ) Merci.

Lucas la regarda tendrement, son visage d'habitude si souriant était à présent ravagé par les larmes. Son si joli visage empreint à une immense tristesse à laquelle il ne savait faire face. Les yeux dans les yeux, ses yeux azurs baignés de tendresse pour celle qu'il considérait comme son amie, contre les siens empourprés de larmes. Une étrange sensation envahit soudainement la pièce. Une sensation pourtant pas si inconnue, mais plutôt oubliée depuis tellement longtemps. Une drôle de lueur passa dans leurs yeux. Et dans un élan, sans que rien ne puissent les en empêcher, ils pressèrent tendrement leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Une fougue inégalable les saisit au fin fond de leurs tripes en même temps que Lucas entrait tendrement sa langue dans la bouche de Brooke. Leurs langues s'élancèrent avec fougue l'une contre l'autre, à la recherche de cette sensation si longtemps oubliée. Elles se caressèrent, se taquinèrent, se cherchèrent, pendant que Lucas se couchait délicatement sur elle. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, ne rompant pas pour autant le baiser, et il plaqua leurs mains entrelacées au dessus de sa tête, tandis que de l'autre main de Brooke déboutonnait sa chemise. Elle retrouva enfin l'inexplicable sensation de sa peau contre la sienne et lui caressa le torse. Il frémit tout en quittant ses lèvres pour les descendre dans son cou, avant de remonter son tee-shirt et de lui embrasser le ventre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et attira son visage vers le sien pour repartir dans un fougueux baiser. Des soupirements de plaisirs, des mains entrelacées, deux corps chauds et en sueurs, des gémissements étouffés, des langues se caressant, avides l'une de l'autre.. Ils firent l'amour avec passion pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, retrouvant, ré-apprivoisant le corps de l'autre qu'ils avaient crus oublié. Puis ils s'endormirent, là sur le canapé, Lucas sur Brooke, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et leurs jambes entrelacées.

* * *

Quelques rayons de soleil que les rideaux n'avaient pas réussis à capturer éclairaient les deux corps encore enlacés sur le canapé écru. Lucas papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière du jour. Il ne se souvenait de rien et avait la désagréable sensation qu'un épais brouillard l'entourait et que son cerveau était plongé dans du coton. Il porta une main à ses yeux, qu'il frotta, se réveillant lentement. Dans un premier temps, il ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait pour une couette bien douillette n'était qu'en réalité un corps chaud enchâssé sous le sien. Il se redressa légèrement et vit Brooke, nue et endormie, sous son corps. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Brutalement, il sentit son corps se tendre de violents spasmes incontrôlés et des sueurs froides dévaler sur la peau moite de son dos. Il se leva, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, prit ses vêtements jonchant sur le sol et s'habilla le plus vite possible avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. En une soirée il avait réussit à saboter ce qu'il avait mis des années à obtenir. Il avait merdé. Et en beauté.

Son tee-shirt à la main, qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de remettre, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, sans même s'en rendre compte, dans les rues ensoleillées de Tree Hill. Le visage blanc à en faire pâlir un mort, il semblait manquer d'air mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait en réalité et son seul but était de courir. Courir pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Courir pour ne plus penser, sans jamais s'arrêter. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il allait devenir papa et se marier dans quelques mois et il venait de tout gâcher en couchant avec la meilleure amie de sa future femme. Pendant longtemps il avait cru être un monstre, lorsque son coeur balançait encore à l'époque entre les deux jeunes filles et qu'il s'en voulait de les faire souffrir. Mais cette époque était révolue, du moins il le pensait.

Arrivé sur la plage, après avoir longé le petit sentier qu'il avait empreinté la veille, il s'arrêta brusquement devant la mer et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le sable. Il fixa le ciel qui d'un bleu azur qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles pendant de longues minutes puis mit ses mains sur son visage et se mit à hurler. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con ? Et puis cette histoire allait faire du mal à beaucoup de monde : Peyton, Brooke.. Mais pas seulement : Nathan, Haley et tous leurs amis en souffriraient.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, il prit la décision de garder cette histoire pour lui. Lui et Brooke. Il était enfin heureux avec Peyton, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il ne prenne le risque de tout gâcher pour ce qui se résumait à une simple erreur. Il essuya ses larmes, se releva et enfila son tee-shirt, puis il épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers chez lui, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, le coeur en miette.

* * *

Dans la maison qu'il avait quitté un plus tôt, la jolie brune se réveilla à son tour, un léger sourire au bout des lèvres. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, qu'importe la raison qui échappait encore à son cerveau endormie. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla, puis s'étira les bras avant de se rendre compte lorsque le plaid glissa sur son buste, qu'elle était nue. Une panique sans précédent la submergea. Elle plaqua le plaid contre sa poitrine et lâcha un cri. Elle se redressa tout en tentant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Et là comme une évidence, elle recolla tous les morceaux bouts à bouts : elle avait couché avec Lucas. Lucas, futur papa. Lucas, futur mari de sa meilleure amie. Lucas, son premier et unique amour qui lui avait broyé le coeur. Elle se leva d'un bond, enroula le plaid autour de son corps frêle et se mit à faire les cents pas. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas bus. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir couchés ensemble, qui plus est en étant sobre. Ils n'avaient pas pus faire ça à Peyton, la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ce qu'elle lui avait tant de fois reproché. Tout ces morceaux de phrases, ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Une violente migraine lui prit, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, aveuglé par la colère, la culpabilité et le dégout d'elle-même. Quel genre de personne était-elle ? Quel genre d'amie était-elle ? Elle se souvint encore de l'image d'une Peyton émue et surexcitée lui annonçant sa grossesse. Prise d'un élan de rage, elle prit tout ce qui trainait sous sa main et les balança contre le mur en hurlant. Une fenêtre se brisa. Le bruit du verre se brisant en de milliers de petits morceaux la ramena à la dure réalité et alors elle se laissa tomber au sol sur ses genoux dans les débris de verre, vestige de la fenêtre brisée semblable à son coeur émietté, pleurant et se maudissant un peu plus que la veille. Elle était un monstre, inutile, stupide au coeur de pierre. Tout compte fait, ses parents avaient raisons.

Environ une heure plus tard, peut être plus, peut être moins, elle ne savait plus trop, Brooke n'avait toujours pas bougé du sol jonché de débris de verre. Les larmes avaient finis séchés, mais elle semblait à présent complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Ses yeux fixaient le néant et son esprit totalement ailleurs lui semblait être dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On toqua quelques légers coups à la porte mais elle ne cilla même pas. On insista encore quelques minutes sans qu'elle ne daigne bouger, ni même prononcer le moindre mot. La personne entra alors, convaincue qu'elle était présente du fait de son véhicule garé devant l'entrée et s'exclama avec stupeur.

... : Brooke !

La personne se précipita vers elle et une fois accroupit lui pris son visage entre ses deux mains, l'examinant, passablement inquiet.

... : ( _affolé_ ) Brooke est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'individu regarda autour de lui, nerveux. La pièce était ravagée et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire ici. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune femme à moitié dans les vapes. Elle était écorchée à plusieurs endroits, surtout au niveaux des genoux et des mains, mais heureusement, sans gravité. Il resserra sa prise sur ses joues, afin de la maintenir éveillée. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, les yeux vides, puis baissa la tête.

- **Brooke :** Je ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop perdue dans les méandre de ses sentiments pour cela. Elle avait l'impression de n'être que spectatrice de toute cette comédie. Elle porta ses mains tremblantes et pleines de sang à son regard. Elle était blessée, mais en rien comparable à la blessure de son coeur. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Hypnotisée, elle fixa le sang rougeâtre s'écouler goute à goute de ses mains menues.

Inquiet de la voir dans cet état comateux, son ami la dévisagea quelques secondes, réfléchissant. Ses plaies n'étaient que superficielles, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour cela, quelques bandages feraient très bien l'affaire. Il se pencha délicatement sur elle, plus par peur de sa réaction que de lui faire mal, et la prit dans ses bras. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et il adopta un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

... : Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'emmena à travers le long couloir de cette maison qu'il connaissait si bien vers la salle de bain. Il la serra contre lui, cherchant à l'apaiser, bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant la trouver dans cet état quand il s'était enfin décidé à venir la voir et celui lui pinça le coeur. Qui avait bien pu faire autant de mal à une personne aussi formidable que Brooke ?

Il la posa doucement sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'affaira à trouver le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner. Reconnaissante, mais incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle se contentait de le regarder faire, accroupit devant elle.

... : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Brooke ? Raconte moi.

Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, un geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire et qui lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Sentant une fois encore toutes ses forces la quitter, Brooke laissa tomber sa tête contre celle du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle laissa libre court à ses sanglots, sous le regard impuissant de son ami.

- **Brooke :** (_ murmurant_ ) Je suis horrible. Je suis une horrible personne, Julian..

Face à sa détresse, il ne sut que répondre. Brooke était réellement la personne la plus vraie, naturelle et gentille qu'il lui eut été donné de rencontrer dans sa vie. Et ce n'était que près de trois semaines après avoir prit la fuite lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé d'entretenir une relation sérieuse et de fonder une famille, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait pu être stupide. Peut-être même que s'il n'avait pas été si idiot, Brooke ne serait pas en train de déverser toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant inlassablement qu'elle était une horrible personne. Quelques jours auparavant, en regardant un feuilleton à la télévision semblable à leur histoire, il avait réalisé que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle lui manquait trop, et il était enfin prêt à s'engager auprès d'elle. C'était elle qu'il voulait, il en était sûr. Jamais il n'avait ressentie cela pour une autre femme, pas même Peyton. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et lui redressa le visage, à quelques millimètres du sien. Il la regarda tendrement puis à l'aide de ses pouces essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient toujours de ses yeux.

- **Julian :** Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire mais tu es loin d'être horrible Brooke. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est quelqu'un d'horrible ? Sûrement pas toi. Tu es une bonne personne, Brooke, crois moi.

Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot puis ferma les yeux, se refusant à croiser son regard rempli d'estime pour elle. Une estime qu'elle ne méritait assurément pas.

- **Brooke :** Oh non ! Si tu savais..

Il comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, Brooke était trop chamboulée pour le moment pour écouter quoique ce soit. Elle avait besoin de calme et de repos. Et il serait là pour veiller sur elle. Il se redressa, tout en la maintenant contre lui, et la reprit dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sans cesser sa plainte douloureuse. Il la déposa sur son grand lit délicatement, et s'assit près d'elle, puis il lui caressa les cheveux quelques minutes tout en la scrutant du regard. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable en cet instant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de toujours rester à ses côtés pour la protéger. Cependant pour le moment, elle avait besoin de longues heures de sommeil, alors il se leva.

- **Julian :** Je vais aller ranger tout ce bazar et réparer la fenêtre, d'accord ?

Il cessa de lui caresser les cheveux et posa délicatement sa main contre sa joue. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa longuement sur le front ravie d'entendre le soupire de contentement de la jolie brune.

- **Julian :** Repose toi.

Elle sourit discrètement et pressa sa joue contre sa paume. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit de retour, surtout en cet instant et qu'importe ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Après tout, c'était quelque part de sa faute si Julian avait pris la fuite, elle lui avait fait peur avec cette histoire de bébé alors qu'il sortait tout juste d'une déception amoureuse, Peyton, et qu'il avait hérité de parents qui n'en tenaient que le nom. A présent, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit près d'elle, qu'il soit là à chaque instant pour l'épauler et la relever dans tous ces futurs moments qu'elle savait d'avance bien difficiles. Elle battit des cils puis ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

- **Brooke :** Merci..

* * *

De son côté, Lucas rentrait chez lui après sa course folle, le pas trainant et le plus doucement possible ne voulant pas réveiller sa futur femme. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas lâche à ce point. Il partit directement dans la salle de bain, et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau brulante dénoua ses muscles endoloris et laissa des traces rougeâtre sur sa peau, mais il ne sentait rien. Il ne sentait plus rien mise à part le poids de la culpabilité. Il y resta un long moment, reculant au plus le moment où il se retrouverait face à sa fiancée et qu'il devrait lui mentir avec le plus de naturel possible. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et baissa la tête avant de la coller contre le carrelage froid face à lui.

Il finit tout de même par sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt recouvert d'une chemise malgré la chaleur qui commençait doucement à s'infiltrer dans les maisons. Il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre parcelle de sa peau à la vue de Peyton, se sentant sale et n'ayant aucune envie de la souiller à son tour. Sa douce et innocente Peyton. Il retrouva la blondinette dans la cuisine assise sur une chaise en train de manger du chocolat tout en gribouillant quelques dessins. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Il se sentit d'autant plus mal mais se força néanmoins à paraître naturel et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle et la scruta du regard. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, ni même anxieuse. Au contraire, elle resta là les yeux fermés et une moue boudeuse au bout des lèvres signe que ce baiser matinal avait été trop rapide. Elle replongea sa cuillère dans le pot de Nutella et la porta à sa bouche, retournant à son dessin tandis qu'il se faisait couler un café.

- **Peyton :** Tu étais où ce matin ? Je me suis réveillée seule.

Ouf. Égoïstement, il soupira de soulagement, dos à elle. Alors elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était parti dans la nuit et pensait simplement qu'il s'était réveillé tôt. Tant mieux, un mensonge de moins à formuler. Sans se retourner, il lui répondit, une grimace au bout des lèvres comme seule témoin de ce mensonge.

- **Lucas :** Je n'étais plus fatigué alors je suis parti courir un peu. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je crois avoir un peu perdu la main.

Il songea piteusement qu'il avait de réels dons de comédien. Peyton n'y voyait que du feu. Il s'installa face à elle et la contempla. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, convaincue de ses dires.

- **Peyton :** Oh, d'accord. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Elle lui sourit puis lui refit une petit moue boudeuse à laquelle elle savait qu'il ne résistait pas.

- **Peyton :** J'aurais quand même aimé me réveiller dans les bras de mon fiancé.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et crut qu'une rougeur allait le trahir mais il constata avec soulagement dans le miroir accroché sur le mur un plus loin, qu'il n'en était rien. Il se pencha sur la table et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front, maladroit.

- **Lucas :** Je suis désolé.

Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur son front, geste affectueux dont il avait pris l'habitude et qu'il faisait sans même s'en rendre compte, et sourit.

- **Peyton :** Je te pardonne. ( _amusée_ ) Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause.

Elle rit quand il se tourna vers elle alors qu'il allait déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Son regard capta la lueur taquine dans les yeux de sa compagne et il comprit alors dans un sourire qu'elle ne parlait nul d'autre que de son postérieur.

* * *

A quelques pâtés de maisons, dans une grande et jolie demeure, un jeune couple se réveillait également, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après une nuit assez agitée. Ils profitèrent du calme et de la présence de l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes.

Nathan passa une main autour de la taille de son épouse tandis que de l'autre il lui caressa les cheveux. Il se pencha doucement sur elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- **Nathan :** ( _chuchotant_ ) Bonjour Madame Scott.

Elle sourit, ne se lassant jamais d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de son mari. Haley James _Scott_. Elle s'étira doucement et finit par crocheter ses bras autour de son cou afin de partager de nouveau un baiser.

- **Haley :** Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Scott.

Il sourit à son tour et la serra étroitement contre lui. Il voulait encore profiter quelques instants de ce silence apaisant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés un réveil paisible comme celui-ci, quatre ans déjà. Aimant dormir un peu plus longtemps leurs jours de repos afin de se ressourcer, Jamie venait les tirer du sommeil pratiquement chaque matin en sautant sur leur lit. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son fils, au contraire, mais ces moments de complicité avec sa femme lui manquait réellement. Il sourit encore une fois et l'embrassa sur le front amoureusement.

- **Nathan :** ( _murmurant_ ) C'était vraiment géniale hier.

Elle lui adressa une petite moue amusée, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Elle aimait son fils de tout son coeur aussi, mais elle devait avouer que de passer la matinée au chaud sous la couette avec son époux lui manquait terriblement. Et cette soirée avait été parfaite en tout point.

- **Haley :** Oh que oui ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvés comme ça, seuls tous les deux. Juste toi et moi.

- **Nathan :** On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire charmant aux lèvres et elle s'esclaffa doucement, devinant fort bien le sous-entendu coquin.

- **Haley :** Tu n'es qu'un vilain pervers, mon cher mari.

- **Nathan :** Peut-être, mais_ ton_ vilain pervers.

Elle se serra contre lui tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte et posa sa tête sur torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son coeur. Elle s'amusa à y dessiner des ronds imaginaires avant de briser le silence afin de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

- **Haley :** ( _chuchotant_ ) Jamie me manque..

- **Nathan :** Moi aussi...

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux qu'après tant d'années et de difficultés leur couple soit aussi solide et qu'ils se comprennent toujours aussi bien. Et même s'ils avaient aimés partagés ce moment de détente rien que tous les deux, leur fils leur manquait également. Ils étaient une famille et ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur bonhomme. Nathan se glissa sur sa femme pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

**" L'avenir** nous _tourmente_, le **passé** nous _retient_, c'est pour ça que le **présent** nous _échappe_. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : "_ Le mensonge est une carapace qui vous étouffe pour vous détruire._ "**

Pendant des jours et des nuits entières, Julian resta prostré devant la chambre de Brooke en proie à une profonde dépression. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la cause de son malheur et de toutes ces larmes versées, mais il lui avait promis de ne pas lui poser de questions et d'être simplement présent à ses côtés. Alors si elle voulait lui en parler, il serait là. Il attendrait patiemment qu'elle se confie à lui. Il avait appris avec le temps que Brooke était une personne extrêmement fragile, mais à la fois très forte et très têtue. S'il la brusquait, il était sûr qu'elle se renfermerait alors un peu plus. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait revoir son sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillants et entendre de nouveau le son de son rire.

En attendant, il s'était installé dans la chambre d'ami et se contentait d'attendre chaque jour devant la porte de sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'elle lui ouvre. Parfois, il se risquait à essayer de la raisonner, mais bien souvent il n'obtenait comme seule réponse qu'un silence pesant, accompagné de larmes silencieuses. Et alors il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir un peu plus. Il était à court d'idées, mais n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Loin de se décourager, le beau brun au sourire charmeur ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme et répéta inlassablement le même schéma, lui déposant son repas près de la porte le matin, le midi et le soir. Et puis il fallait bien s'occuper de Sam, bien que celle-ci ne dise le contraire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Brooke pleurait inlassablement. Elle se demandait même comment elle pouvait avoir encore des larmes à verser après ces trois jours où les seuls moments où elle n'avait pas versé de larmes étaient lorsqu'elle s'était endormie d'épuisement. De longues cernes longeaient le bord de ses si jolis yeux verts d'habitude si espiègles et ses joues creusées lui donnaient un air maladif. Cette situation devenait vraiment insoutenable. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait l'impression de sombrer.

Elle était assise sur son lit, un plaid sur le dos, les cheveux ébouriffés, un mouchoir en main, et ces affreuses larmes dévalant sur ses joues ternes. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Julian et de Sam, elle n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que la bêtise qu'elle avait commise. Une erreur qui pourrait définitivement l'anéantir sans possibilités de retour en arrière. Peyton la haïrait, Lucas aussi d'avoir détruit sa vie, Nathan et Haley la mépriseraient, sans parler de son entourage qui ne verrait alors qu'en elle une femme sans coeur et diabolique qui pique le fiancé de sa meilleure amie. Le pire des scénario serait que la presse s'empare de l'histoire et alors elle deviendrait la risée d'Hollywood et serait détestée par tous ses fans si admiratifs pour elle. A cette idée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et plaqua un oreiller sur sa tête en criant.

* * *

Dans une modeste maison, les doux rayons matinaux se reflétaient sur un couple tendrement enlacé. Une jeune femme blonde au ventre légèrement rebondi dormait sur le torse de son compagnon. Le jeune homme, lui, était réveillé depuis quelques heures et semblait pensif. Il caressait le ventre de sa future femme d'une main tout en regardant le plafond fixement. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder sans ressentir un élan de culpabilité lui enserrer le coeur. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Les choses avaient changés et il le savait très bien. A présent, il ne savait pas comment faire pour aller de l'avant et oublier toute cette histoire. Comment pourrait-il la regarder, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour sans se sentir coupable et plus encore sans avoir l'impression de la tromper un peu plus. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et il fut contraint de repousser doucement Peyton pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers le salon et décrocha le téléphone en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci.

- **Lucas :** Allo ?

- **Haley :** Bonjour, meilleur ami.

Évidemment, Haley. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de se lever aux aurores comme elle. Il sourit légèrement, trop fatigué physiquement et psychologiquement pour montrer un peu plus d'entrain alors qu'il était pourtant soulagé d'entendre sa voix. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés un moment tous les deux. Il en venait même à regretter le temps du lycée, lorsqu'il n'y avait que eux contre tout le reste.

- **Lucas :** Haley, comment tu vas ?

- **Haley :** Très bien mais je t'avoue que la présence de mon meilleur ami me manque ces temps-ci. Il joue un peu à Jasper le fantôme, tu vois ?

Il rit amusé par la voix taquine et la métaphore de son amie. Mais il se sentit tout de même coupable. Il avait vraiment merdé. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de s'éloigner de tout le monde comme ça, mais les faits étaient là. Une petite voix lui souffla même que s'il ne s'était pas comporté en parfait abruti rien de tout ce qui était arrivé avec Brooke ne se serait produit. Il aurait été présent pour elle bien avant et aurait su l'aider avant qu'elle n'atteigne ce niveau de profond mal aise et de tristesse et alors, ils n'auraient pas succombé comme ils l'avaient fait.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et appuya sa tête contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait lasse, lasse de tout. Lasse de mentir.

- **Lucas :** Excuse moi Hales. J'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps.

- **Haley :** Oh oui je comprends tout à fait, par contre je t'en voudrais si cette après-midi tu ne la passais pas avec moi.

Il sentit son sourire à l'autre bout du fil et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Quand bien même il n'en aurait pas eu envie, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Elle le connaissait tellement bien, mieux que lui même d'ailleurs, qu'elle trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le faire flancher. Et puis il se dit qu'il avait là une occasion de se changer les idées et de penser enfin à un peu autre chose. Il eut un sourire, contente à l'idée de la voir.

- **Lucas :** Très bien. Je passe te prendre à 14 heures.

Elle rit de bon coeur, heureuse de le retrouver enfin et il se sentit stupide de l'avoir abandonné ces temps-ci.

- **Haley :** Tu vois quand tu veux tu comprends vite. Bye Luke.

- **Lucas :** Bye.

Il raccrocha en souriant. Cette fille était un phénomène et sans même s'en rendre compte elle venait d'égayer sa journée. Peyton entra dans le salon, la mine encore endormie et les cheveux ébouriffés. D'un pas trainant elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras, tentant d'ignorer l'élan de culpabilité qui s'insinuait en lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- **Peyton :** Hey c'était qui ?

- **Lucas :** Haley, elle voulait qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble, elle et moi.

Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et parut même ravie que lui et Haley passent enfin un moment ensemble. Elle aussi avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps ils s'éloignaient de leurs amis, et ils lui manquaient tous terriblement. Brooke encore plus. Elles n'avaient jamais passés autant de temps séparées sans même se téléphoner, à part lorsqu'elles étaient en froid. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait alors elle comprenait très bien qu'Haley puisse lui manquer aussi. Ils allaient se marier, ils auraient alors tout le temps du monde pour passer du temps ensemble.

- **Peyton :** Oh eh bien dans ce cas j'appellerai Brooke pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. ( _soupirant_ ) Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues ..

Il se sentit gêné à l'évocation du prénom de Brooke mais ne le montra pas. Sa respiration se bloqua momentanément dans sa poitrine dans l'espoir de diminuer son rythme cardiaque, en vain, il lui sembla qu'au contraire celui-ci accéléra.

- **Lucas :** Euh oui, bonne idée.

Il la serra étroitement contre lui et elle se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte. Soulagé il retrouva une respiration normale et se promit d'apprendre à se contrôler.

* * *

De retour chez Brooke, en début d'après-midi, Julian avait finit par lever le campement pour aller prendre une douche et se changer chez lui. Il n'avait pas emporter beaucoup d'affaires et arrivait à court de tenues. De plus, il songea que Brooke avait peut-être besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour se retrouver. Cependant, il reviendrait le soir même. Hors de question de prendre le risque qu'elle ne commette une bêtise.

Brooke, lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucuns bruits dans la maison, se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre pour aller se faire un sandwich. Julian était vraiment adorable et elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais sa présence la dérangeait. Elle la faisait se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était. Et pour cause, ils avaient un passé amoureux tous les deux et il était l'ex petit-ami de Peyton. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas cet écart. Il pensait qu'elle avait réellement et définitivement tiré la page sur le chapitre Lucas et serait profondément déçu et blessé de savoir qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, même par un instant de faiblesse. Il ne lui ferait absolument plus confiance. Et pire encore, il la détesterait. Il détesterait cette Brooke Davis capable de coucher avec le fiancé de sa meilleure amie par un soir de déprime. Il détesterait cette facette d'elle sans même chercher à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas ce qui était arrivé et qu'elle était simplement en pleine déprime. Plus encore, il la prendrait pour une femme sans scrupule et manipulatrice.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et la sortit de ses pensées, mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre, ni même de jeter un coup d'oeil pour savoir qui l'appelait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise haute du bar et dégusta son sandwich, laissant le répondeur s'enclencher.

**Répondeur :** _Hey Davis. C'est Peyton. J'aurais aimé qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble. ( plaisantant ) Lucas m'a lâché pour Haley. Rappel moi. Bye._

Elle souffla de lassitude et décida de ne pas la rappeler. C'était encore trop tôt. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter elle et son sourire. Elle partit s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre, après avoir débranché son répondeur et emporté son sandwich. Elle se doutait que Julian reviendrait à un moment ou un autre et ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lucas et Haley se promenaient bras dessus, bras dessous dans les petites rues ensoleillées de Tree Hill. Ils s'amusaient à emprunter les chemins qui avaient bercés leur enfance. Pourtant, même s'il lui souriait et riait à ses blagues, la jeune femme sentait qu'il était tracassé. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin, qu'il fint d'ignorer.

- **Haley :** Je te trouve bien silencieux Lucas Scott.

Gêné d'être ainsi démaqué il passa une main dans sa nuque, tique qu'il avait depuis tout petit et qu'elle avait appris à reconnaitre et comprendre avec le temps. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité et se contenter simplement d'esquiver sa question. Elle le connaissait tellement bien, encore mieux que sa soeur Taylor.

- **Lucas :** Oh non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je réfléchissais.

- **Haley :** Et à quoi ?

- **Lucas :** ( _plaisantant_ ) Je te trouve bien curieuse Haley James _Scott_.

Il choisit d'adopter le ton de la plaisanterie pour détourner la conversation qui commençait à devenir embarrassante. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, pas plus qu'à Peyton ou son frère, mais avec Haley s'était différent. Elle était bien plus qu'une meilleure amie à ses yeux et lui mentir était vraiment très difficile pour eux qui s'étaient toujours tout dit. Elle comprit sa demande silencieuse et le poussa gentiment en guise de reproche.

- **Haley :** Je ne te permets pas de te moquer _Monsieur_ Scott. Et d'abord je ne suis pas curieuse, je m'informe, c'est totalement différent.

Elle lui tira la langue, boudeuse et il rit de sa bêtise enfantine. Il eu l'impression qu'ils avaient encore quinze ans l'espace d'un instant. Il grimaça soudainement lui arrachant un sourire.

- **Lucas :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me donne vachement un coup de vieux.

Elle sourit légèrement, attendrie. Lucas, malgré les années, et les épreuves qu'il avait du surmonter gardait son âme d'adolescent. Elle le regarda toujours en souriant et haussa les sourcils.

- **Haley :** Et tu crois que tu fais quoi ? C'est ça de vieillir, se marier, avoir une famille, être sûr de ses choix. ( _souriant_ ) C'est mûrir.

Il détourna le regard, bouleversé. Haley avait totalement raison et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Être sûr de ses choix. L'était-il ? Apparemment pas.

- **Lucas :** Ouais tu as sûrement raison.

Il tenta un sourire maladroit comme pour appuyer ses dires mais il ne la dupa pas. Suspicieuse elle fronça les sourcils, des plis apparaissant sur son front.

- **Haley :** Tu es sûr que ça va Luke ? Tu es bizarre.

Il lui sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant de longues secondes. Plus ou moins satisfaite, elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami.

- **Lucas :** Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur tout ça..

- **Haley :** C'est normal, mais ça ira, tu verras.

* * *

Au même instant, une blondinette s'acharnait sur la sonnette de sa meilleure amie depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Meilleure amie qui n'était d'ailleurs pas décidée à se lever. Peyton, passablement irritée appuya longuement sur la sonnette.

- **Peyton :** ( _criant_ ) Brooke Davis, tu as intérêt à venir ouvrir cette porte ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire genre " _je ne suis pas là_ ", ta voiture est garée juste devant ! Ramène tes fesses ici et tout de suite !

Après quelques minutes ponctuées de l'abominable sonnerie et des cris de Peyton, Brooke se décida à venir lui ouvrir. Elle la connaissait par coeur et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle était bien trop bornée pour ça. Adieu après-midi sous la couette à ruminer et bonjour timbrée de meilleure amie qui sans le savoir allait remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Brooke encore vêtue de son pyjama des mauvais jour vint lui ouvrir la porte en grommelant. A peine la porte ouverte que la tornade blonde s'engouffra dans la demeure en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Peyton :** Eh bien enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Est-ce que tu sais qu'il ne faut pas énerver une femme enceinte, Brooke Pénélope Davis ? Or vois-tu je suis enceinte_ alors_ ..

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maison, qu'elle connaissait très bien pour y avoir habité quelques temps, encore agacée, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son amie et s'était contentée de déblatérer tout un flot de paroles. Elle se rendit compte enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas au vue de la mine de son amie. La bouche grande ouverte de surprise, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la mine soucieuse.

- **Peyton :** Brooke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

S'y étant attendue, elle avait prévue un parfait mensonge qu'elle savait d'avance convaincrai sans problème Peyton.

- **Brooke :** Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Il y avait un super film à la télé hier soir, du coup je me suis couchée tard alors voilà le résultat.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même accompagné d'un sourire forcé. Peyton sourit et secoua la tête, amusée. Elles s'installèrent autour du bar avec un café pour Brooke et un jus d'orange pour Peyton.

Elles discutaient depuis quelques minutes quand Sam passa en coup de vent près d'elles avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

- **Sam :** Salut Peyton. Contente de voir Brooke.

Interloquée, Peyton suivit des yeux Sam puis reporta son attention sur Brooke en haussant un sourcil. Brooke eut envie de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre et de jeter la clef par la fenêtre pour qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille. Sans le vouloir, Sam venait de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- **Peyton :** " _Contente de te voir, Brooke._ " Tu m'expliques ?

Celle-ci eut un sourire crispé et tenta de trouver rapidement un mensonge plausible. A croire qu'elle devenait mettre dans l'art de mentir, tromper les gens.

- **Brooke :** On s'est un peu pris la tête, tu sais comment c'est à cet âge.

Peyton hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de la tête brulée qu'elle était étant adolescente. Brooke réfléchit un instant quand soudainement son visage s'éclaira. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer ici, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte.

- **Brooke :** On va faire un tour ?

- **Peyton :** ( _souriant_ ) Ouais, géniale. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie. En attendant, lève tes grosses fesses et va te préparer. Je vais ranger tout ça.

Brooke sourit, oubliant l'espace d'un instant quelle monstrueuse personne elle était. La bonne humeur de Peyton était contagieuse et elle était contente de la voir malgré tout.

- **Brooke :** Merci, je fais vite. T'es géniale.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Peyton débarrassa le comptoir et se rendit sur le balcon. Elle aimait énormément cet endroit. Il était calme et reposant. Elle inspira un grand coup l'air du port et sourit en sentant ses cheveux voltiger autour d'elle.

En bonne styliste et fan de mode qu'elle était, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Brooke n'était toujours pas revenue. La jolie blonde se servit un verre d'eau fraîche en l'attendant, puis son regard se posa inconsciemment sur le téléphone. Elle vit qu'il ne clignotait pas, signe que Brooke avait eu son message. Elle le prit dans ses mains et examina le journal d'appel. Effectivement Brooke avait bien eu son message. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé, surprise.

- **Peyton :** Tu aurais pu me rappeler Brooke, vu que tu as écouté mon message.

* * *

Brooke qui venait de sortir de la douche était en train de s'essuyer. Elle enfila ensuite une jolie robe noire sortant tout droit de sa collection COB. Repenser à sa société la fit se sentir nostalgique. Elle aurait aimé avoir au moins son entreprise à quoi se raccrocher ces temps-ci, mais grâce à sa charmante mère ce n'était plus le cas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula du mieux qu'elle put. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, surtout lorsque Peyton se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle avait une raison, elle, bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, du moins pas encore, de se sentir triste et déprimée. Sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie de la pire manière qu'il soit et ces deux mères étaient mortes alors qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elles soient présentent lors de son mariage et dans la vie de son enfant.

Elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et entendit vaguement Peyton lui parler et c'est lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui demander qu'elle resta stoïque. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son futur mari il y avait quelques jours et qu'elle avait honte de la voir ? Certainement pas. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et constata avec stupeur qu'elles tremblaient. Reculant le plus possible le moment de la confrontation, elle se maquilla et se coiffa du mieux qu'elle le put avec ses mains tremblotantes. Elle l'entendait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et elle se l'imaginait très bien en train de taper du pied.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, elle inspira un grand coup, et sortit de sa cachette. Comme elle s'y attendait, la blonde était devant la porte et la regarda d'un mauvais oeil. Brooke l'ignora superbement et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui passa devant et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle se servit un café. Elle s'installa ensuite sur l'un des tabourets du bar et Peyton en fit de même, s'installant près d'elle. Elle lui mit le téléphone sous le nez en l'agitant et la scruta d'un regard interrogateur.

-** Peyton :** Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle avait prévue de passer sa journée, celle-ci tournait au cauchemar. Peyton allait-elle encore gober l'un de ses mensonges ou se rendrait-elle enfin compte de la supercherie ? Elle but une gorgée et détourna le regard de celui inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Elle était fatiguée de mentir.

- **Brooke :** J'avais la tête ailleurs Pey'. Je suis désolée .. Entre Sam, Julian et tout le reste, je ne sais plus où j'en suis..

Peyton parut offensée. N'était-elle pas sa meilleure amie après tout ? Elle devait pourtant savoir que si elle avait besoin, elle était là pour elle. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs et elle lui répondit sur la défensive.

- **Peyton :** Oh et c'est une raison pour mettre de côté ta meilleure amie ?

Brooke eut envie d'éclater de rire. Pas d'un rire sincère et joyeux, mais de celui ironique et moqueur. Elle aimait Peyton plus que tout, ses qualités comme ses défauts, mais ce qui l'insupportait le plus chez elle, c'était son égoïsme. Qu'avait-elle fait ces derniers temps à part étaler son bonheur ? Elle n'avait simplement pas voulue venir gâcher tout ça en lui parlant de ses problèmes, Peyton en avait assez eu dans sa vie comme ça. Elle avait le droit à son bonheur, et en tant que meilleure amie elle était prête à se sacrifier pour ça, peut importe. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle le lui reprochait. C'était bien la meilleure ! Qu'était-elle cette expression qu'on le lui avait un jour dite ? Ah oui " c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ". Elle ne remettait pas totalement la faute sur elle, parce que c'était dans son caractère de faire passer les autres avant elle, mais elle refusait de se faire attaquer de la sorte. Agacée elle reposa dans un geste sec sa tasse sur le comptoir et se tourna vers elle. Elles s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

- **Brooke :** Je t'en pris Peyton, tu n'as pas trop cherché non plus à prendre de mes nouvelles ces derniers temps alors ne remets pas tout sur moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas répondue à un seul de tes si _rares_ et _précieux_ messages, qu'il faut en faire toute une montagne !

La blonde, vexée, soutint son regard une minute encore avant de le baisser. Brooke avait totalement raison et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Elle lui reprochait une chose qu'elle faisait elle-même. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui répondit d'une petite voix.

- **Peyton :** Je.. excuse moi, Brooke. Je ne pensais pas que ça te faisait autant de peine tout ça. Ma meilleure amie me manque...

Brooke se sentit mal à l'aise d'un coup. Ce n'était pas elle de s'excuser, bon sang ! Elle sentit son estomac se contacter et posa une main douce sur la sienne. La blonde posa à son tour son autre main dessus.

- **Brooke :** ( _doucement_ ) Hey ce n'est pas grave boucle d'or. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Peyton tourna les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un léger sourire, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Brooke lui sourit aussi, émue et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux un moment. Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacées.

Au bout d'un moment Peyton se redressa légèrement et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

- **Peyton :** J'ai une super idée. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci Lucas et moi on s'est un peu mit à l'écart, mais je vais remédier à ça ! Ce soir, toi, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Lauren, Micro et Millicent vous venez manger à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle paraissait si enthousiaste que Brooke se sentit mal de décliner son invitation. Elles venaient à peine de se réconcilier ..

- **Brooke :** C'est que ce soir, je devais passer la soirée avec Julian.. Il est revenu il n'y a pas très longtemps, tu sais.

Ce qui était complètement faux. Du moins la partie où ils devaient diner ensemble. Peyton sembla déçue et fit la moue.

- **Peyton :** Brooke.. Tu vas pas nous faire faux bond ! Ca fait tellement longtemps. S'il te plait Davis !

-** Brooke :** Pey ..

Celle-ci ne la laissa pas terminer et lui colla une main sur la bouche avec un sourire en coin.

- **Peyton :** Et Julian peut venir aussi ! Allez s'il te plait, tu l'as dit toi même qu'on ne passait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble .. Et tu auras tout le temps de passer une soirée avec Julian plus tard ..

- **Brooke :** ( _bafouillant_ ) Mais il y a Sam aussi..

Brooke était extrêmement embarrassée. Elle n'avait plus aucuns arguments et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucuns moyens d'échapper à ce foutu diner.

- **Peyton :** Emmène la aussi ! Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça Brooke Davis.

Elle se leva d'un bond, excitée à l'idée de ce diner entre amis. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

- **Peyton :** Je vais prévenir Lucas.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler. Elle faisait les cents pas sous le regard consterné de son amie. Brooke soupira longuement et posa son front contre le bois dur du comptoir. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait fait une énorme connerie avec Lucas, mais était-ce une raison pour s'acharner à ce point sur elle ..

- **Brooke :** ( _murmurant_ ) Dans quelle pétrin je me suis encore mise ? Au secours, aidez-moi ..

* * *

Sur le terrain du Rivercourt, Lucas jouait au basket encouragé par une Haley assise sur les gradins qui imitait une fan hystérique. Lucas avait du mal à se concentrer et à marquer tellement il riait. Elle prit une voix aiguë et se leva brusquement en l'applaudissant, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres.

- **Haley :** Waouh, le beau et grand Lucas Scott vient encore de marquer un panier ! Il fait très très chaud ici.

Elle se ventila à l'aide de sa main et explosa de rire dans la seconde qui suivit. Il rit à son tour et du s'arrêter, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il se calma peu à peu et un sourire espiègle fleurit sur ses lèvres. En sueur, Il attrapa son ballon qu'il coinça sous son bras et la rejoignit. Elle comprit son manège et en riant tenta de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras.

- **Haley :** Non Lucas ! Je te préviens que si tu oses me toucher dans cet état, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Elle lui fit son regard le plus noir, trahit par son sourire amusée et la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux. Il leva les mains au ciel en guise d'armistice et sourit.

- **Lucas :** Aurais-tu une force cachée Haley James Scott ?

ll haussa un sourcil, taquin. Elle le pointa du doigt en réponse et rit doucement de leur annêrie. Qu'ils étaient bon de se retrouver.

- **Haley :** Ne me tente pas trop.

Une sonnerie les interrompit. Haley regarda son portable mais ce n'était pas le sien, Lucas attrapa alors le sien, posé avec ses affaires près d'Haley. Il regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils.

- **Lucas :** C'est Peyton, je reviens.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, bien qu'il n'ait réellement rien à cacher à sa meilleure amie.

- **Lucas :** Allo ?

- **Peyton :** Luke, ça ne te dérange pas si ce soir tout le monde vient manger à la maison ?

Il entendit à sa voix qu'elle paraissait très enjouée par l'idée, ce qui n'était absolument pas son cas. En l'espace d'une seconde toute cette sensation de légèreté qu'il avait ressenti cette après-midi s'était envolée. Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif et posa la question qui le turlupinait.

- **Lucas :** _Tout_ le monde ?

- **Peyton :** Oui, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Micro, Millicent, Skills et Lauren. Ca fait tellement longtemps et ça me ferait tellement plaisir. ( _petite voix_ ) S'il te plait ?

Il imaginait très bien sa petite moue à laquelle il ne pouvait rien refuser. Et puis elle savait y faire avec lui en insistant bien sur le fait que ça lui ferait tellement plaisir, et qu'en tant que petit-ami super attentif et super attentionné il devait s'en réjouir. Comment lui refuser cela ? Il se passa une main dans la nuque et lui répondit, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi mit au pied du mur et mal à l'aise par le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- **Lucas :** Hum oui, si tu veux. Bien sûr.

- **Peyton :** Géniale. A ce soir alors. Bisous, Je t'aime.

- **Lucas :** Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha et ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant réalisant pleinement tout ce que ce diner impliquait. Revoir Brooke. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Aller bien. Mentir. Sourire. Rire.

Haley le sortit de ses pensées en s'approchant de lui.

- **Haley :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? ( _le taquinant_ ) Une envie de femme enceinte ?

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux auquel il ne put répondre que par une grimace comprenant très bien le sous-entendu. En tant que mère d'un petit garçon de cinq ans et donc ayant déjà vécue une grossesse, elle devait très bien connaître le sujet. Imaginer son frère et sa meilleure amie en train de .. Beurk. De plus il était toujours chamboulé par l'idée de se retrouver confrontrer à Brooke. Il ne pensait pas la revoir si tôt.

- **Lucas :** Hum non, pas vraiment. Elle voulait que vous veniez tous à la maison ce soir.

Elle sembla enchantée et il fut presque étonné de ne pas la voir se mettre à sautiller. Elle eut un grand sourire et tapa dans ses mains.

- **Haley :** Géniale ! J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fait ça depuis des années.. Ca va être une super soirée, ca va nous faire du bien à tous de se retrouver.

- **Lucas :** ( _murmurant_ ) Je n'en doute pas..

* * *

Du côté de chez Brooke, Peyton venait de raccrocher son téléphone avec un grand sourire et se réinstallait sur la chaise près de sa meilleure amie. Elle trépignait d'impatience, arrachant un demi sourire à Brooke. La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils, la mine soucieuse. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, les choses étaient différentes de d'habitude. Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes et l'interrogea avec douceur si bien que Brooke en eut la nausée. Elle était tellement pitoyable. Elle ne méritait pas une amie comme Peyton.

- **Peyton :** Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses Brooke ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. ( _s'écriant_ ) D'habitude tu es la première à vouloir faire la fête ! Et ... Et tu ne souris plus !

Brooke retira sa main vivement comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. Peyton allait répliquer mais lorsqu'elle vit le trouble de son amie, elle s'abstint de tout commentaires en se pinçant les lèvres.

- **Brooke :** Je te l'ai déjà dit Peyton .. Julian, Sam..

Elle osa un coup d'oeil vers elle et comprit à sa mine qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à la convaincre. Ne restait qu'un moyen pour cela. Un moyen qu'elle aurait aimé par dessus tout ne pas à avoir à recourir. Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue presque jusqu'au sang et lui répondit hésitante ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- **Brooke :** Je te _promets_ qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, Pey ..

Attentive celle-ci hocha la tête, créant une vague de soulagement chez la brune. Au moins, elle ne lui poserait plus de question. Brooke baissa la regard et porta son attention sur ses mains qu'elle se tripotait dans tous les sens.

- **Peyton :** Très bien, je te crois.

Elle réfléchit un instant et un grand sourire vint éclairer ses traits. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elles ne profitent pas de cette journée.

- **Peyton :** Tu sais quoi ?

Elle se leva et la tira par la main, enjouée. Elle attrapa leurs deux sacs à la volée, lui tendit le sien et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en la trainant derrière elle.

- **Peyton :** On va allez au centre commerciale, dans un magasin de disques et dans une boutique de fringues, comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle le prit par l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire éclatant auquel Brooke lui répondit par un éclat de rire communicatif. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans et rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant. Peyton avait ce talent inné de lui redonner le sourire en un rien de temps.

- **Peyton :** En avant Brooke Pénélope Davis.

" Ce qui ne s'en va pas danser aux bords des _lèvres_ s'en va hurler au fond de l'**âme**. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : " _La plus grande victoire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais bien de se relever après être tombé._ "**

Elle était devant son miroir en train d'arranger d'une main lasse ses somptueux cheveux bruns, les yeux dans le vague. Elle portait une jolie robe noire bustier, assez classe tout en restant sobre. La simplicité à l'état pure. Elle était scandalement magnifique et d'un naturel époustouflant. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas conscience. A ses yeux, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un être humain de plus sur cette terre à l'existence insignifiante. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'elle faisait là et comment avait-elle pu réussir à obtenir tout ce qu'elle avait - ou avait eut - .

Julian ne tarderait sûrement pas à venir la chercher et elle tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête. Près de trois semaines étaient passées depuis le dérapage avec Lucas, et ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, elle n'avait absolument aucunes idées de comment réagir et surtout de comment lui allait réagir. Les choses étaient tellement compliquées qu'elle s'y perdait. Ce diner était probablement la pire des choses qu'il pouvait arriver, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, cela faisait tellement plaisir à Peyton et celle-ci avait eu de très bons arguments qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. Tant pis, elle allait devoir prendre sur elle. Encaisser sans rien dire et faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. C'est qu'elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, si bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'y perdre et à différencier quels étaient les mensonges des vérités.

Julian se comportait comme le meilleur des gentlemans et était d'une infinie tendresse et patience avec elle. A un tel point que naturellement elle avait accepté qu'ils reprennent leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissés quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait beau tenter de se persuader, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la nature de ses sentiments. Si quelques mois plus tôt elle était folle amoureuse de lui, les sentiments ne s'étaient pas envolés en quelques claquement de doigts mais ils avaient changés. Elle l'aimait toujours, aucun doute là-dessus, et elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit revenue auprès d'elle, mais si elle avait accepté si vite de lui pardonner ce n'était nul autre que pour lui faire penser à autre chose que sa trahison. Avec Julian et son sourire enjôleur, ses blagues et ses regards en biais elle avait l'impression d'oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'elle traîtresse elle était. Et cette sensation lui plaisait.

Alors un soir après avoir passés la soirée à discuter sur la terrasse autour d'un diner aux chandelles, préparé par les bons soins de Julian, et d'un succulent vin rouge, elle avait cédé à ses avances. Leur relation se maintenait pour le moment à quelques baisers par ci et par là, des sourires en coin et des regards énamourés. Ils ne dormaient même pas ensemble, préférant faire les choses dans l'ordre cette fois-ci. Alors Julian dormait toujours dans la chambre d'amis et cela leur convenaient très bien.

Lorsque Brooke lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au diner de chez Peyton & Lucas, il avait vivement accepté et lui avait adressé un franc sourire, voyant là une nouvelle étape à franchir dans leur - nouvelle - relation. : ils allaient diner chez les amis de la jeune femme en tant que couple officiel. Sam avait préféré passer sa soirée avec Jake plutôt que de s'ennuyer à entendre parler bébé et mariage toute le soirée. Brooke avait bien sûr accepté ravie que l'adolescente s'amuse un peu. Elle tenait à ce qu'elle se sente le mieux possible chez elle. Bien qu'elle n'en parle pas, Sam était encore perturbée par son agression et Jake l'aidait beaucoup, Brooke le lui était très reconnaissante. Elle considérait en quelque sorte Samantha comme sa propre fille même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et que celle-ci avait une mère quelque part dans le pays.

Un bruit de voiture et un claquement de portière se firent entendre, Julian venait de rentrer du travail après une journée harassante. Il était prévu qu'ils filent directement chez le couple lorsque Julian serait de retour, le jeune homme finissant de travailler plutôt tard. Elle souffla fortement et prit un médicament dans la boite posée sur sa commode qu'elle avala rapidement en enfilant son manteau. L'idée de ce diner lui donnait la migraine et ces jours-ci elle ne se déplaçait plus sans sa boite d'aspirine. Elle noua son long manteau Prada autour de sa taille et éteignit la lumière tout en tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Lucas devait au moins être aussi mal qu'elle, songea-t-elle en rejoignant Julian dehors.

Il était adossé contre sa somptueuse porshe cayenne noire qui brillait au claire de lune. Il lui adressa un charmant sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour lui présenter son bras qu'elle prit en lui souriant timidement en retour. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots qui la firent rougir.

- **Julian :** Tu es magnifique.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au côté passager où il lui ouvrit la porte en lui faisant la révérence. Elle rit doucement et grimpa dans le véhicule un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'il était là.

- **Brooke :** Merci.

A son tour il s'installa du côté conducteur et démarra en direction de chez le couple Sawyer-Scott dans le silence des plus complet. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu intimidés et ne savaient pas trop sur quel pieds danser, mais ce silence n'avait rien de désagréable.

La voiture de Nathan et Haley ainsi que celle de Skills étaient garées devant la maison. Brooke, son visage appuyé sur sa main, regarda la maison avec nostalgie. Elle n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis des années - la fois où elle avait voulue faire une surprise à Lucas et qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation aussi embarrassante que comique avec Lindsey ne comptant pas. Ce moment avait duré l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes et elle était restée uniquement dans la chambre du blond -. De revoir cette maison la fit se souvenir de ses années lycées qu'elle regrettait amèrement. Certes elle avait profité du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sans rien regretter. Il s'agissait des plus belles années de sa vie et c'est cela qui lui manquait. Le bonheur. Se sentir heureuse. Insouciante. Être aimée et entourée des gens qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Vivre, tout simplement. Souvenirs.

Elle souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et ainsi ravaler ses larmes, et descendit rejoindre Julian qui était déjà devant la porte. Celui-ci lui sourit et sonna à la porte. Il lui prit la main et la couva d'un regard tendre qui la rassura. Il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obliger de s'afficher avec lui. Il était prêt à attendre si tel était son choix.

- **Julian :** ( _doucement_ ) Ca va aller ?

- **Brooke :** Je..

La porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs éclats de rires et un grand blond au visage d'ange apparut coupant Brooke dans sa phrase. Il lâcha la poignée instantanément et la fixa intensément, excluant complètement Julian. Deux petites mains apparurent alors autour de sa taille. Il détourna son regard de la brune qui le fixait aussi, troublée, et regarda derrière son épaule. Peyton venait de le rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'enlaçait par derrière. La tête de la jolie blonde apparut sur le côté et un sourire ravie prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se détachait de son compagnon.

- **Peyton :** Brooke enfin ! ( _plaisantant_ ) On ne t'attendait plus.

La concernée lui adressa un sourire crispée et détourna le regard du couple. Peyton se tourna vers Julian et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ils ne se détestaient pas mais n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Une gêne persistait entre eux depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Tree Hill.

- **Peyton :** Salut.

- **Julian :** ( _sourire_ ) Bonsoir Peyton.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas n'avait pas lâché Brooke du regard, comme obnubilé. Sentant son regard peser sur elle, elle releva doucement le sien et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes. Ils étaient simplement là, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs yeux ancrés ne pouvant se détacher, électrisés par ce simple contact. Le reste du monde leur semblait bien loin. Ce fut Peyton qui les sortit de leur rêverie en prenant Brooke par la taille. Les autres étaient déjà tous présent et on pouvait aisément deviner l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans le salon de la petite maison.

- **Peyton :** En avant Davis.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui chuchota à l'oreille en guettant du coin de l'oeil Julian qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle brune.

- **Peyton :** Tu es sublime et vu comment Julian te regarde..

Elle lui fit un sourire pleins de sous-entendus qui la mit mal à l'aise et Brooke lui rendit un sourire gêné en rougissant puis replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. La blonde éclata de rire devant sa mine.

- **Peyton :** En tout cas si j'étais un homme, je te sauterais bien dessus Brooke Davis.

Cette fois elle l'avait dit tout haut et Julian et Lucas qui les suivaient de près avaient tout entendus. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lâcha son bras alors que le petit Jamie arrivait en courant vers elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

- **Jamie :** Marraine !

Elle se pencha et l'accueillit dans ses bras grands ouverts en souriant. Cette petite bouille d'ange lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle le souleva et le fit tourner avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- **Brooke :** Hey Champion.

Il rit, amusé, et passa ses bras autour de son cou puis cala sa tête contre son épaule. Haley s'approcha de son amie avec un demi-sourire, mi-amusé, mi-désolé.

- **Haley :** Désolée, ça fait une heure qu'il ne parle que de toi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, ravie, l'embrassa, et s'approcha ensuite de Nathan qui discutait avec Skills et Micro.

- **Brooke :** Salut Nate.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'il la serra contre lui en lui offrant un sourire. Finalement ce diner allait peut-être bien se passer. Les choses étaient bien partit en tout cas pour le moment. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres garçons en leur décrochant un sourire en coin auquel répondit Skills par un haussement de sourcil appréciateur et taquin.

- **Brooke :** Salut les plus beaux.

Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue puis salua Lauren et Millicent qui buvaient un verre en discutant, assises sur le canapé. Skills tapota sur l'épaule de Nathan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **Skills :** T'as vu ça mec, c'est nous les plus beaux. Si Brooke Davis le dit alors c'est que c'est forcément vrai.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en riant. S'il y en avait bien un qui n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée c'était bien lui. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, ils l'aimaient comme ça. Micro leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit son verre des mains en allant s'asseoir près de Millicent qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Nathan le suivit et s'installa près de sa femme, laissant Skills tous seul.

- **Skills :** Bah quoi ? C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit, c'est Brooke ! Pour une fois que je ne dis pas des conneries !

Il haussa les épaules et les rejoignit sur le canapé, s'installant à la place de Lauren qui s'assit à la place sur ses genoux. Peyton revint de la cuisine un plateau en main qui contenait toute sorte d'amuses bouches suivit de près par Lucas qui revenait des bières à la main dont il en tendit une à Julian. Ils s'asseyèrent tous les deux côte à côte.

- **Peyton :** Ah une bonne soirée comme avant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-sept ans.

- **Skills :** Ouais enfin sauf que là t'es enceinte.

- **Haley :** Et alors ? J'étais bien enceinte à dix-sept ans !

Elle fit une moue et le pinça gentillement puis lui jeta une chips qu'il rattrapa au vol en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Peyton enchaina sur son label, insistant sur le fait qu'Haley avait une sublime voix et qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne s'en serve pas. Lucas qui n'écoutait pas une traite de la conversation voulu se servir un nouveau verre. Il tendit le bras prêt à attraper la bouteille de vodka - l'alcool le plus fort de la soirée - mais alors que ses doigts étaient sur le point d'attraper la bouteille, sa main en rencontra une autre. Les deux mains s'effleurèrent un instant du bout des doigts et il releva instantanément la tête pour croiser deux yeux d'un vert profond. Ils se fixèrent un instant, ne bougeant pas leurs mains, avant de les retirer précipitamment. Brooke eut un sursaut et Julian se tourna vers elle, interrogateur. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, ignorant la vague de sentiments qui s'insinuait en elle.

Pendant ce temps les conversations allaient bon train et Haley s'était engagée dans un sujet beaucoup plus passionnant. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Peyton.

- **Haley :** Et sinon le mariage est pour bientôt ? Peyton Sawyer_ future_ Scott.

Elle rit doucement devant l'air rêveur de son amie. Elle savait que Peyton attendait cela depuis des années, même si elle avait eu peur la première fois qu'il lui avait fait sa demande et qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondue le oui escompté. A présent elle était prête.

- **Peyton :** Oh mon Dieu ce que j'adore entendre ça !

Haley lui sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur sa cuisse sur laquelle Peyton posa la sienne par-dessus et la lui serra. Millicent qui n'écoutait pas vraiment était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était très contente qu'un bébé ne vienne agrandir le groupe.

- **Millicent :** Moi, je suis sûre que ce sera une fille.

Surpris, Micro se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'il en eut des sueurs froides. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient évoqués le sujet bébé dans leur relation. Pour le moment ils étaient bien comme ça et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

- **Micro :** Et pourquoi ça ?

- **Millicent :** Intuition féminine.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et il en devint pâle. Si c'était une sorte de message caché qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer c'était très réussit, elle venait de lui foutre une trouille pas possible. Brooke rit doucement et se cacha de sa main quand son ami lui adressa un regard noir.

- **Peyton :** Ca fait du bien de se retrouver tous comme ça.

Chacun acquiesça et elle se tourna vers Lucas en souriant. Elle le vit les yeux perdus dans le néant en train de fixer son verre. Elle posa une main sur son bras et la scruta un instant

- **Peyton :** Hey chéri, ça va ?

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- **Lucas :** Oui, oui tout va bien. J'étais juste un peu ailleurs, rien de grave.

Et il l'embrassa sur le front puis tenta de s'immiscer dans les discussions en ayant l'air de paraitre le plus normal possible.

* * *

La soirée se passa sans encombres, le bonne humeur et les vieux souvenirs étaient de mise. Skills amusa beaucoup tout le monde, comme à son habitude, si bien que Lauren en fut quelques fois gênée. Micro ne semblait pas s'être remit de la révélation de Millicent et était proche de l'infarctus chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Personne ne remarqua le malaise qui régnait entre Brooke et Lucas. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de la soirée et évitaient tout contact. La soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé s'était transformé en réel cauchemar pour eux.

Lorsque le diner fut terminé, Brooke sortit prendre l'air, ayant la désagréable impression d'être exclue de cette joyeuse soirée, ou peut-être simplement le besoin irrépressible de s'exclure elle-même quand elle croisait le regard pétillant de sa blondinette de meilleure amie. Elle s'assit sur le perron devant la chambre de Lucas. Ici personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point. Elle plongea son regard dans le ciel étoilé et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Ce perron avait une histoire. C'est ici que Lucas lui avait pardonné. Et c'est aussi ici qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle repensait à ses souvenirs. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir derrière elle trop perdue dans les méandres de son esprit. La personne, tête baissé, ne fit pas attention à elle non plus. Il s'approcha des marches en farfouillant dans sa poche où il en sortit une cigarette. Il trébucha contre elle mais se rattrapa in extremis.

... : Oh je.. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Il baissa la tête de nouveau, gêné et terrifié de se retrouver face à elle. A ce moment une seule chose comptait : s'enfuir. Il enfonça le paquet dans sa poche et s'appétait à retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle se tourna vivement vers lui pour l'interpeller.

- **Brooke :** Lucas attends !

Il se retourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches et la tête toujours baissée. Il savait qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à le retenir. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Les faits étaient là et aucunes paroles ne pourraient changer cela. Il leva le regard vers elle et ancra son regard dur dans le sien. Elle en fut troublée et ne trouva pas ses mots, se contentant de baisser la tête, fautive.

- **Brooke :** Je.. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

Il tiqua ne comprenant pas trop ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation mais se reprit néanmoins très vite. Brooke, elle, se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle ne savait pas comment engager la discussion et c'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

- **Lucas :** Je ne fume pas. Et tu ne sais rien de moi.

Elle acquiesça ne trouvant pas la force de le contredire. La légère brise fit voler ses cheveux qui lui barrèrent son visage, obstruant sa vue. Cette vision d'elle si faible et vulnérable ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Elle n'avait _PAS_ le droit de se poser dans le rôle de la victime. Soudain furieux il laissa libre court à sa colère non dissimulée.

- **Lucas :** C'était une _erreur_.

Il sourit amèrement en levant les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi se rappelait des souvenirs communs qu'ils avaient à cet endroit. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que c'était une nuit comparable à celle-ci : un ciel étoilé brillant de mille feux, une légère brise, un clair de lune romanesque et puis eux. Juste_ eux_. Ne se laissant pas attendrir par ses souvenirs du passé - ses souvenirs d'eux - il enchaina sur sa lancée.

- **Lucas :** Une_ stupide_ erreur. Et qui pourrait me coûter beaucoup.

Il eut une moue dédaigneuse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'était qu'une erreur. Elle avait toujours été une erreur pour tout le monde. Il se mit à parler un peu plus doucement pour lui-même mais d'une voix empreinte de mépris.

- **Lucas :** Bon sang maintenant que je suis enfin heureux il faut que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher !

Il leva le visage vers le ciel et le regarda d'un air accusateur. Comme si de trouver un autre coupable allègerait sa conscience.

- **Lucas :** Tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose contre moi..

C'était des accusations à peine voilées qu'elle comprit en un instant. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour essayer de réparer les choses. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et il put voir les longues trainées d'eau perler sur ses joues. Elle pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un nouveau sanglot et lui chuchota d'une voix enrouée de sanglots.

- **Brooke :** Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas un poids pour toi Lucas.

Elle passa à côté de lui et lui glissa quelques mots au passage.

- **Brooke :** Je ne dirai rien à Peyton tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement et entra dans la maison en se recomposant un masque. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer dehors.

Seule dans cette salle de bain, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle s'était réfugiée ici après son altercation avec Lucas afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son maquillage. Dès qu'elle repensait aux mots et au regard de Lucas de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition. Elles étaient intarissables. La jolie brunette regarda son reflet et ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégout. Du dégout en pensant à sa meilleure amie si joyeuse dans la pièce d'à côté qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert dans la maison qui accueillerait prochainement son futur bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Homme avec qui elle avait passé une nuit passionnée il y avait quelques semaines de cela maintenant. Et homme qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier son mal être quelques minutes auparavant, laissant transparaitre au travers de ces mots l'atroce idée qu'elle était la cause de tout ces malheurs et qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une erreur. Oh elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il quitte sa future femme enceinte pour elle, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas un seul instant imaginé se remettre avec lui. Cela ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit. Leur histoire était révolue. Ils appartenaient au passé. Elle n'avait été qu'une passade dans sa vie d'adolescent, une amourette de lycée. Ca avait toujours été Peyton et Lucas. Rien que Lucas et Peyton. Et elle n'était jamais parvenue à se faire une place. Quoique les gens puissent penser il n'avait jamais été question de triangle amoureux. Dès le début Lucas n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Peyton. Cependant le fait de n'être réduit qu'à une simple erreur l'avait profondément blessée. Elle pensait pourtant que Lucas avait un peu plus d'estime pour elle. Elle s'était visiblement lourdement trompé.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se remit une touche de maquillage avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Lucas avait également regagné sa place, près de Peyton. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs blottie contre lui. Elle s'assit près de Julian en lui adressant un sourire. Peyton la remarqua enfin la questionna.

- **Peyton :** Eh bien où tu étais ? Je commençais à croire que tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu t'étais enfuie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Elle rit de sa plaisanterie suivit de Skills et Millicent. Brooke se sentit gênée d'être soudain le centre d'attention. Elle se gratta la gorge et prit son verre dans ses mains pour se redonner contenance.

- **Brooke :** Oh hum Sam m'a appelé. Désolée.

Elle leur fit un sourire embarrassé qui les dissuada d'en demander plus. Tout le monde était au courant du kidnapping de Sam quelques mois auparavant. Et si Brooke tentait de paraitre le plus détaché possible, elle ne dupa personne. Chacun savait à quel point cela avait été une épreuve douloureuse pour la jeune femme et l'adolescente. Julian posa une main affectueuse sur son genou et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- **Julian :** Ca va ?

Elle feinta la surprise et lui sourit tendrement avant de lui déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres bien trop occupés à discuter.

- **Brooke :** Très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

- **Julian :** Et Sam ? Tout va bien.

- **Brooke :** Oui elle voulait simplement m'informer qu'elle passait la nuit chez Jake.

Elle se sentit honteuse de lui mentir avec tant de simplicité. Suspicieux il hocha la tête et répondit à la question que venait de lui poser Nathan. Il avait peut-être promis de ne pas la brusquer et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait oublié.

La soirée s'éternisa et Peyton s'endormait contre l'épaule de son fiancé. Elle bailla et se redressa en leur offrant un sourire endormi.

- **Peyton :** Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, ni vous mettre à la porte mais je suis crevée.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre avec tendresse sous le regard envieux et attendrit des femmes présentes.

- **Peyton :** C'est qu'il est coriace celui là.

Haley posa une main sur celle de son mari en hochant la tête, compréhensive.

- **Haley :** On va y aller de toute façon.

Elle caressa le front de son fils endormi dans le creux des bras de son père, son pouce dans la bouche tout en serrant le col de sa chemise de l'autre main.

- **Haley :** Le petit monstre s'est endormi en plus.

La blondinette leur offrit un dernier sourire et les embrassa chacun leur tour, leur promettant de se revoir très vite.

- **Peyton :** Très bien. Rentrez bien alors. Je vais me coucher.

Elle leur fit un petit de signe de la main et s'échappa rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pendant ce temps dans le petit salon les conversations se terminaient doucement. Les femmes débarrassèrent la table bien que Lucas leur ait assuré plusieurs fois qu'il s'en chargerait. Micro se tourna vers Skills et haussa un sourcil devant la mine enjoué et la bière qu'il avait en main. Visiblement lui n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Seulement les deux couples étaient venus ensemble pour faciliter les choses puisque les deux compères et Millicent vivaient ensemble bien que Skills envisageait sérieusement à se trouver un nouvel appartement, qui sait avec Lauren.

- **Micro :** On va rentrer aussi, non ?

A son regard il comprit que son ami avait bien d'autre projet dont il ne voulait absolument pas faire partie. A coup sûr un plan foireux. Il pointa son index devant lui qu'il secoua de négation.

- **Micro :** Non non il en est hors de question Skills. Millie risque de me tuer si je rentre après avoir écumé tous les bars du coin.

Le noir leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et s'adossa plus profondément dans le fauteuil. D'une voix dépité et consterné il lui rétorqua.

- **Skills :** Ah ouais c'est vrai j'oubliais que maintenant vous êtes tous des hommes mariés, avec un enfant et fliqués. Terminé les permissions de minuit.

Micro sentit à nouveau une boule se former dans son estomac. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine où se trouvait Millicent, et lui prit sa bière qu'il termina d'une traite sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres. Nathan rit en secouant la tête et but aussi dans sa bière.

- **Micro :** Enfin bon avec Millie on n'en est pas encore là.

- **Skills :** (_ souriant_ ) Ouais bah attend toi à te retrouver avec la bague au doigt avant la fin de l'année mon grand. T'auras même pas eu le temps de dire ouf.

Il rit devant l'air dépité de son ami. Au même instant, Brooke entra dans le salon. Elle capta le regard suppliant et le sourire en coin de Skills et sourit en secouant la tête. Elle connaissait trop bien ces soirées pour en avoir participé à l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'était réveillée couchée entre Skills et Micro - heureusement habillée - et ses souvenirs de la veille étaient limités. Elle lui fit un léger sourire amusé et s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de Julian.

- **Brooke :** N'y songe même pas Skills. Je ne t'accompagnerai pas dans ta soirée de débauche.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Julian et regarda les personnes encore présentes dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement le regard de Lucas.

- **Brooke :** Nous aussi on va rentrer de toute manière.

Haley sourit d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus en haussant les sourcils. Elle connaissait l'histoire entre Brooke et Julian, mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, même si elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle était très contente pour son amie qui avait le droit au bonheur elle aussi. Et puis malgré que Julian soit l'ex petit-ami de Peyton, elle le trouvait parfait pour Brooke. Elle était sûre qu'il saurait prendre soin d'elle et la combler.

- **Haley :** Oh toi et Julian, hein ?

La brune devint cramoisie en un millième de seconde et enleva précipitamment sa main du brun. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite et d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple. En réalité ce qu'elle voulait était un peu de tranquillité, avancer à son rythme sans se poser de questions et sans qu'on le lui en pose.

- **Brooke :** Oh non hum ... On est_ amis_.

Julian s'il était quelque peu déçu n'en montra rien et le sourire resplendissant et pleins de promesses qu'elle lui offrit le rassura. Ils n'étaient pas de simples amis. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de devoir se justifier et dévoiler les secrets de leur relation qui ne regardaient en fin de compte que eux. Nathan éclata d'un rire amusé, légèrement ivre.

- **Nathan :** Brooke aime beaucoup les amitiés améliorées c'est bien connu.

Il offrit un clin d'oeil taquin à son amie qui lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule, faussement vexée. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait pu être au lycée et assumait pleinement.

-** Brooke :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Scott !

Elle le pointa de ses poings comme un boxeur entrant sur le ring. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance non sans avoir une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- **Nathan :** C'est tout à ton honneur. Et puis si je me souviens bien, ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Lucas au lycée.

Cette petite vanne lancée sans arrière pensées eu le don d'instaurer un lourd silence. Sans le savoir Nathan venait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Son sourire moqueur disparu instantanément devant l'air gêné de Brooke et il se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir dit une connerie.

- **Julian :** Oui enfin on est plus au lycée. Brooke a changé et murit, du moins par rapport à ce que j'ai pu lire de la fille du livre.

Il se tourna vers elle et la couva d'un regard amoureux remplie de tendresse. Il sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un petit sourire qu'il ne put réprimer.

- **Julian :** Et puis ce qu'il se passe entre nous ne concerne que nous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'on est bien loin de l'amitié améliorée. (_ doucement_ ) C'est bien plus intense.

Elle en fut doublement gêné et plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Elle sentait le regard de Lucas lui brûler la peau.

-**Brooke :** Je crois qu'on va vraiment vous laisser avant que Julian ne se mette à trop parler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité d'Haley James Scott qui lui fit un sourire amusé accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

- **Haley :** Brooke Davis, petite cachotière ! Je crois qu'une journée entre filles s'impose.

Brooke se contenta d'acquiescer. De toute façon se n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Elle se leva suivit de Julian et de tous les autres.

- **Brooke :** Aucun problème.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée accompagné du maitre de maison. La famille Scott embrassa Lucas et Nathan glissa à son frère qu'il l'attendait le lendemain sur le terrain pour se faire un match. Ils regagnèrent joyeusement leur voiture ravie de la soirée. Les quatre inséparables saluèrent à leur tour Lucas et s'engagèrent dans l'allée de la petit maison, Skills tentant désespérément de convaincre un Micro entêté de l'accompagner dans sa tournée des bars. Un peu maladroitement Julian serra rapidement la main de Lucas et le remercia de l'avoir invité puis avança lentement laissant Brooke derrière le saluer à son tour. Elle lui fit la bise comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un les surprenait, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras d'une manière un peu plus brusque que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il essaya de capter son regard conscient de l'avoir profondément blessé un peu plus tôt.

- **Lucas :** Brooke..

Elle se détacha se détacha promptement de lui sans même le regarder, les yeux résolument fixés devant elle. Sèchement elle mit fin à la discussion mettant en même temps un point définitif à leur amitié.

-**Brooke :** Au revoir Lucas.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Julian qui passa une main sur sa hanche et la serra contre lui. Lucas regarda de son perron, les mains dans les poches et les dents serrées, ses amis monter dans leur voiture avant de s'éloigner. Il ferma la porte et partit se coucher le coeur lourd de reproches.

" La _vraie_ **grandeur** consiste à être maître de **soi-même**. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : " _Les doutes, c'est ce que nous avons de plus intime._ "**

Un jour, **Oscar Wilde** a dit : " _J'aime mieux avoir des remords que des regrets._ "

Lucas était couché au milieu du lit deux places, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il réfléchissait au sens de cette citation. Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis des heures, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, essayer de lui trouver une solution, pourtant rien de tout cela n'arrivait à lui alléger l'esprit. Avait-il des regrets ? Bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit plus souvent à Keith combien il l'aimait et le considérait comme son père, il regrettait certains de ses choix, il regrettait de s'être immiscé six ans plus tôt entre Brooke et Peyton, il regrettait de ne pas avoir retenue Brooke lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté ... Des remords ? Aussi. D'avoir fait souffrir les deux femmes, de s'être laissé aller avec Brooke en faisaient partis .. Oscar Wilde ne devait pas connaître grand-chose à la vie. Ou alors il ne devait jamais s'être retrouvé dans une situation pareille pour dire de telles choses. Il aurait milles fois préférés avoir des regrets que des remords. Tout aurait tellement été tellement différent. Tellement plus simple.

Pratiquement un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis que Brooke et lui avaient passés la nuit ensemble, soit environ un peu plus de deux semaines que le diner avaient eu lieu. Pourtant les souvenirs de cette soirée étaient encore limpides dans son esprit. C'était comme si il avait eu lieu la veille. Il revoyait encore ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et se souvenait parfaitement du son enroué de sanglots de sa voix. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux cette image venait le hanter. Il discernait parfaitement sa frêle silhouette meurtrie par le chagrin. Par _lui_. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Nathan et lui s'étaient vus le lendemain du diner comme promis, et Skills les avaient d'ailleurs rejoints. Il avait également revu plusieurs fois Haley durant ces deux semaines. Et Jamie était venu dormir chez eux une fois pour qu'ils s'habituent à leur futur rôle de parent leur avait dit Haley avec un sourire d'amusement. Celle-ci s'interrogeait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Elle avait bien remarquer lors du diner qu'un certain malaise était présent entre Brooke et Lucas mais elle n'avait rien dit. Cela sembla pourtant se confirmer quand elle apprit par Peyton qu'elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de Brooke depuis alors qu'elle avait cherché plusieurs fois à l'inviter à venir manger chez eux avec Julian. Haley en avait déduit qu'il y avait donc bien un problème entre ses deux meilleurs amis sans en déterminer l'origine exacte. Ces deux-là ne s'adressaient plus la parole à moins d'y être contraint. Seulement que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre aucuns des deux n'avaient avoués quoique ce soit et ce n'était pas faute pourtant d'avoir essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez. Une certaine tension subsistait dès qu'elle évoquait le nom de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient rétorqués la même chose lorsqu'elle leur avait posé la question : ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés ces derniers temps. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et elle finirait bien par trouver ce qu'il pouvait clocher.

Peyton était extrêmement déçue de ne pas passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie, elle qui était persuadée qu'après leur réconciliation elles se verraient plus souvent. Elle ne lui en voulait pas non plus étant persuadée que Brooke était bien trop prise par sa nouvelle relation amoureuse avec Julian. Elle comprenait que les deux tourtereaux avaient besoins de passer du temps ensemble rien que tous les deux pour se retrouver. Elle était très heureuse pour elle, d'ailleurs. Brooke le méritait. Seulement sa meilleure amie lui manquait.

Vêtue d'un slim gris foncé et d'un long débardeur ample marron qui cachait quelque peu ses rondeurs de femme enceinte, Peyton entra dans la chambre et le découvrit encore couché mais néanmoins réveillé. Elle s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte et l'admira quelques minutes en silence. Il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Peut-être couvait-il quelque chose. Il était fréquent d'attraper une bonne grippe en automne. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui passa une main légère dans ses cheveux blonds en désordre et s'enquit de son état avec douceur.

-** Peyton :** Luke ? Chéri ? Tu es encore fatiguée ? Tu te sens comment ?

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais résolument fixés sur le plafond, se refusant de se plonger dans ses grands yeux verts préoccupés.

- **Lucas :** Non c'est bon tout va bien.

Elle acquiesça et se coucha tout contre lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre si bien qu'elle dut d'elle-même lui retirer l'un de ses bras pour l'entourer autour de sa taille, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout alors elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur sa passivité et son manque d'attention.

- **Peyton :** Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main fraiche sur son front pour en relever la température. Il ne paraissait pas chaud ni fiévreux. Il tourna enfin la tête pour la première fois vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne qu'il embrassa et qu'il posa contre son ventre.

- **Lucas :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien.

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se redressa légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur la table de chevet. Les aiguilles indiquaient que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

-** Peyton :** Il est onze heurs, tu ne te lèves jamais si tard d'habitude.

Elle se recoucha contre lui en posant une main sur son torse et il la serra étroitement contre lui en inspirant doucement, prêt à mentir de nouveau.

-** Lucas :** Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. Les éditeurs me mettent un peu la pression pour que j'écrive quelque chose mais rien ne vient .. Dès que je me retrouve face à une feuille blanche c'est comme-ci j'oublais tout ce que je voulais écrire...

Rassurée qu'il ne soit pas malade mais préoccupée par le fait qu'il n'arrive plus à écrire la moindre chose elle décida de lui changer un peu les idées. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle se glissa sur lui et lui embrassa tendrement le cou tandis que Lucas resserrait ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et fit glisser son tee-shirt avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, de cet homme qu'elle aimait éperdument que cela lui faisait mal. Et lui malgré qu'il ait tout autant envie d'elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image de Brooke faible et vulnérable devant lui de venir s'imposer à lui comme une douce torture. Alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long de ses courbes et qu'il la voyait lui sourire, les yeux à demi-fermés de plaisir, le corps de Brooke se matérialisa devant lui, dans la même position, ses prunelles espiègles ancrées dans les siennes, un sourire mutin et ses petites fossettes le provoquant. Il devenait fou.

Ils firent tendrement l'amour et du mieux qu'il le put il chassa l'image de Brooke dans certaines positions suggestives qui se représentaient devant lui.

Bien qu'au début il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux sans sentir une once de culpabilité l'envahir, au fil du temps, il avait su s'y faire, malgré lui, et apprendre à vivre avec cela sur la conscience.

Un peu plus tard, Peyton avait la tête posée sur son torse et lui avait la main posé sur son ventre rebondi qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, Peyton semblait sur un petit nuage, dans un autre monde. Leurs jambes étaient enlacées et au prise du drap enroulé autour de leurs deux corps. Au bout d'un moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter de l'instant présent, Peyton qui arborait maintenant un sourire malicieux engagea la discussion. C'était un sujet qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête.

- **Peyton :** Qu'es-ce que tu penses de Brooke et Julian ? Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps.

Et encore elle n'avait pas été témoin de la mini déclaration de Julian lors du diner bien qu'Haley le lui ait raconté. Lucas pensif ne lui répondit pas. La blonde n'y fit pas attention et continua l'air de rien.

- **Peyton :** Je suis un peu jalouse, Julian s'accapare ma meilleure amie ... Mais ça fait du bien de la voir heureuse. On est tous mariés ou presque avec un enfant. Alors je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la rende enfin heureuse comme elle le mérite et qui peut lui offrir ce dont elle rêve. Je pense que Julian est parfait pour elle. Même si je suis un peu triste qu'on ne se voit plus trop ...

Elle haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace. Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver cette complicité d'antan qu'elles avaient. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il se contenta d'acquiescer sans avoir écouter une traite de ce qu'elle lui disait. Son esprit s'était déconnecté au nom de Brooke.

- **Lucas :** Hum hum.

Elle fronça les sourcils cette fois et se tourna vers lui en appuyant son menton contre son torse, une moue aux lèvres.

-** Peyton :** Dis tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et lui offrit un léger sourire en lui caressant le dos affectueusement.

- **Lucas :** Oui, bien sûr. Tu parlais de Julian ... et de Brooke.

Il lui fit un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et qu'elle interpréta mal. Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et le taquina.

- **Peyton :** Tu sais tu n'as plus à être jaloux maintenant. Il a l'air vraiment amoureux de Brooke et moi je suis totalement folle de toi, alors il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je lui retombe dans les bras. ( _plaisantant_ ) Et puis je ne ferais pas ça à Brooke, une fois mais pas deux.

Elle se pencha en fermant les yeux et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Lui, les yeux grands ouverts, était figé. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à cela. Pour une raison obscure, d'imaginer Brooke avec Julian l'énervait. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, loin de là. D'ailleurs pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Julian envers Brooke alors qu'il ne l'était pas envers sa propre petite-amie ? Non ce n'était définitivement pas ça. C'était juste qu'il trouvait, au contraire de Peyton, que Julian n'était pas fait pour Brooke. Il l'avait faite souffrir en s'enfuyant comme un lâche quelques mois plus tôt ! Qu'est-ce qui permettait de dire qu'il ne le ferait pas de nouveau ? Non définitivement, il n'était pas jaloux.

* * *

Dans une autre maison de Tree Hill, c'était une toute autre ambiance qui régnait. Nathan était assis dans le canapé en essayant de regarder un match de basket tandis que Jamie passait en courant devant la télévision suivit de Haley. Le petit était hilare. Il courait en faisant des dérapages à chaque virages, des clefs de voiture à la main. Haley avec ses talons de cinq centimètres et son sac à main avait un peu plus de mal. Nathan de son côté penchait la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre lorsqu'ils passaient devant l'écran. De temps à autre il posait des yeux amusés sur sa femme et son fils sans intervenir.

- **Haley :** ( _criant_ ) James Lucas Scott ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, sans cesser de courir et lui tira la langue en agitant les clefs devant son nez. Haley, rouge d'essoufflement et un peu agacée lui jeta un regard noir lui signifiant qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer.

- **Jamie :** Tu m'attrapera pas !

- **Haley :** Jamie ça suffit maintenant ! Je vais être en retard, rends moi mes clés !

Elle tourna ses yeux suppliants vers son mari qui lui fit un sourire innocent en levant les mains devant lui. Le message était clair : il n'interviendrait pas, à elle de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle souffla fortement et s'arrêta de courir, à bout.

- **Jamie :** Seulement si tu m'obliges pas à venir avec toi et me laisses regarder le match de basket avec papa !

Elle souffla encore une fois en levant les yeux au plafond. Encore une fois elle allait se retrouver seule à faire les courses. Avoir deux hommes contre soi à la maison n'était pas toujours facile, elle se retrouvait tout le temps en minorité. Bien souvent, surtout lorsqu'un match de basket était diffusé à la télévision en réalité, les deux hommes se liguaient contre elle comme maintenant.

- **Haley :** Très bien, reste avec ton père. ( ronchonnant ) Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu un enfant qui aime allez faire les magasins avec sa mère plutôt que de passer son temps scotché devant la télé ?

En haussant les épaules avec un sourire angélique il lui rendit les clefs et s'installa à côté de son père qui passa un bras autour de son épaule. Il lui prit la télécommande des mains qu'il posa sur ses petits genoux et répondit à sa mère innocemment.

- **Jamie :** Tu n'as qu'à me faire une petite soeur.

Choquée elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite sans émettre le moindre son. Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement enfantin qu'elle n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'il aimerait avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, tout comme son mari.

- **Haley :** Jam .. Jamie !

Le petit ne lui prêta pas attention, trop plongé dans le match. Nathan, ravie de l'intervention de son fils, se tourna vers elle en arborant ce sourire espiègle qu'elle avait eu tant de fois envie de lui arracher.

- **Nathan :** A ce soir chérie. Amuse toi bien.

Il lui tendit les lèvres et machinalement, encore bien trop abasourdie, elle l'embrassa rapidement puis quitta la maison. Son fils était vraiment - bien trop - mâture pour son âge.

- **Haley :** J'y crois pas !

Un sourire fleurit tout de même sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle démarrait le véhicule. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant et elle savait que Nathan non plus, il le lui avait fait assez bien comprendre. Seulement un enfant n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère et ils devraient en discuter sérieusement avant. Entre leurs emploies respectifs et leur fils ils n'avaient déjà plus de temps pour eux, les choses risquaient d'être assez compliquées .. Elle fit finalement un détour par le Tric pour aller voir son amie et lui proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Si ses deux hommes souhaitaient passer un après-midi totalement masculin il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'en fasse pas de même.

* * *

Dans les rues ensoleillées de Tree Hill, Lucas faisait son jogging devenu quotidien. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il semblait coupé du monde et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il arriva bien vite à son lieu fétiche, le Rivercourt. Skills, Fergie, Junk, Micro et Millicent s'y trouvaient déjà. Skills, Junk et Fergie disputaient un match commentés par le couple qui se chamaillait. Skills menait le jeu, évidement. Il était en possesion du ballon et était en train de dribbler lorsqu'il débarqua sur le terrain. Le noir s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'apperçut et coinça la balle sous son bras.

- **Skills :** Tiens voilà le fantôme de Tree Hill.

En effet ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis le diner soit deux semaines et demi environ auparavant. Gêné, Lucas se frotta la nuque en grimaçant.

- **Lucas :** Ok, je l'ai bien mérité.

Skills lui envoya le ballon qu'il réceptionna facilement entre ses deux mains.

- **Skills :** Et comment !

Il s'approcha du petit groupe, le ballon sous le bras. Arrivé près d'eux, il fit la bise à Millicent, et tapa dans la main de Fergie, Junk et Micro avant de renvoyer le ballon à Skills, resté à l'autre bout du terrain. Celui-ci l'attrapa et shoota sans bouger de sa place. Le ballon tourna deux fois autour de l'anneau avant d'y entrer. Le noir ricana et se retourna de nouveau vers lui, moqueur.

- **Skills :** Prêt à recevoir la raclée de ta vie Scott ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se positionna sur le terrain face à lui. Il se mit en position en haussant un sourcil avec un léger sourire en coin.

- **Lucas :** Et toi _Taylor_ ?

Fergie ramassa la balle et se mit entre eux, prêt à la lancer en l'air pour démarrer le match. Lui et Junk seraient spectateurs ce coup-ci.

- **Junk :** Oula c'est chaud, c'est chaud là !

Il ricana et tapa dans la main de Fergie qui venait de les rejoindre, puis dans celle de Micro et se tourna vers Millicent. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil et lui prit la main qu'il embrassa légèrement.

- **Junk :** Toi j'te tape pas dans la main, je suis gentleman.

Il lui fit un grand sourire sachant pertinemment que Micro allait réagir. Micro les regarda tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Junk souriait fièrement tandis que Millicent rosissait doucement.

- **Micro :** Junk ? Je t'ai déjà dit quoi ? Regarde ailleurs.

La brune timide rougit de plus belle en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle posa une main sur le genou de Micro en souriant timidement et parla d'une voix intimidée. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse à présent plutôt bien toute la bande, sa timidité maladive ressortait souvent. Un trait de caractère qu'il aimait beaucoup.

- **Millicent :** J'adore quand tu es jaloux.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien et se reconcentra sur le match en marmonnant.

- **Micro :** Je ne suis pas jaloux, n'importe quoi.

Fergie et Junk se regardèrent en souriant et se firent un clin d'oeil complice. Taquiner Micro était un de leur passe temps favori, le jeune homme marchait toujours à fond dans leurs combines.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, et une victoire pour Skills plus une revanche qu'il avait également gagné, ils étaient tous assis dans les gradins et discutaient. Skills scrutait Lucas sans que celui ne s'en aperçoive et finit par lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- **Skills :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mon pote, mais je t'ai complètement aplatit. Tu devrais peut-être régler tes problèmes, mec.

Il haussa les sourcils en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répliquer. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien, Skills savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-** Skills :** Et inutile de me dire que tu n'en as pas. Le Lucas Scott que je connais ne se serait pas fait mettre la pattée comme ça. Je sais pas où il est passé mais tu dois absolument le retrouver.

Skills avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison en réalité. Il devait arrêter de se cacher et régler absolument ses problèmes au plus vite sous peine de perdre complètement la tête. Cette histoire le rendait fou. Il était totalement perdu et déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de vue tout ses repères et ses buts, ce qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. Et puis Skills et Haley commençaient à avoir des doutes. Quelque part ce n'était pas étonnant, ils étaient les personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, mais il ne devait pas leur laisser l'occasion de découvrir la vérité sinon il serait définitivement anéanti. Coûte que coûte personne ne devait jamais apprendre l'existence de cette _histoire_. Elle ferait bien trop de dégâts. Elle en avait d'ailleurs déjà assez fait comme ça, entre Brooke et lui. A présent les choses étaient irrémédiablement brisées entre eux. Mais ils devaient continuer de sauver les apparences et préserver leur secret.  
Il se leva des gradins et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Skills, reconnaissant.

- **Lucas :** Tu as raison. Merci Skills.

Il s'éloigna en courant sous leur regard surpris. Skills savait qu'il avait toujours raison, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais la réaction de son ami l'intriguait. Il se leva rapidement, les mains sur les hanches en le regardant s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Il était perplexe.

- **Skills :** ( _criant _) Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le blond se retourna sans arrêter sa course, mais en ralentissant néanmoins et lui fit un léger sourire.

- **Lucas :** Régler mes problèmes.

Skills le regarda en souriant légèrement. Il était ravi d'avoir pu l'aider, même rien qu'un peu. Il savait que son ami avait des soucis qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et bien qu'il refuse d'en parler allant même jusqu'à en nier l'existence, il était présent pour lui et le serait toujours. Ce n'était pas son meilleur pote depuis la petite enfance pour rien. Quoique à l'époque, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était lui le plus souvent qui avait des problèmes et Lucas qui était là pour l'aider. C'était plaisant pour une fois, que ce soit à son tour d'être de bons conseils pour son ami.

* * *

Il était maintenant bien décidé. En faisant un petit détour par la plage, un de ses lieux favoris avec le Rivercourt et qui avait le pouvoir de le faire se sentir bien, il se rendit chez Brooke. Les mains légèrement tremblantes il toqua à la porte quelques coups mal assurés et les fourra de nouveau dans ses poches afin de cacher son malaise. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient sont pas vus et que cela le rongeait. Lui claquerait-t-elle la porte au nez ? Ou bien au contraire, lui dirait-elle ses quatre vérités ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans de plus intenses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun torse nu, qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il se félicita d'avoir mit ses mains dans ses poches car ses poings à présent serrés auraient été une preuve supplémentaire de sa colère.  
Julian ne semblait pas très réveillé et surpris de sa présence. Un coup d'oeil discret à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était cinq heures de l'après-midi passé ce qui le fit grincer immédiatement des dents. Il serra fortement la mâchoire pour se contenir. Après tout peut-être se faisait-il des idées, Julian avait peut-être simplement fait une _sieste_..

- **Julian :** Lucas ?

Le brun se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement dans le creux de sa main.

- **Julian :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans son visage un peu trop parfait. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et lui d'abord ? Il lui en posait des questions ? Il n'avait pas pensé un instant au fait que celui-ci puisse se trouver sur les lieux et cela compliquait un peu les choses. Avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Brooke avec Julian dans les parages se révélait très risqué.  
Il serra une fois de plus la mâchoire pour se contenir et ne cacha pas son antipathie. De toute façon, Julian savait très bien qu'il le détestait pour son histoire avec Peyton et il le détestait lui aussi pour la même raison, du moins au début, et pour le coup de poing qu'il lui avait mit quelques mois plus tôt.

- **Lucas :** Et toi ?

Le brun soutint son regard noir et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte. Bien qu'à présent il n'y avait plus de conflit _amoureux _par rapport à Peyton, leur rapport restait tendu. Parce que si Peyton avait été écartée de la course, Brooke y était à son tour entrée. Heureusement, seuls les deux protagonistes le savaient. La voix de Brooke résonna de lui cuisine, les arrachant à leur contemplation hargneuse de l'autre.

- **Brooke :** Julian c'est qui ?

Le concerné s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée, sans lui proposer d'entrer, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il retrouva Brooke en train de faire cuire des oeufs et du bacon. Il arriva derrière elle et lui déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée puis lui prit la cuillère en bois des mains pour continuer de cuisiner à sa place.

- **Julian :** C'est Lucas. Il t'attend dehors

Elle sembla surprise et quitta la cuisine comme un automate. Elle se rendit dans l'entrée vêtue uniquement d'un long tee-shirt noir et d'un caleçon gris beaucoup trop grand pour lui appartenir._ Ok_ là il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes possibles sur leur _activité_ de l'après-midi. Pour quelqu'un qui clamait quelques semaines plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, elle était bien hypocrite. Une colère sourde grimpa furieusement en lui qu'il tenta de réprimer tant bien que mal. Il ne devait pas être furieux parce que Brooke avait probablement fait l'amour avec son _petit-ami_ alors qu'il avait fait lui-même la même chose un peu plus tôt.  
La brunette regarda derrière elle si Julian était bien occupé et sortit de la maison en prenant soin de bien refermer la grosse porte en bois massif derrière elle. Il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur sa fine silhouette et plus particulièrement de dévier sur ses jolies jambes dénudées. Il n'était qu'un homme ..

- **Brooke :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le regard dur, elle le toisa de son 1,68 mètre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa visite surprise ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir et bizarrement il aurait parié sur cela. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

- **Lucas :** Je vois qu'entre toi et Julian ça va _beaucoup _mieux ?

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle s'énerva instantanément, des frissons parcourant tout son corps. Comment osait-il venir chez elle et insinuer des choses pareilles ?

- **Brooke :** Je te le répète Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il fixa son regard dans le sien une minute, peut-être plus, puis le détourna pour regarder le paysage autour de lui, soudain lasse. Il était fatigué de se prendre la tête avec elle. Fatigué de ses remords qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Fatigué de se sentir coupable ..

- **Lucas : **Je pensais qu'il fallait qu'on discute. Haley et Skills se posent des questions.

Elle ne sourcilla même pas, bien qu'intérieurement elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement et son estomac faire un looping. Elle se devait de rester ferme et impassible.

- **Brooke :** Eh bien fait en sorte qu'ils ne s'en posent plus.

Elle s'apprêta à ré-entrer dans sa maison quand il l'attrapa doucement par le bras, le regard implorant. En réalité il ne voulait pas simplement discuter, il voulait aussi s'excuser de son comportement, de ses mots ..

- **Lucas : **Brooke...

Elle le repoussa vivement, les larmes aux yeux, si bien qu'il fit un pas en arrière, étourdi. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait autant de force par le passé.

- **Brooke :** ( _criant _) NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Elle devait se reprendre et contenir sa rage. Julian ne devait surtout pas les entendre. Plus doucement, mais la voix brisée elle se reprit.

- **Brooke :** Pourquoi tu es là hein ? Tu viens encore pour me torturer ? Me dire à quel point, je suis un **poison** dans ta vie ? Je le sais très bien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenue la leçon ! Après tout je ne suis que la fille stupide et aveugle qui a _toujours _été entre toi et Peyton.. Tu n'as rien à faire ici Lucas ! Fiche le camps, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirai rien ! Maintenant on n'a plus rien à se dire, la discussion est close.

Il fut profondément blessé par ce qu'elle croyait qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle n'était pas stupide, ni aveugle. Jamais il n'avait pensé cela. Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard porté dans l'estomac. Il baissa la tête, coupable.

- **Lucas :** ( _suppliant _) Brooke s'il te plait..

- **Brooke :** Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Être_ enfin_ heureux avec Peyton ? Tu le peux maintenant alors qu'est-ce que tu attends là devant chez moi ? Tu cherches à être sûr que je ne gâcherai pas tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une preuve par écrite ? Un contrat ? Peyton est ma meilleure amie et je ne ferai rien qui puisse la blesser, j'aurais pensé que tu savais au moins ça..

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Quoi qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer à présent ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Le mal était fait, les dés étaient lancés. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Et puis que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé lors du repas chez lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle planta son regard pleins de larmes et de souffrance dans le sien et il se sentit retourné. Il devait arrêter de la faire souffrir et de lui infliger tout cela. Juste oublier. Juste_ l'_oublier.

- **Brooke :** Rentre chez toi Lucas. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, tentant désespérément de trouver un échappatoire à cette conclusion fatale. Mais il n'y vu rien d'autre que de la rancoeur et des larmes. Des perles salées dégoulinaient de ses si jolis yeux verts, de ce profond regard qui l'avait tant de fois fait craquer autrefois, et qui avait été aussi tant de fois baignés de larmes par sa faute. Encore aujourd'hui, pratiquement marié et papa il trouvait le moyen de la faire souffrir. Cela cesserait-il un jour une bonne fois pour toute ? La réponse fut plus qu'évidente et alors, il s'en alla.

Elle le regarda partir en resserrant ses bras contre elle, des frissons apparaissant sur ses bras, et lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus entra dans sa maison. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir accroché au mur dans l'entrée et se félicita de ne pas s'être maquillée puis se décida à rejoindre Julian dans la cuisine.  
Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, encore affairé à préparer leur encas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, partagée entre sa calculabilité et le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Finalement, d'un pas fluide elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, collant sa tête contre son dos. Il sourit, et posa une main sur les siennes en terminant de faire cuire le bacon, puis tourna le visage vers elle en lui souriant tendrement.

- **Julian :** Ca va toi ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de sa discussion avec Lucas. De une parce que ça ne le concernait pas, même s'il n'aimait pas le blond, Brooke avait le droit d'être amie avec lui, et deux parce que si elle avait envie de lui en parler elle le ferait d'elle-même. Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher leur moment d'intimité pour des questions futiles.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un doux baiser dans la nuque puis se resserra contre lui. Elle lui était reconnaissante. Reconnaissante qu'il la comprenne si bien, reconnaissante de ne pas la brusquer et l'accepter comme elle était, et enfin reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il lui apportait.

**- Brooke :** Très bien, mais j'ai extrêmement faim.

Sam entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine et se dirigea droit vers le frigo où elle en extirpa une petite bouteille d'eau fraiche.

- **Sam :** De toute façon, tu as toujours faim Brooke.

Elle s'appuya contre la plan de travail derrière elle et ils rirent tous les trois de sa remarque. C'était un fait, Brooke était une gourmande hors paire et avait beaucoup de chance ne pas trop grossir. Le couple lui proposa de manger un morceau avec eux mais elle déclina, elle avait rendez-vous avec Jake pour un devoir.

* * *

Dans une splendide villa de Tree Hill, un petit garçon jouait dans l'eau, des brassards orange au bras, surveillé attentivement par son père qui était avec lui dans la piscine. Le jeune papa l'attrapa par les hanches et le jeta en arrière sous les rires du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il réapparut à la surface, le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui comme un prédateur chassant sa proie en faisant des grimaces et des gestes des mains.

- **Nathan :** Attention, je vais t'attraper !

- **Jamie :** Nooon papa ! Paapa !

Il se débattait et nageait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour lui échapper. Nathan éclata de rire et lui attrapa le pied sous l'eau pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Jamie riait aux éclats, tellement qu'il en était essoufflé.

- **Jamie :** Noooon ! C'est pas juste, t'es beaucoup plus fort que moi !

Il fit mine de bouder et arbora aussi sec un magnifique sourire complice quand il vit sa maman arriver à l'autre bout de la terrasse, en maillot de bain elle aussi. Enfin un peu d'aide ! Il ne faisait pas le poids face à son père mais assurément qu'à deux ils arriveraient à le couler. Nathan, lui, ne l'avait pas encore vu, étant de dos à la maison et fronça les sourcils devant son fils qui levait à présent les yeux au ciel pour regarder les oiseaux dans une piètre tentative de cacher son amusement.

- **Nathan : **Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

Le petit blond haussa les épaules, nonchalant et lui adressa un léger sourire en coin. Il devait vraiment arrêter de trainer avec Oncle Skills, il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- **Jamie :** Tu comprendras un jour.

Haley ricana doucement avant de prendre de l'élan et de sauter sur le dos de son mari qui coula avec elle pris de surprise. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, face à un Jamie littéralement mort de rire, Haley rigola aussi, toujours accroché au dos de son mari, qui lui par contre recrachait l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Taquine, Haley passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla sa joue contre la sienne avec un magnifique sourire.

- **Haley :** Bonjour cher mari.

Il se frotta les yeux qui le piquaient à cause du chlore et attrapa ses cuisse attachées solidement autour de sa taille de ses deux mains. La vengeance était de mise.

- **Nathan :** Oh toi alors, tu vas voir !

Il bascula en arrière et la fit tomber sous l'eau sous les rires de son fils, très amusé par la situation. Il se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit malicieusement en l'attrapant pour le ramener contre lui.

- **Nathan : **Et toi aussi !

Et ils chahutèrent dans l'eau tous les trois durant deux longues heures. Du bonheur à l'état pur cette petite famille Scott.

" Le **mensonge** est une _carapace_ qui vous _étouffe_ pour vous **détruire.** "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : " _Il est des sourires qui ne savent qu'avouer la tristesse du coeur._ "**

La semaine qui suivit fut plus ou moins calme. Avec plaisir, Brooke retrouva un semblant de routine qui lui fit oublier peu à peu tout ses problèmes. Les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux. Julian et elle étaient à présent un couple officiel. Ils étaient sortis diner au restaurant deux fois dans la même semaine et avaient même été photographiés par des paparazzis. Dès le lendemain, la photo du couple circulait sur tous les tabloïds du pays. L'image de Lucas n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans son esprit.

Dans un petit restaurant de Tree Hill, trois jeune femmes âgées d'une vingtaine d'année étaient assises et discutaient en sirotant un verre. Elles riaient beaucoup et Brooke était réellement heureuse de les avoir retrouvées. Finalement elles s'étaient un peu perdues en cours de route, mais pas totalement. Les choses semblaient si simples, naturelles. Elle avait l'impression que ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés.

Oui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Du moins en apparence.. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à vous méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

Haley sirota une gorgée de son cocktail aux fruits puis s'amusa avec sa paille tout en discutant avec ses deux amies en terrasse d'un petit restaurant connue de Tree Hill. Elles aimaient bien se retrouver de temps en temps ici pour manger, ou boire un verre. Ce café / restaurant leur faisait tellement penser au Karen's Café.

- **Haley : **Et sinon Pey, les travaux avancent ?

La jolie blonde soupira, découragée. Rien n'avançait comme elle le voulait et cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Elle s'était tellement tout imaginé dans les moindres détails que de voir que rien ne se passait comme prévu l'ennuyait profondément. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait..

- **Peyton :** Pas trop.. Lucas devait s'en occuper, mais _Lindsey_ l'a appelé pour lui exiger un nouveau livre dans les mois à venir.

Elle fit une grimace dégoutée à la mention de l'ex-fiancée de son copain. Brooke songea que heureusement qu'elles étaient meilleures amies si elle devait détester toutes les précédents conquêtes de Lucas.  
La blonde sembla soudain blasée et se tassa dans son siège. La perspective d'un nouveau bouquin dans les moins à venir ne l'enchantait guère. Lucas allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied alors qu'ils devaient préparer la venue de leur enfant. Il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse toute seule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Peyton :** Les fans s'impatientent et Lucas est plutôt contaminé par la page blanche ces temps-ci.

Lassée, la blonde marmonna quelques insultes à voix basse mais que ses amies entendirent néanmoins.

- **Peyton :** Non mais quelle garce celle-là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès en plus !

Haley, la plus sage et disciplinée du groupe lui fit les gros yeux. Même si elle connaissait et comprenait plus ou moins les raisons qui faisait que Peyton détestait Lindsey, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait été son amie et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme qui avait eu la malchance de se retrouver entre Peyton et Lucas, ni plus ni moins.

- **Haley :** Peyton !

La concernée détourna les yeux en souriant doucement devant la moue de son amie. A force de travailler avec des adolescents, Haley avait tendance à se comporter de la même manière avec ses proches. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Nathan au plus au point par moment. L'institutrice fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonnée. Elle ne savait pas que Lucas n'arrivait plus à écrire, il ne lui en avait pas parlé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- **Haley :**Il n'arrive plus à écrire ? J'irai lui parler si tu veux.

Son amie hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avec un petit sourire pointant le bout de son nez.

- **Haley : **Et Nathan pourra peut-être venir vous aider un peu pour les travaux.

Elle gloussa doucement et posa une main sur le ventre arrondi de son amie.

- **Haley : **Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive avant que sa chambre ne soit prête.

Les deux amies se sourirent un instant tandis que Brooke en retrait se sentait mal à l'aise. Des sueurs froides dégringolèrent le long de son dos et son ventre était noué. Elle était tellement crispée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de Lucas, ni de l'enfant qu'il attendait avec Peyton. Cela la faisait se sentir bien trop fautive. Heureusement c'est à cet instant que le serveur s'approcha d'elles afin de prendre leur commande. Ses spasmes se calmèrent et son estomac cria famine. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient retournés l'estomac.

- **Serveur : **Bonjour mesdemoiselles, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Un dernier coup d'oeil à la carte des menus et Haley hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Le choix était large et elle avait eu du mal à se décider mais avait finalement opté pour son repas préféré.

- **Haley : **Bien sûr. Alors pour moi ce sera, des spaghettis bolognaise.

Elle sourit au serveur en lui tendant sa carte et se tourna vers ses deux amies. Peyton, les sourcils froncés, semblait en intense réflexion. Les plis sur son front disparurent et un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage quand elle eut finalement choisi.

_-_ **Peyton : **Pour moi, un filet de boeuf bien cuit avec des frittes .. Beaucoup de frittes. Et avec ça une pizza à la tartiflette s'il vous plait.

Haley pouffa, accompagné du serveur qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elles.

- **Haley : **Rien que ça ?

La blondinette posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa doucement, un énorme sourire éclairant ses traits.

- **Peyton : **Que veux-tu, il faut bien le nourrir celui-là.

Haley lui sourit encore une fois et tourna la tête vers Brooke, qu'elles n'avaient plus entendues depuis un moment. La brune regardait son menu avec insistance, tournant les pages, encore et encore, les sourcils froncés.

- **Haley : **Brooke ? Tu as choisi ?

Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'oeil au serveur qui attendait sa commande. Elle se mordit la lèvre, songeuse, regarda une dernière fois la page de la carte qu'elle était en train de relire puis le ferma brutalement.

- **Brooke : **Je vais vous prendre la spécialité du jour, un magret de canard au caramel.

Il acquiesça et nota le tout dans son carnet.

- **Serveur : **Très bien. Je vous apporte tout ça dans un instant.

Et il s'éloigna de la table pour aller prendre d'autres commandes. Peyton se tourna vers Brooke et la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Aux dernières nouvelles, Brooke n'avait jamais aimé le mélange sucré / salé ce qui la contrariait quand elles habitaient ensemble car Brooke ne voulait jamais manger chinois alors qu'elle adorait ça.

- **Peyton : **Du magret de canard au caramel, sérieusement ? Tu n'a jamais aimé ça avant !

Brooke se crispa légèrement puis haussa les épaules, indifférente. Elle porta son cocktail à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée dans un soupir d'appréciation.

- **Brooke : **Et alors ? Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, ce n'est pas ce que tu me dis tout le temps ?

Elle lui adressa un large sourire narquois accompagné d'un clin d'oeil auquel Peyton répondit par une langue tirée. A leur côté, Haley sourit malicieusement en joignant ses deux mains sur lesquelles elle appuya son menton.

- **Haley : **Alors Miss Davis, où en es-tu avec ton beau Julian ?

Et voilà, elles étaient enfin entrées dans le vif du sujet. Brooke savait très bien que lorsqu'Haley l'avait appelée pour l'inviter à déjeuner, elle n'y échapperait pas. Ces deux-là était vraiment bien trop curieuses pour leur propre bien. Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de se plonger dans les détails de sa relation, et de ses sentiments dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la nature exacte, elle consentit néanmoins à lui répondre, sans en dire trop, un doux sourire naissant au bout de ses lèvres.

- **Brooke : **Il est génial, vraiment.

Haley lui sourit plus franchement, contente pour son amie. Brooke semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire en même temps que l'amour et en tant qu'amie c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

- **Haley : **Je suis très contente pour toi, Brooke. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour.. Et puis comme ça maintenant on est toutes casées.

Elle leur fit un sourire enjoué et Peyton leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était très contente pour Brooke - et pour Julian, accessoirement - aucun doute là-dessus, mais les choses ne seraient jamais pareilles que si Brooke avait été en couple avec un jeune homme qui n'était pas son ex-petit ami. Lucas était peut-être aussi l'ex à Brooke, mais c'était différent. Ils étaient amis maintenant tandis que Julian et elle n'entretenaient pas les meilleurs rapports, pour ne pas dire aucun.

Ennuyée, la blonde adopta un rictus ironique en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

- **Peyton :** Cool ! On se fera des sorties à six alors ?

Brooke éclata de rire à la remarque. Elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir qu'elle était on ne peut plus ironique. Rien que d'imaginer Lucas et Julian, ensemble, dans la même pièce, sans s'entretuer, relevait de l'impossible. Et pour rien au monde Brooke n'aurait voulue partager un repas en compagnie de Lucas, Peyton et Julian, même si elle se gardait bien de le dire.

- **Brooke :** Oui enfin, on n'en n'est pas encore là. Pour le moment on préfère prendre notre temps. On veut y allez doucement.

Haley qui était en train de boire une gorgée s'étrangla avec son cocktail. Une quinte de toux la prit et Peyton du lui taper dans le dos pour qu'elle se reprenne.

- **Haley :** Doucement ? Vous voulez y aller _doucement _? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que vous avez couchés ensemble ? Et je précise que vous n'étiez pas encore en couple, du moins de manière officiel.

La blondinette fronça les sourcils et lui cola une main sur la bouche, écoeurée.

- **Peyton : **Hales ! Chut tais toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler des ébats sexuels de ma meilleure amie avec mon ex petit-ami !

Haley éclata de rire devant la grimace que la blonde faisait. Elle avait un doigt dans la bouche en mimant qu'elle allait vomir. Haley lui sourit malicieusement et planta sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes qui était arrivée entre temps.

- **Haley : **Pourtant il va falloir t'y faire miss Sawyer. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être prêt à se lâcher ces deux-là.

Elle aspira une spaghetti et scruta Brooke, un sourire amusé en coin.

- **Haley : **Bon alors vous allez commencer par quoi, mariage ou bébé ?

Choquée, Brooke en lâcha sa fourchette qui vint s'échouer dans son assiette dans un tintement sonore.

- **Brooke :** Haley !

Elle s'essuya la bouche en haussant des épaules innocemment, tentant de refouler son hilarité.

- **Haley :** Quoi ? Peyton et Lucas ont bien commencés par le bébé et Nathan et moi par le mariage ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais te marier en étant enceinte ! Ça, ça serait un bon compromis !

Ébahie, Brooke lui tapa gentiment l'épaule puis s'esclaffa à son tour. Le sujet Brooke et Julian lancé par Haley alimenta pratiquement tout le repas des trois amies à coups de taquineries et de railleries enfantines.

* * *

De leur côté, quatre jeunes hommes et un enfant de cinq ans étaient assis devant une console et devaient y être depuis un bon moment au vu des nombreuses bières vides présentes sur la table basse. Le petit Jamie était assis un milieu des quatre adultes dans le canapé, confiant. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à jouer et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient réussis à le battre.

- **Skills : **Allez la revanche !

Junk, Fergie et Micro protestèrent et choisirent de ne pas participer à cette manche. Ils en avaient marre de perdre. Le noir s'installa confortablement et pressa le bouton play. Il faisait plein de grands gestes avec sa manette, comme si le fait de la bouger dans tous les sens allait faire avancer plus vite sa voiture à l'écran.

- **Skills : **Montre moi que tu es un homme James Lucas Scott !

Il se pencha en avant en pressant le bouton d'accélération. Les trois spectateurs, debout derrière le canapé, regardaient la course en commentant.

- **Skills : **Mais avance ! Booooouge ! Plus vite, bordel ! Merde ! Putain ! Roouuule ! Fais chier !

La voiture de Jamie le doubla à quelques mètres de l'arrivée et il pestiféra en jetant sa manette par terre. Le petit blond déposa sagement sa manette sur la table basse devant lui, se tourna vers son oncle de coeur et lui adressa un grand sourire angélique où il lui manquait quelques dents.

- **Jamie : **En tout cas ce n'est pas à toi que je demanderais de me montrer l'exemple, Oncle Skills.

L'affro-américain s'esclaffa à leur côté, alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine, une nouvelle bière à la main.

- **Fergie :** Ratatiné par un gosse de cinq ans. La loose, mec.

Il tapa dans la main de Junk en ricanant puis s'affala ensuite dans le fauteuil libre.

- **Junk : **Un futur petit génie celui là.

... : C'est normal quand on voit le père !

Jamie se tourna vers l'entrée et se leva en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de son père qui venait d'arriver accompagné de son frère.

- **Jamie : **Papa !

Il lui colla un bisou sur la joue tandis que Lucas s'approcha de lui pour lui chatouiller les côtes. Il haussa les sourcils en le chatouillant un peu plus fort.

- **Lucas : **Eh Oncle Lucas lui il a même pas le droit à un bisou ?

- **Jamie : **Sii !

Il sauta des bras de son père pour venir dans ceux de son oncle et lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur chaque joue en souriant de toutes ses petites quenottes. Lucas le serra contre lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- **Lucas : **J'aime mieux ça champion.

Il le reposa à terre, serra la main de Skills et pris ensuite la bière que lui tendait Junk, après les avoir salués à leur tour suivit de Nathan.

- **Skills :**Alors vous êtes venus vous faire ratatiner à la console ?

Nathan haussa un sourcil, moqueur, et s'installa sur le sofa, une bière lui aussi à la main, avec son fils sur ses genoux.

- **Nathan : **Non plutôt pour voir si tu n'avais pas encore une fois perdu mon fils. Mais si tu insistes.

Faussement froissé, Skills détourna le regard en haussant les épaules, reprenant sa manette qu'il avait abandonné un peu avant. A côté d'eux, Lucas fit mine de se cacher les yeux imité par son neveu en riant.

- **Lucas :** Je ne veux pas voir le massacre !

Tous rirent sauf Skills qui prit une moue hautaine en arrangeant le col de sa veste de sport, sur de gagner. Le petit blond, qui réfléchissant intensément, se tourna soudainement vers son père en s'exclamant, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de malice.

- **Jamie : **Papa ! Papa ! Tu sais quoi ? Oncle Skills il m'a appris pleins de gros mots !

Nathan se retourna doucement vers Skills, faussement menaçant, qui leva les mains devant lui en secouant la tête.

- **Skills : **Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle !

Il lança un regard noir à Jamie qui lui sourit de son sourire si innocent mais au combien faux avant de lui adresser un discret clin d'oeil.

- **Jamie : **Mais si tu sais : putain, merde, fais chier, bo..

Skills lui cola une main sur la bouche en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il fit un sourire forcé à Nathan puis relâcha le blond et attrapa vivement sa bière où il but de longue gorgée d'affilée.

- **Skills :** Bon, on se le fait ce jeu ?

Tous acquiescèrent et lorsque Nathan détourna un instant son regard noir de Skills pour attraper une manette de libre, le noir se penchant vers le petit fourbe et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

- **Skills :** Je te donne 10$ si tu te tais.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et lui serra la main pour sceller le marcher et ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé en face de la télévision pour débuter une nouvelle partie de basket virtuel, pour une fois.  
Manette en main, le jeu allait démarrer quand Micro, assis seul sur un fauteuil et qui n'avait pas parlé pendant des dizaines de minutes, les coupa d'une manière assez inattendue, en se redressant subitement.

- **Micro :** Je crois que je suis prêt !

Il se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire niais, tandis qu'aucun ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer.

- **Micro :** J'aime Millie ! Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle et j'en suis sûr ! C'est elle que je veux, pas Gigi, mais elle.

Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement, surpris par cette confession soudaine. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques mois et tout le monde avaient remarqués avant les principaux intéressés que des sentiments s'étaient installés. Lucas haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres. Micro pouvait être vraiment étrange quand il le voulait.

- **Lucas : **Et ?

L'intéressé posa brusquement sa bière sur la table et rassembla ses affaires.

- **Micro : **Il y faut que je la vois. Je dois aller lui dire.

- **Skills : **Mais lui dire quoi ?

Il avait déjà quitté l'appartement, sans fermer la porte derrière lui, mais ils purent tout de même entendre le son de sa voix avant que la porte ne claque.

- **Micro : **On va se fiancer !

Ils se figèrent de stupéfaction. Micro était imprévisible. Pour quelqu'un qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque celle-ci avait parlé bébé, il venait de changer radicalement d'avis.

**- Junk :** Mais tu ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle était à New York ?

Seul le ronronnement d'une voiture lui répondit.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà sur Tree Hill et l'air s'était considérablement rafraichit. Brooke était assise dans son canapé, les jambes posées sur les cuisses de Julian, un plaid les recouvrant. Ils regardaient la télévision sans trop y prêter attention. Il n'était pas très tard mais Brooke semblait déjà très fatiguée. Elle avait eu une longue journée et peinait à rester éveillée.  
Julian sourit, attendri, et lui caressa lentement les jambes. Elle soupira de contentement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- **Julian : **Hey, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Amorphe, elle lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se plonger dans le pays des rêves. Elle bailla et lui offrit un sourire endormi.

- **Brooke : **Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Il se redressa un peu, légèrement inquiet. Depuis quelques jours la jeune femme était complètement lessivée. Elle était surmenée et ne savait plus où donner de la tête si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à se trouver des moments rien que pour eux deux. Elle allait finir par se bousiller la santé à force de bosser comme une malade. En effet, Brooke avait dans l'idée de récupérer COB.

- **Julian : **Tu devrais te reposer, Brooke. Tu tombes de fatigue !

Elle soupira et se redressa à son tour lentement, le sommeil la quittant peu à peu.

- **Brooke :** Je sais, mais entre COB, Sam, ( _petit sourire _) toi. J'ai un peu du mal à trouver du temps pour me reposer.

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas une explication valable. Surtout pas quand il en allait de sa santé. Elle avait failli tomber dans les vapes un matin et heureusement qu'il avait été là pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il comprenait très bien que le projet de remonter sa société, avec l'aide de Millicent, lui tenait à coeur mais elle ne devait pas faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- **Julian : **Alors à partir de maintenant c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de toi, c'est compris ? Je vais appeler Millicent et lui dire que demain tu n'ira pas travailler et ce pendant quelques jours et on va s'occuper de toi comme d'une princesse. En attendant tu vas te coucher, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de le contredire et puis en réalité le fait que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu d'elle lui faisait plaisir. Elle se sentait aimée, choyée. Sa société pouvait bien attendre quelques temps encore, au vu d'où elle en était en ce moment, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.  
Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et fourragea un instant dans ses cheveux puis leva la tête vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

- **Brooke : **Merci, tu es un amour.

Il sourit et déposa un rapide dernier baiser sur ses lèvres offertes. Il la regarda une minute, retraçant chaque courbes de son visage de ses yeux et constata qu'elle s'endormait de nouveau. Attendri, il la serra contre son torse et se leva le plus doucement possible. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa transporter comme une _princesse_ jusqu'à son - leur - lit. Il la glissa sous la couette puis enleva ses vêtements et se faufila à son tour sous les draps. Elle se cola contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

* * *

Chez Lucas et Peyton, celui-ci était assis face à son écran d'ordinateur, ouvert sur une page blanche. Il y était depuis quelques heures mais aucun mot ne lui venait. Il se sentait bloqué. C'était comme s'il savait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il voulait coucher sur le papier mais au moment de l'écrire, les mots restaient coincés. Têtu, il n'avait cependant pas bougé de son ordinateur malgré les efforts de sa fiancé qui dans la pièce d'à côté s'attelait au montage du berceau de leur futur enfant. Elle avait terminé de le monter et était à présent occupée à le décorer par ses soins, à l'aide de ses magnifiques talents de dessinatrice. Un jeune homme qui tire dans un panier de basket ainsi qu'une comète roulant à vive allure avaient déjà trouvés leur place.

Lucas, en ayant marre de ne pas trouver l'inspiration, plongea sa tête dans ses mains et soupira fortement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien alors qu'il y a quelques mois, les mots glissaient sur le papier comme des notes de musique ?  
La tête toujours plongée dans ses mains, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur l'extérieur s'ouvrir. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer le scruta un instant, et s'appuya contre la porte à présent fermée.

... : Eh bien dis-donc Mr Scott, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

Il releva la tête brusquement et reconnue sa meilleure amie qui lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de bonjour.

- **Lucas : **Haley ?

Elle s'installa en tailleur près de lui, sur son lit et regarda la page blanche immaculée qui semblait le narguer sur son ordinateur posé devant lui. Il le ferma vivement et le poussa un peu plus loin tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-**Haley : **Peyton m'a dit l'autre midi que tu étais atteint de la page blanche. Je vois que ça ne va toujours pas mieux..

Elle montra d'un coup d'oeil l'ordinateur portable posé près d'eux et il soupira longuement en se laissant tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui.

- **Lucas : **Pas vraiment, non.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et réfléchit un moment à la meilleure manière d'aborder les choses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il en était capable si elle abordait un sujet qui le contrariait.

- **Haley : **Écoute Lucas, je sais que quelque chose te perturbe ces derniers temps et je le conçois très bien avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, mais n'oublie pas que tu as des amis. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Je suis toujours là, tu sais Haley James Scott, ta meilleure amie.

Elle tenta un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit en resserrant son étreinte. Il savait très bien qu'elle était là, elle l'avait toujours été. Seulement aujourd'hui ses problèmes dépassaient le stade de leur entendement. Haley, avec toute la grande ouverture d'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir, ne pourrait pas comprendre, pas lorsque cela touchait deux de ses meilleures amies.

- **Lucas : **Je ne l'oublierais pas, promis.

Elle sourit une fois encore et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se doutait en venant ici qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de ce qui le tracassait, il avait eu déjà d'autres occasions de le faire et il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais elle tenait seulement à lui rappeler sa présence et son amitié.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots entre eux pour se réconforter. C'était tacite, invisible, spécial, naturel. Puis Haley finit par se redresser une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un sourire et elle remit une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

- **Haley :** Je dois y aller, ma petite famille m'attends.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, elle se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- **Haley :**Tu sais Luke, si tu ne trouves pas l'inspiration, c'est peut-être parce que tu réfléchis trop. Arrête de penser, ne te pose pas de questions. Écoute juste ton coeur et ça viendra tout seul. C'est un peu comme en musique en fait. Laisse parler ton coeur, laisse toi emporter par tes émotions ..

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla, en le laissant songeur. Écouter son coeur ? Oui seulement, il ne savait plus où il en était son coeur, il était perdu. Il lui manquait des connections, un moyen de décryptage, une touche supprimer, un moyen de revenir en arrière. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait décider de quand mettre play, en pause ou stopper les choses, comme dans un film.  
Il redémarra son ordinateur et fixa avec insistance la page blanche comme s'il allait soudain avoir une illumination. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration et il ferma lentement les yeux en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Les doigts au dessus de son clavier, pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, il ne pensait plus. Il se laissait simplement guider, emporter par le flot de sentiments. Et finalement ses doigts se mouvèrent tout seuls et commencèrent à rédiger ce qui serait sûrement son prochain succès.  
_Haley James Scott_. Cette femme était un petit joyaux, et cela Lucas l'avait compris depuis très longtemps. Il sourit et continua d'écrire et d'écrire toute la nuit sans ne jamais s'arrêter, pas même lorsque Peyton vint silencieusement le rejoindre pour dormir, épuisée.

* * *

Haley, pendant ce temps, seule dans sa voiture, rentrait chez elle. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions concernant son meilleur ami. Il était si étrange ces temps-ci. Elle avait du mal à le cerner. Mais après réflexion, n'était-elle pas elle aussi étrange quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et allait devenir maman ? Lucas devait simplement être stressé. C'était un grand tournant dans sa vie. Un virage à 380°. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'une chose pouvait en cacher une autre.  
Alors qu'elle était en voiture à quelques pâtés de chez elle, elle vit au loin dans un parc, quelques jeunes qui semblaient embêter une jeune fille. Elle se gara précipitamment sur le bas-côté et en courant se dirigea vers eux. En s'approchant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de quatre garçons contre une seule fille. Des adolescents. Bien qu'elle aurait du se méfier, Haley n'écouta pas sa raison et furieuse s'arrêta près d'eux en criant.

- **Haley :** Non mais ça ne va pas !

L'un des quatre adolescents se tourna vers elle et éclata de rire suivit de tous les autres. A coup sûr qu'il devait être le chef de la bande. Il mâcha grossièrement son chewing-gum et se posta devant elle en la défiant.

- **Jeune n°1 : **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la vieille ?

La _vieille_ ? Est-ce que ce sale petit morveux venait vraiment de la traiter de vieille ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas trop titiller Haley James Scott sans s'en attirer ses foudres. Et en même temps, elle allait lui apprendre un peu le respect, ce dont il semblait manquer cruellement.

- **Haley : **La vieille ? Je te ferai dire, espèce d'idiot, que je n'ai seulement que quelques années de plus que toi et que par conséquent, tu me dois le respect, mot que tu ne sembles pas connaitre, vu comme toi et tes petits copains martyrisiez cette pauvre jeune fille !

Elle était très énervée de voir que malgré tout, certains jeunes préféraient rester stupide et jouer les caids de bas étage dans un parc la nuit pour s'en prendre à une pauvre fille, comme des lâches. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et la scruta un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait même plutôt bien gérer la situation, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant. Elle songea un instant que celle-ci lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un avant de secouer la tête.

- **Haley : **Va dans ma voiture, on s'en va.

- **Jeune n°2 : **Alors ça, sûrement pas ma p'tite dame ! Vous avez rêvés, là !

Il attrapa violemment l'adolescente par le bras, qui se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Les trois autres se plantèrent autour d'eux en défiant Haley d'oser quoique ce soit.

- **Jeune n°2 : **Elle, elle reste avec nous. On n'a pas finis de discuter. Et si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis vous feriez mieux de vous mêlez de ce qui vous regarde, m'dame. Alors vous allez sagement repartir sans faire de scandales.

Loin de se démonter, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle connaissait ces jeunes pour les avoir déjà vus au lycée. Ils n'étaient cependant pas ses élèves, mais peut importe.

**- Haley : **Déjà, c'est madame et pas m'dame, espèce de petit morveux, mais, très bien. J'appelle la police et demain matin je vais voir le proviseur et je ferai en sorte que vous soyez tous autant que vous êtes virés du lycée. Et croyez moi sur parole que je ferai en sorte que vous ne soyez pris nulle part ailleurs.

L'un des quatre adolescent qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée sembla effrayé et recula d'un pas de la jeune fille qu'ils agressaient un peu avant.

- **Jeune n°3 : **Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Elle leur sourit ironiquement et leur tendit la main.

- **Haley : **Oh, j'ai peut-être oublié de me présenter, excusez-moi. Haley James Scott, professeur au lycée. Alors si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille immédiatement, j'ai les moyens de bousiller votre avenir. Alors qu'es-ce que vous choisissez ?

Ils prirent peur et relâchèrent la jeune fille qui s'éloigna en courant en direction de la voiture. Ces gamins n'étaient que des trouillards en manque de pouvoir et qui tentaient d'effrayer les gens, seul le soir, pour se sentir supérieur. S'en était affligeant.

**- Jeune n°1 : **C'est bon on s'casse. Ca craint ici.

Haley sourit de fierté, satisfaite de son petit effet et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, victorieuse.

- **Haley :** Super Haley toujours au rendez-vous.

Elle retourna à son véhicule et grimpa côté conducteur. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente et lui sourit gentiment pour ne pas lui faire peur. Celle-ci ne disait pas un mot, mais ne semblait pas effrayée non plus. En réalité elle avait l'air un peu paumée.

- **Haley : **Tu t'appelles comment ?

La jeune fille quitta la contemplation du paysage pour porter son attention sur celle qui venait de lui venir en aide.

... : Ashley.

_-_ **Haley : **Et tu habites où Ashley ? Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule chez toi après ce qui vient de se passer.

La dite Ashley parut blasée, lasse, un instant puis retourna à la contemplation du parc sous le clair de lune.

- **Ashley : **Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis venue pour retrouver ma soeur, Samantha. Samantha Walker.

Choquée, Haley la regarda sans rien dire, la bouche grand ouverte. Elle qui croyait que Sam n'avait plus de famille ..

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Brooke se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar dans lequel Peyton apprenait toute la vérité et la giflait de toute ses forces en lui disait qu'elle la détestait encore plus que psycho Dereck et tout le monde la pointait du doigt en criant " _trainée_ ". La respiration haletante et le coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle se leva sans réveiller son compagnon. Elle se rendit sur le balcon et inspira un grand bol d'air frais, les mains bien cramponnées à la rambarde. Et lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, elle consentit à rejoindre son lit et fit un petit détour par la cuisine avant pour boire un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Elle prit un verre dans le placard et le positionna sous le robinet du frigo américain. Son regard dévia sur les photos accrochées et plus particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elle. _Peyton & Lucas_. Elle eut un sursaut et posa subitement son verre sur le comptoir près d'elle. Elle arracha la photo de la porte du frigo et la fourra dans la poubelle. Elle avait si mal ..

" J'ai beau faire le tour du _monde_ mais tout me ramène à **toi**, t'es _partout_ à la fois.

Il y a d'autres histoires d'**amour** qui n'attendent que moi, mais tant pis.

C'est avec **toi** que je me sens.. **Moi. "**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : _" Un adulte c'est un enfant qui a réalisé ses rêves. "_**

Finalement, Ashley avait passé la nuit chez Haley. Celle-ci ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle et ne voulant pas inquiéter Brooke a une heure si tardive, avait proposé à la jeune fille de passer la nuit chez elle. Alors, Sam avait une soeur et n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était la meilleure ! Brooke allait sûrement faire un infarctus, elle qui était si fatiguée ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de toutes ces multitudes de choses à gérer.  
Le lendemain matin, Haley se leva et retrouva dans la cuisine Jamie et Ashley en grande conversation. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux en baillant, les cheveux ébouriffés, et habillée d'un peignoir fuchsia.

- **Haley :** ( _baillant _) Bonjour. ( _embrassant son fils sur le front, se dirigeant vers la machine à café_ ) De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?

- **Jamie :** Tu savais qu'Ashley était la soeur de Sam ?

- **Haley :** ( _s'approchant d'eux, une tasse de café en main_ ) Oui, elle me la dit hier.

- **Jamie :** ( _souriant_ ) C'est trop cool ! ( _prenant la main d'Ashley _) Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre. ( _la tirant_ )

Haley souria devant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Perdue dans ses pensées, fixant un point inconnu sur le mur d'en face tout en buvant son café, elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- **Nathan :** (_ l'embrassant dans le cou_ ) Salut toi.

- **Haley :** ( _se retournant, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque_ ) Salut. ( _l'embrassant tendrement _)

- **Nathan :** (_ la serrant contre lui_ ) Dis moi chérie, qui est la jeune fille qui joue avec notre fils dans sa chambre ?

- **Haley :** ( _grimaçant_ ) Ashley. La soeur de Samantha.

- **Nathan :** ( _fronçant les sourcils_ ) Samantha ? La Samantha de chez Brooke ? Ton élève ?

- **Haley :** (_ hochant la tête_ )

- **Nathan :** ( _abasourdi_ ) Oh bah sa alors ! Et Brooke le sait ?

- **Haley :** ( _grimaçant, secouant négativement la tête_ ) Je vais allez la voir tout à l'heure.

- **Nathan :** ( _hochant la tête _) Très bien. ( _l'embrassant_ )

Un portable émet un faible son, cependant suffisant pour réveiller la jolie brune encore endormie dans son lit deux places. Elle s'appuya sur ses deux coudes et regarda l'heure sur son portable posé près d'elle, sur la table de chevet. 11:33. Elle se lèva en sursaut et sortie pratiquement en courant de la chambre. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur Julian et Sam en train de faire à manger.

- **Brooke :** ( _un peu énervée_ ) Julian !

- **Julian :** ( _se retournant, souriant_ ) Ah tu es réveillée ? ( _s'approchant d'elle_ ) Bien dormi ?

- **Brooke :** ( _un peu énervée_ ) Tu me demande si j'ai bien dormi ? Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

- **Sam** : ( _l'air de rien_ ) 11heures et 30 minutes.

- **Brooke :** ( _criant_ ) 11h30 ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? Bon sang il est bientôt 12h00 et je suis toujours en pyjama et..

- **Julian :** ( _la prenant par la taille _) Doucement. Aujourd'hui est ton jour de repos ok ? Alors tu fais ce que tu as envie. Si tu veux tu peux même de lever à 14h00. C'est ton jour aujourd'hui ! Alors souffle, calme toi et va t'asseoir.

- **Sam :** ( _moqueuse_ ) Dis donc t'es en forme toi ce matin !

- **Julian :** ( _faisant de gros yeux_ ) Sam !

- **Sam :** ( _levant les mains au ciel_ ) J'ai rien dit.

DING DONG

- **Brooke :** ( _se levant _) J'y vais.

- **Julian :** ( _la devançant_ ) Hors de question ! Tu restes là et tu bouges pas.

- **Brooke :** ( _se rasseyant en ronchonnant, l'imitant avec des grimaces _) Hors de question ! Tu restes là et tu bouges pas. Pfff ...

- **Sam :** ( _levant les yeux au ciel_ ) Après on se demande qui est l'adulte ici.

- **Brooke :** ( _regard noir _) Sam !

- **Sam :** ( _levant les mains au ciel_ ) J'ai rien dit.

Dans l'entrée, Julian venait d'ouvrir la porte et se trouvait en face de Haley.

- **Julian :** Haley ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- **Haley :** Est-ce que Brooke est là s'il te plait ?

- **Julian :** ( _fronçant les sourcils _) Oui, mais c'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui. Et là, elle vient de se lever et elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur..

- **Haley :** ( _étonnée _) Oh. Et bien est-ce que Sam est là ?

- **Julian :** ( _se retournant vers l'intérieur de la maison_ ) Sam ! C'est pour toi ! (_ s'en allant _)

- **Sam :** ( _arrivant, surprise_ ) Haley ? Salut.

- **Haley :** ( _déterminée _) Sam. Tu n'aurais pas par hasard oublié de nous dire certaines choses ?

- **Sam :** (_ ahurie_ ) Euh non, je vois pas.

- **Haley :** Et si je te dit Ashley tu vois toujours pas ?

Dans la cuisine, Brooke était toujours assise à sa place et regardait Julian faire la cuisine, en ronchonnant.

- **Brooke :** ( _imitant Julian en marmonnant _) Non toi tu restes ici et tu fais rien. Pff... N'importe quoi !

- **Julian :** ( _souriant _) Brooke ! ( _s'approchant d'elle_ )

Elle était assise sur une chaise, derrière le bar qui bordait la cuisine. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bar, face à elle et s'y appuya. Il la regarda en souriant.

- **Julian :** ( _souriant _) Tu vas arrêter un peu de râler ?

- **Brooke :** (_ s'énervant_ ) Ah parce que maintenant je râle ? Encore mieux !

- **Julian :** ( _soufflant_ ) Brooke !

- **Brooke :** ( _se radoucissant_ ) Désolé. C'est juste que j'aime pas rester à rien faire.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dehors, Sam regardait Haley avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa soeur rapplique ici.

- **Sam :** ( _bredouillant_ ) Ash'... Ashley ?

- **Haley :** ( _sévère _) Oui. Ashley. Ashley Walker. ( _ironique_ ) Tu sais ta soeur ?

- **Sam :** ( _ne sachant pas quoi dire_ )

- **Haley :** ( _s'énervant_ ) Samantha ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas parlé de ta soeur?

- **Sam :** ( _bredouillant_ ) Je..Je suis partie de chez moi. Je voulais oublier tout ça.

- **Haley :** ( _se radoucissant _) Tu sais qu'il va falloir en parler à Brooke maintenant ? ( _Sam hoche la tête_ ) Ta soeur est chez moi pour le moment. Je pense que tu devrai vite en parler à Brooke avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne. ( _s'en allant_ )

- **Sam :** ( _s'écriant_ ) Haley ? ( _elle se retourne _) Merci.

Celle-ci hoche la tête en souriant et monte dans sa voiture. Sam, souffla un grand coup et rentra dans la maison. Elle s'approcha doucement de la cuisine, préoccupée. Comment Brooke allait le prendre ?  
Elle s'arrêta devant la cuisine, et souria à la vue de Brooke et Julian s'embrassant. Elle avait une famille maintenant et n'avait aucune envie de la perdre.

- **Brooke :** (_ se détachant de Julian, regardant Sam_ ) Sam, qu'est-ce que te voulait Hales ?

- **Sam :** ( _tortillant ses doigts_ ) Brooke j'ai à te parler.

- **Julian :** ( _se sentant de trop, montrant un endroit au hasard _) Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- **Sam :** ( _le retenant _) Non, non reste. Tu as le droit de savoir toi aussi.

- **Brooke :** ( _se levant, s'approchant de Sam, inquiète_ ) Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

- **Sam :** ( _soufflant_ ) Je pense qu'on devrait s'asseoir.

Ils s'asseyèrent tout les trois sur le canapé. Brooke et Julian en face de Sam.

- **Sam :** ( _soufflant_ ) Voilà. Haley est venue pour me dire que, (_ toute petite voix_ ) ma soeur était ici. Ashley. Ashley Walker.

- **Brooke :** ( _immobile, les yeux dans le vide _) Ta... Ta soeur ?

- **Sam : **( _baissant la tête _)

- **Brooke :** ( _criant_ ) Ta soeur ? Samantha ! Tu es ici depuis déjà quelques mois et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de me dire que tu avais une soeur ? Je croyais pourtant que tu me faisais confiance maintenant !

- **Sam :** C'est le cas.

- **Brooke :** ( _hurlant_ ) C'est le cas ? Tu oses me dire c'est le cas alors que tu m'as caché des choses ? Et des choses importantes en plus ! ( _se laissant tomber dans le canapé_ )

- **Sam :** ( _pleurant doucement_ ) Si je ne te l'ait pas dit c'est que j'avais une raison ! Je voulais oublier tout ça ! Ma vie là-bas !

- **Brooke :** ( _doucement à elle-même_ ) Samantha Walker...

- **Sam :** ( _l'ayant entendue_ ) Non ! Samantha Walker n'existe plus ! Pour moi c'est Samantha Davis ! Pas Walker...

Les larmes aux yeux, Brooke se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entra dedans et claqua la porte.

- **Julian :** ( _s'approchant de Sam_ ) Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se calmer. (_ la prenant dans ses bras_ ) Il faut juste qu'elle encaisse tout ça. Elle a un peu les nerfs à vifs ces derniers temps. ( _la berçant contre lui_ ) Ne t'inquiète pas_ Samy_.

Elle pleura dans ses bras, alors que dans la chambre, couché dans le lit Brooke pleurait aussi. N'y a t-il pas un dicton qui dit " _Tel père, tel fils_ " ? Après tout ne peut-il pas être également " _Telle mère, telle fille_ " ?

**J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis s'il vou plait .. Même si c'est des critiques !**

**Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissés leurs avis sur les autres chapitres.**

**Kiss, S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : " _Du chaos naît une étoile_. "**

Dans sa chambre, Brooke pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps depuis deux jours déjà. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à ce point sur elle ? Née dans une famille sans amour, n'être comparé qu'à une simple erreur toute son adolescence, puis devenir une fille facile, une garce au lycée, tomber amoureuse mais se faire trahir par son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie, deux fois... Et encore maintenant, quelques années plus tard, alors que tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre, les choses devraient avoir changés, évolués, voilà qu'elle avait couché avec le petit copain de sa meilleure amie, sa fille adoptive ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler d'elle et le pire, maintenant que la famille de Sam refaisait son apparition, on allait lui enlever la seule chose de bien qu'elle avait. Sa fille. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle versa encore des larmes, plus douloureuses que les autres. Pourquoi la vie faisait si mal ?

Chez Haley, celle-ci était assise sur sa terrasse autour de la table, l'air très concentré, corrigeant des copies. Sans qu'elle ne la remarque, Ashley s'avança et s'assit près d'elle.

- **Haley :** (_ relevant la tête vers elle _) Ashley ! (_ posant les copies qu'elle tenait _) Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? ( _sourire_ )

- **Ashley :** ( _se tripotant les doigts _) Comment va Sam ? ( _hésitant _) Elle n'a pas trop mal pris que je sois ici ?

- **Haley :** ( _rassurante_ ) Elle a été un peu choquée. (_voyant Ashley peinée, posant sa main sur la sienne _) Mais c'est normal. Sam ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de sa vie, d'elle. Ça a été très dur avant qu'elle accepte de nous faire confiance et encore plus pour qu'elle accepte l'aide de Brooke, ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à partir de chez elle, mais aujourd'hui Sam a retrouvé la stabilité. Elle a un foyer, et Brooke s'occupe d'elle comme une mère. Je pense qu'elle a simplement un peu peur que tout cela s'arrête brusquement. Laisse lui juste un peu de temps et je suis sûre qu'elle viendra d'elle même.

- **Ashley :** (_ reconnaissante _) Merci Madame Scott.

- **Haley :** ( _souriant _) Appel moi Haley, je préfère.

- **Nathan :** ( _arrivant derrière elle _) Ah oui ? Pourtant Madame Scott te va très bien. ( _grand sourire _)

- **Haley :** (_ basculant sa tête en arrière _) Idiot !

- **Nathan :** ( _l'embrassant sur le front, chuchotant à son oreille _) Un idiot que tu aimes.

- **Jamie :** ( _arrivant en courant _) Ashley ! Ashley ! ( _lui prenant la main, excité _) Viens je vais te montrer mon panier de basket ! ( _la tirant derrière lui __en courant _)

- **Haley :** ( _souriant_) Jamie, doucement ! Ashley n'est pas une poupée !

Du côté de Brooke, alors qu'elle était toujours couchée dans son lit, des bruits la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle se redressa et découvrit Julian passant par la fenêtre.

- **Julian :** ( _frottant ses vêtements _) Puisque tu n'étais pas décidé à m'ouvrir, j'ai employé les grands moyens.

Devant son air sûr de lui avec des bouts de branches coincés dans les cheveux, elle éclata de rire.

- **Julian :** ( _souriant, content _) J'aurai au moins réussi à te faire rire.

Elle rigola si fort, qu'elle se tenait les côtes. Seulement en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle passa du rire aux larmes. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit sans rien dire.

- **Julian :** Tu pleures beaucoup ces derniers temps. ( _caressant son front _) Est-ce que ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et se blottit encore plus contre lui.

Dans la maison de Lucas et Peyton, celle-ci était assise dehors sous le porche, sur la balancelle et dessinait. Son passe-temps favoris. Dans la chambre de leur futur enfant, Lucas tentait désespérément de monter une petit armoire. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son frère le fixait amusé.

- **Nathan :** ( _sourire amusé _) Tu serai presque aussi pitoyable que moi, ca fais peur !

Lucas qui ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, se retourna vers son frère, mais pour ça il lâcha la petite armoire qui s'écroula par terre, en morceau. Il se retourna et soupira.

- **Nathan :** ( _moqueur_ ) Je retire. Tu es pire que moi.

Il s'approcha de lui et examina la petite armoire par terre.

- **Nathan :** ( _se tournant vers son frère _) Bon alors frangin, on s'y met ?

Lundi matin. Une nouvelle semaine commençait. Dans le bonheur et la bonne humeur chez certains, dans l'appréhension chez d'autre, dans la peur et la culpabilité, ou encore dans le doute pour les autres. Sam se rendait au lycée à pieds, son sac sur l'épaule. Brooke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient disputées, et elle en souffrait beaucoup. Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, au coin d'une rue, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- **Sam :** (_ se relevant _) Non mais tu peux pas faire attention !

... : ( _se relevant, s'essuyant le pantalon _) Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où je marchais. En fait, je suis un peu perdu là...

- **Sam :** ( _se radoucissant _) Tu es nouveau ? ( _il hoche la tête _) Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches le nouveau ?

... : ( _ne faisant pas attention à ses sarcasmes _) Je cherche le lycée.

- **Sam :** ( _haussant les sourcils _) Dans cette direction ? Là tu vas plutôt te perdre dans les fins fonds de Tree Hill. Le lycée c'est de l'autre côté. ( _reprenant sa route _)

Elle repris sa route l'air de rien, alors que le nouveau n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Mais il se contenait. Il était nouveau ici, alors autant repartir sur de bonne base et ne pas redevenir le petit Prince qu'il était avant. Sam, qui se trouvait déjà 30 mètres devant, s'arrêta en soufflant et se retourna vers lui.

- **Sam :** ( _criant au loin_) Hey le nouveau ! Si tu veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour tu ferai mieux de te bouger. ( _voyant qu'il la regardait bizarrement _) J'ai pas que ça à faire, alors active !

Bizarrement cette fille lui faisait penser à lui, avant. Elle était sarcastique, ne prenait pas les autres au sérieux et il était persuadé qu'elle n'accordait sa confiance que très difficilement. Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait d'accepter de déménager.

Dans une grande villa, Brooke avait pris sa journée. Elle se retrouvait seule dans sa grande maison. Sam était au lycée, et Julian à New-York pour deux jours à cause du boulot. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle était terriblement fatiguée ces temps-ci et n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que se soit. Elle se rendit dans se chambre, et passa donc devant la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta et fixa la porte, tentant désespérément un combat contre elle-même qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à demander à Nathan si son appétit d'ogre était contagieux. Elle entra alors dans sa somptueuse cuisine et se jeta sur le frigo.

- **Brooke :** ( _a elle-même _) Hum alors, voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bons là-dedans. (_ fouillant dans le frigo _) Humm, du poulet, parfait.

Elle se fit cuire du poulet et se mit à table. Une fois installé, elle commença à manger.

- **Brooke :** (_ écœurée_) Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il manque quelque chose.

Elle se leva et fouilla un peu partout dans la cuisine, songeyse. Dans un placard, elle tomba sur un pot de nutella.

- **Brooke :** (_ à elle-même_ ) Hum ça devrait faire l'affaire... ( _retournant à table _) Et moi qui devait surveiller ma ligne, c'est pas gagné !

Elle plongea un morceau de poulet dans le nutella et le porta à sa bouche. Une moue satisfaite apparu sur son visage.

- **Brooke :** ( _contente_) Humm c'est délicieux !

Ces derniers temps, elle faisait déffinitiement n'importe quoi.

Dans une voiture, une jeune fille, la tête posé sur l'épaule de son petit ami, discutaient.

... : (_ anxieuse_ ) Tu crois que je fais bien d'y retourner ?

... : (_ la rassurant _) Hey my angel ! Je suis sûr que ca va bien se passer. Et puis je suis là, ok ?

... : ( _un peu rassurée_ ) Je t'aime tellement.

Dans sa salle de bain, Lucas, torse nu était en train de se raser. Appuyant un peu trop fort sur la lame, il s'entailla légèrement la joue. Soufflant d'agacement il laissa tomber son rasoir dans le lavabo. Il attrapa une serviette posée négligement sur le côté et, sans le faire exprès, donna un coup de coude dans les produits de Peyton qui entouraient le lavabo, et ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Il souffla encore une fois en se passant les mains sur le visage, et les ramassa. Il mit la serviette sur son épaule et se dirigea dans la cuisine où Peyton était, dos à lui. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- **Peyton :** ( _perdant son sourire, grimaçant _) Luke, tu tes coupé ! ( _approchant doucement sa main _)

Il recula son visage en soupirant d'agacement et s'essuya les gouttelettes de sang avec la serviette.

- **Lucas :** ( _pestant _) Si tu n'avais pas envahis la salle de bain avec ta montagne de produits sa ne serait sûrement pas arrivé !

- **Peyton :** (_ vexée _) Je te demande pardon ? Dis que c'est de ma faute tant que tu y ais !

- **Lucas :** (_ la regardant dans les yeux _) J'en ait marre ok ? J'ai plus un seul endroit à moi, et à moi seul ! ( _tournant la tête vers la table, la montrant d'un geste de la main_) Regarde là toute cette pile de magasines qui trainent, ensuite il y a la salle de bain. ( _s'écriant _) Même dans mon bureau il y a tes carnets de dessins partout !

- **Peyton :** ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Je ne savais pas que ma présence te dérangeait autant !

- **Lucas :** ( _soufflant _) Arrêtes un peu Peyton ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à avoir avec ta présence dans cette maison ! Mais j'avoue qu'il y a des choses qui me dérangent, et je préfère te les dire avant que ça n'aille trop loin et que l'on se prenne la tête pour un rien. Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et sortie de la cuisine. Sans se retourner elle lui cria :

- **Peyton :**Puisqu'on est dans les choses que l'on aime pas chez l'autre, je n'aime pas du tout ton tatouage ! Tu sais celui que Brooke à aussi mais à un endroit beaucoup plus équivoque ?

Il souffla et entendit une porte claquer brutalement. Elle lui en voulait et elle avait toutes les raisons pour.

Le lycée était enfin terminé. Enfin pour aujourd'hui. En rentrant chez elle, Sam fit un détour par la maison de Haley et Nathan. Mais finalement, une fois devant elle n'eut pas le courage de sonner et repris sa route. A l'angle de la rue, elle entendit qu'on criait son nom. Elle se retourna et vu sa soeur courir vers elle.

- **Ashley :** ( _courant et criant_) Sam ! Attend ! S'il te plait Sam !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 7, vos avis ? L'histoire vous plait ? **

**Est-ce que vous êtes intéréssé si Je publie une autre de mes fictions ? **

**Kiss, S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : _" Toutes nos passions reflètent les étoiles. "_**

Partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant ou bien de l'écouter, elle songea qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses à plat maintenant. Elle souffla et se retourna pour faire face à sa soeur.

**- Ashley :** ( _essoufflée, s'approchant d'elle sans rien dire _) ...

**- Sam :** ( _sarcastique_ ) Bon tu comptes rester la combien de temps à rien dire ?

**- Ashley :** ( _baissant la tête _) Je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrai si mal le fait que je sois ici...

**- Sam :** ( _s'énervant_ ) Et bien figure toi que j'ai une vie moi ici ! J'ai une maison avec des gens géniaux qui s'occupent de moi, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de perdre tout ça simplement parce que tu as décidé de faire un petit caprice !

- **Ashley :** ( _la giflant _) Tu vas trop loin là !

Se redressant, Sam posa une main sur sa joue endolorie et adressa un regard noir à sa soeur avant de lui sauter dessus. Nathan qui rentrait chez lui, les vit au loin se battre. Il se gara précipitamment sur le côté et sauta de la voiture pour séparer les deux jeunes filles.

**- Nathan :** ( _attrapant Sam _) Stop ! Ca suffit ! On se calme !

Voyant qu'aucunes des deux ne prêtait attention à lui, il lâcha Sam et siffla un grand coup. Sam et Ashley arrêtèrent de se battre sur le champs.

**- Nathan :** ( _fier de lui _) Bien. Maintenant Ashley tu retournes dans la maison et Sam tu montes dans la voiture. ( _voyant qu'elles allaient répliquer _) Et immédiatement !

Il les regarda exécuter ses ordres et eut un sourire satisfait.

**- Nathan :** ( à lui-même, souriant ) Je suis un vrai tyran !

Il retourna à sa voiture, monta dedans : Direction chez Brooke. Arrivé devant la villa Davis, il descendit de la voiture en même temps que Sam. Celle-ci le regarda faire, le regard noir, et soufflacomprenant qu'il allait tout dire à Brooke. Comme si les choses n'allaient pas assez mal.  
Il sonna et Brooke vient lui ouvrir les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, et vêtue d'un pyjama.

**- Nathan :** ( _regardant sa montre _) Et bien soit tu ne t'es pas levée aujourd'hui ou alors tu as oublié de t'habiller !

**- Brooke :** ( _ne comprenant pas _) Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**- Nathan :** ( _faisant de gros yeux _) Brooke, il est 17 heures et tu es en pyjama ! ( _penchant la tête sur le cote_ ) Et visiblement tu viens de te réveiller !

**- Brooke :** ( _l'air de rien _) Non, pas du tout ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui peut te faire dire ça d'abord ?

**- Nathan :** ( _amusé _) Peut-être ta coupe de cheveux et la marque de l'oreiller sur ta joue !

**- Brooke :** (_ grimaçant _) Touchée. ( _fronçant les sourcils _) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nate ?

**- Nathan :** ( _grimaçant _) Hum disons que j'ai croisé Sam en train de se battre avec Ashley... Alors je te l'ait ramené.

A l'entente de Sam le regard de Brooke changea. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles parlent.

**- Brooke :** ( _sourire reconnaissant _) Merci Nate, t'es un amour. ( _l'embrassant sur la joue _) Fais un bisou à Haley et mon neveu préféré. ( _sourire forcé _) Je te laisse j'ai deux ou trois trucs à régler ! ( _fermant la porte, criant _) Samantha sort de cette chambre tout de suite !

**- Sam : **( _arrivant de le salon _) Ca va je ne suis pas sourde ! ( _s'asseyant sur le canapé_)

**- Brooke :** ( _s'énervant _) Tu baisses d'un ton immédiatement jeune fille ! ( _s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé_ ) Tu te doutes de quoi je veux te parler ?

**- Sam :** ( _baissant la tête _) Je vois que Nathan ne sait pas tenir sa langue...

**- Brooke :** (_ s'énervant _) Samantha arrête ça tout de suite ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta prit de te battre ?

**- Sam :** ( _s'énervant aussi _) Il ma pris qu'elle ma giflé ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Et puis elle n'a rien à faire ici !

**- Brooke :** ( _grondant _) Ce n'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir d'être ici ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère contre toi, mais plutôt parce que tu ne m'as rien dit !

**- Sam :** ( _s'énervant, se levant du canapé _) Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi, hein ? (_ les larmes aux yeux _) Que je me suis enfuie de chez moi parce que ma mère est alcoolique, que je ne connais pas mon père, que ma soeur n'a pas voulu me suivre quand je suis partie parce qu'elle croyait encore aux contes de fées comme quoi notre mère changerait un jour ? J'en est eu plus que marre, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie ! Voilà tu connais toute la vie de Samantha Walker ! T'es contente Brooke ? Parce que moi cette vie là j'aurai aimé l'oublier, ne plus jamais y penser et me reconstruire ici ! Avec toi. Parce que pour moi c'est ici qu'est ma vie maintenant...

Brooke, pleurant autant que Sam, se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort contre elle, en caressant ses cheveux

**- Brooke :** ( _lui murmurant à l'oreille en pleurant _) Je suis désolée Sam. Je suis vraiment désolée...

**- Sam :** ( _pleurant_ ) C'est rien. (_ murmurant à son oreille _) C'est rien _maman_.

Nathan qui était maintenant rentré chez lui vit sa femme dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger et Jamie et Ashley jouant à la console, complètement écroulés de rire. Il sourit à cette vue et se dirigea vers sa femme à pas de loup. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

**- Nathan :** (_ lui murmurant à l'oreille _) J'aimerai en avoir un deuxième. ( _sourire en coin _) Je voudrai qu'on ait un deuxième enfant.

Elle le regarda surprise et émue et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle était heureuse.

Peyton et Lucas eux étaient enlacés dans le canapé du salon devant un film. Ils s'étaient réconscilliés très vite. Peyton s'était excusée de s'être emportée si vite, prétextant que les hormones à cause de la grossesse la travaillaient un peu trop; et qu'elle comprenait très bien sa réaction. Quand il vit qu'elle dormait profondément, il se détacha d'elle et se leva doucement. Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'assit derrière son ordinateur. Il entra dans ses dossiers_ Première ébauche de livre 2004_. Il entra le mot de passe et le dossier s'ouvrit. C'était le tout premier livre qu'il avait commencé à écrire au lycée. Bien avant meme " _La comète _" ou " _The Ravens _" Personne n'était au courant. Il ne l'avait jamais terminé, n'étant pas satisfait du mot de la fin.

** J'ignore si la vie est plus forte que la mort, mais l'amour est plus fort que les deux**.

_ L'amour ne se regarde pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. Je l'ait compris quand je l'ait rencontré. Brooke Davis. Elle était farouchement indépendante. Brillante et belle à la fois, courageuse aussi. En 2 ans elle avait mûrie plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Un beau jour cette fille finira par changer le monde. Mais je pense qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.__  
__J'ai n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, celui où quand on croise le regard de l'autre on sait que c'est lui, notre âme-soeur. Pourtant quand je l'ait vu, c'était comme si ma vie avait enfin un sens. Elle a été la lumière qui a éclairé mon monde. __  
__Lamartine a dit un jour : " Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ". Ce proverbe n'a jamais été aussi vrai. Brooke est la seule fille à qui j'ai donné mon coeur. Mon coeur tout entier, sans aucunes retenues ni conditions. Elle ma ensorcelé, envouté. Je l'aime, d'un amour inimaginable, au-dessus de toutes lois, de règles de bienséance. Je l'aime c'est comme ça, de simple mots ne suffiraient pas pour l'exprimer. Je crois d'ailleurs que je l'aime un peu trop. Quelqu'un a dit que l'amour rend idiot, je pense que dans mon cas c'est tout à fait ça. Je l'aime tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de commettre tout un tas d'erreurs avec elle. Je ne la mérite pas, pourtant elle ma choisit, moi. Moi malgré toutes mes erreurs, mes fautes. Pourtant aujourd'hui je l'ai perdue. Une stupide erreur. Une stupide erreur que je me reprocherait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais n'a-t-on pas dit que les âmes-soeurs finissent toujours par se retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, que quoi qui puisse se mettre entre nous, on se retrouvera; parce que je sais que c'est elle, ma préférence, mon ange, mon oxygène..__  
__Elle est la fille dont la sensibilité, l'intégrité et la beauté avaient changé ma vie.__  
__La, tout de suite, mon triomphe n'est pas de détenir son coeur, ni bien même le futur triomphe de ce livre, parce que Brooke Davis a elle-même est un triomphe; mais un instant de lucidité. __La certitude qu'on avait toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre, et à chaque fois que je pensais le contraire, c'était le déni de la vérité suivante...__J'étais et je serai toujours amoureux de Brooke Davis. _

_Elle est ma destinée. Mon âme-soeur. _

_Si je ne dois plus penser à elle, alors il faudra m'enseigner à ne plus penser... _

**_ Extrait de L'amour de meurt jamaisde Lucas Scott_**

Le lendemain, Sam partit au lycée le coeur léger. Brooke et elle s'étaient réconciliées,maintenant restait plus qu'à ce qu'elle aille parler à Ashley. Elle fit son trajet habituel et manqua de peu de rentrer dans quelqu'un à l'angle d'une rue. La même que la veille. Elle leva la tête vers le perturbateur et découvrit le nouveau avec un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**- Sam :** ( _exaspérée _) Non mais c'est pas vrai tu me suis ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé hier que tu me dois me suivre partout comme un p'tit chien, capish ?

... : ( _grand sourire _) Tom. Je m'appelle Tom Malfoy.

**- Sam :** ( _ironique_ ) Ouais eh bah tu pourrais t'appeler Henry, Charles que j'en aurai rien à faire ! Maintenant dégages et laisses moi ! ( _reprenant sa route_ )

**- Tom :** ( _la suivant _) Tu sais, j'étais comme toi avant. J'envoyais chier tout le monde, je détestais tout le monde, j'en voulais à la terre entière...

**- Sam :** ( _sans se retourner _) C'est cool c'est ta vie !

**- Tom : **( _soufflant_ ) Et j'étais aussi très têtu !

Il la suivit jusqu'au lycée sans qu'elle ne daigne l'attendre ou lui parler. Mais arrivé au lycée, une surprise attendait Sam. Sur le banc, devant l'entrée, une jeune fille à peu près du même âge, les cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés, l'attendait.

**- Sam : **( _levant les yeux au ciel _) C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui !

**- Ashley :** ( _se levant _) Sam attends ! ( _un peu gênée _) Je suis désolée pour hier..

**- Sam : **( _méchament_ ) Tu peux l'être !

Tom, un peu en retrait regardait la scène et en particulier Ashley. Cette fille était vraiment à son goût.

Haley qui ne travaillait pas de la journée, partit chez Brooke. Elle avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elles n'avaient pas passé un moment rien que toutes les deux. Elle sonna et Brooke vient lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- **Brooke : **( _surprise_ ) Hales ! ( _se décalant _) Rentre.

**- Haley : **( _lui faisant la bise _) J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps toutes les deux.

**- Brooke :** (_ contente _) Non, non il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Je travaille sur mes nouveaux croquis ici, aujourd'hui. Je te sers un café ?

**- Haley :** ( _hochant la tête _) Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises autour d'un café et de sucreries dans le salon. Elles discutaient.

**- Haley :** ( _souriant _) Comment ca se passe avec Sam et Julian ?

- **Brooke :** ( _souriant _) Très bien ! Sam adore Julian et il l'adore aussi. Ils sont adorables autant l'un que l'autre. J'ai même l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

**- Haley :** ( _posant sa main sur la sienne _) Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur Brooke. Même toi.

-** Brooke :** ( _souriant légèrement _) Je sais. C'est juste qu'à force j'avais un peu cessé d'y croire. ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Elle ma appelé _Maman_ l'autre jour.

**- Haley :** ( _ému pour son amie, la prenant dans ses bras _) Mais c'est génial Brooke ! Tu as enfin une famille, celle que tu rêvais d'avoir. C'est fantastique !

**- Brooke :** ( _essuyant ses larmes _) Je sais. C'est idiot de pleurer pour ça ! ( _sourire gêné _)

**- Haley :** ( _caressant ses cheveux, souriant légèrement _) Nathan m'a dit qu'il voulait un deuxième enfant.

**- Brooke :** ( _s'écriant_ ) C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! ( _un peu moqueuse _) Il était temps, Jamie à quand même 5 ans !

- **Haley :** ( _rigolant avec Brooke puis redevenant sérieuse _) Tu es heureuse ?

**- Brooke :** ( _hochant la tête _) Oui. Et toi ?

**- Haley : **(_ sourire _) Aussi.

**- Brooke :** ( _lui prenant la main _) Je t'aime Haley James Scott.

**- Haley :** ( _émue, souriant_ ) Je t'aime aussi Brooke Davis.

L'amitié est avec l'amour le plus beau des cadeaux. Quand deux personnes se trouvent, qu'elles soient totalement différentes ou non, le plus important est ce qui se trouve dans le coeur. Elles ont sus être là l'une pour l'autre dans les épreuves les plus dures de la vie, elles ont sus s'épauler. Et aujourd'hui, plusieurs années plus tard, rien a changé.

**- Brooke :** ( _se levant _) Je te ressert un café ?

**- Haley :** ( _sourire_ ) Je veux bien. Merci.

Brooke retourna donc dans la cuisine, remplir les deux tasses qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle les posa sur le comptoir et pris la cafetière dans une main. Le café commençait à couler, mais elle vit flou. Le café coulait maintenant partout autour des deux tasses. Elle posa alors la cafetière et s'agrippa au comptoir fermement avant de s'écrouler par terre.  
Haley, dans le salon, commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois et se décida finalement à la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle vit alors Brooke, par terre, baignant dans son sang.

**- Haley :** ( _affolée_) Brooke ! ( _se jetant près d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains _) Brooke est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Aucunes réponses. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et regarda ses mains, pleines de sang. Elle prit vite son portable dans sa poche arrière et téléphone aux pompiers, en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment les choses ont-elles pu basculer à ce point en quelques minutes ?

* * *

**Hey, salut tout le monde ! **

**Je voulais savoir, vous voulez que je continue a publier, ou pas ? Parce que j'ai pas trop d'avis, et je ne sais pas si ma fiction plait, ou bien meme si quelques personnes la lisent.. J'ai aussi une autre fiction que je peux publier, si ca vous interesse. **

**Kiss, S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : "_ La vie n'est pas triste. Elle a des heures tristes_. "**

Quelques minutes pour changer une vie. Quelques minutes suffisent pour tout bouleverser.  
Haley était assise sur une des chaises de l'hôpital, dans la salle d'attente. Maintenant une vingtaines de minutes que Brooke avait été prise en charge par des médecins, et qu'elle était sans nouvelles. A cette pensée, elle se pinça les lèvres un peu plus fort pour ne pas craquer, les larmes dévalant malgré tout sur ses joues. La tête baissée vers le sol blanc de l'hôpital, elle ne vit pas ses amis et son mari arriver en courant.

**- Nathan :** ( _courant vers elle, s'écriant _) Haley !

Elle leva le visage vers lui avant de se lever et de jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux, inquiet.

**- Nathan :** ( _murmurant à son oreille_ ) Chut, ça va aller chérie. ( _l'embrassant sur le front, pour lui-même _) Ca va allez.

A côté d'eux, Peyton pleurait dans les bras de Lucas qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer aussi. Chase était contre un mur, une main dans la nuque et le regard fixé sur le sol, Mia à ses côtés; Millicent et Micro, près d'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleuraient, tandis que Skills était assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide, aux cotés de Julian qui ne disait pas un mot mais qui ne retenait pas ses larmes. Même Junk et Fergie étaient présent et se tenaient aux côté de Micro et Millicent. Ashley, qui était arrivée avec Nathan, s'étonna de ne pas voir Sam. Elle s'approcha doucement de Nathan et Haley, toujours enlacés.

**- Ashley : **(_ tapotant l'épaule de Nathan, gênée, doucement _) Hum vous ne sauriez pas où est Sam ?

**- Nathan :** ( _petit sourire _) Tu peux me tutoyer Ashley. Tu sais Sam et Brooke sont très proches l'une de l'autre, et ça ne m'étonnerai pas que Sam n'est pas la force de venir la voir ici.

**- Ashley :** ( _hochant la tête doucement, comprenant _) Merci.

Elle retourna à sa place et regarda tout ceux qui l'entourait, attendant dans l'angoisse des nouvelles de leur amie. Elle soupira et discrètement s'en alla. En sortant de l'hôpital, elle vit Sam, sa soeur, debout devant l'hôpital, le fixant d'un air déterminé, mais les larmes coulant malgré tout sur les joues, elle semblait en proie à un véritable dilème. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, redoutant sa réaction. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis l'altercation de la dernière fois.

**- Ashley :** ( _posant une main sur son épaule, doucement _) Sam...

Sam se tourna vers elle, le visage remplit de larmes.

**- Ashley :** ( _tristement _) Oh non, non !

Elle posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira vers elle. Sam opposa une petite resistance, mais finit par céder, et se laisser attirer dans les bras de sa soeur, où elle éclata en sanglots. Ashley lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

**- Sam :** ( _pleurant_ ) Que... qu'est-ce que...

**- Ashley :** ( _la serrant plus fort contre elle _) Chut, t'inquiète pas ça va aller. ( _posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête _) Ca va allez d'accord ?

**- Sam :** ( _la fixant _) J'ai peur.. Je ne veux pas la perdre ..

Dans l'hôpital, aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés. Quoi se dire dans un moment pareil ? Un médecin s'approcha d'eux, enfin.

**- Médecin :** (_ s'éclaircissant le voix _) Bonjour je suis le docteur Stevens. Votre amie va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. ( _sourire rassurant _)

Ils lâchèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Brooke n'avait jamais laissé paraître qu'elle allait mal au point de finir à l'hôpital. Elle était la plus forte d'entre eux, et sur ce coup là, elle leur avait fait une belle frayeur.

**- Médecin :** Qui est Madame Scott ?

Haley qui s'était blottie dans les bras de son mari, leva vivement le visage vers le medecin.

**- Haley : **( _surprise, fonçant les sourcils _) C'est moi, pourquoi ?

**- Médecin :** Mademoiselle Davis voudrait vous voir. Seule. C'est la chambre 249. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. ( _s'éloignant_ )

**- Peyton :** ( _perdue, se détachant de Lucas _) Pourquoi elle ne veut voir que toi ?

**- Julian :** ( _se levant, passant une main sur son visage _) Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ! ( _se tournant vers Haley _) Haley, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Brooke ? ( _s'énervant_ ) Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'abord ? D'accord elle va bien maintenant, mais pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hein ? ( _criant _) Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, bordel ?

Julian était littéralement en train de craquer. Peyton s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était la seule, après Brooke, à pouvoir le calmer. Haley le fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Sûrement la pression accumulée qui redescendait.

**- Haley :** ( _la voix enrouée _) Je.. je sais pas. ( _inspirant _) J'étais là quand elle a fait sa chute. Sûrement qu'elle veux me rassurer, me montrer qu'elle va bien, et que ce n'était rien du tout. Vous connaissez Brooke après tout !

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et s'éloigna du petit groupe pour se diriger vers la chambre 249. Elle frappa quelques petits coups et entendit un faible " _entrez _". Elle souffla doucement, pour se donner une contenance et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Brooke lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien, mais qui était en contraste avec la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau. Haley souffla de soulagement et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**- Haley :** ( _soulagée_ ) Mon Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Brooke Davis ? Non tu sais que tu as fait peur à tout le monde ? Ils attendent tous dans le couloir.

**- Brooke : **(_ un peu paniquée _) Tu leur a dit de ne pas venir, hein ? Je t'en pris Hales !

**- Haley :** ( _soucieuse_ ) Le médecin l'a fait, mais je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Eux non plus d'ailleurs. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi, et a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour voir comment tu allais et toi tu refuses de les voir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Brooke ?

Face au regard inquisiteur de son amie, Brooke se pinça la lèvre et détourna le regard. Des "_ Bip_ " rapides se firent entendre dans la chambre.

**- Haley :** ( _fronçant les sourcils _) Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

**- Brooke :** (_ hochant la tête, détournant le regard _) Oui. Moi je vais bien. Les "_ Bip _" apparaissent quand je suis stressée, seulement.

**- Haley :** ( _fronçant d'avantage les sourcils _) Je ne comprend pas tout là, et pourtant on ne m'appelait pas l'intello pour rien au lycée ! ( _petit rire, devant le regard de Brooke, se reprenant _) Pardon, ce n'est pas le moment.

Les "_ Bip _" retentirent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Intriguée, Haley fit le tour du lit de Brooke et regarda les machines reliées à son amie. Là, elle vit deux monitorings. Choquée, elle ouvrit de gros yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et se tourna vers Brooke.

**- Haley :** (_ choquée, montrant le monitoring du bébé du doigt _) Tu.. tu es...

**- Brooke :** ( _soufflant, sans la regarder _) Enceinte ? Oui.

Haley se laisse tomber en arrière, assise sur le lit de Brooke.

**- Haley :** ( _sous le choc _) Waouh !

**- Brooke :** ( _agacée_ ) Non justement pas " Waouh" !

**- Haley :** ( _comprenant doucement _) C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que les autres viennent te voir ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ?

**- Brooke : **( _sarcastique_ ) Effectivement, on ne t'appel pas pour rien l'intello. (_ soufflant, se reprenant _) Excuse moi Hales. J'ai un peu les nerfs à vives en ce moment. Et puis, là avec tout ça, ça ne s'arrange pas.

**- Haley : **( _petit sourire _) Les joies de la grossesse que veux-tu ! (_ inquiète _) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente, baignant dans ton sang ?

**- Brooke :** Complication. (_ les larmes aux yeux _) Ils m'ont dit que le bébé n'évoluait pas normalement. Que les douleurs et les pertes de sang n'étaient pas normales. ( _pleurant_ ) Ils m'ont conseiller d'interrompre ma grossesse ! Que se serait préférable pour ma santé et la sienne. Que des enfants je pourraient en avoir d'autre, mais que pour cela il faudrait que je sois toujours en vie et surtout en bonne santé...

**- Haley : **( _choquée et triste _) Quoi ? ( _la prenant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux _) Chut, calme toi Brooke, s'il te plaît. (_ les larmes aux yeux _)

**- Brooke :** ( _pleurant _) Tu te rend compte Hales, ils veulent que je tue mon bébé ! Ils ne peuvent pas demander une chose pareille .. Ils n'ont pas le droit ..

**- Haley :** (_ la forçant à la regarder _) Brooke, chérie, il sont médecins et ce qu'ils veulent avant tout s'est te garder en vie. Et nous aussi ! C'est peut-être mieux pour ta santé, d'interrompre ta grossesse. ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Je ne veux pas te perdre moi ! Pas pour ça ! Tu es jeune et belle, tu pourras avoir des tas d'autre enfants Brooke, tu as toute la vie devant toi !

- **Brooke :** ( _pleurant _) Non ! Je ne veux pas tuer mon bébé Hales !

Haley la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots à elle aussi. Brooke était décidée à garder le bébé, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger.

**- Brooke :** ( _pleurant_ ) Tu comprend Hales, c'était déjà trop dur la dernière fois ! Je ne le supporterai pas, pas encore une fois ...

**- Haley :** ( _doucement, la serrant contre elle _) Je comprends, Brooke. Je comprends.

* * *

**Hey, salut tout le monde :)**

**Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ait plût, & j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup à angelwhitelys, emichlo, Hannage, Charlotte38 & kimpa2007 ****pour les quelques reviews positifs :)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas poster régulièrement, mais les études, ques voulez-vous !**

**Kiss,S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : " _Soyez révolté, méchant si vous le désirez, criez, pleurez, mais ne vous cacher pas au fond de votre détresse comme les fous se cachent dans leur folie._ " **

Elle s'essuya les yeux, regarda une dernière fois Brooke qui venait de s'endormir, et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte. Les regards de tout ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, pleins de questions.

- **Haley :** ( _soufflant_ ) Elle va bien. Elle est juste complètement fatiguée, et a besoin de repos. ( _montrant distraitement la porte de la chambre _) Je suis sortie parce qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

- **Julian :** ( _se levant, s'écriant _) Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on ne va pas pouvoir la voir avant demain ?

- **Haley :** ( _légèrement agacée _) Julian, Brooke a fait une grosse chute et a perdue connaissance pendant un moment. Elle a besoin de repos d'accord ? ( _s'énervant mais parlant d'un ton calme _) Alors là tu vois, je me contiens parce que je sais que tu es inquiet pour elle, et que ça ne part pas d'un mauvais sentiment, loin de là, mais j'ai vu mon amie par terre inconsciente, baignant dans son sang; alors je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à entendre tes gémissements ! Brooke va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle a besoin de se reposer tu la verra demain, point, fin de la discussion. ( _se tournant vers les autres _) J'ai été assez claire ?

Surpris, ils ne lui répondirent pas et certains se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Haley ne s'énervait que très difficilement, et il ne valait mieux d'ailleurs pas le voir. Et là, de la voir autant perdre patience, n'était pas bon signe. Il valait mieux abdiquer, et allez dans son sens, sans poser de questions.

- **Haley :** ( _hochant la tête _) Bien. Il me semble que les visites commencent à neuf heures, demain matin. ( _insistant_ ) Alors, à demain. ( _s'en allant _)

Elle partit sans attendre Nathan, laissant tout le monde sidéré. C'était tellement peu habituel de voir Haley dans cet état. Elle qui maîtrise si bien son sang froid habituellement. Nathan, surpris, la rejoignit dans l'ascenseur en courant. Il le bloqua de sa main et entra avant que les portes ne se referment.

- **Nathan :** ( _doucement _) Hales, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- **Haley :** ( _craquant_ ) Il y a que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, ils me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs ! Et de venir ici pour une de mes meilleures amies est assez éprouvant. ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Et il y a aussi que je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu venir ! Merde je connais Brooke depuis des années, j'aurai du voir qu'elle allait mal ! C'est pas comme si on était des étrangères, on a habités ensemble ! J'aurai du le voir ! Elle aurait du me parler...

Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle n'y opposa aucunes résistances, se laissant bercer par les bras puissants de son mari, et s'enivrant de son odeur.

- **Nathan :** ( _tristement _) Tu l'as connais, c'est Brooke Davis. Et Brooke Davis ne dit jamais rien.

Dans le couloir, ils ne restaient maintenant plus que Peyton, Lucas, Julian, Micro et Millicent.

- **Millicent :** (_ se levant, tenant la main de Micro _) Nous on va y aller. Brooke va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, pas besoin qu'à son retour elle se retrouve enfouie sous une masse de travail.

- **Peyton :** ( _reconnaissante_ ) Merci Millie.

- **Millicent :** ( _petit sourire _) Il n'y a pas de quoi. Brooke est une patronne exceptionnelle, mais avant tout une amie. ( _leur faisant un petit signe de main, s'éloignant avec Micro _)

- **Peyton :** ( _se tournant vers Lucas, puis vers Julian _) Nous aussi on va y aller. Avec le bébé, je suis un peu fatiguée et tout ça m'a achevée. On te ramène ?

- **Julian :** ( _secouant la tête, fixant la porte _) Non, non c'est bon. Je vais rester ici.

- **Peyton :** (_ ferme _) Julian, tu as entendu Haley non ? Brooke a besoin de repos, tu ne pourras pas la voir avant demain. Autant que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Elle est en sécurité ici. Et puis le médecin a dit qu'elle allait bien.

- **Julian :** ( _s'énervant _) Elle a peut-être dit qu'elle allait bien, mais pas ce qu'elle avait !

- **Peyton :** ( _soufflant_ ) Ok. Très bien. Je vois que tu ne bougera pas d'ici sans savoir. ( _se tournant vers l'acceuil _) Une seconde, ne bougez pas d'ici. ( _se dirigeant vers les médecins _)

- **Julian :** ( _regardant Lucas, hargneux _) Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? Brooke est ton amie, il me semble ! Mais tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es là. ( _crachant méchamment _) A croire que tu n'en a pas grand chose à faire. Du moment que Peyton et ton petit nid de bonheur complètement écoeurant vont bien, le reste n'a pas d'importance, hein ?

Lucas le regarda méchamment à son tour, et en moins d'une seconde, Julian était plaqué contre le mur. Lucas lui tenait le col de la chemise, et le bloquait de toute sa force contre le mur, furieux.

- **Lucas :** ( _méchamment _) Écoute moi bien Julian, je connais Brooke depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, alors je t'interdis de me parler de choses dont tu ignores totalement, c'est compris ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir mal, ok ? On a tous mal de savoir que Brooke ne va pas bien, on est tous angoissés de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a; mais on ne s'en prend pas aux autres ! ( _le lâchant, se contrôlant difficilement _) Il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes, je n'ai pas envie de provoquer un scandale dans un hôpital, et encore moins quand j'y suis pour une de mes amies.

- **Peyton :** ( _s'approchant vivement d'eux, en colère _) Non mais ça va pas vous deux ? On peux vraiment pas compter sur vous ! Même pour Brooke vous ne faites pas un effort ! ( _poussant un cri_ ) Si je n'étais pas enceinte, croyez moi, vous ne vous en sauriez pas tirés comme ça !

- **Julian : **( _l'ignorant_ ) Le médecin à dit quoi ?

- **Peyton :** (_ encore énervée _) Que Brooke était trop surmenée, et stressée, et que ça a provoqué une hyper-tension. ( _insistant _) Elle a donc besoin de repos. ( _le regard noir _) Et elle a rajouté de, je cite de " _faire sortir les deux idiots qui sont en trains de battre sinon, c'est la sécurité qui s'en charge._ " ( _menacante_ ) Alors maintenant vous me suivez et sans un mot, je ne veux même pas entendre une mouche voler.

A Tree Hill, dans une chambre d'hôtel, un jeune couple était couché dans un lit, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de rassurer sa compagne, en vain.

... : ( _caressant sa joue _) My Angel ça va ?  
... : ( _secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux _) J'ai entendue à la télé, pour Brooke. Ils disent que c'est grave, qu'elle va peut-être mourir.  
... : Hey, Angel ! Les journalistes ne racontent que des conneries pour vendre, et tu le sais très bien d'accord ? Brooke va peut-être très bien. Et d'ailleurs pour t'en assurer tu devrai allez la voir à l'hôpital, demain.  
... : ( _pleurant_ ) Je sais pas si j'en aurai la force. Pas après tout ce que je leur ait fait...

Le lendemain, dans la chambre " 249 " le docteur Stevens regardait les constantes de Brooke et celle du bébé. Brooke la regardait faire, dans le plus grand des silences.

- Médecin : ( _s'éclairciçant la voix_ ) Je, je vais enlevez le monitoring du bébé, pour que vous puissiez aller un peu prendre l'air, et je le remettrai ce soir, après les visites. (_ léger sourire _)Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Vous pourrez sortir demain, si tout se passe bien cette nuit.

- **Brooke :** ( _encore un peu faible _) Merci. ( _perdue_ )Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ?

- **Médecin :** ( _débranchant le monitoring du bébé _) Le bébé va bien, et je suppose que vos amis ne sont pas au courant, à part peut-être votre amie que vous avez autorisée à venir. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une raison à ça. ( _la regardant _) Et puis parce que moi aussi je suis tombée enceinte, et qu'on ne m'a pas forcément tendue la main. ( _s'apprêtant à sortir _)

- **Brooke :** ( _surprise_, _la regardant _) Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi ?

- **Médecin :** ( _se tournant vers elle, compréhensive_ ) Non. Ca ne me regarde pas. Tout le monde à ses secrets. Et comme je vous l'ait dit, je pense que vous devez avoir une bonne raison à ça.

- **Brooke :** ( _regardant par la fenêtre _) Vous avez déjà commis des erreurs ? Des erreurs qui vous poursuivent et qui vous poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? Vous, vous êtes déjà sentie nulle ? Minable ? Vide ? Monstrueuse? ( _la regardant _) Parce que c'est une sensation vraiment affreuse. La pire de toute.

- **Médecin :** ( _s'approchant, s'asseyant près d'elle _) Oh oui, malheursement ! Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Mais je me suis toujours relevée. Les mauvaises passes finissent toujours par laisser la place à de bien meilleures.

- **Brooke :** ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Mais si justement cette erreur était impardonnable ? Si quoi que vous puissiez faire, ça ne vous rendrait pas moins horrible ?

- **Médecin :** ( _posant sa main sur la sienne _) Je n'y crois pas. Toutes les erreurs sont faites pour être réparées. Il y a toujours une solutions. Parfois plus compliquées que d'autres, mais elles existent, il faut juste les chercher. C'est le bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

- **Brooke :** ( _détournant le regard, acquiescent, honteuse _) J'ai couché avec le futur mari de ma meilleure amie enceinte. Et aujourd'hui, je suis enceinte. Lui, il est toujours avec ma meilleure amie et moi, je suis en couple avec un homme fantastique qui était déjà amoureux de moi à ce moment-là. ( _la regardant, pleurant _) Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y, dites le ! Je le sais !

- **Médecin :** ( _serrant sa main_ ) Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Et je pense que si elles se produisent, c'est qu'elles devaient arriver. Elles devaient se produire, c'était inévitable. Et ça ne fait pas de vous une personne monstrueuse. ( _doucement, songeuse _) Il y a un an, j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami qui était marié. Après ça, il n'a plus voulu me voir, mais moi, je me suis accrochée, désespérément, et évidement il a fini par céder. Aujourd'hui, son mariage est foutu et moi, je suis mariée depuis un mois, avec l'homme que j'aime réellement depuis le début de mon internat ici. ( _petit sourire_ ) Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

- **Brooke :** ( _souriant à travers ses larmes_ ) On est des vraies garces !

- **Médecin :** ( _petit sourire_ ) Je pense que c'est ces erreurs qui font de nous, ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Sans ça, je ne serait pas mariée avec l'homme que j'aime. ( _souriant _) Je crois même que je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour cet espèce d'idiot avec qui je partage ma vie maintenant. Ces erreurs nous font avancer, elles nous font grandir.

- **Brooke :** ( _tristement _) Sauf, que vous n'êtes pas tombée enceinte. Et que vous n'avez pas trahie votre meilleure amie, enceinte qui plus est !

- **Médecin :** ( _riant doucement _) Oh non, merci mon Dieu, Callie était tout sauf ma meilleure amie ! ( _se reprenant_ ) Mais elle restait une femme amoureuse et sûre de son mariage. Seulement je pense que sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais su que son mariage était un échec, et qu'elle aimait les femmes. Les erreurs font parties intégrante de la vie. C'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Et je suis persaudée que dans quelques temps, lorsque vous serez enfin heureuse, vous vous en rendrez compte également. ( _sérieusement_ ) Vous êtes sûr que le bébé est du fiancé de votre amie ?

- **Brooke :** ( _ironique, triste _) Les analyses ne trompe pas. ( _baissant la tête_ ) Au début de notre relation avec Julian, j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec lui. Et je suis enceinte de six semaines, mais en couple depuis quatre seulement avec lui.

- **Médecin :** ( _hésitant_ ) J'ai lu ton dossier médicale. Garder l'enfant est risqué. Mes collègues ont déjà du en parler, mais le précédent avortement à quelque peu endommagé ton système de reproduction. Ca arrive, parfois. Un avortement n'empêche pas une autre grossesse, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de signes laissant l'hypothèse d'une... complication. Le foetus n'évolue pas normalement, et les pertes de sang sont inquiétantes. Il serait préférable pour ta santé, d'interrompre cette grossesse.

- **Brooke :** ( _secouant la tête, pleurant_ ) Je refuse ! Ce bébé, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas encore une fois.. Avoir une famille est un de mes rêves les plus chers. Et, même si ce bébé est de Lucas, je veux le garder. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois. ( _posant sa main sur son ventre_ ) Je l'aime déjà. (_ doucement _) J'ai toujours pensé quand j'étais au lycée que j'aurai un bébé de Lucas ... Mais pas dans ces circonstances. ( _pleurant _)

- **Médecin :** ( _caressant sa main, tristement_ ) Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois penser à ta santé avant tout. Vous pourriez mourir tous les deux, est-ce que ça vaux le coût ? Et que ferait ton enfant, si tu ne survie pas, mais que lui oui ? Je sais que c'est dur, extrêmement dur. Mais tu es jeune, tu pourras avoir d'avoir d'autre enfant, seulement pour ça, il faut que tu sois encore en vie, et en bonne santé.

Brooke éclata en sanglot. C'était trop dur de perdre un enfant, son enfant, encore une fois. Elle ne le supporterai pas cette fois, c'était certain. Bien plus qu'une promesse, une certiude. Le médecin, face au désarroi de sa patiente, la serra dans ses bras.

TOC TOC TOC

Elle regarda l'horloge au mur et se détacha de Brooke. Les visites ne commençaient que dans trente minutes normalement. Elle se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- **Brooke :** ( _séchant ses larmes, petit sourire_ ) Merci.

- **Médecin :** ( _se retournant, sourire bienveillant_ ) Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si tu as besoin de parler, demande Izzie Stevens. Oh et J'oubliai ! ( _montrant un magnifique bouquet sur la table de chevet _) Une jeune fille rousse a déposé ce bouquet ce matin, très tôt.

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte se retrouvant en face d'un jeune homme blond, et un gros bouquet de fleurs.

- **Lucas :** ( _entrant, mal à l'aise _) Bonjour Brooke.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Wow, comme je suis contente, je vous remercie du fond du coeur de toutes vos review & je suis ravie que ce dernier chapitre vous ait plût.**

**J'espère d'ailleurs que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant :)**

**Petite précision : Le docteur Stevens n'aura pas de " rôle " dans la fiction, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'un médecin gentil, soucieux de ses patients, ayant un énorme coeur & s'impliquant peut-être même un peu trop auprès d'eux, et qui de mieux que Izzie Stevens pour incarner ce personnage ? Les fans de Grey's Anatomy comprendront ;) **

**Merci à emichlo, OTH-FOQ, Charlotte38, dianehermans & lola :)**

**OTH-FOQ : Je suis désolée de ne pas poster plus rapidement, mais la fac me prend beaucoup de temps .. & puis cette fanfiction n'est pas la seule que j'écris, d'où les chapitres assez aléatoires. J'essaye quand même de poster dès que je peux. Merci de ta review :)**

**Charlotte38 : Mais de rien, ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :) Eh oui Brooke encore une fois enceinte, ce chapitre t'éclairera cependant un peu plus sur sa précédente grossesse. Merci de ta review :)**

**dianehermans : Thank you so much :) And yes, it's the baby of Brooke & Lucas ! Lucas is the father of baby's Peyton and baby's Brooke ;)**

**Kiss, S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : " _Choisir la vie, c'est toujours choisir l'avenir. Sans cet élan qui nous porte en avant nous ne serions rien de plus qu'une moisissure à la surface de la Terre_. "**

La tension était palpable dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Lucas était au pied du lit, son bouquet toujours dans les mains, et semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait le regard fixé au sol, alors que Brooke le fixait d'un regard noir. Non mais que faisait-il ici ? A cette heure-ci et tout seul ? Et avec ce bouquet ? Non mais que passait-il par la tête de Lucas Scott, l'homme le plus indécis et imprévisible de la planète ?  
Il sentit son regard, et releva la tête vers elle. Il croisa ses yeux et compris qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Gêné par son regard il détourna le sien, et regarda par la fenêtre. Son regard était le plus expressif de tous. Elle faisait passer toutes ses émotions par un simple regard. Et lui, ce regard il l'avait toujours aimé. Brooke était du genre à tout garder pour elle, mais avec lui, même si les mots lui manquaient, il avait toujours su la comprendre par un simple regard.

**- ****Brooke :** ( _froide_ ) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucas ?

**- ****Lucas :** ( _gêné_ ) Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. (_ la regardant _)

**- Brooke :** (_ froide_ ) Et ça nécessitait que tu viennes avant l'heure des visites et seul en plus ?

**- Lucas :** ( _passant une main dans sa nuque, détournant le regard_ ) Je... je voulais te parler aussi.

**- Brooke :** ( _froide, le fixant _) Pour parler il faut être deux. Or moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

**- Lucas :** ( _larmoyant_ ) Brooke, s'il te plaît arrête de faire ça...

**- Brooke :** ( _le coupant _) Arrêter de faire quoi Lucas ? Hein ? De faire quoi ?

**- Lucas :** ( _la voix suppliante_ ) De m'en vouloir, d'être froide et distante avec moi. On a fait une erreur ok, mais pourquoi on ne ferait pas en sorte de passer au dessus ? ( _tristement_ ) J'en ait marre de tout ça ..

**- Brooke :** ( _sarcastique_ ) Dit plutôt que tu en as marre de ce poids sur ta conscience. ( _voyant qu'il allait parler _) Oh je t'en pris Lucas ! Pas à moi ! Tu as déjà été assez clair pour venir maintenant comme une fleur et me dire que tu en as marre que je sois froide et distante. ( _méprisante_ ) Je suis exactement comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu te souviens ? Je suis sûr que oui.

**- Lucas :** ( _larmoyant_ ) J'étais énervé ok ? Énervé et perdu ! Mais je ne voulais absolument pas te blesser. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon but, crois moi.

**- Brooke : **( _s'énervant_ ) Tu te fous de moi ? (_ criant _) Tu te fous de ma gueule hein Lucas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir et de me dire tout ça. ( _les larmes aux yeux _) Tu n'as pas le droit !

**- Lucas : **( _les larmes aux yeux, doucement _) Tu me manques Brooke ..

Elle ne retenue pas ses larmes et attrapa le bouquet, offert par la jeune femme rousse, sur la table de chevet pour lui jeter dessus.

**- Brooke :** ( _pleurant_ ) Arrête Lucas ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi ? Ca a toujours été comme ça ! Tu passes ton temps à blesser les gens autour de toi Lucas Scott ! Quand est-ce que ça va enfin changé ? ( _criant_ ) Je te déteste Lucas Scott ! (_ sa voix se brisant _) Tu m'entends je te déteste Lucas...

**- Lucas :** ( _pleurant, s'approchant d'elle _) Brooke..

**- Brooke : **( _s'énervant, hurlant _) Stop ! Arrête ! Va-t-en Lucas, je ne veux plus te voir ! ( _méchamment_ ) Rentre chez toi, rejoindre Peyton.

**- Lucas :** ( _déterminé, séchant ses larmes _) Non. Ca fait plus d'un mois que c'est comme ça. ( _perdu_ ) Ca ne peux pas se terminer comme ça, ok ? Une amitié de huit ans ne peux pas se terminer par un " _Va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir _". (_ suppliant _) On a traversés pire que ça Brooke. Keith, Dan...

**- Brooke : **(_ le coupant, tranchante _) Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et il semblerait que ce soit la fin de notre " _amitié_ ".

**- Lucas : **( _suppliant_ ) Brooke ...

**- Brooke :** ( _hurlant de douleur_ ) Ahhhh !

**- Lucas :** ( _affolé _) Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ( _attrapant sa main _)

**- Brooke :** ( _pleurant, en sueur _) J'ai mal. Appel le docteur Stevens. ( _serrant sa main, hurlant de douleur _) Ahhh !

Il sortit en courant de la chambre, affolé, et demanda aux infirmiers le docteur Stevens. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Brooke, après que les infirmiers lui aient assurés que le médecin arriverait d'ici quelques minutes.

**- Lucas :** ( _caressant sa joue, doucement _) Ca va aller Brooke. Respire.

Le docteur Stevens entra en courant dans la chambre, suivit d'une horde d'infirmiers.

**- Médecin :** Dit moi où tu as mal. (_ elle pose sa main sur son ventre _) Très bien. ( _aux infirmiers _) Vous, brancher le monitoring et vous, ( _à Lucas_ ) sortez d'ici.

**- Brooke :** ( _hurlant de douleur encore_ ) Ahhh ! J'ai mal ! Ahhhhhhhh !

Lucas était resté stoïque au milieu de la chambre. Il regardait les infirmiers s'affairer autour de Brooke, et ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Tout le monde, préoccupés par l'état de Brooke, s'occupaient d'elle et ne faisait plus attention à lui.

**- Médecin :** ( doucement ) Brooke, vous devez vous calmez. Essayé de respirer. Pensez au bébé. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui et pour vous.

Le bébé ? Quel bébé ?

... : ( _entrant dans la chambre _) Brooke ?

La vie est faite de moment peu propice, où l'on aimerait être quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien loin, très loin. Au choix. Mais dans ces moments la seule et unique chose que vous voulez éviter est celle d'assumer. D'assumer ses fautes et ses erreurs. Dans cette petite chambre, les infirmiers et médecins commençaient doucement à quitter la chambre, la crise étant passée, tandis que Lucas, au pied du lit, fixait Brooke, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Un bébé ? Mais quel bébé ?  
Et dans ce bazarre le plus complet, une personne les fixait, ne comprenant pas. C'est dans ces moments que des choses auxquelles on s'y attend le moins, arrivent. En bien ou mal, mais elles arrivent.

... : ( _surprise_ ) Lucas ?

**- Brooke : **( _étonnée_ ) Rachel ? ( _le regard s'assombrissant _)

**- Lucas : **( _ne comprenant pas_ ) Brooke ?

**- Médecin :** ( _gênée_ ) Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésiter pas. ( _à Brooke _) Il faut absolument vous reposez. C'est vitale pour vous et le bébé. ( _quittant la chambre _)

**- Lucas :** ( _se reprenant, distant_ ) Tu m'expliques ?

**- Rachel : **( _intervenant, timidement_ ) Je pense que je vais vous laissez...

**- Lucas :** ( _la regardant _) Non. ( _se tournant vers Brooke _) Brooke va juste m'expliquer deux ou trois petits trucs et je m'en irai.

**- Brooke :** ( _le regard noir, froidement _) Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Et Rachel, oui effectivement tu ferai mieux de partir. Je ne suis pas en état de te parler, et d'ailleurs je n'en ait pas envie. (_ sarcastique _) Tiens et si t'enfuyais encore une fois ? ( _sourire faux _)

**- Lucas :** (_ s'énervant _) Stop ! Maintenant Brooke tu m'expliques c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir!

**- Brooke : **( _froidement_ ) Et bien non justement, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoique se soit.

**- Lucas :** ( _furieux, criant _) A oui ? Et le fait que tu sois enceinte, ça ne me concerne en rien aussi tu vas me dire ?

**- Brooke : **(_ furieuse aussi _) Oui, ça ne te concerne en rien du tout Lucas ! C'est ma vie et uniquement la mienne !

**- Lucas : **( _rire ironique, s'énervant_ ) Pour faire un bébé il faut être deux Brooke..

**- Brooke :** ( _sarcastique_ ) Oui je sais. Tu ne m'apprends rien là.

**- Lucas :** ( _en colère _) Arrête ça tout de suite Brooke ! Parce que là je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, alors arrête de jouer celle qui ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

**- Brooke : **( _arrogante_ ) Va-y, dis-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Lucas, hein ? Je veux t'entendre le dire. ( _sourire provocateur_ )

**- Lucas :** ( _à bout de nerf, criant_ ) Je veux savoir qui est le père, ok ? Je veux savoir de qui est ton enfant ?

**- Brooke :** ( _le poussant encore plus loin, l'air de rien _) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse tant ?

**- Lucas : **( _rire nerveux _) Qui est le père ? Moi ou Julian ? ( _provocateur _) A moins que tu n'aies aussi coucher avec d'autres mecs à demi-mariés ? ( _sourire malfaisant _)

**- Brooke :** ( _furieuse_ ) Barre toi ! Dégage d'ici Lucas et ne revient plus ! ( _hurlant _) Retourne donc auprès de Peyton, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ne l'avait pas trompé et fait un enfant à sa meilleure amie !

Sous le choc d'entendre une telle vérité, Lucas quitta la chambre comme un robot. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé en venant ici repartir avec un enfant en plus, une conscience encore plus lourde, et surtout il avait tellement espéré qu'ils pourraient se reconcilier qu'il était déçu. Déçu, triste et en colère. Désillusions.

Dans la chambre, Brooke se remettait difficilement. Rachel qui avait assisté à toute la dispute s'approcha doucement du lit.

**- Brooke : **( _ne la regardant pas, encore furieuse _) Va-t-en aussi Rachel. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humer à assurer une nouvelle dispute.

**- Rachel :** ( _la fixant _) Je ne pensais pas me disputer avec toi. Au contraire je voulais arranger les choses.

**- Brooke : **( _la fixant durement, sarcastique _) Ah oui et comment mon ex-amie Junkie et traître ?

**- Rachel :** ( _la provocant aussi _) Tu as couché avec Lucas ?

**- Brooke :** ( _se rembrunissant _) La ferme. Tu ne sais rien du tout Rachel.

**- Rachel : **( _provocatrice _) Oh peut-être pas tout, mais juste assez. Tu as couché avec Lucas, fiancé de Peyton, ta " _meilleure amie _" et tu es enceinte de lui, comme elle.

**- Brooke :** ( _s'énervant _) Et alors, hein ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Le crier sur tous les toits ?

**- Rachel :** ( _se calmant _) Non. Mais il parait que sa fait du bien de se confier. Et puis, je ne suis ni amie avec Peyton ou encore Haley.

Brooke la regarda avec de grands yeux. L'offre était tentante, mais elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Rachel qui la voyait hésiter sortie de son sac un pot de Nutella et le lui montra, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

**- Rachel : **( _hésitante, montrant le pot de Nutella_ ) Comme avant ? On peut y aller doucement.

**- Brooke :** ( _acquiesçant_ ) Doucement.

* * *

**Hey coucou ! **

**J'ai réussi à poster un peu plus en avance, vu que je suis en vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçues :)**

**Rappel : Brooke & Rachel sont en froids car Rachel s'est enfuie de chez elle, avec son argent dans la saison 5. Et ici, Brooke s'emballe très vite, mais c'est normal, elle vient d'apprendre que la vie de son bébé est peut-être en danger, Lucas vient la voir avec un bouquet de fleurs et un " Tu me manques " alors que quelques temps plus tôt, il l'accusait presque de la situation, & enfin les hormones, que voulez-vous ! **

**Je remercie, encore une fois emichlo, dianehermans & OTH-FOQ pour les reviews :)**

**OTH-FOQ : Merci encore une fois :) Effectivement la fac, ce n'est pas de tout repos, alors pour trouver un peu de temps à côté ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! & ne t'inquiète pas trop pour B. & mini-B. :)**

**Kiss, S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : " _Ne réveillez pas le chagrin qui dort._ "**

Après trois jours passés à l'hopital, Brooke pouvait enfin sortir. Le docteur Stevens lui avait cependant conseillé de bien se reposer, et de revenir la voir dans un mois. Elle s'occuperait du suivit de sa grossesse. Dans sa chambre d'hopital, Brooke rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans sa valise. Personne n'était encore arrivé. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas qui venait la chercher, et même si on venait la chercher. Enfin Julian allait sûrement venir. Il n'allait pas la laisser rentrer toute seule après ce séjour à l'hopital. Julian... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? La vérité ? Sûrement pas. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe si il venait à l'apprendre. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la colère dans laquelle il serait, et la nouvelle ferait probablement très vite le tour. Alors non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle ne lui dirait rien le temps de trouver une excuse. Et puis elle tenait à lui aussi, le faire souffrir était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne le méritait pas, Julian était un homme bon. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, si doucement que Brooke ne l'entendut pas. Elle réprima un léger sursaut en entendant la voix quelque peu chevrotante de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

- **Sam :** ( _entrant timidement _) Hey !

- **Brooke :** ( _se retournant _) Sam ! ( _la prenant dans ses bras _) Tu vas bien ? Ca me fais plaisir de te voir.

- **Sam**** :** ( _petit sourire _) Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? ( _soufflant _) Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir avant, mais je ne pouvais pas ... Tu sais, les hôpitaux et puis te voir comme ça ...

- **Brooke :** ( _la coupant, rassurante _) Je ne t'en veux pas Sam, ce n'est rien. Julian m'a déjà expliqué. Et puis je m'en doutais déjà un peu. ( _sourire_ ) Je suis juste contente de te voir.

- **Sam**** :** ( _les larmes aux yeux, la voix enrouée _) Je suis contente aussi de voir que tu vas mieux.

- **Brooke**** :** ( _sentant les larmes venir, levant les yeux au ciel_ ) Oh non, non ! Allez viens par ici. ( _la serrant contre elle _)

... : ( _souriant, s'appuyant dans l'encadrement _) Les deux femmes de ma vie.

Elles se détachèrent doucement et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre pour découvrir un Julian souriant. Il s'approcha d'elles, un sourir un coin, et embrassa tendrement Brooke. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la blotissant contre lui, tout en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crane. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit, devant le couple. Elle rêvait de connaitre un jour cela. L'amour, la tendresse, le sentiment de protection. Famille. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées et reporta son attention sur Julian qui venait d'empoigner le gros sac de Brooke.

- **Julian :** ( _lui caressant la joue _) Tu es prêtes ?

- **Brooke**** :** ( _hochant la tête _) Oui. ( _lui prenant la main, sourire à Sam _) Rentrons à la maison.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'hopital pour rentrer chez eux, pour un repos bien mérité.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas était couché sur le dos dans son lit, le lit conjugal. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le plafond. Peyton était sortie avec Haley faire les magasins, elles voulaient préparer une petite fête pour la sortie de Brooke. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait la voir, obligatoirement. Elle et son bébé. Mon Dieu, comment allait-il faire ? Comment se sortir de cette situation sans risquer de tout perdre ? Quelques années en arrière on lui aurait dit qu'il allait être papa, que Brooke attendait son enfant, il aurait été heureux. Mais voilà, les temps ont changés et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts ... Il entendit des éclats de rires provenant de la cuisine et la voix de sa fiancé ainsi que celle de sa meilleure amie.

- **Peyton :** ( _l'appelant_ ) Chéri ?

- **Haley**** :** (_ rigolant _) Lucas, tu viens ou je suis obligée de venir te chercher moi même ?

Il sourit et se leva pour aller les rejoindre. Il enfila un tee-shit vite fait et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et la mine encore endormie.

- **Peyton :** ( _souriant_ ) Chéri. ( _l'embrassant_ )

- **Haley :** ( _le serrant dans ses bras _) Salut, meilleur ami. ( _regardant sa montre _) Tu te rend compte que tu dors encore à 15 h ? ( _le tapant doucement sur l'épaule_ ) Feignant va !

- **Lucas :** ( _passant une main sur sa nuque _) Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

- **Peyton :** ( _fronçant les sourcils_ ) C'est vrai que tu as baucoup bougé, tu va bien ?

- **Lucas :** ( _convaincant _) Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ( _petit sourire_ )

- **Peyton :** C'est ton livre c'est ça ? ( _sourire_ ) Je suis sûr qu'il sera fantastique, ne t'inquiète pas, bébé. Comme les autres ... ( _grand sourire _)

- **Haley :** ( _sourire à Peyton _) Tu dis ça parce qu'ils parlent de toi.

- **Peyton :** ( _riant_ ) Justement !

- **Haley :** ( _à Lucas, sourire en coin _) Tu devrais essayé d'en écrire un sur moi pour voir, j'suis sûr que tu serais millionnaire ! ( _tapant dans ses mains_ ) Bon maintenant que la marmotte est réveillée, tu vas pouvoir nous aider !

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, et appuya son poig sur sa hanche, décidée.

- **Haley :** ( _à Peyton, souriant_ ) On a une fête à préparer nous !

Ils se mirent au travail tous les trois, décorant la maison de Lucas & Peyton de banderoles toutes les couleurs portant l'inscription "_ De retour parmis nous Brooke chérie _". Après quelques heures de préparation, tout était en place, Nathan avait même fini par les rejoindre accompagné de Skills, Micro, Millicent et tous les autres. Il était prévu que Julian amène Brooke en lui prétextant que Peyton voulait absolument la voir sur pieds, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne soit vraiment rétablie.

Brooke, Julian et Sam sortirent de la voiture. Brooke était plutôt de mauvaise humeur et n'arrêtait pas de râler sous les yeux amusés de Julian et de Sam, qui ne connaissait bien evidement pas les vraies raisons. Julian pensait qu'elle aurait probablement préféré passer une soirée un peu plus reposante, dinner tranquillement devant la cheminée, entre eux. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dehors dans un froid glacial enmitouflée dans une gros gilet en laine grise et remettant sans cesse derrière ses oreilles des mèches de cheveux que les bourasques de vent faisaient virevolter dans tous les sens. Brooke, elle, paniquait. Elle aurait préférer faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de se trouver à cet endroit, à quelques mètres seulement de la porte d'entrée de chez Peyton et Lucas. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'altercation à l'hôpital où elle lui avait annocé sa grossesse, non pas intentionnellement et qu'ils s'étaient pratiquement insultés. Elle craignait de se retrouver face à lui, et encore plus dans de telles circonstances. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'emporter devant tout le monde, laissant inconciement échapper le motif de leur discorde.

- **Brooke :** ( _râlant, fermant sa portière _) Non mais quelle idée ! Peyton Sawyer tu vas m'entendre ! ( _pointant du doigt Julian & Sam _) Et vous aussi ! Non mais franchement me trainer de force ici. Je vous signale que je suis en convalescence, moi ! ( _ironique_ ) Des fois que vous l'auriez oubliés ... Ce qui veut dire : Repos ! Et non pas m'emmener de force chez ma frappée de meilleure amie ..

- **Julian :** ( _la coupant en l'embrassant _) Chut. ( _sourire, lui prenant la main _) On y va.

Il s'avança dans l'allée, main dans la main avec Brooke, suivit de Sam et toqua à la porte. Il dissimulait tant bien que mal son petit sourire amusé. Brooke allait sûrement rester scootchée ! La porte s'ouvrit sur Peyton, portant une jolie petite robe noire issue de la nouvelle collection de Clothes Over Bros. Elle leur adressa un regard angélique, auquel Brooke répondit d'un regard noir, qu'elle ignora superbement en les invitant à entrer.

- **Peyton :** ( _souriante_ ) Entrez. ( _serrant Brooke dans ses bras, lui chuchotant _) Contente de te voir sur tes deux jambes, B. ( _la relachant, sourire _)

- **Brooke :** ( _ronchonant_ ) Tu sais j'ai juste fait une baisse de tension, on m'a pas emputé non plus. (_ la pointant d'un doigt accusateur_ ) Tu as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie, parce que je me serai vangée sinon Sawyer ..

- **Julian :** ( _éclatant de rire _) Boude pas, mon coeur.

- **Brooke :** ( _le fusillant du regard _) Toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ce soir ! (_ l'air de rien _) Enfin bon, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger puisque tu m'as emmener ici de force .. ( _suivant Peyton vers le salon _)

- **Julian :** ( _choqué _) Quoi ? ( _revenant à lui _) Brooke, reviens ici ! ( _les suivant _)

- **Sam :** (_ passant à côté de lui, moqueuse _) Ca t'en bouche un quoi, hein ?

Elle rejoignit Brooke et Peyton, devant le salon, suivit de prêt par Julian, l'air profondément choqué. Quel sal caractère elle avait, mais bon Dieu ce qu'il aimait ça. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle change.

- **Brooke :** ( _agacée _) On a pas toute la nuit Pey' ..

Peyton lui sourit, amusée et ouvrit la porte. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps, éclairant le visage surpris de Brooke.

- **Tous :** ( _criant _) Surprise !

Emue, Brooke sourit et serra étroitement sa meilleure amie avant de se jetter dans les bras de ses amis. Malgré toutes ces années, rien n'avaient changés, ils étaient toujours autant amis et pouvait encore compter les uns sur les autres. Leur amitié n'avait pas ternie, ni faiblie. Ils étaient et seraient toujours ces petits cons insouciant du lycée du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, se remémorant tout leurs bons souvenirs, comme le championat de danse, la soirée des défis, ou encore ce week-end au chalet ... Brooke et Lucas ne s'adrèssèrent pas une seule fois la parole, elle l'évitait même, alors que lui la fixait, le plus discrètement possible. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son teint éclatant, de son sourire radieux et surtout de son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Ashley & Sam ne se parlèrent pas non plus, mais tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre, lentement. Assises à côtés, elles se sourirent plusieurs fois en écoutant les frasques qu'avaient pus faire les soi-disant adultes étant plus jeunes.

**Pour rester soit-meme**  
**dans un monde qui s'evertue**  
**jour et nuit à a vous rendre**  
**comme n'importe qui,**  
**il faut gagner la plus rude bataille qu'un humain puisse livrer**  
**et cette bataille n'a pas de fin ... **

* * *

**Salut tout l'monde !**

**Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté & en plus ce chapitre est tout petit ...**

**Désolée ! Ce sont des chapitres pré-écris donc j'étais " obligée " de couper là ..**

**La suite arrive bientôt en tout cas, promis :)**

**& merci pour les REVIEWS :)**

**Kiss, S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13 : " Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. " _**

_Noel_. Cette douce période froide et où l'on prend pourtant plaisir à se balader dans les rues, emitouflés sous un gros manteau bien douillet et le cou caché de sa grosse écharpe en laine. Le bout du nez rougit par le froid et les yeux illuminés par le sintillement de toutes ces superbes décorations qui ornent chaque coins de rues. Noel, cette période de l'année où l'on aime plus que tout se retrouver en famille autour d'une jolie table bien décorée et d'un beau sapin vert illuminé de milles et unes couleurs diffusant un feu d'artifices de joie et de bonne humeur, accompagné d'un léger feu rougeoyant crépitant bien sagement au fond de la cheminée.

Dans une jolie maison près de la plage, Brooke tentait desespérement d'accrocher une guirlande couleur or dans sa cuisine. Elle arborait un joli petit ventre, mais qui toutefois ne laissait pas supposer à ceux qui ne le savait pas qu'elle attendait un enfant. On toqua à la porte d'entrée, lui soutirant un léger soufflement d'agacement. Elle regarda derrière elle et juga qu'il était inutile de descendre son escabeau et ainsi abandonner ce qu'elle était en train de faire depuis près d'une heure. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, et elle craignait de ne pas en avoir assez pour tout terminer. Il fallait que ce soit parfait, ou elle ne s'appelait pas Brooke Davis.

- **Brooke :** ( _sur un escabeau, criant _) C'est ouvert !

... : ( _s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte _) Eh bien, est-ce qu'une femme enceinte a le droit de faire ça ?

- **Brooke :** ( _regardant la personne, retournant à sa guirlande _) Une femme enceinte non, mais Brooke Davis oui. Quelle soit enceinte ou non. Tu devrais le savoir Miss Gatina.

Elle ricana de la bétise de son amie. Brooke était encore plus têtue qu'une mulle, incroyablement bornée. En plus de cela, elle s'évertuait à croire qu'elle ne craignait rien et n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Dans un sens, elle avait toujours été fascinée par son audace et son diabolique entêtement. Brooke Davis n'avait peur de rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant d'apprendre à la connaître. Parce qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien. Tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque mascarade. Un masque. Brooke avait un incroyable manque de confiance en elle, et était persuadée de mériter tous les malheurs qui lui tombait dessus. Elle était convaincue d'être une de ses personnes que l'on ne doit pas aimer, au risque de souffrir. Cette femme avait un coeur en or, sertie de diamants. Et Rachel était fière d'être son amie. Même si elle avait couché avec Lucas, à demi marié avec sa meilleure amie, Peyton - surtout en fait, elle ne supportait pas cette grande blonde qui semblait poter le poids du monde sur ses épaules alors qu'en réalité c'était elle qui avait tout gagné dans l'histoire. Elle se souvenait encore comme si cela était hier de Brooke pleurant le plus silencieusement à quelques mètres d'elle de la souffrance causée par Peyton et Lucas, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

- **Rachel :** ( _moqueuse, s'approchant _) Mais oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? ( _redevenant sérieuse _) Allez descends moi de là.

- **Brooke :** ( _soufflant, descendant _) Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre.

- **Rachel :** ( _rigolant moqueuse_ ) Mais oui Brooke Davis est forte, Brooke Davis est costaud. Mais maintenant Brooke Davis est enceinte et va sagement aller s'asseoir, sinon je t'attache, compris ? ( _accrochant la guirlande_ )

Tandis qu'elle accrochait la girlande, le dos tourné à Brooke, celle-ci lui tira la langue en la foudroyant du regard. Rachel était une petite peste insuportable. Elle avait beau l'adorer, elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que celle-ci ne soit pas au courant de sa grossesse. Etant une légendaire gaffeuse, elle risquait de lâcher la bomber sans même s'en rendre compte. Un courant d'air frais la fit sursauter, et quelques secondes plus tard elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Sam qui venait d'entrer à toute vitesse dans la cuisine. Quand elle parlait de gaffes, tiens ..

... : ( _embrassant Brooke sur la joue_ ) Salut Rachel. ( _attrapant une pomme, s'en allant _)

- **Brooke :** ( _s'écriant_ ) Sam ?

- **Sam :** ( _se retournant _) Hum ? ( _croquant dans sa pomme _)

- **Brooke :** Tu manges à la maison ce soir ?

- **Sam :** (_ réfléchissant _) Le prof de philo' nous a donner un expo' à faire. (_ ironique_ ) Et comme par hasard je me retrouve avec Tom. J'étais censée aller chez lui, qu'on finissent ça vite fait.

- **Rachel :** ( _sourire en coin_ ) Un exposé, hein ? Moi aussi je disais ça à ton âge. ( _moqueuse_ ) " Qu'on finissent ça vite fait ", on dirait tellement toi, Brooke.

- **Brooke :** (_ choquée_ ) Rachel ! ( _à Sam_ ) J'aimerais que tu manges à la maison ce soir. Tom n'a qu'à venir, si tu veux. Nathan et Haley viennent manger, ça m'aurait fait plaisir que tu sois là. ( _tentant un petit sourire_ ) Et puis Jamie t'adore !

- **Sam :** ( _grimaçant_ ) Je suppose qu'Ashley sera là ? ( _Brooke hoche la tête_ ) Hum alors je préfère encore aller chez Tom. Tu sais on ne s'est pas reparlées depuis ( _grimaçant_ ) l'hôpital...

- **Brooke :** Eh bien ce sera l'occasion. ( _voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, levant les mains _) J'ai déjà promis à Jamie que tu serais là. Tu ne peux pas te défiler.

- **Sam :** ( _soufflant_ ) C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ça. ( _s'en allant _)

- **Brooke :** ( _criant_ ) Ce soir 19h30 ! Ne soit pas en retard Sam !

- **Rachel :** ( _croquant dans une pomme_ ) Ella a raison la p'tite. (_ riant doucement, taquine _) Mais quelle autorité dis-donc. Elle est loin la Brooke du lycée avec qui j'ai été voler les sujets de maths.

Trop plongées dans leur chamaillerie, elles ne virent pas Julian arriver. Ceclui-ci se faufila discrètement jusqu'à elle, laissant trainer une oreille quelque peu indiscrète. Il étouffa un rire en entendant Rachel évoquer des souvenirs de leur jeunesse. Il aurait tellement aimé la connaître à ce moment là.

... : ( _entrant, s'approchant de Brooke_ ) Ah oui tu as fait ça toi ? ( _l'attrapant par la hanche _)

- **Rachel :** ( _sourire_ ) Tu ne le savais pas ? Brooke était une vraie petite délinquante au lycée. ( _riant devant la tête de Brooke _)

- **Brooke :** (_ sourire_ ) Et bien je vais sûrement t'apprendre quelque chose Rachel, mais cette Brooke est toujours là. Et d'ailleurs elle te dit de faire gaffe à tes grosses fesses et à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas t'attirer ses foudres.

- **Rachel :** ( _riant de plus belle _) Je n'attends que ça, tu le sais bien...

Brooke se détacha de Julian et courrut derrière Rachel à travers le salon. Julian les regardait faite, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Et rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que d'entendre Brooke rire. Cette douce mélodie arrivait à elle seule à le transporter d'un autre monde.

- **Brooke :** ( _courant derrière Rachel, riant_) Tu vas voir espèce de Bitch !

Même les insultes semblaient belles sortant de sa bouche, songea-t-il avant de secouer la tête, se traitant d'idiot.

Devant le lycée de Tree Hill, un jeune homme blond les mains dans les poches, cigarette au bec et un écouteur à l'oreille semblait attendre quelqu'un. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés s'approcha de lui, timidement.

... : ( _lui tappotant l'épaule_ ) Excuse moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Sam, s'il te plait ?

- **Tom :** ( _la regardant de haut en bas _) Non mais je veux bien te tenir compagnie en attendant, si tu veux. ( _sourire charmeur_ )

... : ( _dégoutée_ ) Non ça va aller. Tu lui dira simplement qu'Ashley la cherche, ce sera suffisant.

- **Tom :** ( _charmeur_ ) Ashley ? Hum intéréssant. Tu es sa soeur à ce que j'ai compris. Je suis Tom. ( _sourire plein de sous-entendus_ ) On pourrait faire plus connaissance tu ne crois pas ? Je suis un ami à Sam et tu es sa soeur, on sera donc amenés à se revoir ...

- **Ashley :** ( _à elle-même_ ) C'est pas vrai, encore un crétin ! ( _à lui _) Tu fais ça à toutes celles que tu croises ou bien j'ai le droit au traitement de faveur ?

- **Tom :** ( _grand sourire _) Tu es la seule. ( _voyant qu'elle allait le contredire _) Très bien. J'avoue tout. Tu n'es pas la seule mais de loin ma préférée. Et de ce que je peux me souvenir, la seule qui me résiste.

- **Ashley :** ( _le regardant de haut en bas _) Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles te trouvent. Et je peux te dire que je suis fière de relever le niveau, dans ce cas. ( _redevenant sérieuse_ ) Maintenant que tu as fini ton petit speech, tu pourras faire passer le message à Sam ? C'est important.

- **Tom :** ( _sourire en coin, lui soufflant la fumée au nez _) Et pas gratuit.

- **Ashley :** ( _le regardant de travers _) Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! ( _s'en allant, se retournant _) Ah, au fait ! J'ai un copain, et il est plutôt jaloux. Alors ne me cherche pas trop, ( _insistant_ ) Tom. ( _s'éloignant_ )

Sam qui venait d'arriver, redressa la hanse de son sac sur son épaule tout en plissant le nez. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti faisait avec sa soeur ? Et pouquoi celle-ci semblait furieuse ? Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant sa soeur s'éloigner à grande enjambée, passablement énervée, tout en lui adressant son majeur dans un geste rageux.

- **Sam :** ( _s'approchant de lui, haussant un sourcil _) Hum.. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- **Tom :** ( _souriant en regardant Ashley dans les bras de son copain _) Oh, deux fois rien. ( _la regardant _) Tu sais que ta soeur à un sal caractère ? Enfin tu me diras, pas soeur pour rien.

- **Sam :** ( _soupirant _) Je te préviens Tom, tu laisses tomber tout de suite. Je sais très bien quel genre de mec tu es et tu ne jouera pas avec elle, ok ?

- **Tom :** ( _ironique_ ) Tes désirs sont des ordres, maître.

- **Sam :** ( _soufflant, se dirigeant vers le lycée _) Allez on y va.

Il regarda une dernière fois Ashley avec un sourire en coin, celle-ci ayant rejoint son copain un peu plus loin, un grand brun assez tenebreux. Amusé, il haussa un sourcil tout en recrachant sa fumée dans sa direction dans un geste sensuel et délibérément plein de sous-entendus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ayant sentie son regard inquisiteur, et s'empourpra quelque peu avant de lui lancer un regard de défi et d'embrasser langoureusement son copain. Il ricana en secouant la tête et rejoignit Sam, dans le lycée. Cette ville promettait d'être fortement intéréssente.

Chez Nathan et Haley, l'ambiance était assez joyeuse. Nathan était accoudé au bar et regardait en souriant sa femme emmitoufler leur fils sous trois gros manteaux. Ils avaient décidés de sortir en famille se promener et admirer les décorations de Noel, Jamie adorait ça.

- **Nathan :** ( _souriant, amusé _) Chérie, je pense qu'il en a assez là. Sinon il risque de finir étouffer.

- **Haley :** ( _sur un ton de reproche _) Je ne veux pas qu'il attrape froid, c'est tout.

Jamie tomba à terre, sur le dos. Ses parents se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui et Nathan éclata de rire en voyant que son fils n'arrivait plus à se relever à cause de toutes les épaisseurs de vêtements.

- **Nathan :** ( _à Haley, moqueur_ ) Tu vois ?

- **Jamie :** ( _boudant _) Papa ! Aide moi au lieu de rigoler !

Haley s'approcha de son fils et le releva. Elle le regarda et éclata à son tour de rire, bientôt accompagné de son fils.

Dans la petite maison de Lucas et Peyton, hérité de Karen, seul le son de The Cure raisonnait. Peyton était assise dans le canapé, regardant les images défiler à la télé sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle semblait profondement s'ennuyer. Lucas, lui se trouvait dans son bureau, devenu son refuge, et regardait une photo de Brooke et Peyton, à l'époque du lycée, où tout semblait si simple.

Les choix que l'on fait nous détermine pour toute une vie, mais lorsque ces choix se révèlent être faussés, que fait-on ?

Un retour en arrière est-il possible ? Probablement pas, non.

Le soir même, Brooke et Julian attendaient impatiament leur invités. Brooke trépignait d'impatience et vérifiait sans cesse si tout était bien en place ce qui commençait à agacer Julian. Il avait beau l'aimer mais ces dernier temps, elle devenait infernale.

- **Julian :** ( _soufflant _) Brooke tu veux bien arrêter un peux ! ( _s'asseyant autour du bar _)

- **Brooke :** ( _agaçée _) Quoi ? Je veux que tout soit parfait, c'est un crime ?

- **Julian :** ( _soupirant_ ) Non mais de te voir tourner en rond me donne le tournis.

- **Brooke :** ( _agaçée _) Eh bien ne me regarde pas alors !

Il soupira pour ce qui lui semblait la énième fois de la soirée, et sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il n'eut même pas le temps se remettre sur ses deux jambes que Brooke se dirigea comme une fusée vers l'entrée pour acceuillir ses amis. Elle était en train de devenir folle, la patience n'ayant jamais été son fort, et elle devait admettre que si cela aurait été Julian à sa place, elle l'aurait sûrement très vite étripé.

- **Julian :** ( _soufflant, à lui-même _) Eh bien on est pas sortie avec son sal caractère ! ( _la rejoignant _)

Dans l'entrée, Brooke serrait Haley dans ses bras, l'étouffant pratiquement en sautillant sur place, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines. Haley, surprise la serrait aussi tant bien que mal, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Brooke était totalement imprévisible et encore plus enceinte. Decidement elle parviendrait tout le temps à l'étonner.

- **Brooke :** ( _se détachant d'Haley, à Nathan _) Wow, tu es super classe Nathan Scott ! ( _le serrant dans ses bras, se tournant vers Jamie_ ) Jamie James mon neveu préféré ! Viens par ici, faire un calin à tatie Brooke ! (_ tendant les bras vers lui _)

- **Jamie :** ( _discrètement à sa mère _) Elle a bu quoi tante Brooke ?

- **Haley :** ( _chuchotant, souriant amusée _) Je sais pas, mais tu ne devrai pas la contrarié mon chéri.

Le petit Scott s'approcha de sa tante avec une grimace, mi-sérieuse et mi-amusée. Brooke se baissa vers lui, le prit dans ses bras, et le fit tournoyer dans les airs sous les rires d'Haley et le regard amusé des deux jeunes hommes.

- **Nathan :** ( _chuchotant à Julian, souriant amusé _) Dis moi Julian, tu lui as fait boire quoi à Brooke ?

- **Julian :** ( _secouant la tête en riant légèrement, posant sa main sur son épaule _) Elle est comme ça depuis quelques jours déjà, un vrai calvaire.

- **Nathan :** (_ faussement compatissant _) Ca doit être dure à supporter, je compatis.

- **Julian :** ( _sourire en coin _) Je te le fait pas dire.

- **Brooke :** ( _arrêtant de tourner _) Hey je vous entends, idiots ! ( _posant Jamie à terre, s'approchant d'eux _) Je suis la maitresse de maison ce soir, ce qui veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux. Si j'étais vous, je me tiendrai à carreaux. ( _sourire triomphant _)

- **Nathan :** ( _riant, passant son bras derrière ses épaules _) Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. La modestie, tu connais ?

- **Brooke :** ( _le pinçant _) En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui va me l'apprendre Nathan Scott.

Elle lui sourit triomphante et lui tira la langue avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Julian qui l'acceuillit en riant. Brooke les invita à aller dans le salon s'asseoir autour de la petite table basse qu'elle avait préparé pour prendre une appéritif.

- **Brooke :** ( _étonnée_ ) Où est Ashley ?

- **Haley :** ( _soufflant doucement _) Dehors avec Sam et un jeune homme blond que visiblement elle n'apprécie pas.

- **Brooke :** ( _surprise_ ) Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- **Haley :** (_ soupirant _) Je ne sais pas trop. On est arrivés et Sam et ce Tom étaient dans l'allée. Dès qu'elle l'a vu elle lui a crié, ( _l'imitant_ ) " Toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un crétin dans ton genre fait là ce soir ? " ( _posant sa main sur la cuisse de Nathan_) Alors on a décidés de les laisser entre eux.

Au même moment, les trois jeunes entrèrent dans la maison, en se lancant des regards noirs. Visiblement leurs querelles ne s'étaient pas estompées. Le regard du petit Jamie s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Sam.

- **Jamie :** ( _s'écriant_ ) Saaam ! ( _se jettant dans ses bras _)

- **Sam :** ( _le portant _) Hey, mon petit bonhomme ! ( _frottant ses cheveux _) Comment tu vas ?

- **Jamie :** ( _lui fesant un bisou sur la joue_ ) Très bien, mais tu m'as manqué ! ( _la serrant contre lui _)

- **Sam :** ( _sourire_ ) Toi aussi Fripouille ! ( _le déposant _)

- **Jamie :** ( _se tournant vers Tom _) T'es qui toi le monsieur blond ?

- **Tom :** ( _se baissant à sa hauteur _) Je m'appel Tom. ( _sourire_ ) Et toi ?

- **Jamie :** ( _grand sourire _) Je m'appel James Lucas Scott, mais tout le monde m'appel Jamie, et j'ai 5 ans. ( _montrant avec ses doigts_ )

- **Tom :** ( _sourire amusé _) Wow, tu es grand !

Le petit garçon le regarda et hocha la tête vivement en souriant. Il s'approcha de Tom toujours accroupie et plaça ses mains autour de son oreille, formant un petit étau, pour lui murmurer un secret.

- **Jamie :** ( _chuchotant_) Tu es l'amoureux de Sam ou de Ashley ?

Tom éclata d'un rire joyeux, alors que le petit le regardait en souriant.

- **Tom :** ( _secouant la tête en rigolant, lui chuchotant _) Aucunes des deux. ( _se redressant, murmurant pour lui-même_ ) Enfin pour l'instant. ( _regardant discrètement Ashley _)

- **Ashley :** ( _passant à côté de lui, chuchotant _) Regarde ailleurs crétin !

Elle se dirigea vers Brooke et Julian pour les saluer, suivit de prêt par Tom. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent auprès d'eux, Ashley le plus éloignée possible du blond qui ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards.

Une heure plus tard, Brooke était en cuisine, préparant les assiettes pour le repas. Alors qu'elle était en train de chanter tout en remuant le bassin et en préparant ses assiettes un rire gracieux l'arracha de cette petite rêverie.

- **Haley :** ( _rigolant _) Mon Dieu ! Une Brooke Davis au naturel est un vrai phénomène, mais une Brooke Davis enceinte, c'est carrément gigantesque !

Brooke se tourna en riant vers son amie et posa une main sur son ventre, légèrement rebondit.

- **Brooke :** ( _souriant, caressant son ventre _) Que veux-tu, c'est lui le coupable !

- **Haley :** ( _sourire attendrie _) La grossesse te va bien Brooke. Mais tu sais, tu ne va pas pouvoir la cacher longtemps. Je suis sûre que Julian sera ravie d'apprendre qu'il va être papa.

- **Brooke :** (_ prise de court _) Je.. J'attend Noel pour lui dire.

- **Haley :** ( _attendrie_ ) Oh c'est trop mignon !

- **Julian :** ( _du salon _) Chérie ! On a faim !

- **Haley :** ( _souriant _) On devrait faire vite avec ces ogres. ( _prenant des assiettes, sortant de la cuisine _)

Brooke souffla soulagée qu'Haley l'ait crue. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement les yeux illuminés. Ce qu'elle l'aimait déjà ce petit bout. Elle inspira fortement, et rejoignit les autres quand elle entendit Julian l'appeler encore une fois. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Une fois le repas fini, Brooke, Julian, Nathan et Haley s'installèrent encore une fois dans le petit salon pour prendre un petit digestif. Sam, Tom et Ashley était dans la chambre de Sam, et le petit Jamie s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son papa.

- **Julian :** ( _servant Nathan, se tournant vers Haley_ ) Un verre Haley ?

- **Haley :** ( _lui souriant _) Non merci, je dois ramener tout ce petit monde à la maison.

- **Julian :** (_ se tournant vers Brooke _) Bébé ?

- **Brooke :** ( _lui souriant faiblement _) Non merci, je ne me sens pas encore très bien.

Haley étouffa un petit rire. Son amie était une très bonne comédienne, et une bonne menteuse. Julian n'y avait vu que du feu, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il s'assit près d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sam, l'ambiance était un peu plus tendue. Ashley était assise sur le lit et regardait la chambre de sa soeur conscencieusement. Tom assis sur une chaise, à cheval, examinait Ashley. Et Sam était appuyée contre un mur de la chambre, et regardait en grimaçant le petit manège de Tom.

- **Sam :** ( _soufflant_) Vous voulez pas arrêter, un peu ! Vous m'exaspérer ! De vrais gamins !

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- **Sam :** (_ regardant Ashley _) Toi, arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me donnes envie de vomir le " super " repas de Brooke. ( _regardant Tom, sèchement _) Et toi arrête de matter ma soeur, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'aime pas. ( _long silence_ ) Vous m'énervez ! ( _sortant de la chambre_ )

- **Ashley :** (_ regardant Tom qui lui souriait _) N'y pense même pas ! ( _sortant aussi _)

- **Tom :** (_ à lui-même _) Et voilà, encore une fois je me retrouve tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? ( _soufflant _)

La nuit bien entamée et la soirée finie, la famille Scott s'apprêtait à quitter la maison. Tom était rapidement partit après la petite altercation dans la chambre. Dans l'entrée, Nathan et Haley saluaient leur amis tout en les remerciant chaleureusement de leur accueil.

- **Julian :** ( _errant la main de Julian _) Ok, on se voit demain alors pour un petit basket.  
- **Nathan :** ( _souriant _) Pas de soucis. J'ai hâte de voir ça !  
- **Haley :** ( _à Brooke _) On a qu'à les accompagner ? Ca fait un moment que l'on a pas passés un moment avec Peyton et Luke, non ? Ca serait sympa.

Brooke n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter à contre coeur. La situation était vraiment embarassante. Dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourée.

* * *

**Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre relativement long & plus rapidement :) **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plût, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, y compris les critiques ;) **

**Dans le prochain chapitre du Brucas à gogo :p **

**Kiss, S.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : " Seul un regard peut créer l'univers. "**_

**23 Décembre 2010**

Le lendemain matin, Brooke se réveilla dans le creux de l'épaule de Julian. Elle sourit tendrement, admirant les courbes angéliques de son visage encadrés par ses cheveux en désordre, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se glisser hors du lit. Elle ramassa son peignoir en soie mauve posé négligement au pied du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle y entra en baillant doucement, encore un peu endormie, et se fit un bon chocolat chaud, le café n'étant pas recommendé pour les femmes enceintes. Lorsque son petit déjeuner fut prêt, elle s'installa sur le bar, face à la fenêtre où l'on poouvait appercevoir le doux soleil d'hiver refléter sur la mer. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait, admirer le magnifique paysage qui faisait face à sa somptueuse maison. Quand le temps le lui permettait, elle aimait particulièrement déjeuner sur la terasse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à Sam qui entra dans la cuisine, déjà prête pour aller au lycée.

**-**** Sam :** Salut Brooke.

- **Brooke :** ( _sourire_ ) Hey, salut toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tout en lui adressant un sourire, et s'installa pres d'elle. C'était un de ses moments de complicité qu'elles affectionnaient tant et qui leur faisaient oubliés qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement mère / fille, comme elles l'auraient aimés. Brooke lui sourit en retour, termina la dernière gorgée de son chocolat et se leva afin de débarasser et de lui préparer son déjeuner, comme elle le faisait souvent.

- **Brooke :** Tu veux que je te prépare un chocolat ?

- **Sam :** ( _grimaçant_ ) Un chocolat ? Non merci, mais un café je veux bien. ( _sourire_ )

- **Brooke :** Très bien, c'est partie, et un café.

Elle se retourna et le lui prépara sous le regard inquisiteur de Sam. Elle connaissait Brooke depuis un moment maintenant, suffisament pour dire qu'elle était plus étrange que d'habitude sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Brooke se tourna vers elle, lui tendit son café et reprit la place qu'elle occupait précédement.

- **Sam :** (_ le prenant_ ) Merci.

- **Brooke :** (_ regardant l'horloge _) Tu ne vas pas être en retard pour le lycée ? (_ fronçant les sourcils ) _

- **Sam :** ( _buvant une gorgée, grimaçant _) Non, Tom vient me chercher. ( _levant les yeux au ciel_ )

- **Brooke :** ( _haussant un sourcil , petit souire _) Tom, hein ?

- **Sam :** ( _grimaçant_ ) Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est pas la peine de sourire comme ça. Ne te fait pas d'idées, Tom n'est qu'un p'tit con prétencieux et arrogant, avec qui bizarrement je m'entends bien. ( _haussant les épaules_ ) En plus il est intéréssé par Ashley, et moi ..(_ murmurant_ ) moi, je pense encore à Jake ..

- **Brooke :** (_ posant une main sur son épaule, compatissante _) Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

- **Sam :** (_ secouant la tête, baissant les yeux _) Non pas depuis trois mois. Depuis qu'il est partie dans sa nouvelle famille d'acceuil, en fait. ( _tristement _) En même temps, on s'était promis de ne pas s'en donner. Ca nous aurait fait trop mal. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop ce qui fait le plus mal ..

Un klaxon coupa court à la discussion qui devenait quelque peu embarassante. Sam n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert, elle préfèrait garder pour elle tout ce qui était suceptible de provoquer de la peine, de la pitié voir de la compassion. Un peu comme Brooke avant, sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'elles s'entendaient si bien en fin de compte, malgré des débuts catastrophiques.

- **Sam :** Ca doit être Tom. ( _posant sa tasse dans l'évier _) J'y vais sinon, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. Surtout que ce crétin va surement vouloir passer chez Nathan & Haley. ( _soupirant, l'embrassant sur la joue _) Bye, à ce soir. ( _s'en allant _)

Elle quitta la cuisine rapidement, récupérant son sac au passage dans l'entrée. Brooke sourit rêveusement en la regardant s'éloigner et posa une main sur ventre, le caressant doucement. Elle avait que son bébé naisse.

- **Brooke :** ( _les yeux pétillants _) Tu vas voir _mon bébé_, on va être heureux. Je vais tout faire pour que tu le sois.

Tom et Sam étaient effectivement bien passés prendre Ashley chez Nathan & Haley. Celle-ci avait râlé, mais avait finalement cédé quand Haley lui avait rappelé qu'elle commençait dans pas moins d'une quizaine de minutes. A pieds c'est sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais été à l'heure, et comme un coup du destin, Tom était là, accompagné de sa soeur, dans une magnifique décapotable rouge, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire avaler.

Nathan était lui aussi partie assez tôt faire un jogging, laissant sa femme et son fils dormir. Maintenant qu'Ashley était partie et qu'elle était réveillée, Haley tournait en rond. Elle vérifia que son fils dormait bien et s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bain, pendant une dizaines de minutes. Pendant ce temps, Nathan était revenue, convert de sueur, de son jogging matinal. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau pausée sur le bar et la bu d'une traite. Fronçant les sourcils en la reposant sur le bar, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, pourtant toujours animée.

- **Nathan :** ( _posant la bouteille _) Je suis rentré ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et constata qu'il dormait encore. La veille, ils avaient disputés un petit match de basket dans le jardin qui l'avait épuisé. Bien évidement, Jamie avait gagné, et haut la main. Il referma la porte de la chambre en souriant et se rendit dans la sienne. Il entra, doucement, et fronça les sourcils en n'y trouvant pas sa femme. Il retourna dans le salon la chercher.

- **Nathan :** (_ l'appelant _) Chérie ?

Elle sortit précipitament de la salle de bain, et remit ses cheveux en place, dans un sourire, assez forcé. Il la scruta, ayant remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- **Haley :** (_ s'approchant de lui_ ) Mon amour. ( _l'embrassant furtivement _) Alors ce jogging ?

- **Nathan :** ( _s'asseyant sur une chaise du bar _) Crevant, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une bonne douche pour serrer ma femme dans mes bras.

- **Haley :** (_ s'écriant _) Non ! ( _sourire forcé _) J'allais aller en prendre une, mais je t'ai entendue arriver, alors je suis sortie. Je fais vite, tu n'as qu'a aller réveiller Jamie.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et retourna en vitessa dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il fronça les sourcils et se reservit un verre d'eau, songeur. Haley lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme ils l'avaient convenus la veille, Haley et Nathan s'approchaient de Brooke et Julian qui se chamaillaient sur le terrain de basket. Haley sourit en voyant son amie faire tourner en bourrique Julian, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était retourné en enfance depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Ils se dirent bonjour et s'installèrent dans les vieux gradins en attendant que Peyton et Lucas arrivent. Ils finirent par arriver enfin, quelques minutes après eux. Peyton était ravissante avec ses rondeurs et semblait se noyer dans le é à sa main, Lucas semblait un peu moins enclin mais tentait d'afficher tout de même un sourire ravi.

- **Peyton :** ( _souriant_ ) Salut tout le monde !

- **Nathan :** (_ sourire, taquin _) Salut la balaine !

Elle se tourna vers son ami, un air menaçant sur le visage et un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. Il leva les mains en signe d'armistice, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

- **Peyton :** ( _faussement vexée_ ) Nathan Scott j'ai les hormones en ébullutions et de très grosses sautes d'humeur alors me traiter de _balaine_ n'est pas la meilleure façon de procéder. Une femme enceinte est bien pire que dix femmes réunies.

- **Nathan :** ( _amusé _) Je prends note.

Les autres, amusés de leur échange, rires de bon coeur. L'ambiance était à la détente, malgré que Brooke fuyait Lucas du regard.

- **Julian :** ( _gonflant les muscles _) Bon on se la fait cette partie ? ( _sautillant sur place_ ) Je sens que je vais gagner là, je suis chaud comme la braise.

- **Peyton :** (_ grimaçant _) Garde ces commentaires pour Brooke s'il te plait Julian.

- **Lucas :** ( _agacé_ ) Ou garde les tout court.

Tous parurent surpris par les paroles de Lucas. Certes, lui et Julian n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et pour cause leur relation avec Peyton - et maintenant Brooke, mais ça personne ne le savait.

- **Haley :** ( _se tournant vers lui , surprise _) Ca ne va pas Luke ? Il disait ça pour rire.

- **Lucas :** ( _soufflant_ ) Je sais, désolé mec. Je suis juste un peu stréssé, ma mère arrive dans quelques jours avec Lily & Andy pour noel et j'ai envie que tout soit parfait.

- **Nathan :** ( _souriant _) Au lieu de faire le grincheux, viens mettre la paté à ce petit prétencieux, Luke. (_ embrassant Haley, se dirigeant vers le terrain _)

- **Julian :** (_ sourire en coin _) Je suis très corriace et très futé, tu sais. ( _embrassant Brooke, sourire en coin _) Souhaite moi bonne chance, bébé.

Elle fut très gênée du regard insistant de Lucas, mais consentit tout de même à répondre à la demande de son petit-ami, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute, et prête à se faire sermonner.

- **Brooke :** ( _gênée du regard de Lucas _) Bonne chance.

- **Peyton :** (_ à Lucas _) Allez chéri, va leur mettre une bonne raclée ! Je vais t'encourager. (_ l'embrassant, chuchotant à son oreille_) Je suis ta pompom girl attitrée. ( _clin d'oeil_ )

Il se détacha d'elle, comme brûlé, et rejoignit d'un pas rapide Julian & Nathan sur le terrain, en réfléchissant à la période de_ l'homme de nos rêves._ Sa pompom gril attitrée, le temps d'une soirée avait été Rachel. Mais après un panier décisif, qui témoignait que Brooke était la _femme de sa vie_, ils avaient décidé d'échanger._ Sa pompom gril _avait toujours été Brooke, et le sera_ toujours _..  
Il se tourna vers les trois filles, et la regarda intensément quelques secondes. Elle le regardait aussi, perdue dans tout ce flot de sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

**24 Décembre 2010**

Un courant d'air de bonne humeur s'était installé dans toutes les maisons. La raison : _Noël_. Ce jour qui réchauffe nos coeurs, amènant un peu de soleil et de gaieté dans chacun des foyers._ Noël_, ce simple petit mot de quatre lettres qui vous arrache un sourire, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce délicieux mot. _Noël_, c'est ça, la féerie du moment, le bonheur de se retrouver et de partager l'instant présent sans ce soucier de tout le reste. _Noël_, ce synonyme du bonheur, cet état de béatitude, l' enchantement du moment, l'enivrement, l'euphorie, l'extase, la gaieté, la joie, la sérénité ..  
Oui,_ noël_ c'est tout ça .

Brooke s'affairait de tous les côtés. Il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait. Il n'en était pas question que cela soit autrement ! Non, pas pour la première année où elle fêterait _son premier noël_, en famille. Une vraie famille, avec un homme qui l'aime, et une fille qu'elle considère comme la sienne. La maison était joliment décorée. Un gros sapin ornait le salon, dans les tons rouge, cuivre & or. Une magnifique table était dressée, près de la cheminée, dans les mêmes tons, rappelant les somptueuses décorations, et éclairée par un sublime chandelier doré. Julian était parti quelques heures plus tôt avec Sam, au centre commercial. Alors qu'elle avait la tête dans le four, surveillant la cuisson de sa dinde, Julian et Sam rentraient de leur course, quelque peu fatigués.

- **Julian :** ( _posant son manteau _) C'est nous, on est rentré.

Elle se redressa vivement en souriant, et fila dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et les fixa chacun leur tour avec une petite moue adorable.

- **Bro****oke :** ( _excitée_ ) Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ?

- **Julian :** ( _l'embrassant sur le nez _) Non. ( _sourire_ )

- **Brooke :** ( _suppliante_ ) S'il te plaît mon chéri ..

Elle tenta, une fois encore, une petite moue qu'elle savait qui le faisait craquer. Il la regarda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter. Sam, près d'eux, se retenait de rire. Elle était persuadée que même Jamie n'était pas aussi impatient qu'elle.

- **Julian :** (_ réfléchissant _) Hum .. non . ( _grand sourire, se séparant d'elle _)

- **Brooke :** ( _se tournant vers Sam _) Saam, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? ( _lui chuchotant_ ) Ma carte de crédit est dans mon portefeuille et je te laisse quartier libre pendant une semaine .. ( _clin d'oeil _)

- **Sam :** (_ riant, secouant la tête _) Tu me désespères. Et bien que se soit très tentant, c'est non. ( _sourire, s'éloignant _)

Elle soupira longuement et retourna dans sa cuisine où elle y trouva Julian. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, pendant qu'il buvait son café. Elle se sentait bien, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie.

De son côté, Peyton, enceinte de maintenant cinq mois, préparait également une jolie table de six personnes. Karen, Andy, Lily & son père passaient le réveillon avec eux. Ensuite, il était prévue qu'ils se retrouvent tous au Rivercourt. Lucas bricolait deux ou trois décorations de noël qui ne s'éclairaient plus très bien, aux teintes argentés et bleues. La jolie robe bustier noire de Peyton mettaient bien en avant son ventre rebondit. Et ses cheveux blonds ondulés, assorties à son maquillage doré lui donnait un petit air de princesse. Malgré tout, Lucas la trouvait magnifique.

- **Peyton :** Chéri, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher ta mère et Andy.

- **Lucas :** ( _surpris_ ) Oh, déjà ? Je finis ça, et j'y vais.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, pendant qu'il réaccrochait la guirlande dans le sapin.

- **Peyton :** ( _souriant, doucement _) Je suis vraiment heureuse, Luke. Tu me rends heureuse. Et de passer notre premier noël ensemble, chez nous, avec nos parents et notre futur enfant me comble de bonheur. Tu es _l'homme de ma vie_, Lucas Scott. Je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux, et posa ses mains sur les petites qui entouraient sa taille.

- **Lucas :** ( _doucement _) Je t'aime aussi.

Il se tourna et la serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne. C'était de plus en plus dur de mentir. Tout aurait du être parfait, pourtant. Un noël inoubliable auprès de celle qu'il a toujours voulu, portant son futur enfant, et leur famille respective. Mais voilà, les choses n'étaient jamais simples. Et le plus dure, c'était d'admettre que lorsqu'il serrait Peyton dans ses bras, il s'imaginait une magnifique brune au regard perçant. Et dans ses rêves, chaque nuit, l'enfant qui l'appelait papa, _son enfant_, était une petit fille brune aux yeux bleus.

Devant sa fenêtre, Haley regardait son fils et son mari en pleine bataille de neige, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Et oui, en cette fin de journée de 24 Décembre, la neige tombait doucement sur Tree Hill. Évènement assez exceptionnel. Elle sourit à son fils quand il lui fit coucou et rigola quand elle vit son mari l'attraper comme un sac à patate. Elle tourna la tête vers son salon, et regarda Ashley, des lunettes sur le nez, étudiant. Sa vie était parfaite, elle était comblée. Nathan Scott lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle avait espéré et toujours attendue quand il était entré dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tout d'une femme heureuse : un mari parfait, un fils parfait & des amis parfaits. La vie pouvait-elle être encore plus idyllique que cela ? Elle sourit, et posa une main sur son ventre. Oh oui, la vie pouvait encore être plus belle.

Dans une autre maison, quatre amis s'affairaient à préparer leur repas de noël, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Une coupe de champagne dans la main, Lauren riait avec Millicent. Elles regardaient Micro et Skills qui préparaient le repas. Les rôles étaient inversés pour la soirée. Et le tout était on ne peux plus comique.

**01 : 15**

Brooke et Julian couchés sur le sol du terrain du Rivercourt admiraient les étoiles, en attendant les étaient là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, profitant de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit, du calme et de la presence de l'autre. Une voiture se gara près de la leur et des rires joyeux se firent entendre après des bruits de portières. Skills & Micro, bras dessus, bras dessous s'approchaient d'eux, mort de rire et visiblement légèrement saouls. Lauren et Millicent les suivaient, riant de leur compagnon, et sûrement un peu pompette aussi.

- **Micro :** ( _levant les bras au ciel _) Brooke Davis ! ( _tendant les bras _) Viens faire un câlin à tonton Micro.

- **Brooke :** ( _amusée_ ) Et si tonton Micro faisait un gros câlin à tonton Skills plutôt ?

- **Micro :** ( _haussant un sourcil _) Il est pas aussi sexy que toi, mais si t'insistes.

Il sauta dans les bras de Skills qui tomba en arrière, sous les rires de tous. Skills était le comique de la bande, c'était reconnu, mais lorsque Micro avait un peu trop bu, il savait lui faire concurrence. Au même moment, deux voitures se garèrent près des leurs. Peyton & Lucas main dans la main, et Nathan & Haley se tenant par la taille s'approchèrent d'eux, sourire aux lèvres.

- **Nathan :** ( _riant_ ) Dites moi qu'ils sont simplement bourrés ?

- **Brooke :** ( _s'approchant de lui en souriant _) Ils sont carrément saouls plutôt. (_ le serrant dans ses bras _) Joyeux noël Nate.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et son autre main derrière sa tête, la serrant contre lui. Brooke et lui étaient amis depuis des années, et même si ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'autre.

- **Nathan :** (_ l'embrassant sur la joue _) Joyeux noël jolie Brooke. ( _se tournant vers Julian, lui serrant la main _) Joyeux noël, mec. ( _riant _) Et ne me regarde pas avec ce regard de tueur, ( _attrapant la main d'Haley _) je ne compte pas laisser tomber ma femme pour ta charmante petite amie.

Il ria de bon coeur avec Julian, qui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule fois que Lucas puisse ne pas avoir oublier l'_autre_ fille, comme il le disait dans son livre. Pendant ce temps, Brooke enlaçait Haley, lui souhaitant un joyeux noel, tandis que chacun faisait de même. Nathan et Lucas se livraient à une rare étreinte fraternel, forte en émotion.

- **Haley :** ( _enlaçant Brooke _) Joyeux noël ma belle. ( _lui chuchotant à l'oreille _) Tu lui as dit ? ( _sourire_ )

- **Brooke :** ( _secouant la tête_ ) Non pas encore, j'attends demain qu'on ne soit que tous les deux, au calme. ( _la serrant _) Joyeux noël ( _sourire malicieux_ ) _l'Intello_.

- **Haley :** ( _l'embrassant sur la joue, souriant tendrement _) Tu sais que je t'aime coloc' de mon coeur ?

- **Brooke :** (_ sourire, émue_ ) Moi aussi Haley James Scott. ( _se tournant vers Peyton _) Viens par là Sawyer. ( _la serrant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux _) Joyeux noel boucle d'or. Tu as enfin tout ce dont tu rêvais. (_ la tenant par les épaules _) Regarde toi, tu es magnifique.

- **Peyton :** (_ pleurant doucement _) Je t'aime . ( _la serrant contre elle, lui chuchotant _) J'aimerais que tu sois la maraine de mon enfant. Personne d'autre ne correspond mieux que toi pour ce rôle.

Les pleurs de Brooke redoublèrent et elle accepta. Elle la prit dans ses bras, encore une fois, et attrapa la main d'Haley pour qu'elle se joigne à elles. Le trio était réuni. Chacun souhaita aux autres un _Joyeux noel _et les garçons entamèrent une partie de basket, commentés et animés par les encoragement des filles, même Micro, encoragé par l'alcool, était sur le terrain pour une fois. Nathan finit par marquer la panier de la victoire et d'un même mouvement, les filles se levèrent en criant et les rejoignirent. Haley sauta dans les bras de Nathan.

- **Haley :** (_ l'embrassant_ ) Félicitation mon cher mari ! ( _les yeux brillants _) _Nos_ enfants ont de quoi être fiers de leur_ papa_.

- **Nathan :** (_ surpris _) _Nos_ enfants ? ( _comprenant _) Oh mon Dieu ! ( _la prenant dans ses bras en tournant _) Je vais être _papa_ ! Je t'aime, mon amour. ( _s'acroupissant devant elle, posant sa main sur son ventre _) Et toi aussi, _bébé_.

Tout leur amis, émus, applaudirent. La scène était tout simplement magnifique, et de les voir heureux comme ça ne pouvait que les rendre heureux à leur tour. Deux heures plus tard, environ, des gouttes se mirent à tomber doucement sur ces jeunes gens qui partagaient à ce moment un gros fou rire commun, _les années lycée_. Puis les gouttes se changèrent en une averse. Ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Broooke & Julian, terminer leur soirée. Dans l'allée de chez eux, Julian ouvrait la porte à ses amis, alors que Brooke attendait sagement dans la voiture qu'il ouvre la porte pour filer à l'intérieur rapidement. Julian finit par ouvrir la porte et y entrer, suivit de leur amis. Elle se hata de sortir de la voiture, garée devant et couru jusqu'à la porte où Skills et Nathan entraient alors que Lucas attendait derrière eux. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, Lucas ferma la porte, quand il vit que Nathan & Skills avait disparus de l'entrée. L'orage s'ajouta à la pluie, et un éclaire les illumina. Il la fixa d'un air grave, sans bouger.

- **Lucas :** Joyeux noel, Brooke.

- **Brooke :** ( _essayant de passer _) Laisse moi passer Lucas. ( _soufflant_ ) Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on attrape une pneumonie ? Ou mieux que les autres commencent à se poser des questions ?

- **Lucas :** ( _secouant la tête_ ) Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un joyeux noel, tu m'as évité toute la soirée, encore une fois.

- **Brooke :** Et ça t'étonne ? ( _agacée_) Laisse moi rentrer, j'ai froid et je suis trempée. C'est noel et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

Elle repoussa les mèches trempées qui lui collaient la joue, et essaya de le contourner encore une fois. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui, plaça une main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement et se détacha d'elle, la fixant. Un éclair éclata durement et l'orage cessa, laissant place à la neige.

- **Lucas :** ( _la fixant _) Joyeux noel, Brooke. ( _entrant dans la maison _)

Et il entra dans la maison, sans rien ajouter d'autre, la laissant plantée là, trop surprise et choquée pour réagir. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, et les frola du bout des doigts. Elle avait aimé ce baiser. Et plus que tout, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant, son coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

**«L'amour n'est pas l'amour si il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'eloigne.**  
**Quand la vie devient dure , quand les choses changent le vrai amour reste _inchanger_.»**

* * *

**Salut tout l'monde !**

**Bon ce ( long ) chapitre est arrivé assez rapidement, non ? **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plût & que vous ne l'avez pas trop trouvé cul-cul la praline. A la base, il a été écrit la veille du 24 Décembre, et donc je voulais quelque chose d'assez mignon et " drôle ", la magie de Noel. Bref.**

**Je peux vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il y a beaucoup de BL & surtout, on se rapproche inexorablement du tragique de l'histoire. Les drames et tout le tralala :p **

**Merci à Aurore Scott1 & Kahoko.**

**Kahoko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) On reverra assez souvent Rachel, accompagnée ou non :p Eh oui, c'est ce que je voulais avec le trio Sam/ Ashley / Tom, retrouver l'esprit du lycée, avec les petites querelles et Co, puisque Brooke, Lucas et tous les autres ont grandis et malgré toutes leurs histoires, ils ont quand même atteind un certain degré de maturité. Ah et non comme tu as pu le voir, Sam n'a pas zappé Jake ;) Voilà, merci encore & en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plût !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : " La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde. Le remords, lui exprime une nostalgie, le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été. "**_

Le lendemain matin, Brooke se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Julian, enlacée. Elle était encore terriblement fatiguée, elle n'avait réussie que très tard à s'endormir, l'image de son baiser avec Lucas revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La seule explication plausible, selon elle, était qu'il avait du trop abuser du champagne et autres boissons alcoolisées. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé autrement ? Pourtant, une petite voix lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle avait tord, et que Lucas semblait complètement maître de son esprit et de ses gestes à ce moment-là. Elle tourna la tête vers Julian, qui dormait encore paisiblement, blottie contre elle, et posa une main sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, et porta à nouveau cette même main, sur son ventre.

Dans une autre chambre de la maison, une jeune fille assise en tailleur sur son lit, caressait du bout des doigts une lettre, les larmes créant des tâches floues sur le papier blanc immaculé. Elle posa le papier et se pencha vers sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et y pris une photo qui traînait là, parmis divers autres objets. Elle la regarda longuement avant de la porter contre son coeur, laissant un flot douloureux de larmes l'envahir.

- **Sam :** (_ murmurant, les yeux fermés _) Jake ...

Depuis plus de deux longues heures, il ne dormait plus. Couché dans son lit, en caleçon, sa fiancé enceinte blottie contre lui, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, ou peut-être plus. Hier il avait fait une chose des plus stupide de son existence. En réalité, la deuxième chose la plus stupide, après celle d'avoir mit enceinte la meilleure amie de sa fiancée. Il l'avait embrassé passionnement, y mettant tout son coeur et une partie de son âme, sous une pluie battante qui s'était transformée en neige, rendant cette instant d'autant plus magique. A y réfléchir, la troisième chose la plus stupide était incontestablement qu'il avait aimé ça, et que s'il en avait eu l'occasion il aurait recommencé encore et encore. Mais voilà, tellement troublée et sûrement énervée, Brooke ne lui avait plus adressé un seul regard et avait passé sa soirée accrochée à Julian.  
La blondinette près de lui émit un petit grognement avant de bouger, doucement. Elle papillonna des yeux, et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- **Peyton :** ( _s'étirant_ ) Hey, salut toi ! (_ l'embrassant tendrement _) Bien dormi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et elle du réitérer sa question, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Il fixait le plafond, d'un air totalement absent.

- **Lucas :** ( _ailleurs _) Hum hum ..

- **Peyton :** ( _fronçant les sourcils _) Ca va ? Luke ?

Sentant l'inquiétude pointer dans sa voix, il se reprit rapidement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot fini. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa à son tour un sourire, puis l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

- **Lucas :** Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- **Peyton :** ( _haussant les épaules_ ) Je n'en sais rien, mais tu es bizarre. Tu es complètement ailleurs et hier chez Brooke & Julian , tu semblais un peu dans la lune. ( _fronçant les sourcils_ ) Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, d'accord ?

Il la serra contre lui, troublé par sa sincérité et tout cet amour qu'elle lui offrait inconditonnellement et qu'il ne méritait pas.

- **Lucas :** ( _chuchotant _) Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement les huîtres qui sont mal passées.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée, et se recoucha contre lui. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. C'était elle la femme de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qu'il avait toujours voulu, non ?

Une jeune femme châtain s'étira doucement dans son lit, les yeux encore fermés. Sa soirée de la veille lui revenait en tête et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Tout avait été parfait, comme elle l'espérait. Une douce odeur arriva à ses narines. Elle l'huma doucement et sentit en même temps le matelas s'affaisser. Elle sourit en sentant un corps se coucher délicatement sur elle. Des baisers dans son cou la chatouillèrent, ce qui la fit rire, et elle sentit son mari sourire aussi, dans son cou.

- **Nathan :** ( _l'embrassant dans le cou _) Bonjour ma jolie femme enceinte.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le creux du cou, mordillant délicatement la peau tendre puis déplaça ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, ses yeux, son nez avant d'atterrir sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Elle sourit et encercla sa nuque, répondant à son baiser. Il posa son front contre le sien et se délecta du soupire de bien-être de sa compagne.

- **Haley :** ( _sourire _) Hum ce que j'aime les réveils comme ça.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, lui décrochant un sourire. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça avec elle : sourire, être heureux.

- **Haley :** ( _fronçant les sourcils _) Tu es content ? Je veux dire vraiment content ?

A son tour il fronça les sourcils, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Comment pouvait-elle douter de ça ?

- **Nathan :** ( _serieux _) Hey, être marié avec toi et avoir un enfant de toi sont les plus belles choses que tu ais pu m'offrir dans ma vie. Alors oui, de savoir que je vais être papa une nouvelle fois de la femme que j'aime me rempli de bonheur. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ça.

- **Haley :** (_ les larmes aux yeux _) Je t'aime.

Elle lui adressa une petite moue timide, honteuse de pleurer pour si peut, mais qu'il trouve adorable. Il lui sourit, et la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en désordre d'une main.

- **Nathan :** Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne puis se redressa, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle découvrit avec un sourire gourmand un succelent petit déjeuner posé au pied du lit, attendant sagement d'être dégusté. Nathan se pencha et l'attrapa afin de le poser entre eux deux, sous le regard appréciateur de sa femme.

- **Nathan :** Maintenant il faut que tu manges. ( _posant sa main sur son ventre_ ) Il faut que vous soyez en forme tous les deux.

- **Haley :** ( _sourire en coin_ ) C'est toi qui a fait à manger ?

Il rit doucement, songeant que sa femme le connaissait vraiment trop bien. Il prit un petit pain qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche avec amusement et lui répondit dans un sourire.

- **Nathan :** ( _amusé _) Ok, j'avoue tout. Jamie m'a aidé. Allez mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

En début d'après-midi, au Rivercourt, Lucas en short gris et marcel noir s'entrainait à marquer des paniers, seul, sous un temps particulièrement chaud et ensoleillé. La jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui, d'une démarche hésitante, pensa que cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était là, il était couvert de sueur si bien que son tee-shit lui collait à la peau. A cette pensée, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de secouer la tête. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce qu'étaient des _relations sexuelles _et de le pratiquer, elle ne s'était jamais montrer prude ou farouche, et au lycée n'aurait jamais refusé une partie de jambes en l'air avec un bel apollon, du moins avant qu'elle ne rencontre Lucas. Sauf qu'à présent, elle avait grandi et mûri et s'était assagie. Seulement depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, ses hormones se trouvaient fortement chamboulées. Elle avait la nette impression de se retrouver à l'époque du lycée, la Brooke Davis insouciante qui faisait n'importe quoi. Se raisonnant mentalement, et se fixant des limites à ne pas franchir, elle s'approcha de lui, et ramassa le ballon qui roula à ses pieds lorsqu'il rata son panier. Il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris dès qu'il la vit. Ca alors, que faisait-elle là ? Il pensait qu'après son baiser de la veille, elle l'aurait fuit encore plus, non pas qu'il le souhaitait. Il avait réagit impulsivement, et d'une stupidité effroyable.

Lorsqu'il l'eut remarqué, un agacement sans précédent prit possession du corps de la jeune femme. Les images de la veille, et surtout les sensations que ce baiser lui avaient provoqués arrivant par vagues successives dans son esprit. Elle serra fortement le ballon qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains puis le lui envoya dessus avec toute la force dont elle était capable. L'agacement avait laissé place à la colère, et à la frustration.

- **Brooke :** ( _furieuse _) Tu n'as pas le droit, d'accord ?

Stupéfait, il attrapa d'une main le ballon avant qu'il ne se le prenne en pleine tête, grace à ses reflexes d'excellent joueur de basket qu'il était. Complètement ahurie, il regarda tour à tout le ballon, puis Brooke à quelques mètres de lui.

- **Lucas :** ( _s'exclamant_ ) Hey ! Non mais ça va pas ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

Cette simple petite reflexion, qui en temps normal l'aurait énervée, la mit cette fois dans une colère noire. D'abord il la mettait enceinte, l'ignorait, puis l'embrassait et maintenant il se permettait de dire qu'elle était folle ? Et lui alors, il était quoi ? Con ? Furieuse, elle le pointa du doigt.

- **Brooke :** ( _furieuse, criant_ ) Tu me demandes à moi si ça ne va pas ? Et toi alors Lucas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit hier, hein ?

Quelque peu déboussolé, et surtout n'ayant pas d'explications valables à lui fournir, il prefera se remettre à dribbler, sous une Brooke furibonde. Cherchant mentalement une réponse satisfaisante, qu'il ne trouva pas, il décida d'ignorer les faits et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- **Lucas :** ( _innocemment _) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et il marqua un panier, concluant ainsi sa tirade. Cette fois, Brooke était tellement furieuse qu'elle faisait peur à voir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler une bonne fois pour toute. Enragée, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots et n'arrivait plus à aligner une phrase complète sans baffouiller.

- **Brooke :** (_ ironiquement _) Tu-tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Bien sûr, évidement ! C'est la meilleure !

Elle s'approcha de lui vivement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer une nouvelle fois et posa ses mains sur le ballon pour le lui prendre. Seulement il ne le lâcha pas non plus, la fixant d'un regard noir. Elle abandonna alors l'idée de le lui prendre, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de devant lui. Il arqua un sourcil et mit son ballon sous le bras, attendant qu'elle continue. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- **Brooke :** ( _sèchement _) Et le fait que tu m'aies embrassé, tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Mis au pied du mur, il ne pouvait plus détourner la conversation indéfiniment. Et quelque chose lui disait que Brooke ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir une réponse concrète.

- **Lucas :** ( _l'air de rien _) Oh ça oui.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial qui le fit frissonner à l'entente du détachement avec lequel il prenait _ça_. Ayant compris le message, il soupira et baissa la tête, vaincu.

- **Lucas :** (_ hésitant _) Ce n'était pas prémédité, tu ne m'avais pas adressé la parole de la soirée et j'étais énervé. ( _soupirant_ ) Je n'ai pas réfléchi ..

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, perdu. Lui aussi avait été hanté par les images de ce baiser toute la nuit, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir au pourquoi de son geste. Ce baiser, et ce moment, avaient été impulsifs et irréfléchis.

- **Brooke :** ( _énervée, ironiquement_ ) Oh alors dès que Monsieur est énervé il peut se permettre d'embrasser qui il veut, c'est ça ?

Elle était énervée et ecoeurée de la réponse de Lucas, non pas qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse par envie. Mais on n'embrasse pas comme ça, n'importe qui, parce qu'on est énervé, non ? Certes il lui avait cloué le bec, mais ça n'expliquait pas son geste. Il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser elle, la meilleure amie de sa fiancée, enceinte elle aussi de lui, juste par énervement.

- **Lucas :** ( _narquois_ ) Non, seulement toi.

Enervé à son tour non seulement par ses remarques et son ton désobligeant, mais aussi par lui-même, incapble de mettre des mots sur ses actes et qui plus est de les comprendre, il avait réagit une fois encore impulsivement, sans réfléchir, choisissant la facilité, à savoir la mettre encore plus en colère afin de détourner la conversation plutôt que d'avoir à répondre de ses actes.

Elle fit quelque pas en avant et vint se poster devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Elle avança son visage si près du sien qu'il sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller les narines. D'un ton glacial elle lui murmura quelques mots.

- **Brooke :** (_ menaçante_ ) Je te préviens ne me cherches pas, Lucas. Je suis enceinte et je m'énerve extrêmement vite, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Un petit rire le prit, mais il se reprit au vu du regard noir qu'elle lui jeta.

- **Lucas :** ( _léger sourire_ ) Ce sont des menaces ?

Sans ciller elle le fixa quelques secondes, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- **Brooke :** ( _déterminée_ ) Oui. Arrêtes de m'embrasser, de me regarder et de me parler. Oublie moi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est compris ?

Elle recula de quelques pas lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, lentement. N'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle faillit tomber, mais il la rattrapa d'un mouvement souple, la ramenant contre lui.

- **Lucas :** ( _murmurant _) De qui est le bébé, Brooke ?

Une fois encore, elle recula d'un pas, tandis qu'il en avançait d'un en même temps, dans une danse guidée par le mélodieux son du bruit du vent. Il ancra ses yeux azurs dans les siens, la tétanisant sur place. Jamais elle n'avait dit à voix haute que le bébé qu'elle portait était celui de Lucas. Certes elle le pensait, souvent, mais entre le penser mentalement et le dire, il y avait un chaussé, qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir, ne voulait rendre les choses encore plus réelles. Et Lucas le savait, il en jouait. Brooke avait peut-être des choses à lui reprocher, mais lui aussi, comme le fait qu'elle mente sur la parternité de son enfant.

- **Lucas :** ( _la fixant _) Réponds. De qui est le bébé ?

- **Brooke :** ( t_étanisée_ ) De ... de Julian.

Il secoua la tête, implacable. Il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle admette la vérité, qu'elle montre elle aussi qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche.

- **Lucas :** Tu mens. Je le sais et tu le sais.

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis songeant qu'il avait finalement ce qu'il voulait, elle se reprit et replongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens. Un vrai combat, une lutte acharnée.

- **Brooke :** (_ grimaçant _) N'importe quoi. Ce bébé est celui de Julian et moi. Je te préviens Lucas, ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- **Lucas :** ( _haussant un sourcil, moqueur_ ) Et que va dire Julian quand il va se rendre compte de la supercherie ?

- **Brooke :** Arrêtes. Il ne se rendra compte de rien puisqu'il n'y a rien. Laisses moi tranquille maintenant.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis les leva vers le panier, derrière elle, les reporta à nouveau sur elle et shootât en la fixant. Le ballon roula autour du panier et y entra puis retomba par terre dans un bruit de rebond.

- **Lucas :** (_ doucement_ ) Le soir de _l'homme de nos rêves_, avec Rachel on est venus ici. Elle m'a bandé les yeux et m'a lancé le défi de marqué un panier. Si je le marquais alors cela voulait dire que tu étais la _femme de ma vie_.

- **Brooke :** ( _tremblante_ ) Tu as marqué ?

Il la fixa sans ciller, quelques secondes, laissant la pression prendre possession de son corps.

- **Lucas :** ( _la fixant _) Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question pour en connaître la réponse ?

Et il la laissa là, comme ça. Son ballon sous le bras, il s'éloigna du terrain en courant en arrière, ne la quittant pas du regard. Finalement il se retourna vers la route lorsqu'il ne la vit plus. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, triste et perdue, et sa main rencontra le bitume frais. Elle balaya du revers de la main quelques cailloux et découvrit le dessin usé de la comète que Peyton avait dessiné.

* * *

Dans la vie nous sommes tous confrontés à nos choix, nos envies. Certains sont plus durs que d'autres. C'était exactement ce à quoi Brooke pensait à ce moment-là, devant son miroir, dans sa petite robe jaune qui faisait ressortir son léger ventre rebondi. Les deux mains posées dessus, elle songeait à la dure tâche qu'elle allait devoir accomplir dans quelques minutes : mentir, une fois de plus. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, et elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Tristement, elle songea qu'elle était déjà une mauvaise mère d'infliger autant de stress à son enfant, alors qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait lui - leur - être fatal.

Julian l'attendait dans la cuisine, aux fourneaux. Elle avait insister pour qu'ils passent une soirée rien que tous les deux, en tête à tête, envoyant Sam chez Tom, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Le moment fatidique était là, il approchait à grand pas et elle n'avait aucun moyen de retourner en ailleurs. Elle se contemplait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, se fixant à travers le miroir sans se voir, lorsque la voix de Julian la sortit de ses songes.

- **Julian :** Brooke c'est prêt ! Je t'attends !

Elle soupira, lasse. Mais elle ne devait pas flancher, non pas maintenant, pas encore une fois.

- **Brooke :** ( _soufflant, à voix haute _) C'est bon j'arrive ..

Elle se regarda une dernière fois, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et sortir de la chambre devenue son refuge. Elle avança prudemment dans le couloir et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit la magnifique table qu'il avait dressé. Il l'attendait derrière sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ebahie, elle s'approcha timidement de lui, et posa une main sur son bras.

- **Brooke :** ( _émerveillée_ ) C'est magnifique Julian.

Il lui sourit, de son sourire en coin qui lui rappelait tellement Lucas, et l'embrassa tendrement, en guise de merci. Il se détacha d'elle, et de son doigt lui toucha le bout du nez.

- **Julian :** ( _sourire _) C'est toi qui est magnifique, bébé.

Elle lui sourit, le gorge nouée, tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue, attendrie. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil ? Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui tirait comme un gentleman. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis tous les deux, une coupe de champagne à la main. Un sourire éclatant, Julian fit entrechoquer leurs coupes, dans un tintement sonnore. Il porta son verra à ses lèvres en la regardant et dégusta le liquide dorée. Il la reposa et la fixa, un sourire en coin. Il paraissait clairement amusé.

- **Julian :** ( _haussant un sourcil, _) Tu ne bois pas ta coupe de champagne ?

Prise au dépourvue, elle tenta un sourire maladroit et se saisit à son tour de sa coupe, sans toutefois la porter à ses lèvres.

- **Brooke :** ( _gênée_ ) Si , si .. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout. ( _sourire_ )

- **Julian :** (_ amusé _) Oh d'accord.

Après quelques secondes seulement, mais qui lui parurent des heures, il lui reposa la même question, sans la lâcher du regard, provoquant ainsi son agacement.

- **Julian :** ( _taquin _) Tu ne la bois toujours pas ..

Elle la reposa dans un geste vif sur la table, faisant s'éclabousser le liquide sur la jolie nappe blanche. Tentant de retrouver une contenance, et surtout de ne pas parraître trop agacée, elle se saisit de sa serviette, qu'elle plissa dans un geste nerveux.

- **Julian :** A moins que tu ne veuilles peut-être autre chose ? Une Marguarita ?

- **Brooke :** ( _crispée _) Non mais tu arrêtes d'analyser le moindre de mes gestes ? C'est insupportable ! Je vais la boire, ok ? Mais il me semble que je suis encore maître de mes faits et gestes, Julian.

Il rit, doucement, mais aquieça tout de même.

- **Julian :** ( _sourire en coin _) Ou veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un jus de fruit ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put contenir son énervement, qu'il avait pourtant du sentir il y a un moment déjà. Elle repoussa se serviette et fit un geste brusque des mains.

- **Brooke :** ( _s'énervant )_ Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ce soir, Julian ?

Pour seule réponse, il lui sourit, d'un air idiot et haussa les épaules. Elle se radoucit alors instantément, comprenant enfin le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer.

- **Brooke :** ( _gênée, bafouillant _) Oh .. tu .. tu es au courant c'est ça ?

Il rit, encore une fois, et glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne, qu'il serra étroitement.

- **Julian :** ( _souriant_ ) J'ai une petite idée oui , en effet. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, alors j'aimerais l'entendre de toi pour confirmer mes doutes.

Elle baissa la tête, horriblement gênée, et pria de toute ses forces silencieusement pour que ce moment ne soit en réalité qu'un simple cauchemard.

- **Brooke :** ( _chuchotant _) Je-je suis ... enceinte.

- **Julian :** ( _s'exclamant _) C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être papa !

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, criant de bonheur. Il se mit à genoux à côté de sa chaise et passa deux doigts sous son menton pour le lui relever à sa hauteur. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte.

- **Julian :** ( _tendrement _) Brooke , c'est extraordinaire ! Je sais que je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas près à devenir papa, que je voulais des enfants mais pas pour tout de suite, mais je me suis trompé, d'accord ? ( _attendri_ ) Je suis plus qu'heureux, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! Je suis prêt à avoir cet enfant maintenant. Je suis prêt à assumer mon rôle et je suis par dessus tout fou de joie que la femme que j'aime porte mon enfant ! ( _amoureusement _) Je t'aime Brooke Davis. ( _parlant à son ventre_) Hey ! C'est moi, ton papa ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir, t'entends ça ?

Elle le regardait faire, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ! Quand il apprendra la vérité, parce qu'il l'apprendra, il sera vraiment dévasté et tout ça par sa faute. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas tenu à son premier avis ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que subitement il accepte d'avoir un enfant maintenant alors que cela ne semblait vraiment pas l'une de ses priorités ?

Une musique assourdissante raisonnait dans la chambre du jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur de blé. Il était couché dans son lit, fumant une cigarette, près de lui Samantha faisait de même. Couchés l'un près de l'autre, ils fixaient le plafond, sans un mot, la douloureuse et intense chanson de Plumb emplissant les quatre coins de la chambre. Les secondais passaient, les minutes, puis les heures, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Bizarrement, ils se comprenaient, sans même se parler. Lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et sans dire un mot, il l'avait invité à entrer dans sa maison.  
Lorsque l'album fut passé et que le silence était de maître dans cette chambre aux tons rouges, Sam se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- **Sam :** Brooke est enceinte, et quelque chose me dit que cette histoire va amener beaucoup de problèmes. ( _chuchotant _) Et Jake me manque.. Il est parti en maison d'acceuil au début de l'année.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux. Elle avait simplement besoin de se libérer de ce poids, mais n'avait pas envie d'en parler et il le comprenait. Il était pareil. Identique.

Le lendemain, alors que Julian était parti travailler, Brooke en avait profité pour retourner au Rivercourt. Lucas y serait sûrement et elle devait impérativement lui parler, le mettre au courant de la situation. Il faisait plutôt chaud, une fois encore c'est donc dans une jolie robe jaune bustier et des lunettes noires sur le nez qu'elle s'y rendit. Elle se gara près du terrain et l'admira quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa voiture. A coups sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de se mettre torse nu ! Comme si il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait revenir après la manière dont il l'avait quitté hier .. Cette fois il l'avait immédiatement remarquer puisqu'il mit directement son ballon sous le bras et attendit qu'elle s'approche près de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha, d'une démarche fluide, jusqu'à son tee-shirt jeté négligement au sol, qu'elle ramassa et lui lança.

- **Brooke :** ( _sèchement_ ) Mets ton tee-shirt !

Il l'attrapa et le posa sur son épaule, ignorant superbement sa demande. Brooke avait toujours eu un sal caractère, et lui aussi étant une forte tête, leur couple avait été des plus explosifs.

- **Lucas :** ( _amusé, haussant un sourcil_ ) Je joue depuis plus de deux heures et je crève de chaud. Il est hors de question que je remette mon tee-shirt juste parce que madame n'est pas capable de maîtriser ses hormones.

Il lui fit son fameux sourire en coin, qui le retorna l'estomac, bien malgré elle. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire à sa remarque. Camouflant son amusement, elle lui répondit néanmoins.

- **Brooke :** (_ haussant un sourcil _) Déjà, tu n'es pas le depuis deux heures, j'en suis sûre. Ensuite je suis persuadée que tu savais très bien que j'allais venir et que tu l'as donc fait exprès !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et le regarda rire.

- **Lucas :** ( _moqueur_ ) Mais bien sûr ! ( _taquin_ ) Tout comme toi tu as fait exprès de mettre cette petite robe jaune ?

- **Brooke :** ( _choquée_ ) J'avais chaud !

- **Lucas :** ( _amusé_ ) Mais moi aussi ! Et puis entre nous, courrir sous le soleil pendant plus de deux heures est bien plus fatiguant que de faire les magasins.

Choquée, elle ouvrit le bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite.

- **Brooke :** (_ soupirant _) Bon très bien, ça ne sert à rien d'insister je vois.

- **Lucas :** ( _souriant_ ) Tu as tout compris.

Il fronça les sourcils, grimaça et redevint enfin sérieux, se doutant du motif de sa visite. Il avait aimé ce moment de détente, comme ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps, mais il savait que celui-ci allait être de courte durée.

- **Lucas :** Je suppose que si tu es là et que tu as mis une robe comme celle-ci, c'est que Julian doit enfin être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon jamais tu n'aurais mit une robe qui laisse autant voir que tu es enceinte .. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que tu lui as dit sur sa paternité.

- **Brooke :** (_ se renfrognant _) Julian est heureux de devenir papa. Ne gâche pas tout Lucas. J'étais seulement passée pour te dire ça.

Elle retourna vers sa voiture sans un mot de plus, l'instant de complicité passé et rangé au fin fond d'un tirroir. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Lucas pour qu'il se réveille. Il lâcha son ballon et attrapa son bras, qu'il tira avec force. Dans l'élan, elle se trouva collé à son torse où elle y posa ses deux mains pour se rattraper. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion et l'embrassa, lui prouvant encore une fois inconsciemment à quel point il était dépendant d'elle sur ce terrain qui avait été maintes fois été témoin de leur amour, sur ce terrain qui symbolisait tant.

**" Une grande partie de notre _vie_ est une série d'images,**  
**elles passent près de nous comme les villes sur notre passage,**  
**mais parfois un moment nous frappe lorsqu'il se produit,**  
**et on sait que cet instant représente plus qu'une simple image passagère.**  
**On sait que ce moment chaque seconde durera _éternellement_. " **

* * *

**Salut tout l'monde !**

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route, très loong chapitre n'est ce pas ? **

**& puis beaucoup de Brucas, surtout ? :p**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, & avoir également quelques avis ;)**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre marque un tournant pour l'histoire, donc on s'retrouve bientôt !**

**Merci à Kahoko, emichlo & la-story-oth pour les reviews :)**

**Kahoko :**** Oh merci beaucoup ! Lol, oui je sais, mais je trouvais qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au moment :) J'aime aussi le Brulian, je crois même que je l'ai aimé dès le début, Julian était celui qui méritait le plus Brooke, comparé aux autres .. Ils sont mignons, mais BL restera BL et si il y avait une possibilités pour les faire revenir, je n'hésiterais pas un instant ! Contente que tu n'aies pas trouvé que ça fasse " trop ", j'avais un peu peur de tomber dans le " niais " ... J'aime aussi énormément le couple Sam / Jake, et je ne compte pas les laisser de côté, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ah critique, tu dis ? Et encore, tu n'as pas lu le chapitre suivant ! Merci à toi.**

**La-story-oth : Merci pour la review ! Je trouve ça dommage que la section OTH version française soit si peu actif, c'est pour ça à la base que j'ai choisi de publier ici aussi. La fiction est la même, seulement, j'essaie de corriger quelques fautes, refomule les phrases qui ne vont pas, ajoute des détails, change quelques dialogues.. Je vais d'ailleurs mettre les mettre les modifications à jour sur mon blog. Par contre, oui je continue mes autres histoires sur skyblog mais celle que tu m'as cité n'en fait pas partie, elle n'est pas de moi ;) **

**PS : J'ai posté mon premier OS Vampire Diairies, Damon & Elena, si vous avez envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :_ " Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. "_**

C'était une belle journée. Une magnifique journée légèrement ensoleillée où les chants des oiseaux qui s'aventuraient dans l'air raffraichissant du mois de Janvier raisonnaient comme une douce mélodie à l'oreille, bercée par une légère brise. Les rires des enfants de sorties dans le parc avec leurs mamans étaient splendides. Et les quelques rayons de soleil que laissaient filtrer les nuages avait un effet relexant. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé ... **Comment les choses avaient-elles pu virer au drame en si peu de secondes ?**

Au petit matin, une jeune femme blonde se réveilla blottie tout contre son fiancé. Qu'elle pouvait aimer cette douce sensation de son corps collé contre le sien, ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui faisait resentir. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre de femme enceinte avec un petit sourire. Bientôt il serait là lui aussi, pour apporter encore plus de bonheur qu'il n'en faut. Si elle n'avait jamais manifesté son envie de devenir maman, l'idée de porter le bébé de Lucas était au delà de toutes ses épérances. La concrétisation d'un rêve d'adolescente, celui où l'homme qu'elle l'aimait, l'aimait à son tour. La roue avait enfin tournée. Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse, rien ne pourrait venir entraver son bonheur. Absolument, rien. Elle en était persuadée. Elle et Lucas avaient mis tellement de temps avant de se trouver et de s'aprivoiser.

Au même instant, dans une autre maison de Tree Hill, une jeune femme se réveilla également. Son compagnon avait posé une main possessive sur son beau ventre rond et il s'était endormi là comme ça, avec ce sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres. Que c'était horrible de faire ça, de mentir à tout le monde. Elle prit sa main doucement dans la sienne et la reposa contre le matelas. Elle soupira et se leva sans faire de bruit pour aller se servir à boire. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle ne controlait plus rien. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux avec Lucas, et malgré des efforts inimaginables, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'interdire de penser à lui. Elle était indéniablement attiré, quoi qu'elle puisse faire et quoi qu'elle puisse se persauder de penser. Parce que Lucas était et serait le seul homme pour qui elle pourait tout perdre. Y compris la raison, sa dignité et tout ces rêves de vie parfaite de gamine. Elle avait beau se mentir et repousser dans un coin de sa tête, l'échance approchait. Chaques secondes qui passaient les rapprochaient de ce moment, où la vérité éclaterait telle une bombe. Ils allaient se brûler les ailes, et rien ne pourrait éviter cela.

Un plus tard dans la journée, au Rivercourt, Lucas marquait des paniers, comme à son habitude. Il aimait ce terrain. Il avait une espèce de sérénité et d'impression d'être en harmonie avec lui même quand il était ici. Alors des qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme maintenant, il venait ici. Ce terrain pourtant si habitué à le voir gagné, n'était aujourd'hui que le triste spectateur d'un Lucas ratant tout ses paniers. Il tirait sans réel conviction comme si ça ne l'importait peu qu'il marque ou non. Même sa passion n'arrivait plus à lui rendre moral. De dos, il ne vit pas une personne s'approcher de lui.

... : (_ moqueuse _) Eh bien Mr Scott on a plus été habitué à te voir marquer que rater ..

Il laissa tomber son ballon au sol alors qu'il était prêt à shooter et se retourna, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire. Il l'avait reconnu, encore une fois. Et ce matin en se levant il savait pertinement qu'elle viendrait ici à nouveau. Comme lui. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça. Ils avaient cet irémédibale besoin de l'autre. La **Passion**. Leur couple avait débuté pour de mauvaises raisons et s'était achevé en laissant un goût amer, celui d'une histoire d'amour, de passion et de tendresse anéantie par la peur, les préjugés, les décisions, la crainte et la lâcheté. Ils n'avaient pas vécus leur histoire. Tout semblait s'être mis contre eux, et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard alors qu'ils pensaient enfin avoir tirés un trait sur ce passage de leur vie, voilà que le destin leur jouait encore des tours. Parce qu'il y a plus de quatres ans, ils n'étaient que des adolescents non sûrs d'eux et de leurs choix. Ils étaient juste un peu paumés. Et aujourd'hui, la lumière commençait à se faire dans leurs esprits. Ils commençaient timidement à réaliser tout ce temps et cet énergie gâcher à faire semblant d'oublier l'autre. A faire comme si ce n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'une amourette de lycée comme il en existe des millions d'autres. Mais ils étaient différents, et c'était là toutes leur force.

- **Lucas :** (_ sourire en coin _) Il faut bien un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça Mlle Davis ..

Elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui et lui sourit. Elle comprenait sans peine ses sous-entendus, mais elle ne craquerait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore une fois. Pas question qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Elle tenait à garder un certain amour-propre, elle ne voulait pas que son exitence se résoude au seul statut de maîtresse d'un homme presque marié. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours fait ça, se parler à demi-mots. " Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis. " Elle lui sourit gentillement et se décida à adopter un ton amical, sur la tonalité d'une discussion de courtoisie.

- **Brooke :** Je vois ça, tu as une tête de déterrer !

- **Lucas :** ( _haussant un sourcil _) A qui la faute ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle alors elle recula. Visiblement lui n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu là. Mais il semblait en avoir oublié les enjeux. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce soudain recul. Hier il l'embrassait sans qu'elle ne le repousse et aujourd'hui elle semblait prête à prendre les jambes à son cou alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un malheureux pas dans sa direction. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Brooke était une énigme à elle seule.

- **Lucas :** Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Elle baissa la tête et soupira, vaincue. Non elle n'avait pas peur de lui, c'était totalement stupide. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire. Et c'était de ça dont elle avait peur. De ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir une fois dans ses bras. De ces montagnes russes qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée de la nuit. Et elle ne voulait pas s'habituer à ces sensations, parce que ce n'était pas bien. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et si Lucas n'était pas capable d'instaurer une limite à ne pas franchir entre eux, alors elle le ferait pour deux.

- **Brooke :** Non, bien sûr que non, Lucas ..

Il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer, juste un peu. Pour qu'elle admette qu'elle avait autant besoin de lui que lui d'elle. De eux deux, elle avait toujours été la plus lâche. A cause de lui, il ne pouvait le nier, et des ses parents aussi. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à lui ouvrir son coeur une première fois, préférant jouer la carte de la fille facile que rien ni personne n'atteint. Et il l'avait brisé, de la pire façon qu'il soit. Alors elle s'était renfermée, un peu plus, érigeant une carapace impénétrable autour d'elle. Elle avait peur qu'on lui brise le coeur de nouveau, alors des que quelqu'un essayait de s'imisser dans sa vie, elle hissait des barrières ou s'enfuiait. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils étaient sortis ensemble une seconde fois. Elle avait eu tellement peur de souffrir que parfois, il avait l'impression de ne plus la connaître. Elle parlait rarement d'elle, et trouvait tous les prétextes pour qu'une dispute éclate, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle était lâche au fond, parce qu'elle avait beau l'aimer à en crever, elle n'était pas prête à lui redonner son coeur, c'était trop tôt. Et puis lui et Peyton n'avaient jamais réellement vécus leur histoire, le doute était toujours omniprésent dans leur relation et en avait eu raison. Elle s'était enfuit, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il savait depuis le début, depuis cette histoire de non-exclusivité, de ce soir sous la pluie où elle s'était enfuie qu'elle ne lui faisait pas - plus - confiance. Et qu'il avait beau faire n'importe quoi, c'était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'elle soit convaincue de sa sincérité. Mais elle l'aimait. Et il savait à présent qu'elle lui avait mentie, qu'il lui avait manqué cruellement chaques secondes de chaques minutes de chaques heures toutes ces années.

- **Lucas :** Ou alors tu as peur de ce qui pourrait bien se passer si je m'approchais un peu plus ?

En vérité, il était terrifié lui aussi. Terrifié d'être si dépend d'elle, alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Elle secoua vivement la tête et fit un nouveau en arrière. Ils étaient sur une pente glissante et à tout moment ils risquaient de se casser la figure. Il fallait stopper tout ça, avant que la situation n'empire. Ce serait moins dur, tout est relatif, d'accepter le fait qu'un soir de grande tristesse ils aient succomber et que de là un enfant ait été conçu, plutôt que de rajouter en plus de tout ça une relation extra-conjugale à long terme.

- **Brooke :** Lucas arrête s'il te plaît ..

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à faire les cents pas devant ses yeux implorant. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

- **Lucas :** P-pourquoi es-tu venu Brooke, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va se terminer ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules, un peu brutalement. Il était frustré. Il la fixa sans ciller dans les yeux, quelques secondes à peine. Le désir qui la consummait au travers de ses prunelles implorantes était semblable au sien. Mais elle luttait, plus que lui, pour ne pas y céder.

- **Lucas :** (_ murmurant_ ) Pourquoi ?

- **Brooke :** (_ bégaillant _) Je ... J'avais envie de te .. parler !

Elle la fixa, le défiant de dire quoique ce soit et repoussa sèchement ses mains, encore fermement aggripées à ses épaules et recula. Il s'avança, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincé entre lui et l'arbre qui ornait le terrain et la fixa de son regard bleu azur pénétrant qui lui avait fait tant de fois oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom. Il glissa avec douceur, et amour decela-t-elle , une main sur son ventre rebondi sans la quitter des yeux. Brooke, chamboulée, baissa le regard sur la main posée précautionnesement sur son ventre et posa à son tour la sienne dessus pour la lui enlever mais à ce moment, une petite bosse suréleva leur mains. Intriguée, elle ne fit plus le moindre mouvement et se concentra sur la petite bosse qui disparaissait puis revenait à intervalle régulier. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Une joie sans précédent prit possession de Lucas. Il avait l'impression de flotter tant il était ému de sentir les premiers coups de son enfant et encore plus de le partager avec Brooke. Cette sensation euphorique de bonheur n'était en rien comparable avec celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'un soir en rentrant après un match de basket avec Nathan, Peyton lui avait annonçé qu'elle avait sentie leur bébé lui donner des coups pour la première fois.

- **Lucas :** Tu le sens ?

Elle sentait dans les trémolots de sa voix à quel point il était heureux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. De rire même. Finalement, peut-être que la magie existait. Elle lui répondit, la voix chevrotante et des étoiles dans les yeux.

- **Brooke :** Oui, oui je le sens .. Mon bébé ..

Il ne fut pas vexé, comme il l'aurait probablement été dans un autre contexte. Il se contenta alors de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et de la corriger, un sourire sincère au bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de lui avoir trouvé un sens et il se promit de les protéger des malheurs de la vie coûte que coûte.

- **Lucas :** _Notre bébé _..

A travers ses larmes elle lui sourit et ne trouva pas le courage de le contredire. Après tout, c'était bien leur bébé, à tous les deux et surtout le premier coup qu'il donnait. Et ce moment intense elle venait de le partager avec Lucas. Elle en venait même à se demander si leur enfant n'avait pas attendu que ses deux parents soient ensemble pour se manifester. Elle le regarda tendrement alors qu'il regardait son ventre avec émerveillement, sa main toujours posée dessus à la recherche d'un autre contact avec son enfant. Sans lui laisser le temps de quoique ce soit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fortement contre son torse, respirant son odeur enivrante. Lorsqu'il eu la sensation qu'il était revigoré d'elle, il s'écarta lentement et plongea sur ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec une douceur qu'elle lui avait rarement connu, il reposa une main sur son ventre et sentit son enfant bouger encore une fois. Lui aussi il était heureux. Elle songea que dans tous les plus beaux moments de sa vie, Lucas était présent, ou en était l'acteur principal. Peyton, aussi ...

Elle en avait plus que marre. Lucas avait refusé une fois de plus de l'accompagner faire les magasins pour leur bébé. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait accompagnée. Ce bébé était autant à lui qu'à elle, alors pourquoi diable il n'y avait qu'elle qui donnait l'impression de se réjouir de son arrivée ? Elle jeta les nombreux sacs à l'arrière de sa voiture et y entra en claquant la porte. Elle était énervée et en colère. Triste, énervée et en colère. Ah, fatiguée aussi. Faire les boutique à pratiquement sept mois de grossesse, seule, ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéale. Brooke ne pouvait pas trop bouger, Julian lui ayant interdit formellement de se fatiguer. C'était trop dangereux pour elle et le bébé leur avait dit le Docteur Stevens à leur dernière consultation. Et Haley qui avait échappé au fortes nausées et gros vertiges lors de sa première grossesse n'y avait pas manqué pour celle-ci. Elle grogna derrière son volant et démarra brusquement, dans ses pensées. Elle essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Pourquoi Julian et Nathan semblaient plus enthousiaste à la venue de leur enfant que Lucas ? Julian appelait constamment Brooke pour savoir comment elle allait, d'ailleurs elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Sa meilleure amie, la Brooke Davis indépendante avait refait surface avec sa grossesse et elle avait la forte impression d'être harcelée par Julian. Et Nathan avait pris des congés et étaient prêt à passer la journée aux petits soins de sa femme s'il le fallait. Et Lucas, dans tout ça ? Rien. Il se contentait de partir le matin de bonne heure alors qu'elle dormait encore au Rivercourt ou bien à la plage, ou je ne sais où encore. Et elle se retrouvait seule à faire les courses pour la venue de leur enfant. Elle appuya sur le bouton du poste de radio et y glissa le CD de Group 1 Crew. La musique à fond et l'esprit toujours embrouillé par ses noires pensées, elle ne fit pas assez attention à la route et manqua de laisser la priorité au carrefour suivant et sa voiture fut littéralement envoyée dans le décor, terminant sa course, après quelques tonneaux, le capot ...

Quelques kilomètres à peine plus loin, sur un terrain ensoleillé, Brooke avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Lucas et le laissait l'embrasser passionnément. Elle en avait marre de resister. Ses mains toujours sur son ventre, il les glissa à ses hanches et la souleva dans les airs sans cesser de l'embrasser.

**Comment les choses avaient-elles pu virer au drame en si peu de secondes ? **

* * *

Le rouge. Il est synonyme de deux choses totalement opposées dans les esprits de chacun : La passion et le sang. Deux chose si opposées l'unes de l'autres mais en même temps si proches ..  
L'ambulance roulait à vive allure à travers les rues de Tree Hill et à l'intérieur les pompiers s'affairaient autour du corps inanimé de Peyton maintenant inconsciente depuis une treintaines de minutes. Ses vêtements étaient immaculés de sang et son visage d'ordinaire si joli était si pâle et écorché à plusieurs endroits. Des bruits stridents et les effluves des produits de soins rendaient l'air irrespirable dans l'ambulance. L'odeur de la mort.

Sous le gros chêne était assis Lucas, le dos contre le tronc, Brooke entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse. Il s'amusait à lui caresser le ventre. Leur bébé, dès qu'il sentait la main de son père faisait des bonds. Le jeune homme était tout simplement émerveillé et refusait de laisser Brooke partir. Brooke, elle, riait aux éclats, la main de Lucas la chatouillait et les sensations de son bébé qui bouge la faisait se sentir toute drôle. Ils ne souciaient plus du monde extérieur, plongés dans une bulle de béatitude. Cependant le portable de Brooke se mit à sonner et les ramena à la réalité. Brooke prit son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche et décrocha en riant légèrement sous le souffle de Lucas dans sa nuque qui la chatouillait. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de constater qu'il arrivait encore à la faire rire et surtout qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il avait la folle envie de presser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, mais il ne savait pas si il pouvait se permettre ce geste à ce stade de leur relation. Et il était hors de question de briser ce moment d'intime complicité.

- **Brooke :** Allo ?

Une voix affolée lui répondit à l'autre bout du combiné la faisant se redresser, inquiète.

... : Brooke c'est Haley , où es-tu ? Je suis passée chez toi et j'ai déjà essayé de t'appelée plusieurs fois !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, trop occupée avec Lucas. Et à en juger par le voix paniquée de son amie, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Suffisament grave pour qu'Haley perde son sang froid et l'appel plusieurs fois. Elle lui répondit la voix tremblante d'appréhension. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Jamie ? Sam ?

- **Brooke :** Je me promène, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as une voix bizarre Hales ..

- **Haley :** (_ pleurant )_ Peyton a eu un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital ..

Et son monde s'écroula. Peyton, sa Peyton avait eu un accident de voiture alors qu'elle était là en train de flirter avec Lucas. Elle se leva d'un bond, comme si le contact de Lucas l'avait brûlée. La phrase se ressassait dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à y croire. Sa meilleure amie avait eu un accident de voiture. Elle était seule dans sa voiture à presque sept mois de grossesse tandis que son fiancé était avec elle sur le Rivercourt en train de s'émerveiller devant les premiers coups de son enfant illégitime. Ca aurait du lui arriver à elle, pas Peyton. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subit pour en arriver là.

- **Brooke :** Je .. Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Comment elle va ? Dis moi qu'elle va bien Hales, je t'en pris ..

Il eut un long silence, qui lui parut une éternité. C'était mauvais signe, elle le savait très bien. Et au fond d'elle, elle le sentait. Haley lui répondit difficilement, boulversée.

- **Haley :** Les médecins ne veulent rien nous dire, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est très grave Brooke ..

La bile lui monta au bord des lèvres et elle du se retenir au tronc d'arbre pour ne pas flancher. Lucas, inquiet, s'était levé et la regardait, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. En état de choc, les larmes ne parvinrent pas à couler. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Peyton, et au fait qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.

- **Brooke :** J-j'arrive , ok ? Je fais vite !

Elle raccrocha et se pencha pour ramasser son sac et filer en vitesse à l'hopital. Lucas qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, mais qui avait presentie que c'était grave s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant dans sa course folle.

- **Lucas :** ( _inquiet _) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?

Elle se débatit avec force, les larmes troublant sa vision. Il reserra sa prise sur son bras et l'attira à lui brusquement. Elle ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot et lui matela le torse de ses petits poings. Il ne comprenait pas, et de voir Brooke dans cet état lui comprimait le coeur. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à prononcer quelques mots qui transformèrent sa vie à jamais.

- **Brooke :** ( _pleurant _) Peyton a eu un accident , elle est à l'hôpital ..

Choqué, il desserra sa prise et elle en profita pour s'écarter. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle il était perdu dans ses sentiments, - ou plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre ses véritables sentiments - il éprouvait une profonde affection et tendresse pour Peyton. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accepter d'aller avec elle, lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé la veille. Peut-être qu'alors, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- **Lucas :** P-pardon ?

- **Brooke :** ( _pleurant_ ) Il faut vite aller à l'hôpital , Haley dit que c'est grave ..

Désorienté, il se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il s'avança vers elle, prêt à lui prendre son sac des mains.

- **Lucas :** Ok , ok .. On y va.

Elle secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, prête à se remettre à pleurer. Elle avait conscience que s'ils arrivaient ensemble à l'hopitâl personne ne se poserait de question, mais elle se sentirait terriblement coupable. Encore plus en sachant que l'état de Peyton était probablement critique. Tout cela devait cesser, et vite. Peyton allait être au plus mal et elle aura alors besoin de son fiancé et de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, non pas qu'ils batifolent en secret dans son dos. Elle serra son sac contre sa poitrine tout en reculant de quelques pas.

- **Brooke :** Je vais prendre ma voiture, Lucas.

Il parut indigné et serra les lèvres pour s'éviter de s'emporter. La réaction de Brooke était logique, mais il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il reffusait qu'elle mette des barrières de nouveau entre eux, après ces quelques heures d'intimité.

- **Lucas :** Brooke, tu es enceinte et choquée, tu ne vas pas prendre ta voiture, c'est trop dangereux !

Difficilement, elle prononça les quelques mots qui elle savait allait briser les liens qui s'étaient crées cette après-midi là. Il y avait tellement cru, peut-être même un peu trop.

- **Brooke :** (_ doucement _) Ta fiancé est à l'hôpital Lucas, tu n'as pas le temps de te préoccupé de ton ex que tu as embrassé il y a quelques minutes ..

Elle lui sourit tristement et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, rejoignit sa voiture sous le regard blessé de Lucas. Il comprenait, mais n'acceptait pas, là était toute la différence.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle d'attente, tous attendaient des nouvelles de Peyton. Brooke se tenait le plus éloigné possible de Lucas. Elle était assise près d'Haley, et elles se tenaient la main, sans se parler juste pour montrer sa présence et son soutien à l'autre. De son côté, Lucas était appuyé contre le mur d'en face avec son frère. Son regard se posait tantôt sur les portes battantes des que quelqu'un les franchissait, ou bien sur les deux femmes face à lui, et plus particulièrement une. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, et son regard émeraude n'avait pas rencontré le sien depuis l'annonce de l'accident de Peyton. Julian était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et s'était posté debout, auprès de la chaise de sa petite-amie. Le silence était pesant et l'atmosphère lourde à supporter. Brooke finit par se lever, n'en pouvant plus.

- **Brooke :** Je vais me chercher à boire , quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

- **Julian :** Je t'accompagne.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira discrètement. Elle n'avait pas réellement soif, elle voulait juste se retrouver seule un moment. De voir chacun si nerveux et de sentir chaque seconde le regard de Lucas la transperçer la rendait plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était.

- **Brooke :** C'est bon Julian. J'ai besoin d'être seule, de respirer. L'air ici m'étouffe ..

Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe, sous le regard perdu et déçu de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas voulu la froisser. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'être présent à ses côtés pour la réconforter, comme chaque petit-ami digne de ce nom.

- **Julian :** Mais .. ?

Skills s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant. Julian ne connaissait pas Brooke et Peyton autant que chacun présent dans cette salle d'attente. Il ne savait pas à quelle point leur amitié était fusionnelle.

- **Skills :** C'est sa meilleure amie qui est entre la vie et la mort, mec. Elle a besoin de faire un peu le vide. Ne le prends pas contre toi. C'est Brooke Davis et c'est Peyton Sawyer qui est en salle d'opération.

Il retourna s'asseoir sous le demi-sourire d'Haley. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans sa phrase, mais avec ces quelques mots si simple digne de lui, Skills avait réussit à résumé la situation. Elles étaient comme des soeurs, qu'elles n'avaient pas eu. Lucas qui s'était à moitié avachi sur le mur se redressa subitement en soufflant.

- **Lucas :** J'en peux plus !

Son frère, compéhensif, posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le réconforter comme il le pouvait.

- **Nathan :** Ca va aller Luke. Pey' est forte, elle a supporté bien pire que ça, ok ?

- **Lucas :** (_ hochant la tête _) Je vais aller me passer un coup d'eau. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard soucieux de son frère. Déambulant dans les couloirs, il passa devant les toilettes sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il avait un but bien précis, et aucune envie d'aller se rafraichir comme il venait de le dire. Il trouva rapidement le distributeur de boissons et vit Brooke assise sur le banc juste en face, la tête entre ses mains, pleurant. Cette vision lui fendit le coeur. Il s'approcha lentement et s'asseya près d'elle. Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Délicatement, il passa son bras derrière sa nuque et colla son visage contre son torse, la berçant doucement.

- **Lucas :** (_ tendrement _) Chut , calme toi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aller. Bien que sa fiancée soit entre la vie et la mort et qu'il aurait du se sentir au plus mal, la vision de Brooke en larme lui était insupportabe. Brooke aimait beaucoup Peyton et lui aussi, il ne pouvait que comprendre sa douleur, lui plus que tous les autres. Et en ce moment même, la seule personne avec qui il avait envie de partager sa douleur se trouvait dans ses bras. Près d'eux , un médecin passa et les regarda. Il s'agissait du Docteur Stevens Karev. Depuis sa venue à l'hôpital, la jeune femme s'était prise d'affection pour sa patiente. Elles s'étaient revues depuis puisque le Docteur Stevens était le médecin qui suivait Brooke le long de sa grossesse. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta devant eux.

- **Médecin :** Brooke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Celle-ci se redressa légèrement et se détacha de Lucas. Elle reconnut son medecin et hocha la tête, avec difficulté. Si tout allait bien

- **Brooke :** Oui, merci. Une de mes amies a eu un accident de voiture et on attend de ses nouvelles.

La jeune doctoresse se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Elle connaissait très bien le dossier de Brooke et il était important que la jeune femme se repose et évite tout choc émotionnel afin de passer une grossesse sans encombre.

- **Médecin :** Oh ! Fais très attention, tu sais que le stress n'est pas bon pour ton bébé et toi.

Elle se tourna vers Lucas et l'examina, avec discretion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais lui et Brooke semblaient assez proches. De plus, étant au courant du caractère particulier de la grossesse, elle était suspicieuse quant à son véritable rôle.

- **Médecin :** Vous êtes ?

Elle lui tendit la main, dans un geste professionnel et il la lui serra avec entrain, heureux de s'impliquer dans la grossesse de la jeune femme.

- **Lucas :** ( _la lui serrant _) Lucas Scott.

Il regarda affectueusement le ventre de Brooke, un sourire pointant doucement le bout de son nez.

- **Lucas :** Le père du bébé.

- **Médecin :** (_ gênée _) Oh, enchantée. Je suis le Docteur Stevens Karev et je suis chargé du suivit de la grossesse de Brooke.

Elle était gênée, elle n'aurait pas du lui poser cette question un peu trop personnelle, mais ses doutes s'étaient confirmés. Il avait sentit sa gêne, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il hocha la tête et passa au sujet qui l'interessait vraiment.

- **Lucas :** Et comment va le bébé ? Pourquoi vous parlez du stress ?

- **Médecin :** Vous savez le stress n'est pas bon pour toutes les femmes enceintes. ( _sourire_ ) Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bébé se porte très bien. On prend simplement plus de précautions vu son malaise d'il y a un mois et demi.

- **Lucas :** Pour quand est prévue le prochain rendez-vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils et des plis se formèrent sur son front. Il était sérieux, hors de question qu'il n'assiste pas à ce rendez-vous. La doctoresse sourit légèrement, attendri par l'air attentif du jeune homme.

- **Médecin :** Dans un mois. Désolée mais je dois vous laisser, mes patients m'attendent.

Elle s'éloigna vers le couloir qui habritait les chambres des patients. Brooke n'osa pas rétorqué à la demande de Lucas, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour une énième confrontation. Elle se leva et s'essuya les yeux d'un mouchoir.

- **Brooke :** On devrait y retourner, les autres vont s'inquieter.

- **Lucas :** ( _tristement _) Brooke ..

Il essaya de lui attraper la main, mais elle s'enfuya rapidement dans la direction opposée. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla en regardant sa fine silhouette s'éloigner de lui. Toute cette histoire allait finir par le rendre dingue. Dans le petit couloir adjacent, une jeune fille aux cheveux chatins et un jeune homme aux couleurs de blé se regardaient, choqués.

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle d'attente et attendaient toujours des nouvelles, en vain. Les portes batantes s'ouvrirent sur un chirurgien, la mine fatiguée. Il s'approcha d'eux, un air peiné peint sur ses traits, tout en enlevant son bonnet.

- **Chirurgien :** Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire ..

Brooke ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite, avant de s'écrouler en sanglot dans les bras d'Haley qui pleurait elle aussi. Lucas se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux dans le vague. Son frère s'accroupit près de lui, les larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues. Tous étaient dévastés par la nouvelle.

" **À mon avis, lorsque l'on est confronté à des _choix_ que**  
**ce soit en acte ou en pensée, gardons à l'esprit que**  
**nous sommes mortels. Et tâchons de vivre de**  
**manière à ce que personne n'ait à se réjouir de notre mort. "**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Ok l'attente a été un peu longue, mais ça valait le coup, non ? **

**Eh oui, je vous l'avait dit que tout n'allait pas rester tout beau tout rose, et qu'à partir de ce chapitre le tragique de l'histoire pointait le bout de son nez ... J'espère que ça vous à quand même plut :) **

**J'ai aussi essayé de changé un peu par rapport à mes anciens chapitres en modifiant la description des gestes et émotions, j'ai mit le moins de bulle possible. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd et pas trop répétitif non plus .. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) **

**Encore une denrière chose, j'aimerais modifié mes premiers chapitres que je n'aime pas trop avec du recul, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait vu qu'ils ne sont plus dans le " Doc manager " et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes reviews non plus .. Ah et pas moyen, des que je sauvegarde, me retire le soulignement sous les prenoms, ça m'énerve ..**

**Bref, merci à L.B.1 , Kahoko.S , emichlo , la-story-oth :)**

**L.B.1 : ****Muchas gracias y desolada de haber puesto tanto tiempo de enviar el nuevo capitulo :)**

**Kahoko S. : Merciii pour tes reviews :) Contente que mon OS t'ait plût également ! Encore une fois, beaucoup de Brucas ... & de tension, comme tu dis ! C'est un peu un pas en avant, trois en arrière ces deux-là, et encore plus avec les nouveaux évènements.. Tu n'aimes pas Peyton ? Je l'aime bien moi, c'est le Leyton que je n'aime pas. Mais malheureusement, Peyton & Julian sont obligés de souffrir ici .. Le bonheur des uns fait le malheurs des autres. Oh Peyton & Julian ? Hum, je sais pas trop .. C'est vrai que la citation que tu m'as dit correspondait aussi, mais je n'y ait pas pensé en fait ! Je n'en dis pas plus, au risque de gâcher l'effet de surprise, mais le moment tant attendue où la vérité éclatera se rapproche ;) Encore merci pour tes reviews !**

**la-story-oth : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! ****J'adoore Brulian aussi ! Bon des que Julian ait apparu, j'ai pas accroché direct, mais dès qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à Brooke, j'ai trouvé qu'il était parfait pour elle et qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils terminent ensemble ces deux là. Le Brucas reste numéro 1 dans mon coeur, mais comme j'aime bien Julian, j'ai un peu de mal à le faire souffrir .. Mais je pense que même si Brooke aime profondément Julian, Lucas restera quand même son Grand amour. Ah Peyton .. J'aime aussi beaucoup son personnage, faut pas croire ! Je le trouve juste un peu égoiste dans sa relation avec Lucas dans la série, mais sinon je l'aime bien. Mais bon comme le dit le titre du chapitre " Le bonheur des uns fait le malheurs des autres " .. Effectivement c'est un vrai défi, j'ai même l'impression de m'y perdre par moment mais bon je m'accroche :) Lol Merci pour la review !**

**emichlo : Merci :)**

**A bientôt, kiss, S.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : " _Il faudrait essayer d'être heureux, ne serait-ce que pour donner l'exemple._ "**

Le jour s'était éteint et avait laissé place à la nuit. Obscure et mystérieuse. Dangereuse aussi. Mais remplie d'étoiles et avec elles de promesses.

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital d'un blanc immaculé, Brooke fixait les étoiles au travers de la grande fenêtre. Elle se demandait si finalement les anges existaient vraiment. Sinon pourquoi Peyton devrait-elle subir encore tout ces malheurs ? Pourquoi Quentin aurait-il été tué ? Et pourquoi Sam avait-elle été kidnappée ? Ou encore pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui n'avait pas eu ce _foutu_ accident ?

Elle serra la main de sa meilleure amie un peu plus fort, les larmes aux bords des yeux et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle se tenait assise là depuis maintenant deux longues heures et Peyton n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. La jeune femme blonde était profondément endormie dans son petit lit d'hôpital, ses cheveux d'or formant une auréole au-dessus sa tête. On aurait dit un_ ange._ Pourtant, les anges de souffraient pas normalement.

Brooke était épuisée, autant moralement que physiquement mais elle luttait de toute ses forces pour garder ses grands yeux verts embués de larmes bien ouverts. Elle la fixait au travers de ses longs cils noirs gorgés des perles salées qui n'avaient pas terminées leur courses sur ses joues creuses. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un seul instant que les choses changeraient en si peu de temps. Elle n'avait jamais voulue une chose pareille quand bien même ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Lucas. Peyton comptait plus que tout et la perdre serait la chose la plus atroce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à surmonter. Elle avait déjà perdue Lucas une fois, cela avait été très dur mais elle avait su y faire face, parce que malgré leurs querelles, Peyton était là. Elle était_ toujours_ là. Et elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.

Elle tenta un maigre sourire et s'éclaircit la voix qui malgré cela resta rocailleuse d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle chuchota de peur de troubler son sommeil. Comme si cela avait de l'importance.

- **Brooke :** Hey miss Sawyer ! Il faut te réveiller maintenant .. Tu sais bien que le rôle de la belle au bois dormant ne te va pas du tout ...

Elle la regarda fixement, espérant du plus profond de son coeur de voir ses grands yeux mutins s'ouvrir. _Rien_. Rien du tout. Le calme plat. Le vide. Le _néant_. Peyton gardait obstinément les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle la suppliait désespérément de les ouvrir. Comme si elle cherchait à la faire payer. Payer pour sa traitrise, ses mensonges. Ce qui était dans le fond totalement stupide puisqu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Mais face au visage endormi et si serein de sa meilleure amie, Brooke ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de se sentir coupable. Elle était chamboulée. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle était fautive. Elle aurait du payer pour sa trahison. Pas Peyton. La vie était tellement injuste. Pleine de mystères. De secrets. De pièges. _Courte_ aussi.

Brooke était si frustrée. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient comme dans une lente valse, lui faisant perdre la tête. **Honte**. Tristesse. Colère. _Culpabilité_. Tendresse. Indignation. **Amitié**.

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire mais ne voulait pas les lui dire de cette façon. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mort. Mais Peyton n'était pas morte. Elle allait se réveiller parce qu'elle était forte _sa_ Peyton. Une battante.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se décida à ouvrir la bouche après presque trois longues heures d'interminable silence seulement bercé par le bruit répétitif des machines. Elle se mordit la lèvre et reprit d'une voix plus tremblante encore que précédemment.

- **Brooke :** Je suis désolée Pey' .. Tellement désolée si tu savais ... Les médecins, ils ont dit qu'ils ont fait tous ce qu'ils ont pus et que malgré tout ça, ils n'ont pas réussis à sauver le bébé .. Je m'en veux, tu sais ? De te voir là coucher dans ce lit alors que tu n'as rien demandé. .. Si je pouvais, j'échangerais ma place contre la tienne .. Je sais que tu vas être anéantie, parce que ce petit bout tu y tenais tellement, mais je t'en pris ne te renferme pas sur toi, ne nous repousses pas s'il te plaît.. On va surmonter ça, ensemble, tu m'entends ? Je sais que ça va être dure, _très dure_, mais on y arrivera. Comme toujours ..

Elle se leva le pas hésitant et les membres ankylosés. Elle avait perdue la notion du temps. Elle la scruta un long moment encore, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendue ou non. Et elle préférait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait finalement. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait son rêve.

- **Brooke :** Je vais te laisser... J-je n'aime pas te voir comme ça alors j'espère que quand je reviendrai, je reverrai enfin la jolie couleur de tes yeux .. Fais ça pour moi s'il te plaît .. Fais le pour nous Pey' .. On a besoin de toi, on a besoin de notre Peyton Sawyer artiste torturée un peu rockeuse sur les bords.. Tu nous manques Boucle d'or.

Elle se pencha sur elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front durant de longues secondes. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement en retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots. Elle finit par les rouvrir et posa une main affectueuse sur sa joue qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Des larmes qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à retenir terminèrent leur course sur la joue pâle de la belle endormie, sans pour autant en troubler son sommeil. Elle lui chuchota un léger " _Je t'aime P. Sawyer_ " et quitta pour de bon la chambre de la belle blonde profondément endormie, le coeur en lambeau.

Dans un autre coin de Tree Hill, une adolescente se réveilla dans un grand lit qui visiblement ne lui appartenait pas, à en juger par la décoration et les vêtement masculins qui traînaient dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Elle se redressa avec un léger sourire satisfait et émit un long bâillement en s'étirant. Une tête blonde se redressa à son tour au niveau du sol avec un grognement et les cheveux en bataille. Il bailla longuement et se passa une main sur ses yeux encore endormis. Il grogna de nouveau en faisant craquer ses membres endoloris et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui lui avait piqué son lit pour la nuit alors qu'elle le regardait en souriant, moqueuse. Elle se doutait très bien qu'il avait du passer une très mauvaise nuit par terre après être habitué au confort que lui offrait son gigantesque lit king size. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, elle, en tout cas. Elle se mit sur le ventre, face à lui, et appuya son visage dans ses paumes de main, les coudes repliés sur le lit.

- **Sam :** Bien dormi ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin auquel il répondit d'un simple regard noir. Il se leva en grimaçant et se passa une main sur la nuque puis dans ses cheveux en désordre qu'il se frotta dans le but de les remettre en place, en vain. Elle ricana lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans sa couverture et manqua de s'étaler au sol. Il trouva finalement le tee-shirt qu'il cherchait et l'enfila rapidement en l'ignorant.

- **Tom :** La ferme.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour faire passer son mal de tête, sans succès. Il avait terriblement mal dormi. C'était bien la première et dernière fois qu'il lui prêtait son lit. Il avait voulu être gentleman et en échange il obtenait seulement des moqueries, un horrible mal de dos et une migraine. _F-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-q-u-e_. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris de l'aborder dans la rue quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ricana de plus belle et s'assit en tailleur en se refaisant une queue de cheval potable.

- **Sam :** ( _raillant_ ) Oh ce que tu peux être ronchon dès le matin, toi !

Il lui jeta un regard noir, sa marque de fabrique, qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Si il croyait lui faire peur de cette façon il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil bien profondément, pour être polie. Son sourire ironique l'énerva encore plus et il se planta devant elle, furieux. Quelle peste cette fille !

- **Tom :** Je suis ronchon ? _Moi_ ? Bah la prochaine fois tu dormiras par terre, on verra qui sera ronchon comme tu dis, le lendemain !

Il la fixa sans ciller, le regard orageux. Elle le soutint et haussa un sourcil. Il finit par soupirer longuement et s'en alla, sans l'attendre, de sa chambre devenue soudainement trop petite avec la présence encombrante de l'adolescente rebelle. Elle le suivit cependant, tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement et le regarda prendre une brique de lait dans le frigo, la porter à ses lèvres et d'en boire de longue gorgée à même la bouteille. Elle grimaça.

- **Sam :** C'est dégueulasse de faire ça !

Il la regarda sans cesser de boire et haussa un sourcil. Il but une dernière gorgée et déposa la brique sur le comptoir derrière lui puis s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bar. Il la scruta, ironique.

- **Tom :** Je suis chez moi je crois, non ?

Elle soupira et acquiesça, vaincue. Ce mec était vraiment trop borné. Impossible de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

- **Sam :** Oui , mais c'est quand même dégueulasse.

Il ricana légèrement et attrapa la brique posée à côté de lui. Il la lui tendit, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'emmerder.

- **Tom :** Tu en veux ?

Elle soupira de nouveau et le rejoignit jusqu'au plan de travail contre lequel il était appuyé, sur lequel elle se hissa. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir près de lui et en tira un paquet de cigarette tout neuf.

- **Sam :** Crétin ! C'est pas possible, pire que Jamie alors qu'il n'a que cinq ans et toi dix-sept. _Hallucinant_ !

Il parut choqué et se pointa du doigt avec des yeux ronds.

- **Tom :** Dix-huit. Je ne suis pas un gamin de dix-sept ans, moi.

Elle regarda de travers et le pinça à l'épaule, passablement indignée.

- **Sam :** Si tu sous-entends que je suis une gamine de dix-sept ans, et bien la gamine t'emmerde Tom Jackson !

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue tandis qu'il ricana, sarcastique. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et lui recracha la fumée dans le visage, puis lui décrocha un nouveau sourire en coin. Elle commençait à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça en fait : sourire narquoisement, jeter des regards noirs et paraitre complètement détaché de tout, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il avait déjà tout vu à a peine dix-huit ans.

- **Tom :** De si vulgaires mots dans une si jolie bouche, ça me fends le coeur ! Dis moi c'est de famille d'être aussi vulgaire ? Parce qu'entre ta soeur et toi, je suis servi !

Il leva les bras dans un air théâtrale et elle lui lança un regard glaciale. Qu'il se moque d'elle, ok, mais hors de questions qu'il ne parle de sa soeur. Ce crétin semblait définitivement dépourvu de cerveau pour ne pas comprendre que sa soeur, Ashley, était un sujet sensible à ne pas aborder. Finalement elle se reprit et arbora un sourire en coin, digne des siens.

- **Sam :** Dis moi c'est de famille aussi d'être aussi con ?

Il lui sourit, amusé et lui tendit la main, la cigarette à la bouche.

- **Tom :** Bon allez on fais la paix ?

Elle le scruta, septique puis hocha doucement la tête et la lui serra. Pour une fois qu'il abandonnait la partie, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- **Sam :** On fait la paix.

Il se décolla du comptoir pour aller s'affaler de tout son long dans le petit canapé. Elle prit de quoi déjeuner dans les placards, grimaça devant la bouteille de lait, et mit le tout sur un plateau. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir et le réveilla d'une tape sur la tête. Il grogna et consentit à lui faire une toute petite place devant l'alléchant petit déjeuner qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse devant eux. Il se redressa et alluma l'immense télévision écran plat face à eux et il prit une tartine qu'il beurra et trempa dans son café, entamant son petit déjeuner.

- **Tom :** Alors ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et grimaça devant la vision de la jeune fille mordant à pleine dents dans un gros morceau de brioche. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres.

- **Sam :** Alors_ quoi_ ?

Il se tourna de nouveau elle et la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, un brin moqueur.

- **Tom :** Ne me dit pas que l'histoire de Brooke et Lucas ne t'a pas perturbée, je ne te croirais pas ! Et puis n'oublies pas qu'on a dormis dans la même chambre cette nuit et que tu parles beaucoup pendant ton sommeil ..

Elle avala son morceau de brioche puis soupira longuement en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé. Elle avait oublié ce _détail_. Elle posa son crane sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux en proie à une migraine et à sentiment diffus de malaise et d'agacement.

- **Sam :** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil ! C'est dingue ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Brooke puisse cacher la vérité à Julian et lui mentir comme elle le fait .. ( _tristement_ ) Il a l'air tellement heureux de devenir papa, il en parle tout le temps et à tout le monde... Il a même déjà prévu la futur chambre, tu te rends compte ? Et puis pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une _vraie_ famille ..

Elle soupira de nouveau, de tristesse cette fois. Ces derniers temps, elle avait vraiment trouvé ses marques chez Brooke et elle s'était vraiment sentie aimée et entourée, comme dans une vraie famille. Elle s'était habituée à cette sensation et cette nouvelle bouleversait tout son monde. Julian était tellement adorable que ce soit avec elle ou avec Brooke. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- **Sam :** (_ murmurant_ ) Brooke et Lucas ne pourront pas garder le secret éternellement ..

Tom reprit une autre tartine qu'il trempa encore une fois dans son café et qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres, l'air de rien, comme si ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille ne le touchait pas plus que cela. Et avec une nonchalance qui lui était propre, il enchaina.

- **Tom :** C'est pas très grave, tu vivras quand même avec Brooke, Lucas et leur bébé ! Lucas, Julian , c'est pratiquement pareille ! Au pire, si t'as peur de te tromper dans les prénoms t'en appel un numéro un et l'autre numéro deux ..

Elle s'arrêta dons son mouvement, alors qu'elle allait elle aussi se resservir et haussa un sourcil, choquée. Elle attrapa la boîte de céréales posée devant elle et lui mit un coup sur la tête avec.

- **Sam :** T'es vraiment un abruti fini Jackson ! C'est dingue ça ! Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, ferme là c'est mieux !

Il souffla, quelque peu agacé par sa réaction et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

- **Tom :** Ca va, je n'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter les autres ..

Elle le regarda durement et finit par éclater de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il le voulait. Non à y réfléchir, il était idiot tout le temps.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait la forte impression que tout lui échappait. Et encore plus depuis l'accident de Peyton. Il avait la nette impression que Brooke lui filait entre les doigts, que doucement elle s'éloignait de lui. D'un côté il tentait de la comprendre, Peyton était sa meilleure amie et tout ce qu'il lui arrivait était normale que cela touche Brooke, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide. Elle refusait son aide et préférait s'isoler, elle ne lui parlait même plus. Julian passa ses mains sous le robinet de leur salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Non, ce n'était qu'une impression. Brooke l'aimait et ils allaient avoir un enfant. Tout allait bien.

Alors que Julian réfléchissait à leur relation, Brooke se trouvait encore à l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Plus précisément, dans la salle d'attente. Assise à côté de Lucas, elle avait une main posée sur la sienne, pour l'encourager à aller voir Peyton. Ils n'avaient pas reparlés de leur situation et Brooke n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler pour le moment. Elle voulait seulement être là pour Lucas. Lucas l'ami et non Lucas l'amant, alors qu'une petit voix au fond de sa tête lui chuchotait que c'était une seule et même personne. Un médecin en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire bienveillant.

- **Médecin :** Bonsoir, Melle Sawyer s'est réveillée et elle demande après Mr Scott et Melle Davis.

- **Haley :** Merci.

Ils étaient tous soulagés que la blonde se soit enfin réveillée. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience et crainte en même temps. Brooke et Lucas se regardèrent furtivement et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils traversèrent le long couloir blanc qui leur semblaient interminable et atterrirent enfin devant la porte de leur amie.

Devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Peyton, Brooke posa sa main sur la poignée et souffla un bon coup, alors que Lucas passait tendrement une main sur ses reins, l'incitant à entrer. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'idée de croiser le regard empli de souffrance de sa meilleure amie. Lucas, de son côté, était totalement chamboulé. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il était heureux que Peyton se soit réveillée.

En entrant, Brooke se crispa instantanément. Peyton regardait, de son lit le paysage au travers de la fenêtre, le visage vide de toutes émotions. Sa voix se perdit et c'est un son rocailleux qui en sortit. Elle était tellement triste.

- **Brooke :** ( _chuchotant_ ) Pey' ...

Celle-ci tourna le visage vers elle. Un visage inondé de larmes et Brooke s'approcha vivement d'elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'installa sur son lit et la berça doucement contre elle, comme une enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Peyton posa sa tête contre le ventre rond de sa meilleure amie et laissa ses pleurs se déverser. Elle était anéantie. Son monde s'était écroulé et on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Sans regarder derrière elle, Brooke tendit une main, incitant Lucas à s'approcher d'elles. Il s'approcha, incertain, et les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras, maladroitement. Cette scène leur rappela étrangement une fois, dans les couloirs du lycée de Tree Hill, tous les trois unis, enlacés.

* * *

La perte d'un être cher, aimé et désiré est une chose excessivement dure à combattre. Probablement la chose la plus dure. C'est un combat continu, chaque jour, sans relâche, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Parce qu'il suffit d'un tout petit instant pour que les démons resurgissent et ne vous dévorent dans les tourbillons des fantômes du passé. Et la seule façon, le seul remède afin de surmonter son chagrin, c'est de ne pas s'enfermer, de ne pas se couper du reste du monde et laisser les autres vous aider. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on reconnaît ses amis, les vrais, ce qui ne vous laisseront jamais tomber.

Assise par terre, en plein milieu dans ce qui devait être la future chambre de son enfant, Peyton tenait entre ses mains tremblantes des vêtements de bébés, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle tenait serré tout contre sa joue un petit pyjama blanc et fixait l'inscription noir inscrite face à elle sur le mur couleur pastelle " _Bienvenue à toi, petit bébé. Ta maman qui t'aime très fort._ " Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et elle passait ses journées et nuits prostrée dans cette chambre aux tons vert, au plus grand désarroi de tout le monde. Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison et ils désespéraient tous de la voir s'en sortir. Elle semblait tellement faible qu'ils avaient tous très peur de ce qu'elle pourrait fait si elle se retrouvait un instant seule avec des objets pouvant nuire à sa santé.

Quelqu'un entra mais une fois encore, elle ne bougea pas, telle la statue qu'elle était devenue.

... : Pey' ...

Brooke s'installa à ses côtés et lui détacha avec délicatesse le vêtement de bébé serré entre ses doigts. Elle le déposa près d'elle et prit sa main entre les siennes, qu'elle serra. Avec désespoir, elle constata que sa meilleure amie ne réagit même pas.

- **Brooke :** Il faut que tu sortes d'ici .. Tu ne dois pas rester dans cette chambre, a te faire du mal pour _rien_..

Cette phrase du la bouleverser puisque la blonde la regarda enfin, le visage ravagé de larmes. Ce _rien_ était son bébé, son bébé qu'elle aurait du avoir. Comment Brooke pouvait-elle en parler avec tant de légèreté ?

- **Peyton :** J'ai perdue mon bébé , Brooke !

Elle posa son autre main surs son ventre désormais plat et lui dit d'une voix étranglée, comme dans une litanie sans fin.

- **Peyton :** Je l'ai perdue ..

Brooke passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et les lui caressa, tristement. Son visage à elle aussi était cerné à cause de ses longues nuits d'inquiétude à veiller Peyton, et puis elle se sentait fautive aussi. Fautive d'être enceinte et d'attendre un bébé que sa meilleure amie aurait du avoir. Elle culpabilisait.

- **Brooke :** Je sais, Pey', je sais ...

Elle lui releva le menton avec tendresse et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Cette vision de sa meilleure amie si dévasté lui broya le coeur.

- **Brooke :** Mais tu es belle et tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais laisse moi essayer au moins s'il te plaît ! Je suis là, moi ! On est tous là ! La perte d'un être cher est quelque chose de très douloureux, mais crois moi, ton enfant n'aurait jamais voulu ça... Il faut que tu te bâtes Peyton.

La blonde secoua la tête vivement et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

- **Peyton :** Je n'en veux pas un autre ! Je le veux lui , _mon_ bébé ...

Brooke la reprit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle comprenait, c'était totalement faux, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, même si elle savait qu'elles n'avaient aucun effet. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider avec ses paroles, alors au moins elle serait présente pour elle.

Une deuxième personne entra à son tour dans la pièce, sans avoir remarqué la présence de la brune.

... : Peyton, il faut que tu sortes d'ici !

Il regarda enfin vers elles et parut surpris quelques secondes, Peyton n'était pas seule, Brooke était là aussi. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le jour de l'accident de Peyton. Brooke semblait l'éviter. Elle ne répondait même pas à ses messages. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se leva précipitamment quand elle le vit, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son amie. La présence de Lucas la gêna.

- **Brooke :** Je vais vous laisser ..

Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, elle lui glissa une parole, sans lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil.

- **Brooke :** Prends soin d'elle.

Et elle sortit rapidement de la maison sans laisser le temps à Lucas de lui répondre ce qui l'irrita profondément. Qu'avait-il fait encore, bon sang ?

Dans la petite chambre, Lucas regardait Peyton tristement alors qu'elle gardait le regard résolument fixé sur l'inscription. Cette situation était un train de le rendre fou. Il la regarda encore un instant et voyant qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas et restait obstinément obnubilée par ce qui aurait du être la chambre de leur enfant, il soupira et sortit précipitamment à son tour, à la recherche de Brooke. Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, il la vit se débattre avec son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir sa voiture. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle paraissait si petite et vulnérable alors qu'avec son ventre arrondi elle aurait du avoir un sourire radieux au bout des lèvres. La vue de la femme qu'il aimait ébranlé lui comprima le coeur et il se sentit mal. D'autant plus mal qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose lorsqu'il voyait Peyton qui était pourtant sa fiancé. Bien sûr il était profondément triste, mais la sensation était différente. Il était triste de la voir si abattue comme il le serait pour n'importe laquelles de ses amies, mais pas comme pour la femme qui faisait battre son coeur. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, par derrière, et lui prit ses clés des mains sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Elle se retourna, visiblement furieuse et approcha sa main pour les récupérer mais il les lui montra et les mit hors de sa portée.

- **Lucas :** C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu rêves !

Elle arrêta de gesticuler et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, c'est d'un ton si glacial qu'elle lui répondit qu'il se sentit décontenancé un instant.

- **Brooke :** Rends les moi et rentre chez toi, Lucas.

Il les glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean et la fixa avec une légère moue dédaigneuse. Il savait que là, elle ne viendrait pas les chercher.

- **Lucas :** Non, viens les chercher si tu les veux tant que ça !

Elle pinça les lèvres et se retint de taper du pieds tant elle était agacée. Lui aussi l'était. Elle l'avait ignoré depuis plus de trois jours sans lui donner aucunes raisons et il s'était inquiété. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'ils avaient vécus au terrain ?

- **Brooke :** Ca ne me fait absolument pas rire, Lucas. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Cette remarqua l'irrita d'autant plus et un rictus arrogant se forma sur son visage. Pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui ? Ils vivaient tous un coup dur et ils auraient du tous en cet instant être plus soudés que jamais alors qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle, bon dieu ? Il haussa un sourcil et s'appuya contre sa voiture toujours fermée.

- **Lucas :** Ah oui ? Mais on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Brooke. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise.

- **Brooke :** Je dois prendre ça comment ?

Il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui l'énerva et qui lui donna envie de l'étrangler.

- **Lucas :** Prends le comme tu veux. Tu m'évites ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Elle poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête, consternée.

- **Brooke :** A ton avis ? Tu es idiot où tu le fais exprès Lucas ?

Le visage du blond se ferma et il fronça les sourcil de mécontentement.

- **Lucas :** Je ne suis pas Dan, ok ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec à ne pas reconnaitre son enfant.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, sarcastique à souhait. La colère l'étouffait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait de voir en face le problème ? Il ne devrait pas être là, avec elle, alors que Peyton se trouvait à quelques mètres, enfermés dans la chambre de l'enfant qu'ils auraient du avoir. Il ne devait pas lui prêter autant d'attention. Il ne devait pas ressentir toutes ces _choses_ pour elle.

- **Brooke :** Oh oui c'est vrai tu es plutôt de ceux qui font des enfants aux meilleures amies de sa fiancé, c'est mieux ! Charmant, _vraiment_ ! Sauf que là, on n'est pas dans la même situation que Dan, ta mère et Déborah. Tu n'étais pas célibataire quand on a ... _conçus _cet enfant, ta fiancé et moi sommes meilleures amies et non pas de parfaites inconnues, et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu le reconnaisses. Je veux simplement mener ma vie tranquillement, avec ma famille.

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il bouillonnait de colère. De tristesse aussi. Ses traits étaient durs et elle regretta un instant d'avoir été si brutale.

- **Lucas :** Oh donc tu préfères priver un père de son enfant, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux que moi, en fait !

La vérité de cette remarque lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle les chassa rageusement. Oui, en fin de compte, elle n'était pas mieux que lui, et cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé allait naitre dans une situation on ne peut plus compliqué et dure à vivre. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de mère.

- **Brooke :** Va te faire voir, Lucas ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans chercher à cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et à cet instant, il se sentit con. Très con d'avoir insisté alors qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était perdue. Tout cela était tellement si soudain, nouveau dans un sens. Ce semblait si irréel. Elle sécha ses larmes, attrapa dans un geste ses clés dans sa poche et monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer brusquement, laissant Lucas, seul sur la route, regardant la voiture qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fil des secondes.

Devant la rediffusion d'un épisode d'un vieux feuilleton à l'eau de rose, Nathan et Haley profitaient du fait que Jamie ne passait sa soirée avec Skills pour rester couchés au calme, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout ces derniers évènements se retrouver seuls tous les deux était ressourçant. Nathan caressait distraitement le ventre arrondi de sa femme, tout en regardant l'écran qui diffusait les images d'une cérémonie de mariage.

Sa femme souffla et se décida enfin à dire tout haut ce à quoi elle pensait depuis de longues minutes.

- **Haley :** Je m'inquiète pour Peyton ..

Il tourna son visage vers elle et grimaça. Lui aussi était fou d'inquiétude. Peyton comptait beaucoup pour lui et cette épreuve était très dure. Lui même n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait réagit.

- **Nathan :** Moi aussi ..

- **Haley :** Tu .. Tu penses que ça va aller ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une chose pareille dans sa vie .. C'est tellement injuste..

Il soupira et regarda dans le vague, songeant que leur amie n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile. La vie semblait vraiment s'acharner sur elle.

- **Nathan :** Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère en tout cas .. Et puis elle n'est pas seule, on est là nous, et Lucas aussi est là ..

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui et murmurer sur un ton quelque peu accusateur.

- **Haley :** (_ chuchotant_ ) Oui, Lucas ...

Elle se détacha de ses bras et s'installa à ses côtés pour pouvoir le regarder. Une ride barra son front et elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

- **Haley :** Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est .. distant ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, attentif.

- **Nathan :** C'est-à-dire ?

- **Haley :** J'ai l'impression qu'il est distant avec Peyton ... Tu sais un soir elle m'a appelé en pleurant pour me dire qu'elle était toute seule, que Lucas était partie au Rivercourt toute la soirée et qu'elle se sentait délaissée.. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas autant cet enfant qu'elle..

Elle se passa une main sur le visage d'un air désespérée et soupira, perdue.

- **Haley :** C'est horrible ! C'est mon meilleur ami.. Je ne sais plus quoi penser..

Il hocha la tête et se remémora toutes ses dernières entrevues avec le couple et constata qu'effectivement Lucas était de plus en plus distant. Il y avait un moment qu'il l'avait remarqué mais il n'avait rien dit, persuadée qu'il s'imaginait encore des choses.

- **Nathan :** C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre depuis quelque temps, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien ..

- **Haley :** (_ murmurant_ ) Je connais mon meilleur ami, et même si pour le moment je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il y a, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ..

Elle baissa la tête, résignée face à l'évidence, et dans un souffle laissa échapper ce qu'elle pensait. Elle espérait plus que tout se tromper, mais malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le pousser d'autre à agir comme il le faisait. Il ne paraissait_ même pas_ triste.

- **Haley :** Tu crois qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre ?

- **Nathan :** ( _soupirant_ ) Je crois que oui ...

" Il y a un _moment_ dans la **vie** où l'on se retrouve à la croisée des chemins.

Les **choix** qu'on fait à ces moments là peuvent _déterminer_ tout le restant

de notre **vie**. Bien sûr face à l'**inconnu**, la plupart d'entre nous préfère

faire _demi tour_ et rebrousser chemin. "

* * *

**Se fait toute petite ..**

**Je sais, ça doit faire genre une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, et j'en suis profondément désolée. Un gros manque de temps, d'envie aussi.. Bref. J'espère que ce ( long ) chapitre vous aura quand même plût :)**

**PS : J'ai aussi posté un nouvel OS sur Vampire Diaries hier soir, sur le ' couple ' Damon/Rebekah.. Si jamais ça vous dit, bien que je sais pertinemment que tout le monde préfère le Delena ou Stelena ..**

**Un immense merci aux reviews, mis en favoris, en alerte ..**

**Jessica P : Merci infiniment :) Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, et je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction puisse te permettre de rêver encore un peu du Brucas. Comme toi, malgré que j'aime énormément le Brulian, je reste dans le fond une pure Brucassienne. **

**Emichlo : Merci !**

**Lectrice : Merci :) Désolée de l'attente !**

**3HaH3 : Ce n'est pas grave du tout :) Voilà tu as enfin ta réponse, je ne pouvais décemment pas tuer Peyton, elle est beaucoup trop importante pour cela .. Merci pour la review !**

**Kahoko : J'ai honte .. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette interminable attente ! Tu as enfin la réponse à ta question et ce n'est finalement pas le bébé qui a survécu, mais Peyton. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, elle fait partie de l'histoire de OTH.. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle a put faire, je n'ai pas eu le courage de ' l'éliminer ' de l'histoire.. Aie, merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue, je ferais plus attention ! J'essaie de me relire, mais bon, il y en a toujours qui passent à la trappe ! Lol Ca y ait j'ai trouvé comment on faisait, merci :) J'ai décidé de remplacé tous les anciens chapitres parce que depuis, ils ont été ré-écris et améliorés, je ferais donc ça quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps. Merci beaucoup pour la review qui encore une fois, ma fait super plaisir :) Merci aussi pour celle sur TVD ! **

**A bientôt, S.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : " _Mon amour s'est transformé en flamme, et cette flamme consume peu à peu ce qui est terrestre en moi._ "**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un bon repas, Brooke sentit un bras l'enserrer tendrement par la taille. Elle tourna la tête, surprise, et découvrit Julian, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire heureux. Il venait vraisemblablement d'apprendre une nouvelle qui le réjouissait. Instinctivement, elle sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Alors qu'elle aurait du être heureuse de le voir si content, elle était nerveuse. Le brun ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez puis lui offrit un sourire en coin.

- **Julian :** Mon père a appelé tout à l'heure, il voudrait absolument te rencontrer. Il veut, je cite, rencontrer la jeune femme qui a complètement changé son fils. Comme s'il croyait ça impossible jusqu'à maintenant..

Il leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un petit rire, quelque peu amusé. Il est vrai qu'avant de rencontrer Brooke - et avant même Peyton - il n'était pas le genre de garçons qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu une dizaine de relations, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il avait été de ces adolescents invisibles au lycée, ceux à qui personne - et encore moins des filles - ne faisait attention, et puis en grandissant, cela ne s'était pas grandement améliorer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'assurance avec les femmes. Etant fils unique, sa mère l'avait beaucoup trop materné et surprotégé ce qui lui avait valu quelques taquineries de son entourage qui le qualifiait parfois de fils à sa maman. Mais heureusement, en intégrant le monde du showbizness il s'était quelque peu décoincé, avait fait des rencontres qui l'avait rendu plus sûr de lui et puis il avait commencé à avoir des relations, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, jusqu'à Peyton de qui il était tombé amoureux et qui avait fini par lui briser le coeur en retournant se jeter dans les bras de son ex, Lucas. Mais avec Brooke, les choses étaient différentes à présent, il sentait que c'était la bonne, et maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle rencontre enfin ses parents.

Brooke parut décontenancée un instant et ouvrit la bouche en grand sous la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à _ça._

- **Brooke :** Oh ..

Gênée, elle tenta de se rattraper en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place tandis que ses joues prenaient une délicieuse teinte rosée. Julian la sondait du regard et cela ne la rendait que plus mal à l'aise.

- **Brooke :** Hum oui, oui, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes. (_ hésitante_ ) Mais il sait .. Pour le bébé ?

Les yeux de Julian devinrent alors soudainement pétillant à l'entente de ce tout petit mot qui venait de changer sa vie, il y a peu de temps. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir, il se sentit tout guilleret et il lui offrit un immense sourire.

- **Julian :** Il est fou de joie à l'idée de devenir grand-père, et ma mère aussi, bien qu'elle râle un peu de se prendre un coup de vieux de la sorte, mais dans le fond, je suis sûr que ça lui plait. En fait, je crois qu'ils n'en reviennent simplement pas que leur fils devienne père à son tour, ils n'y croyaient plus !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse alors qu'il ricanait légèrement en imaginant la mine de ses parents lorsqu'il leur avait appris la nouvelle. Lui trouva cela tout à fait adorable et le prit pour une marque de timidité et d'anxiété face à la future rencontre avec ses beaux-parents. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement en passant une main dans sa nuque.

Au même moment, Sam entra dans la pièce. Elle grimaça clairement devant Brooke et Julian, s'embrassant comme s'ils étaient réellement amoureux - ce que Julian devait être, lui - et prit une pomme dans le panier à fruits en se raclant la gorge. Enfin ils remarquèrent sa présence et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Julian bien trop heureux pour cacher sa joie, envoya un sourire éclatant à Samantha et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Brooke. L'adolescente eut un rictus puis les ignora superbement.

- **Sam :** ( _chuchotant_ ) C'est écoeurant !

Elle envoya un dernier regard noir à Brooke, qui tellement surprise ne réagit uniquement qu'au son de la porte d'entrée qui claqua, quand Sam fut partie. Elle regarda incrédule Julian qui haussa les épaules en simple réponse. Ah les adolescents et leur crise hormonale.. !

* * *

Chez eux, ou plutôt chez lui, tellement il avait l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme, Lucas étudiait les factures du mois, assis sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine. Peyton était sûrement soit en train de dormir, ou bien dans la chambre qui aurait été celle de leur enfant, à présent vide. Après le départ de Brooke, la veille, il avait débarrassé la pièce, sous ses vives protestations et avait tout déposés dans un centre de dons pour les orphelins. Il n'aurait pas pu garder un seul de ces objets, que ce soit des vêtements, ou bien des meubles - et encore moins les donner à Brooke ou à Haley pour leurs enfants - parce que malgré tout, il était triste que Peyton ait perdu le bébé et garder toutes ces choses n'aurait fait que ressasser leur douleur. Ils devaient aller de l'avant maintenant, ils devaient continuer à vivre. Et s'il avait fait cela, malgré que ce soit contre la volonté de Peyton, il l'avait avant tout fait pour elle. Il se doutait d'à quel point cela avait du être une épreuve difficile et traumatisante pour elle, bien plus que pour lui, parce qu'à la différence de lui, elle avait toujours fini par perdre les personnes qui étaient chers à son coeur. Il avait certes perdu Keith, mais sa mère était toujours là, elle. Et puis Keith l'avait tout de même élevé jusqu'à son adolescence. Peyton, elle, s'était élevée seule. Alors il avait pris cette décision difficile, contre son gré, se doutant bien qu'elle lui en voudrait atrocement et que toute cette rage qu'elle avait accumulé depuis l'accident mais qui n'avait pas trouvé de coupable serait à présent dirigée vers lui. Mais il acceptait, si cela pouvait l'aider à faire son deuil et à aller mieux.

Seul restait la peinture enfantine sur les murs. D'ailleurs, Nathan devait passer dans l'après-midi pour l'aider à tout repeindre en blanc, couleur neutre. C'était comme si d'un coup de pinceau il voulait effacer toute cette souffrance qui s'était abattue sur eux. La tête penchée sur tout un tas de papiers éparpillé devant lui, il sentit un coup de vent passer près de lui. Il releva la tête, surpris et tomba sur Peyton, qui, sans le regarder attrapait son sac et mettait des lunettes de soleil noire sur son nez. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui asséna froidement les seuls mots qu'ils n'obtiendrait d'elle de la journée.

- **Peyton :** Je m'en vais. Je vais faire un tour. Je te laisse tranquillement repeindre la chambre avec ton frère, puisque ça à l'air de tant te tenir à coeur.

Elle sortit de la maison et claqua la porte du mieux qu'elle lu put. Il souffla longuement en baissant la tête et attrapa son portable à côté de lui. Son doigt glissa sur le pavé tactile, et s'arrêta sur le nom de " Brooke " dans son répertoire. Il cliqua sur la petite icône, et une photo de Brooke apparue, à côté de son numéro de téléphone. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et était splendide dans sa petite robe jaune. Il avait pris cette photo le jour de l'accident de Peyton, au Rivercourt, avant que tout ne s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Ce jour-là aurait du être l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait Brooke et avait eu l'immense joie de sentir les premiers coups de pieds de son enfant, et en quelques minutes - secondes - tout cela avait viré au drame. A présent, de ce jour, il ne restait rien, mise à part cette photo. Il soupira et reposa son portable sur le comptoir, à ses côtés, puis se replongea dans ses comptes.

* * *

Nathan se préparait sous l'oeil attentif de sa femme pour allez bricoler avec Lucas. Il avait réussi à dénicher des vêtements qu'il n'aimait plus trop, et que donc il lui importait peu d'abîmer avec de la peinture. Haley assise sur le lit de leur chambre le regardait faire en se mordillant la lèvre, un air coquin dans les yeux. Sentant son regard, le brun se retourna et la scruta en levant un sourcil.

- **Nathan :** Quoi ? C'est horrible c'est ça ? Je sais ..

Elle se leva, d'une démarche féline qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle.

- **Haley :** Non c'est même tout le contraire !

Les yeux brillants de désir, elle encercla son cou de ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

- **Haley :** Tu es très, _très_ sexy comme ça.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille, ce qui lui procura un instant des frissons.

- **Haley :** Le style monsieur le Bricoleur te va à merveille, chéri.

Elle lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille et il étouffa un petit rire en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- **Haley :** Tellement que ta superbe femme enceinte n'a pas envie de te laisser partir et veut te garder pour elle toute seule, tout l'après-midi ..

Elle se recula en souriant, malicieuse, et cette fois il éclata de rire en secouant la tête, clairement amusé par la situation.

- **Nathan :** Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand tu étais enceinte de Jamie ! Je vous découvre sous un nouveau jour, madame Scott !

Il lui adressa un sourire joyeux puis posa une main sur sa joue, contre laquelle elle se blottit.

- **Nathan :** Je fais vite, promis. Je dois surtout parler à Lucas ..

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de l'aider. Il savait que son aide n'était pas particulièrement indispensable, Lucas était tout à fait capable de repeindre une pièce tout seul. Mais cette histoire le turlupinait au point de l'empêcher de dormir. Il se pencha sur elle et chuchota au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir à son tour.

- **Nathan :** Mais je garderai le déguisement quand je rentrerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis l'embrassa rapidement, pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'idée de tenter de le retenir, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister.

- **Nathan :** Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure !

Et il s'échappa rapidement de la maison pour se rendre chez son frère. Haley se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et soupira longuement, une moue boudeuse collé aux lèvres. _Foutu meilleur ami_..

-** Haley :** Jamie, viens voir ta baleine de maman ! On va aller voir tonton Skills !

Le petit garçon arriva en courant, un ballon de basket miniature sous le bras, et rit devant la mine dépitée de sa maman qui le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

* * *

Au lycée de Tree Hill, la pause déjeuner venait tout juste de se terminer, et Sam et Tom marchaient tranquillement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ou plutôt, Sam remontée après Brooke, parlait et Tom se contentait d'acquiescer, en cherchant Ashley du regard dans la cour. La brune, excédée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas toute son attention s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda méchamment.

- **Sam :** Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, le blond se contenta d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois, les yeux perdus dans la foule de lycéens dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir une petite brunette aux cheveux frisés.

-** Tom :** Hum hum ..

- **Sam :** Non mais tu le fais exprès ? Tu vois pas que je suis vraiment énervée, là ? Et toi dans le genre crétin, pour m'énerver encore plus, tu décides d'en rajouter une couche et tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Espèce d'idiot fini !

Furibonde elle lui asséna une tape sur le derrière de la tête ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle obtint enfin toute son attention après plus d'une quinzaine de minutes où il n'avait pas écouter une traite de son monologue. Agacé il lui lança un regard glacial et ne vit pas la fameuse brunette qui hantait ses pensées, s'approcher d'eux timidement. Elle se planta face à eux et remit la bretelle de son sac bandoulière en place sur son épaule.

... : Bonjour ..

Sa soeur qui était en pétard lui adressa un regard noir qui la dissuada de dire quoique ce soit de plus.

- **Sam :** Toi c'est pas le moment ! Je suis énervée, ok ? Et je trouve que je le suis suffisamment pour aujourd'hui !

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son blondinet d'ami qui offrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmeur à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle était un véritable canon, non, mais elle était extrêmement attirante et surtout, bourrée de charmes. Et plus important encore, elle avait un tempérament de feu, et un répondant vraiment bien aiguisé. C'était un plaisir de la titiller et de voir ses prunelles s'enflammer avant qu'elle ne l'incendie avec des paroles acerbes. Un vrai régal de voir une tigresse comme elle rentrer dans son jeu, sans le vouloir, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il la désirait encore plus.

- **Tom :** Salut Ashley .. J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit ..

Elle haussa un sourcil, curieuse mais aussi incrédule. Elle n'était pas très sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- **Ashley :** Ah oui ?

Il acquiesça en hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit pour devenir narquois tandis qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

- **Tom :** Hum hum .. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si tu pouvais être aussi .. _acrobate_ en vrai ?

Ok, elle aurait du s'en douter. Il ne savait faire que cela de toute façon, des sous-entendus salaces. Elle le fusilla du regard ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie très drôle.

- **Ashley :** Imbécile ! ( _à Sam_ ) Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour rester avec un con dans ce genre..

La concernée regarda sombrement le blond à son tour et poussa un petit soupir, consternée.

-** Sam :** Je me le demande aussi ..

Tom posa une main sur son coeur et prit un air profondément vexé. Quel bon comédien il était..

- **Tom :** Aoutch, je suis blessé, mon pauvre petit coeur n'est pas sur de pouvoir s'en remettre ..

Elles l'ignorèrent et il ricana tout seul en les voyant faire. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'elles l'avaient entendues et qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de l'étrangler, ce qui l'amusait, il devait bien l'avouer.

Hésitante, Ashley regarda sa soeur et tenta une nouvelle approche. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle. Sa soeur jumelle lui manquait tellement.

-** Ashley :** Je vois que tu as l'air énervée .. Tu, tu veux qu'on aille boire un café après les cours et qu'on .. discute ?

- **Sam :** Avec toi ?

Croisant son regard blessé, elle prit sur elle et soupira en cramponnant ses mains autour de la anse de son sac.

- **Sam :** Bon .. ok. Mais pas longtemps, alors. ( _à Tom_ ) On se retrouve tout à l'heure et s'il te plaît ne te fais pas _encore_ des ennemis.

Le blond à la gueule d'ange eut un sourire railleur devant les accusations à peine voilées de son amie et il roula des yeux.

- **Tom :** Tu me connais, voyons ?

Il ricana puis se tourna vers Ashley qui s'apprêtait à partir, ravie de la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion. Il la brûla du regard, si bien qu'elle se sentit gêner, elle qui n'était pourtant pas farouche, mais il se dégageait une telle assurance et une telle arrogance de lui qu'elle se sentait toute petite, comme une proie face à un prédateur qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir fuir indéfiniment.

- **Tom :** Il parait que ton copain t'a largué, si tu as besoin de réconfort, tu sais où me trouver, Jolie Ashley ..

Il lui fit son si célèbre sourire en coin - _sournois_ - , celui que tout le monde au lycée Tree Hill le connaissant lui avait attribué pour le définir et puis s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie du lycée. Il avait eu sa dose de cours pour aujourd'hui, et puis, il était fatigué.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, comme prévu, Nathan et Lucas repeignaient la chambre inoccupée en blanc. Il y a avait un silence pesant que chacun ne savait pas comment briser. C'était un de ces silences lourds, chargés de remarques que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire.

- **Nathan :** Tu vas bien ?

Plongeant son pinceau dans le pot de peinture, le blond se redressa puis appliqua le bout de celui-ci contre le mur verre pastel qu'il recouvrit d'un coup de poignet. Nathan le regarda faire, septique et Lucas se contenta en tout et pour tout d'acquiescer avec un léger hochement de tête.

- **Lucas :** Hum ..

Irrité, Nathan reposa son rouleau au sol et fit la grimace en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'y avait rien de pire qui l'énervait qu'une demi-réponse. Il fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort mais aussi pour l'inciter à arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Tout cela devenait ridicule à force.

- **Nathan :** Luke, tu viens de perdre ton enfant, et Peyton sombre dans la déprime .. Tu as le droit de me dire que ça ne va pas tu sais ?

Le blond consentit à déposer au sol son pinceau en soupirant puis se tourna vers lui, mais il ne put cependant supporter bien longtemps son regard inquisiteur.

- **Lucas :** Je sais, mais ça peut aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ..

Cette fois, Nathan soupira longuement et se prit le visage entre ses mains. Voilà le moment qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il aurait tellement préféré ne pas en avoir besoin d'en venir là.

- **Nathan :** Tu es mon frère ok ? Et quoique tu fasses tu le resteras. Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai quand même, d'accord ? Mais Peyton est aussi mon amie, une très bonne amie à qui je tiens énormément. Et je sais par expérience qu'elle t'aime plus que tout, depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne se compte plus. Alors, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

Abasourdi, Lucas le fixa un instant, stoique, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se reprit bien vite et se renfrogna, devenant subitement agressif. Le premier mécanisme de défense, et cela, Nathan l'avait bien comprit.

- **Lucas :** Non , non bien sûre que non ! Où tu vas chercher une chose pareille ?

- **Nathan :** Tu es mon frère et malgré ce que tu penses, je te connais, bien mieux que ce que tu ne le crois. C'est la seule explication plausible, et le fait que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça alors que tu devrais être dévasté confirme mes doutes.

A présent furieux, le visage du blond se durcit et il fit un pas en avant, se planta juste devant son frère. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas face à toute la rage qui émanait de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait raison, à quoi bon ?

- **Lucas :** De quel droit tu te permets de me dire ce genre de choses ? Tu te prends pour qui Nathan, hein ? Casse-toi de chez moi !

Le brun ne sentit même pas offensé par les paroles de ainé, il était simplement quelque peu dépassé par tout cela. Mais comme il l'avait dit, Lucas était son frère, et il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

- **Nathan :** Assume un peu tes actes Lucas. Tu es censé avoir grandit et murit maintenant, mais visiblement ce n'est pas encore le cas. Je ne te demande pas qui c'est, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ne le nie pas ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Par contre ce que je veux, c'est que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, alors, soit tu mets fin à tout ça, ou alors ce sera moi. Peyton mérite mieux .. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un mensonge de plus, surtout pas en ce moment.

Il s'en alla sur ses mots et Lucas attrapa le seau de peinture qu'il balança d'un geste rageur sur le mur face à lui, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, des larmes coulant d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Tout ça, c'était trop. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait simplement mener une vie tranquille, entouré des gens qu'il aimait, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué avec lui ? La réalité commençait à prendre place dans son esprit. Et maintenant que la machine était lancé, le compte à rebours était déclenché.

* * *

Elles étaient assises, l'une en face de l'autre, sur une table d'une petite terrasse d'un bar populaire qui longeait la jolie plage de Tree Hill. Chacune buvaient son verre lentement, gorgée après gorgée, sans oser poser son regard sur l'autre. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux jeunes adolescentes depuis qu'elles avaient quittés le lycée, après leur dernier cours. Tom, pour une fois, avait respecté le fait qu'elles voulaient être seules et ne s'était pas immiscé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au moins ce crétin arrogant avait servi à quelque chose pour une fois, songea Ashley.

Samantha repoussa brusquement son verre devant elle et soupira longuement, agacée. Sa soeur ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ? Alors qu'attendait-elle à la fin ? Le _déluge_ ?

- **Sam :** J'en ait marre .. Arrête de faire ça, parce qu'on peut encore y passer des heures, sans se regarder et se parler.

Sa cadette de quelques minutes la regarda enfin et soupira, soulagée que sa soeur ait amorcé la discussion. Elle, elle en était totalement incapable. Samantha avait toujours été la plus indépendante, réaliste, grande gueule et débrouillarde des deux. D'ailleurs, bien souvent lorsqu'elles étaient petites, c'était toujours Sam qui prenait sa défense, rarement l'inverse.

- **Ashley :** Contrairement à l'image que tu t'es faite de moi, je te connais, et j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas du tout, tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est pas ton crétin d'ami décoloré qui t'aurait aider.

Elle avait dit cette dernière fois sur un ton sarcastique qui arracha un petit sourire à sa soeur, mais qui le cacha néanmoins en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat à présent tiède.

- **Sam :** Je te l'accorde, Tom est un crétin.

Elle se redressa et la fixa intensément, plongeant ses yeux parfaitement identiques dans les siens et un fin sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres où perlait encore un peu la mousse de son chocolat.

- **Sam :** Mais un crétin qui te plaît, parce que contrairement à l'image que tu t'es toi aussi faite de moi, je te connais aussi.

Ashley rougit légèrement mais préféra ne pas rétorquer à la pique, ne voulant pas se laisser entrainer sur un terrain qu'elle savait glissant. A la place, elle eut un rictus et prit une voix ironique.

- **Ashley :** C'est cool, on se connaît alors ! Parfait ! Sérieusement, Sam, on est soeurs, et même si on se prenait un peu la tête avant, ce qui est normal, on dirait deux idiotes là, qui ne savent même pas quoi se dire.

Samantha la dévisagea un instant, cherchant à trouver les réponses à ses questions au plus profond d'elle-même.

- **Sam :** Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Il me semble pourtant que quand je suis partie de Long Beach, et que je t'ai proposé de me suivre, tu as été assez claire.

La visage de sa soeur qui n'avait montré jusqu'à présent que de la confusion se teinta de tristesse et elle baissa les yeux. Samantha jura même qu'elle y avait vu des larmes apparaitre.

- **Ashley :** Ok, ça va, tu avais raison ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Sam, que je m'excuse d'avoir espéré que maman change, et _vraiment_ cette fois si ? Je suis peut-être comme tu me l'as dit, une gamine idéaliste qui croit encore aux contes de fées, mais je pense que de rêver d'avoir enfin une _vraie_ famille est légitime, non ?

Sa voix avait été secouée de trémolos et furieuse après sa génitrice, Samantha serra fortement ses poings. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était sa génitrice, et non pas sa mère. Sa mère, à ses yeux, était Brooke. Parce qu'une mère est celle qui vous aime, celle qui prend soin de vous, vous protège et vous apprends la vie et c'est ce qu'avait fait Brooke avec elle après l'avoir recueillie chez elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas et qu'elle avait volé dans son magasin. Elle lui devait tout. Sa génitrice elle, s'était seulement contenter de lui donner la moitié de son patrimoine génétique après avoir couché avec un inconnu et elle ne les avait même pas porté les neuf mois conventionnels à cause de son penchant bien trop prononcé pour l'alcool qui avait fait d'elles des prématurés.

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura doucement entre ses dents serrées.

- **Sam :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore_ fait ? Et ne me dit pas rien, pour que tu sois parti, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose.

La brunette détourna le regard, les joues en feu, honteuse de ce qu'elle allait lui révéler.

- **Ashley :** Son dernier petit-ami en date, Ricky, un camé jusqu'au cou à voulu..

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre sa phrase mais finalement le regard insistant de sa soeur la poussa à tout lui dire même si pour cela elle devait repenser à ce moment sordide.

- **Ashley :** I-il.. Il a voulu voir s'il y avait une grande différence entre la mère et la fille. Je me suis défendue, et il m'a giflé, tout ça sous les yeux de maman. J'ai fais mon sac et je lui ait demandé de choisir entre moi ou bien la drogue et lui... Je suppose que tu as deviné son choix.

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Sa soeur soupira tristement et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se sentait vraiment bête de l'avoir repoussé et ignoré comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'elle était arrivé, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'enfer qu'elle avait du subir avec leur génitrice pendant ces derniers mois. Mais elle avait été aveuglé par le colère. La colère de voir que sa jumelle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en elle pour la suivre, qu'elle avait préféré donner _encore_ une chance, une _énième_ chance parmi tant d'autres, à cette femme qui n'en valait pas la peine et qui elle le savait d'avance, ne ferait qu'encore les décevoir. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, les décevoir.

-** Sam :** Je suis désolée, Ash, vraiment _vraiment_ désolée de t'en avoir voulue pour rien. Tu as raison, tu avais tout à fait le droit de vouloir encore croire que les choses pouvaient changer, et je n'aurais pas du t'en vouloir pour ça. Dans le fond, je t'admire d'avoir cette force d'essayer de donner une chance à chacun, de voir le bien dans chaque personne. Moi je n'en suis pas capable.

Elle renifla, émue, et détourna les yeux, refusant malgré tout de lui montrer sa faiblesse.

- **Sam :** C'est juste que ma soeur jumelle me manquait terriblement ..

Au travers de ses larmes, un magnifique sourire pointa sur les lèvres d'Ashley et celle-ci posa sa main par dessus celle de sa soeur posée par dessus la sienne sur la table.

- **Ashley :** Ah oui ? Il parait que tu manquais aussi terriblement à celle-ci, ça tombe bien.

Elles se sourirent, et Sam serra fort la main de sa soeur dans la sienne. Maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés, elles ne se lâcheraient plus, coûte que coûte. Elles se soutiendraient à toutes épreuve. D'ailleurs, il fallait absolument qu'elle touche deux mots à cet imbécile de Tom, histoire qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas tous les deux. Elle était heureuse. Ou du moins en partie, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment parfait pour étaler ses problèmes. Elles avaient tout le temps pour en parler maintenant, que ce soit de Brooke, de Julian, de Lucas, ou encore Jake ..

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un jeune couple sa baladait, main dans la main, dans les jolies ruelles de Tree Hill, du côté d'où se trouvait les plus belles - et grosse - villas. La jeune femme faisait visiter les alentours à son petit-ami, le tirant par la main avec entrain tandis que celui-ci semblait beaucoup apprécier les lieux. Tree Hill était légèrement plus grand qu'un village, mais plus petit qu'une ville, parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient. Un coin tranquille et paisible où ils pourraient fonder leur famille et qui plus est, Tree Hill était aussi un lieux très important pour la jeune femme qui y avait vécue quelques années par le passé - ses plus belles années -. En même temps, ils notaient sur un calepin les numéros et adresses des maisons à vendre qui leurs plaisaient.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans une nouvelle rue, un peu isolé du centre, ils tombèrent sur une villa absolument parfaite et qui plus est, qui avait en tout et pour tout qu'une seule maison voisine, en face. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents et s'arrêta devant, conquis.

... : Mon ange, celle là est absolument magnifique !

Sur le trottoir face à eux, un couple, dont la jeune femme semblait être enceinte de plusieurs mois, et un enfant de cinq ou six ans tout au plus et qui courait devant eux, descendaient de leur voiture, les mains changés de courses, devant ce qui devait être alors leur maison. Donc, ce serait eux leur voisin.

Se sentant épiée, Haley, se retourna vers le couple et parue au premier abord surprise, puis choquée et ensuite énervée. Elle lâcha ses courses, attirant ainsi l'attention de Nathan et s'avança vivement vers le couple qui les regardait depuis quelques minutes.

- **Haley :** _Toi_ ? Rachel Gatina ? Ici ? Ce n'est pas possible, après nous avoir laissés un peu de répit, tu reviens semer la zizanie à Tree Hill ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici, et tu n'as manqué à personne, alors va t'en ! Et surtout, pour l'amour de Dieu..

Elle pointa du doigt avec une grimace la maison qui leur avait tapés dans l'oeil.

- **Haley :** .. n'achetez pas cette maison ! Je ne veux pas de toi comme voisine ! Le rayon garce, ce n'est pas ici.

Le fiancé de Rachel, qui aurait plutôt du être furieux d'entendre quelqu'un traiter de cette manière sa petite-amie, paru au contraire amusé. Il tendit sa main à Haley, qui la lui serra comme un automate tellement elle fut surprise par le geste.

... : Je me présente, Dean Winchester, fiancé et futur mari de Rachel. Je suppose que vous devez être Haley Scott, la femme du célèbre Nathan Scott. J'ai entendu parler de vous, en bien je vous rassure. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, on entretiendra des rapports plus _civilisés_, et que vous oublierez les vielles querelles du passé. Entre futurs voisins, il vaut mieux que l'on ne se déteste pas, vous ne pensez pas ?

Ebahie, Haley bafouilla un instant, son visage passant du blême au rougeâtre tandis qu'elle sentait la colère grimper dans ses veines.

- **Haley :** Que .. ? _Quoi_ .. ? Des vieilles querelles du passé ? Pas si vieille que ça, puisque ça ne date d'à peine il y a à peine quelques mois que mademoiselle Rachel, la reine des garces, s'est volatilisée avec l'argent de Brooke, sa soi-disant _amie_.

Elle lui fit un faux sourire innocent, ravie à l'idée de poser des problèmes à cette enquiquineuse qui lui en avait tant posé dans son couple par le passé.

-** Haley :** Mais ça, je suppose que vous ne deviez pas le savoir. Rachel a toujours été une superbe menteuse et manipulatrice. C'est ce qui fait son charme, il parait.

La rousse tenta de garder son calme et de se maitriser, même si en ce moment même elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rabattre le caquet à cette petite idiote qui s'était toujours crue supérieure à elle parce qu'elle avait des meilleures notes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait changé, grâce à Dean. Elle était certes encore un peu écervelée et garce sur les bords, mais elle se mesurait et elle ne tolérait pas qu'on l'insulte de la sorte.

- **Rachel :** Ca ne concerne que Brooke et moi, toute cette histoire. Et pour ta gouverne Haley, tout s'est arrangé d'ailleurs, on s'est expliquées, alors mêle toi un peu de ce qui te regarde.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à son fiancé qui n'avait pas baissé le regard depuis le début de la conversation puis reporta son attention sur son ennemie du lycée.

- **Rachel :** Oh et pour information, Dean est courant de _tout_, que ce soit de la garce que j'étais au lycée qui voulait piquer les copains ou maris des autres, ou encore pour les vidéos que j'ai diffusé et qui ont entraîné la mort de Jimmy, ou bien qu'il y a peu de temps à peine j'étais encore une junkie qui a volé celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir continuer d'acheter ses doses. Il sait tout et m'accepte comme je suis. Sur ceux, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Elle pencha la tête et regarda sur le trottoir d'en face où Nathan, les mains sur les hanches, les regardaient faire. Il savait d'avance que rien ne pouvait arrêter Haley quand elle était dans un tel état de colère pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'oeuvre avec sa soeur, Taylor.

- **Rachel :** Il me semble que ton mari t'attend, mais on se dit à bientôt. Pour la crémaillère.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Rachel lui offrit un petit sourire victorieux, enroula son bras autour de celui de son fiancé et s'éloigna avec lui. Haley, encore bien trop abasourdie par les paroles de la rousse, rejoignit Nathan, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était un retour vraiment surprenant, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Plus loin, Rachel soupira, alors que Dean passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle cola sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer contre lui.

-** Rachel :** Bon retour à Tree Hill, comme si rien n'avait changé.

- **Dean :** Sauf que maintenant, je suis là, bébé. Les choses changent quand même, les gens aussi. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on va s'y plaire ici.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Oh que oui, les choses allaient changer, et en bien. Il en était persuadé, parole de Winchester.

* * *

De retour dans leur maison, Nathan rangeait les courses dans le frigidaire sous le regard de sa femme, assise sur une chaise haute autour du bar. Jamie, de son côté, jouait au basket avec son panier miniature, dans sa chambre.

Haley soupira une nouvelle fois, désabusée, et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main en s'appuyant sur le bar.

- **Haley :** Je n'y crois pas ! J'hallucine ! Rachel Gatina, l'allumeuse, comme voisine ! Non, non, non et encore non !

Elle laissa glisser sa tête de sa main, et posa son front sur le comptoir, sous les rires de son mari. Il déposa sur le meuble à côté du frigidaire le paquet de pâtes qu'il tenait entre ses mains et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'installa sur la chaise à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- **Nathan :** Tu sais, chérie, les gens changent avec le temps. Ou bien ils révèlent qui ils sont vraiment. Rachel ne doit pas avoir un mauvais fond, pour que Brooke et Micro l'apprécient, et encore plus pour que Brooke lui ait pardonné. Je pense qu'on devrait oublier la Rachel du lycée, tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance.

Il l'entendit souffler dans le creux de ses mains puis elle se redressa et acquiesça, la mine défaite.

- **Haley :** Tu as raison .. Mais Rachel, _quand même_ !

Elle grimaça comme si rien que de prononcer son nom lui brulait la bouche et se pointa du doigt en haussant les sourcils.

- **Haley :** Je te préviens que si elle te fais des avances encore une fois, je la tue et je l'enterre dans le fond du jardin ! Et même si elle vient toquer à notre porte ne serait-ce que pour demander du sel, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de toi. Ni même pour du sucre, ou bien des oeufs c'est compris ?

Il rit et tapa dans la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-** Nathan :** D'accord chérie.

Elle eut un une moue satisfaite et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **Nathan :** Je suis content que tu acceptes de lui laisser une autre chance. Tu es une femme merveilleuse Haley James Scott. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et pendant qu'ils fermaient leurs yeux, profitant pleinement du baiser, Jamie en profita pour se glisser entre eux et coller sa tête sur le ventre de sa maman. Ils se détachèrent en riant et le regardèrent faire la grimace.

- **Jamie :** Eh arrêtez de faire ça ! Ma petite soeur, elle trouve ça trop beurk, elle fait que de donner des coups de pieds !

Nathan et Haley rigolèrent de plus belle, et Haley passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et les lui ébouriffa. Le regard de Nathan dévia sur une photo de la bande qui était accrochée sur la porte du frigidaire, face à eux. Elle datait de l'époque du lycée, lors de leur avant dernière année. Ils étaient tous au Rivercourt, comme bien souvent à cette époque là et ils semblaient tous heureux et insouciant. Lucas tenait Brooke dans ses bras, et il avait un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Une petit lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Nathan, mais il la chassa rapidement, la trouvant ridicule.

" Qui sait ce qu'est le **vrai bonheur**, je ne parle pas du _mot_

si galvaudé, mais de cette terreur toute _nue_. Même aux

**âmes** esseulées, il apparaît _voilé_. Et les plus tristes

d'entre nous en gardent toujours un **_souvenir_** ou une

_**illusion**_. "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût, malgré le manque de Brucas, mais l'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux ! Pour la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand elle viendra, donc je vous dis à bientôt sans plus de précision.**

**Merci à TIMCHOC !**

**- TIMCHOC : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui prend le temps de commenter :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fiction ( et surtout que tu la trouves bien écrite d'ailleurs les premiers chapitres sont en train d'être tous ré-édités un à un ! ) Et pour te répondre non l'histoire n'est pas du tout terminée, loin de là ! A bientôt, S.**

**Kiss, S.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : "_ Ce qui me bouleverse, ce n'est pas que tu m'aies menti, c'est que désormais, je ne pourrai plus te faire confiance._ "**

Le temps était morne, un peu comme les esprits embrumés et occupés des habitants de Tree Hill. Nathan et Lucas ne s'étaient pas adressés le parole depuis l'altercation du Vendredi, qui remontait à présent à un peu plus de trois jours. D'ailleurs, Nathan n'avait même pas cherché à le joindre comme ils en avaient l'habitude le week-end, pour aller se faire un basket le plus souvent, et Lucas était encore bien trop en colère après lui pour le faire. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, frère ou pas ? C'était sa vie, ses histoires, ses problèmes de couple, Nathan, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, n'avait pas à fourrer son nez la-dedans.

De son côté, Brooke préparait un succulent dîner pour quatre personnes pour le soir même. Les parents de Julian venaient dîner, et elle tenait à ce que tout soit absolument parfait, à l'image modèle de leur couple. Elle avait du s'y mettre dès la première heure afin d'arriver à en tirer quelque chose. Elle n'était pas vraiment réputée pour ses talents de cuisinière, mais elle voulait faire bonne impression à ses beaux parents pour leur toute première rencontre. Au cas où, elle avait gardé sous le coude la carte de son meilleur traiteur si elle n'arrivait pas à fournir quelque chose de potable dans les temps.

Curieusement, Sam avait catégoriquement refusé de participer au dîner et avait prétexté passer la soirée avec Tom et Ashley, quelque chose de dernière minute. Ce qui était vraiment curieux quand elle savait à quel point, Tom et Ashley ne se supportent pas et comme la situation pouvait être tendue en présence des deux soeurs. Il faudrait qu'elles aient une conversation sérieuse d'ici très peu de temps. Brooke avait la nette impression que Sam lui en voulait et qu'elle cherchait à lui faire payer quelque chose, sans pour autant savoir quoi.

Alors qu'elle dressait la table, le plus somptueusement possible, Brooke fit tomber un verre au sol, qui se brisa en mille petits morceaux. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle jeta de toute ses forces le deuxième verre au sol qu'elle tenait dans son autre main, les larmes aux yeux. Tout cette mascarade transpirait l'hypocrisie et elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle n'en pouvait plus de s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans le mensonge, elle voulait simplement que tout cela cesse. Elle s'en voulait chaque jour un peu plus, et si toutefois elle parvenait à l'oublier un seul instant, son reflet dans le miroir était là pour le lui rappeler. Pour ne pas qu'elle oublie quelle horrible personne elle était. Dans le fond, elle était la cause des problèmes de tout le monde : Peyton, Lucas, Julian, et de Sam aussi, maintenant. Alors prise d'une crise de démence, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage ruiné de larmes et se mit à hurler, complètement hystérique.

- **Brooke :** Putain, putain, putain ! J'en ait marre ! Stooop !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, sur ses genoux, désemparée et les mains toujours plaquées sur son visage, elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, en murmurant un silencieux appel au secours.

- **Brooke :** Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête, je vous en supplie .. Pitié ..

Alerté par le bruit, Julian sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain dans laquelle il se préparait depuis une longue demi-heure, le visage encore plein de mousse à raser. Il accouru à ses côtés et s'accroupit près d'elle, prévenant. Il avait beau ne pas y connaitre grand chose aux femmes enceintes et aux grossesses, il savait néanmoins que celles-ci étaient synonymes de bouleversement hormonale et de crises en tout genre. Rien de bien alarmant, mais là, Brooke aurait tout de même pu se blesser. Il détacha avec toute la délicatesse qu'il contenait, les deux mains du visage de la jeune femme et les inspecta. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il ne vit aucunes blesses apparentes et il prit alors son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains.

- **Julian :** Ce n'est rien, Brooke. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle hocha néanmoins la tête pour le rassurer. Lui qui était si doux ne méritait pas tout cela.

- **Julian :** Ce n'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer tout ça et ce sera comme si de rien n'était. Mais d'abord on va aller s'asseoir calmement sur le canapé pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, ok ?

_Comme si de rien n'était_. Justement, il était bien là le problème, absolument rien n'allait ! Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde qui n'était plus rond, incomprise de tout le monde, et seule. Désespérément seule.

Elle se recula vivement de lui, repoussant ses mains avec brutalité, comme si son contact la brûlait. Et en réalité, il la brûlait, de l'intérieur. Un incendie ravageur, dévastateur, qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de contrôler.

- **Brooke :** Non ! Non, tu ne comprends pas Julian ! Tu ne comprends _rien_ !

Il en fut profondément blessé, mais ne le lui montra pas. Il préférait croire encore une fois qu'il s'agissait des hormones et qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Tout comme le fait qu'elle s'échappait peu à peu. C'était de fausses idées tout cela. Des simagrées.

- **Julian :** Chut, calme toi Brooke. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde, on ne va pas en faire tout un drame, d'accord ? Tu es enceinte, et j'ai déjà entendu parler des changements brusques d'humeurs, ce n'est rien, ok ? Ce n'est pas un peu de verre qui va nous faire peur, on a déjà vu pire ..

Il avait tenté la carte de l'humour, pour apaiser la situation qu'il sentait s'envenimer, mais il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il s'était trompé. Brooke l'agressa du regard en se reculant un peu plus de lui. Il eut même l'impression que ses larmes étaient à présent des larmes de fureur.

- **Brooke :** Arrête ! Bon sang, mais tais toi Julian ! La ferme ! Non, ce n'est pas rien, comme tu dis ! Tu appelles _ça_ rien toi, la mort du bébé de Peyton ? Son état ? Sam qui refuse catégoriquement de me parler ? Tes parents qui viennent ce soir et qui s'attendent à beaucoup trop comparé à ce que je peux leur donner ? Non ce n'est pas rien alors arrête de faire comme si tout va bien quand justement, rien ne va !

Cette fois-ci il sentit son coeur se comprimer férocement dans sa cage thoracique, mais une fois encore, il n'en montra rien. Il savait que Brooke, comme n'importe lequel de leurs amis n'avaient pas réussis à passer outre le drame qu'avait vécue Peyton, et il le comprenait. Quand à Sam, l'adolescente était certes un peu plus distante et sèche ces derniers temps, en particulier avec Brooke, mais il était persuadé que tout allait très vite rentrer dans l'ordre entre ces deux là. En ce qui concernait ses parents, il comprenait aussi très bien que ce repas était source de stress chez elle, même si ce n'était pas du tout son intention lorsqu'il lui en avait fait part. Mais Brooke n'avait pas à s'en faire, ses parents allaient l'adorer, tout comme lui. Elle était tellement parfaite.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et passa alors un doigt sous son menton qu'il releva doucement.

-** Julian :** Tu es enceinte, ils comprendront. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça, du moment que tout va bien pour toi et..

Il posa tendrement une main sur son ventre rond qu'il caressa délicatement.

- **Julian :** ... et lui, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je t'aime Brooke Davis, et_ ça_ ni rien ni personne ne le changera.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur lèvres, aussi léger qu'une brise d'été. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour refréner son envie de pleurer et se blottit contre lui, son visage plaqué contre son épaule. Il était trop tard à présent pour changer le cours des choses. Intérieurement, son coeur lui souffla, qu'une seule personne lui avait murmuré un jour à l'oreille un_ Je t'aime Brooke Pénélope Davis_ plein de douceur, Julian ne connaissait même pas son deuxième prénom..

* * *

Dans le salon de l'appartement de l'adolescent blond, les trois jeunes gens regardaient un DVD tout en se chamaillant. Ils avaient terminés les cours bien plus tôt, en début d'après-midi, grâce à un professeur absent. Ils avaient alors décidés de se rendre chez le jeune homme, là où ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir être tranquilles. Maintenant qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, Samantha et Ashley ne se quittaient plus, ce qui aurait du être plutôt un avantage pour Tom puisque cela lui permettait de voir Ashley plus souvent. Mais seulement voilà, les deux soeurs se liguaient contre lui la plupart du temps et le faisait tourner en bourrique. A un contre deux, il ne faisait définitivement pas le poids. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elles étaient pratiquement en permanence chez lui du fait que Sam voulait passer le moins de temps possible chez Brooke, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de dîner avec eux. Chaque motifs étaient bons pour faire éclater une dispute entre elle et la jeune femme, et lui donner ainsi une bonne excuse pour s'enfuir, encore une fois. Et du fait également, qu'Ashley ne voulait pas déranger Haley qui était enceinte et qui avait besoin de repos. Du coup, son espace vitale se retrouvait diminué de moitié, voir même de trois-quart.

Ils étaient assis tous les trois dans le divan, le blond à l'extrémité avec Sam à ses côtés, Ashley ayant catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de son esprit pervers. Etant tout de même chez lui, il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix du film et avait mit un vieux film d'horreur complètement démodé, juste pour le plaisir de les emmerder. Ashley souffla en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Ashley :** Pff c'est nul ..

- **Tom :** C'est toi qui est nulle plutôt. Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

Elle eut une mine dégoutée et se décala du canapé pour le regarder faisant fit du sous-entendus salace, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

- **Ashley :** Les bonnes choses ? Parce qu'un mec qui se fait découper à la tronçonneuse pour toi c'est une bonne chance ? T'es vraiment pas net comme mec.

Samantha qui était assise entre eux commença à regretter de ne pas avoir finalement eut cours avec le professeur absent qui la détestait pourtant tout particulièrement. Lasse, elle soupira et plaça ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, devant leurs visages.

- **Sam :** Stop ! Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! Ashley a raison ceci dit, c'est complètement nul.. et débile.

Blasé, le blond roula des yeux et se leva. Les piques des deux soeurs l'irritait, et puis en plus, il était fatigué.

- **Tom :** Vous m'énervez ! Si c'est comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à choisir ce que vous voulez, moi je vais dans ma chambre, dormir. Là au moins, je serai tranquille.

Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit la porte adjacente qui abritait son sanctuaire. Ashley eut un sourire en coin, amusée, en le regardant faire.

- **Ashley :** C'est qu'il est grincheux en plus !

- **Tom :** Je t'ai entendue Ashley Walker ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a rien de mieux que de faire ..

-** Ashley :** La ferme !

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient vraiment pas possibles tous les deux. De vrais gamins qu'elle avait l'impression de chaperonner.

* * *

Lucas se tenait au centre de la pièce désormais toute blanche, neutre, et qui aurait du être celle de leur enfant. Les mains sur les hanches, il fixait d'un air pensif les murs. Il avait longuement envisagé de refaire de cette pièce son bureau, comme elle l'était initialement, mais il ne savait pas si Peyton approuverait l'idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cette pièce soit condamner, sans ça, ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il n'aurait eu qu'à fermer à clef cette pièce tout en la gardant intact plutôt que de la repeindre et de la fuir comme la peste. Non, il devait aller de l'avant et reprendre les reines de sa vie. Ne pas se laisser dicter, dépasser, par ses émotions.

Au même instant, la blonde entra dans la pièce et eu un haut le coeur, qu'elle réfréna avec une grimace. Elle sentit ses mains trembler mais les plaqua de rage au fond de ses poches. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Sans se retourner, Lucas qui savait qu'elle était entrer au bruit de la porte, lui fit par de son idée.

- **Lucas :** Je pensais réinstaller mon bureau ici, maintenant que ...

Il se stoppa abruptement dans sa phrase, ne sachant quels mots employer. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Mais Peyton ne l'entendit pas de la même façon puisque son visage se déforma d'un rictus en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui cracher les remarques méprisantes qu'elle tentait de contenir au fin fond d'elle depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- **Peyton :** Maintenant que notre enfant ne verra jamais le jour, c'est ça ? Oh tu dois être bien content, tu vas enfin pouvoir récupérer ton cher petit bureau si précieux !

Il soupira longuement, se doutant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas dans le bon sens, puis se tourna vers elle. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et les tourments mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de celle qui portait toujours au doigt la bague avec laquelle il l'avait un jour demandé en mariage. Ce temps semblait si loin à présent. A tel point que cela semblait irréelle, comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Et il avait honte de penser cela parce qu'il l'avait profondément aimé, fut un temps.

- **Lucas :** Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Peyton.

Ironique, elle eut un rire sans joie avant de lui répondre.

- **Peyton :** Oh mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort, ne t'en fait pas !

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, arrivée devant la porte qui était restée entrouverte, elle la claqua d'un geste brusque, si bien que Lucas cru que la porte allait se déboîter ou bien les fenêtres se briser sous la violence du geste. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard empli de colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse depuis qu'il la connaissait, pas même lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il allait refaire sa vie avec Lindsey et qu'elle lui avait balancer ses livres au visage.

- **Peyton :** Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant où est ton_ putain_ de problème Lucas Scott ? Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne réagis pas comme un père qui vient de perdre son enfant, mais plutôt comme un mec égoïste qui s'en fou de tout, et même de sa fiancée ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu et se mit à bégayer en plaçant ses mains devant lui.

- **Lucas :** Je ... Je ..

Elle leva les bras devant elle et laissant libre court à ses larmes et à sa tristesse, elle lui fit part pour la première fois depuis longtemps de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

- **Peyton :** Tu quoi, hein ? Oui tu quoi Lucas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, bon sang ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir devant moi le Lucas dont je suis tombée amoureuse, mais un inconnu ? Pourquoi ça fait quelque temps que moi, ta fiancé, passe inaperçue, transparente à tes yeux ? Ca devrait compter tout ça pourtant.. Pourquoi tu te désintéresse autant de _nous_, de moi ? Je veux savoir ! J'ai _besoin_ de savoir, Lucas !

Terrorisé face à l'ampleur du désespoir de sa compagne, il ne put que baisser la tête, horriblement honteux. Elle avait assez souffert avec la perte du bébé et par sa faute, son état empirait. Il n'était même pas capable de lui éviter une souffrance de plus..

-** Lucas :** J-je ne sais pas ..

Il se massa la nuque tout en fixant le sol et lui répondit d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendue.

- **Lucas :** Je suppose que tout ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi ..

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour la blonde qui se sentit encore plus accablée, si cela était possible. Il trouvait que les choses allaient trop_ vite_ ?

- **Peyton :** Trop _vite_ ? Je pensais qu'on avait suffisamment pris notre temps depuis cinq ans, visiblement je me suis trompée .. Et si tu faisais référence à .. à notre enfant, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je voulais vraiment avoir ce bébé avec toi, et fonder une famille, qu'on soit heureux .. Ce qui est arrivé, c-c'est horrible .. M-mais ensemble on peu le surmonter, je le sais..

Il la regarda tristement et sentit ses yeux le piquer tandis que des larmes commençaient à y apparaitre. La souffrance dans les prunelles de Peyton le touchait vraiment, sincèrement, mais il était incapable de la réconforter.

- **Lucas :** Je suis désolée Peyton .. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ..

Les larmes terrassant son joli visage, elle s'approcha de lui doucement en se triturant sa bague de fiançailles, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de son oreille. Sa voix, faible, était brisée de sanglots.

- **Peyton :** Redeviens Lucas, _mon_ Lucas ... Je t'en pris ne détruit pas tout ce que l'on mis autant de temps à construire .. On peut se relever de tout ça, mais pas tout seuls. Il faut qu'on soit là l'un pour l'autre. Ca va être dur, mais on peut y arriver, on va y arriver. Ne laisse pas notre couple couler à l'abandon, je t'en supplie Lucas .. Fais le pour nous. Je t'aime ..

Elle posa ses lèvres mouillées de larmes sur les siennes et il ne bougea pas, stoïque, bien trop choqué pour réagir. Elle prit cela comme une réponse tacite et s'éloigna alors doucement de lui en pensant que l'homme de sa vie ferait tout pour ne pas briser cette promesse silencieuse, qu'il ne pas laisserait pas leur couple s'éteindre. A moins qu'espérait-elle peut-être qu'il ne rallume cette petite flamme qui avait su les consumer tant d'années ? Ils s'étaient aimés pendant tellement longtemps que tout cela ne pouvait pas s'en être aller du jour au lendemain, des sentiments devaient bien subsister encore entre eux, n'est-pas ? A moins qu'il n'était trop tard, _beaucoup_ trop tard pour cela et que les sentiments n'avaient pas disparus subitement, mais au contraire, progressivement, jour après jour, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Elle avait cru son amour acquis et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. _Fatale_.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa, et son regard dévia sur son épaule nue que laissait entrevoir son marcel blanc, et plus précisément sur son tatouage, identique à celui de Brooke. Bien qu'il avait été contraint de le cacher à l'époque du lycée lorsqu'il disputait des matchs, pas une seule fois l'envie de l'enlever ne lui était passé par la tête, pas même lorsqu'il était sortie avec Peyton ou encore Lindsey.

Elle était partout. Brooke Davis était partout, et même ancrée au plus profond de sa peau. Tout comme lui avait laissé une marque indélébile sur son corps et sur sa vie : _leur_ enfant.

* * *

Le soir venu, Brooke sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'une longue robe noire, assez ample, mais qui permettait néanmoins de discerner son ventre rond. Elle était de toute beauté et Julian en resta ébahi. Au point qu'il ne vit même pas à quel point le stress avait pu l'envahir et ses mains qui tremblaient déraisonnablement. Lui aussi était beau. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés sur le côté et les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées sur ses coudes en dessous de son gilet sans manche en laine grise qui laissait entrevoir dans le col une cravate noire bien nouée lui donnait beaucoup de style. Il était vraiment parfait, peut-être même un peu trop aux yeux de Brooke, et ceci ne fit que renforcer son angoisse. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre _Barack Obama_ à diner alors que bon sang, il ne s'agissait _que_ de ses beaux parents ! Justement, la sonnette la sortie de sa torpeur si bien qu'elle en sursauta. Julian lui offrit un doux sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans la glace.

- **Sylvia :** Julian, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

Une femme typique de la haute société, perché sur de hauts escarpins et vêtue d'un tailleur stricte gris - a croire qu'elle s'était concertée avec son fils avant pour lui être assortie - et entourée de tout un tas de bijoux plus étincelants que les autres leur fit face. Son visage un peu trop maquillé entouré de ses cheveux courts hyper brochés, le tout agrémenté d'affreuses boucles d'oreilles tapes à l'oeil surmontées d'un sourire hypocrite lui donna la nausée. Elle doutait fortement d'arriver à trouver un terrain d'entente avec cette femme qui d'ores et déjà l'ignorait superbement, se contentant de serrer fortement son fils contre elle. Rien à voir avec Karen ..

Derrière elle se trouvait un homme à l'allure froide, imposante. Ses cheveux grisonnant et sa carrure intimidante, le tout accompagné d'un costume et d'un long manteau noir surplombé d'une écharpe beige lui fit tout de suite penser que cette homme devait être tout sauf sympathique. Et pour ne rien arranger, il ne leur avait même pas adresser un seul regard, se contentant de scruter la pièce avec une légère grimace. La soirée allait être longue, _très_ longue...

Après de brèves salutations, Brooke se racla la gorge, gênée, tandis que la dénommée Sylvia était en train de tenir entre ses doigts les joues de son fils lui faisant faire des grimaces comme on le ferait faire à un enfant.

- **Brooke :** Bon .. Hum eh bien, je vous propose de passer à table. Nous avons sûrement pleins de choses à nous dire ..

_Ou pas_ au vue du regard noir de la maman gâteuse qui semblait déjà la détester. Est-ce qu'elle détestait toutes les copines de son fils ou spécialement elle ? Et dire qu'elle essayait de faire un effort ..

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Brooke amena les plats qu'elle avait passé la journée a préparer et dont elle était assez fière, pour une fois. Elle avait cuisiné un succulent rôti accompagné d'un gratin de pommes de terres qu'elle avait préparé avec soins. Elle déposa également une salade au centre de la table en accompagnement. Elles les servit dans un silence religieux, ponctué uniquement par le bruit des couverts et elle eut l'impression que sa _belle-mère_ allait la transpercer du regard à force de l'épier avec insistance. Elle réussie cependant à servir convenablement tous les hôtes au prix d'une très grande concentration.

- **Sylvia :** Vous avez commandé chez un traiteur ?

Brooke eut un sourire fière, ravie de rabattre le caquet à cette vieille mégère qui elle était sûre s'entendrait merveilleusement bien avec sa très chère mère.

- **Brooke :** Non, j'ai tout cuisiné moi-même.

- **Sylvia :** Eh bien vous auriez peut-être dû.

- **Julian :** Maman !

- **Sylvia :** Oui, mon chéri ?

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qu'elle balaya d'un haussement de sourcils. Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme, et encore plus de se rendre compte que Julian lui était totalement soumis. Il ne l'avait même pas défendu alors qu'il savait à quel point elle redoutait ce diner et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait.

Le repas passa lentement, longuement, et aux yeux de Brooke le temps ne lui parut jamais aussi long. Une éternité. Son beau-père n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois ci n'est pour redemander un peu de vin, et Sylvia avait décidé de l'ignorer toute la soirée, discutant joyeusement d'anecdotes avec son fils qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Sérieusement, Julian s'était déjà déguisé en dalmatien alors que sa mère était déguisée en Cruela, et tout cela alors qu'il était _secondaire_ ? Non définitivement le courant ne passait pas et il n'était pas près de passer d'ailleurs. De plus, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé de sa grossesse et ne les avaient félicités. Ce n'était pas parce que d'après Julian ils l'avaient félicité au téléphone la première fois qu'ils ne devaient pas lui présenter leurs voeux à elle, non ? Après tout, c'était bien elle la mère et celle qui allait le porter neuf mois !

La soirée finit, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, les époux Baker revêtus de leurs manteaux, de fourrure pour madame s'il vous plait. Paul Baker leur offrit une vigoureuse poignée de main à tous les deux, puis attendit en retrait que sa femme les salut. Celle-ci s'approcha de sa progéniture et lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains qu'elle serra après l'avoir embrassé sur chaque joue.

- **Sylvia :** A très bientôt mon chéri, n'oublie pas que si tu as une quelconque envie de revenir à la maison, la porte t'es grande ouverte.

- **Julian :** Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

-** Sylvia :** _Tu_ prends bien soin de toi, d'accord ? Il ne faut faire confiance à personne dans ce monde de nos jours, le monde n'est plus ce qu'il n'était.

C'était des accusations à son encontre à peine voilées et Brooke fut dépitée de voir qu'une fois encore Julian ne rétorqua pas, hochant seulement la tête. Brooke qui en avait assez supporté pour la soirée s'avança vers elle, la main tendue, et un sourire le plus hypocrite au possible auquel Sylvia répondit d'une moue hautaine.

- **Brooke :** A très bientôt, _belle maman_.

- **Sylvia :** Il ne faut pas non plus abuser des bonnes choses.

Ils quittèrent enfin la demeure pour rejoindre l'aéroport, là où leur jet privée les attendaient pour les ramener à New York. Et ce n'était pas Brooke qui allait s'en plaindre. Elle avait passé une soirée affreuse. Cependant, Brooke avait été absolument parfaite dans le rôle de l'hypocrite toute la soirée, à juste titre.

* * *

Dans son vaste bureau au Red Bedrooms Records, Peyton tapotait sur les touches de son ordinateur. Son label était son seul moyen d'évasion. Chez elle, elle avait la désagréable impression de se sentir oppressée et d'étouffer entre quatre murs. Le moindre petit objet lui renvoyait un souvenir de son bonheur passé à la figure et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. En plus, Lucas ne semblait toujours pas décidé à faire des efforts. Au contraire, il partait très tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme. Une petite fenêtre apparue sur son écran, lui signalant un nouveau mail reçu. De recevoir un nouveau message ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, elle avait fortement négligé son studio depuis quelques temps et elle croulait sous diverses demandes qu'elle allait devoir trier. Non ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut l'adresse e-mail de son interlocuteur. Elle fronça les sourcils et cliqua sur le lien avec curiosité. Ce pseudo était intrigant et quelque part, lui faisait penser à elle, un peu plus jeune.

" **De : Besoin-d-evasion*****  
**

**A : People_always_23*******

_Bonjour ,_

_Excusez moi de vous dérangez, vous ne me connaissez sûrement pas, mais j'ai trouvé votre adresse dans les affaires de mon père, ainsi que quelques photos. Vous sembliez être amis au lycée._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec vous ... Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus de six mois et je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui, peut-être pourriez vous m'aidez à le retrouver, ou bien auriez-vous de ses nouvelles.. J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez m'aider._

_Cordialement, Jenny Jaglieski._ "

Elle resta stoïque devant le mail pendant d'interminables secondes. Voilà pourquoi elle aurait du changer d'adresse e-mail depuis le lycée, pour lui éviter des surprises de ce genre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment, tout ces problèmes lui suffisait amplement, alors, elle décida d'archiver le message. Peut-être que plus tard, elle pourrait l'aider. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre, Jake appartenait à son passé et de raviver d'anciennes blessures n'avaient rien de bon, elle en savait quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur une photo d'elle et Lucas sur son bureau. Il la serrait dans ses bras et elle riait. Cette photo avait été prise à l'époque du lycée où ils étaient encore heureux, insouciants et amoureux. Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains et caressa de son pouce le visage du blond. Ses sentiments à elle n'avait jamais faiblis, qu'importe les années, les obstacles, les coups durs. Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui.

* * *

Sur le terrain du Rivercourt, la journée avait laissé place à la nuit. Lucas tentait vainement de mettre des paniers depuis de longues heures, sans réels succès. Depuis quelques temps, il avait la nette impression de perdre de son talent. Des bruits de pas sur le sol le firent se tourner. Il découvrit alors sa meilleure amie, les poings sur les hanches, le toisant du regard, un sourcil haussé.

-** Haley :** C'est ta dispute avec Nathan, la perte du bébé de Peyton, ou bien le fait que Nathan ait appuyé là où ça fait mal en te parlant d'infidélité qui t'embrouille l'esprit au point de t'empêcher de tirer convenablement ?

Il soupira longuement, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la culpabilité puis il lui tourna la dos et se remit face au panier, son ballon entre les mains, prêt à tirer.

- **Lucas :** Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Haley.

- **Haley :** Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

L'énervement se sentait clairement dans sa voix, et Lucas savait pertinemment qu'il lui était impossible de lui mentir. Elle se posta à ses côtés en le défiant du regard puis regarda tour à tour lui puis le panier qui le narguait.

- **Haley :** Marque dans ce cas !

Il ne la regarda pas et shoota, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur la panier et d'évincer les images de Brooke et de son bébé de son esprit. Le ballon rebondit contre le panneau en bois avant de s'échouer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Accablé, Lucas fixa le ballon rebondir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, les yeux hagards. Elle avait eu raison, encore une fois. C'était effroyable l'exactitude avec laquelle elle le connaissait.

-** Haley :** Tu vois, tu en es incapable.

Elle se tourna vers lui et voyant qu'il ne la regardait pas, se mit devant lui et le fixa, le visage durcit.

- **Haley :** Je la connais ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure pour que la mort de ton enfant ne t'affecte même pas ?

Ses mots sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie lui firent plus mal que si on lui avait arraché un membre. Il la décevait, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, la décevoir. Néanmoins, comme il l'avait fait avec Nathan, il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver, comme toute personne contrariée d'être mise au pied du mur face à ses fautes.

- **Lucas :** Arrête !

Il se mit à faire les cents pas sous ses yeux, les poings se crispant à intervalle régulier. Il tentait, vainement de canaliser la colère sourde qui grimpait en lui.

- **Lucas :** Je t'en pris Haley, arrête ! Tu délires, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Il se posta face à elle et la regarda, ses yeux transpirant la colère. Cette discussion, ces accusations, étaient en train de le rendre fou.

- **Lucas :** Et je t'interdis de dire que la mort du bébé ne m'affecte pas !

Scandalisée, les joues d'Haley rougirent sous la colère. En cet instant, elle avait vraiment envie d'étrangler son ami. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la façon avec laquelle il parlait des choses. C'était si atroce. Inhumain. Il lui paraissait insensible et perfidement, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Dan.

- **Haley :** Tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ton comportement, Lucas ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu sèmes autour de toi ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas conscience de quelle simplicité avec laquelle tu parles de la mort de ton enfant, de_ ton_ bébé , et non pas _du_ bébé comme tu dis, comme s'il était celui d'un inconnu ! Il s'agissait de ton enfant, bon sang Lucas ! De ta chaire ! Est-ce que ça a un sens pour toi, au moins ?

Comme lasse de cette conversation qui en fin de compte ne menait à rien, le ton de la brune se radoucit pour se transformer en un léger murmure. Il était à présent simplement empli d'une profonde tristesse, la colère lui avait fait place.

- **Haley :** Je ne te reconnais plus .. Je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur ami, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu..

Elle s'éloigna de lui, marchant à reculons, les bras en l'air en signe d'abandon. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin et qu'il ne vit plus sa frêle silhouette, il soupira et ramassa son ballon au sol qu'il lança avec rage contre les gradins, hurlant son désespoir.

- **Lucas :** Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Brooke !

Il se laissa tomber au sol, l'esprit totalement tourmenté par tout ses démons auquel ils n'arrivaient désormais plus à faire face.

- **Lucas :** C'est de _ta_ faute ..

* * *

Le lendemain, toute seule dans sa maison, Brooke se rongeait les sangs. Elle faisait les cents pas, son téléphone à la main. Samantha ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis pratiquement vingt-quatre heurs maintenant. Elle s'était contenter de partir la veille au lycée, comme chaque matin, sans un mot pour elle, et elle lui avait simplement envoyé un texto dans la journée pour l'informer qu'elle resterait en plus de diner chez Tom, dormir chez lui. Depuis, plus rien. Si Brooke savait la jeune fille débrouillarde, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était faite enlever par un psychopathe. Julian travaillait et elle n'avait pas envie de déranger Peyton ou Haley avec ses problèmes, surtout en ces temps, alors patiemment elle attendait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'adolescente entra, posant son sac par terre dans l'entrée. Brooke tourna la tête vers l'horloge murale et constata qu'il était pratiquement midi. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, une main posée sur son ventre d'où quelques contractions probablement liées à son angoisse, se faisaient sentir. L'adolescente rebelle la regarda, soupira, puis la contourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine, sans plus de considération pour elle. Hébétée, Brooke souffla puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- **Brooke :** Très bien, si c'est comme ça.

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine et se posta à l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches, bien décidée à obtenir des explications sur son comportement. Elle n'avait pas voulue en arriver là, mais si elle devait sévir, elle le ferait.

- **Brooke :** Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait, _Samantha_ ?

La jeune fille l'ignora de nouveau et après avoir prit un verre propre dans le placard, elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle grimaça à peine lorsque Brooke prononça son nom complet qu'elle détestait. Brooke fronça les sourcils devant l'insolence dont elle faisait preuve et s'avança vers elle puis lui arracha son verre des mains, bien décidée à obtenir toute son attention. Samantha la toisa du regard, passablement agacée, et s'appuya contre le buffet derrière, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Brooke soupira encore une fois puis leva les bras devant elle, désemparée par la situation.

- **Brooke :** J'en ai marre Sam .. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait ..

La brunette éclata d'un rire sombre, sarcastique à souhait, et elle se décolla du plan de travail pour venir se planter à deux pas de celle qu'elle se plaisait à appeler sa mère d'adoption, bien que non officielle, il y a peu de temps encore.

- **Sam :** Ce qu'il se passe ? Oh mais oui bien sûr, comme si tu ne le savais pas très bien ! Tu n'es qu'une belle hypocrite, Brooke ! Tu aimes les devinettes ? En un mot :_ Lucas_.

Elle quitta ensuite la cuisine et claqua quelques secondes plus tard la porte de sa chambre. Restée dans la cuisine, Brooke n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle avait peur de comprendre son allusion. Peur de comprendre que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille soit au courant de ses plus sombres mensonges. Doucement, se tenant au mur du couloir pour ne pas flancher, elle la rejoignit dans sa chambre. Sam était couchée sur son lit, en travers, les yeux fermés. Elle ne les ouvrit même pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer.

- **Sam :** Casse toi !

Profondément touchée, Brooke encaissa sans broncher sa colère. Elle la comprenait, elle aussi aurait réagit comme cela si elle avait été à sa place. Mais Brooke ne voulait pas laisser la situation empirer, elle ne voulait pas que _sa fille_ la déteste comme elle détestait sa mère biologique ou bien comme elle pouvait détester Victoria. Les lèvres tremblantes et la voix chevrotante, Brooke tenta de s'expliquer comme elle le pouvait, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, les faits étaient là.

- **Brooke :** Sam .. S'il te plaît écoute moi ..

La jeune fille se leva vivement de son lit, les yeux rougis de larmes et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Brooke fut déchirée par la vision.

- **Sam :** _T'écouter_ ? T'écouter essayer de m'embobiner dans tes mensonges moi aussi ? T'écouter me mentir comme tu le fais si bien en me disant dans les yeux à quel point tu aimes Julian et que ce bébé n'est pas celui de Lucas ? T'écouter être la belle hypocrite et menteuse que tu es ?

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers son armoire d'où elle en extirpa un gros sac qu'elle se mit à remplir de vêtements, jetés en vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison et en sa présence.

- **Sam :** Oh non, je ne t'écouterai plus Brooke ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu étais comme mon modèle, la mère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Mais en fait tu es encore pire qu'elle .. Au moins avec elle, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement, des vêtements encore dans les mains, et la fixa avec intensité. Elle pleurait elle aussi.

- **Sam :** Tu veux que je te dise ? Julian ne te mérite pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est trop bien pour toi ..

Elle jeta ses derniers vêtements dans son sac et l'empoigna puis passa près d'elle et quitta la maison, sans se retourner. Statique, le bruit sourd de la porte qui claque la fit sursauter et alors Brooke sortit de sa torpeur. Elle fut prise de convulsions de larmes et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Une violente contraction la fit se plier en deux et elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, haletante. Elle eut l'impression qu'on la transperçait à l'aide d'une lame tant la douleur était vive. Faiblement elle tenta d'appeler au secours, vainement.

- **Brooke :** Aidez moi ... J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plaît ..

La douleur se fit encore plus forte, insoutenable et elle glissa au sol, pleurant et gémissant de douleur. Par terre, couchée sur le dos, les cheveux soigneusement éparpillés autour de son visage, et les yeux vides, Brooke n'appelait plus au secours.

" Qui vous êtes est qui vous _êtes_. Nous sommes des** menteurs**.

Nous sommes des **voleurs**. Nous sommes des **drogués**.

On prend notre **bonheur** comme _acquis_ jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse du _**mal**_ ou qu'on _blesse_ quelqu'un d'autre.

Nous sommes **rancuniers**. Et une fois face à nos erreurs, nous réinventons le _**passé**_.

Nous nous **réinventons**. Du moins, nous _essayons_.

Nous sommes **fiers** et en proie à la _luxure_ et nous sommes pleins de_ défauts_.

Et finalement, nos défauts nous rattrapent. "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus rapide à venir, non ? C'est parce qu'il était déjà en préparation et puis je dois dire aussi que vos gentils reviews m'ont doublement motivée ! J'espère qu'il vous à plût néanmoins, même si j'avais promis qu'il y aurait du Brucas, désolée, le chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long sinon .. Et d'ailleurs autant vous dire tout de suite, il n'y en aura pas dans le suivant non plus, mais c'est pour la bonne cause et vous comprendrez pourquoi :p**

**Merci aux courageuses qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot après avoir lu ce loong chapitre que j'ai mis des heures à écrire et fignoler, m'enfin.. !**

*** Kahoko : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis toujours, malgré mes publications un peu ' espacées ' .. lol Ah super contente que les deux chapitres t'aies plût ! En général, beaucoup de gens lisent une histoire juste pour le Brucas et du coup, quand dans certains chapitres il n'y en a pas, il mette l'histoire de côté, c'est un peu bête, mais bon ! Brooke et Lucas ne sont pas seuls sur une île déserte .. Alors la rencontre des beaux parents a-t-elle été à la hauteur de tes espérances ? :p Pour le coup Nathan a eu une bonne idée, mais pour le moment il n'y croit pas donc, génie à moitié on va dire lol Et concernant le manque de reviews, en tout premier, j'écris pour moi, parce que ça me plaît, sans ça, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné ! Mais je dois quand même avouer que des reviews comme les tiennes font supers plaisirs et motivent encore plus :) Pour ce qui est des publications, la suite viendra dans quelques semaines, parce que j'ai un concours à passer bientôt, je suis en première année de médecine, et c'est le plus important pour moi. A bientôt, S.  
**

*** TIMCHOC : Ahh merci beaucoup ! :) Contente que le chapitre t'ait plût malgré le manque de Brucas, en espérant que celui-ci aussi ! A bientôt pour la suite qui viendra dans quelques semaines, après mon concours, révisons obligent ! S.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : "_Même si la passion nous déchire, elle ne doit pas briser ce qui nous lie._ "**

Quand il était rentré chez eux, Julian avait découvert Brooke, évanouie, dans une flaque de sang. Il avait pris peur, comprenant rapidement que cet incident avait un lien direct avec sa grossesse, le sang émanant d'entre ses cuisses. Mort d'inquiétude pour Brooke et le bébé, il avait tout de suite appelé les urgences. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, une ambulance embarquait Brooke en direction de l'hôpital.

A présent, il tournait en rond dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles. La perte du bébé de Peyton peut de temps auparavant était encore bien trop présente dans les esprits, et Julian n'avait qu'une seule crainte, que cela leur arrive à eux aussi. Il était tellement heureux de devenir papa qu'il ne supporterait pas une fausse couche, non pas maintenant, pas à elle, pas à eux. Alors qu'il était en proie à la panique, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, espérant que se soit un médecin lui apportant des nouvelles, mais il fut quelques peu déçu en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait seulement que de leurs amis. Nathan et Haley, celle-ci complètement effondrée, se précipitèrent vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles, qu'il ne put malheureusement leur donner, étant lui aussi plongé dans le noir le plus total. Tous était là, seule Peyton et Sam manquaient à l'appel. Sam n'avait pas décroché quand Julian l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, et elle ne devait sûrement pas être au courant, il n'avait pas eu envie de lui laisser un message pour lui apprendre une nouvelle pareille. Et Peyton n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre les pieds dans cet hôpital qui avait tant de fois été témoin de ses malheurs.

Dans son coin, Lucas s'était volontairement mis à l'écart et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Le visage blême, il n'avait même pas réagi au regard que lui avait lancé Haley, à qui il n'avait toujours pas reparlé. Cette dernière le regarda tristement en pensant que ce devait être dur pour lui de revivre une situation similaire peu de après ce qui était arrivé à Peyton. Au bout de quelques temps, une blondinette en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux. Julian l'a reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà rencontré la dernière fois, lorsque Brooke avait été hospitalisée.

- **Docteur :** Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Stevens, c'est moi qui me charge de Mlle Davis. Je suis également son médecin qui assure le suivit de sa grossesse. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'une femme enceinte doit éviter tout choc émotionnel et quelconque stress pendant sa grossesse, surtout Mlle Davis. Son malaise en début de grossesse n'avait rien d'anodin, et Mlle Davis à tout de même choisit de prendre le risque de poursuivre sa grossesse malgré les risques que cela impliquait. Et c'est pour cela, que son cas nécessite une double vigilance. Le bébé s'est quelque peu détaché de la paroi de l'utérus de Mlle Davis, d'où les saignements, et la perte de connaissance, c'est quelque chose d'assez douloureux. On avait déjà remarqué, lors de sa précédente hospitalisation, que le bébé ne s'était pas convenablement implanté, et malgré les risques que cela comporte pour la mère et le bébé, il est tout à fait possible de mener une grossesse à terme dans de bonnes conditions. Il lui faut néanmoins beaucoup de repos.

Elle leur adressa un doux sourire afin de les réconforter. Après des nouvelles comme celles-ci il était tout à fait normal qu'ils soient tous affolés pour leur amie, mais si celle-ci se ménageait, il était tout à fait possible que sa grossesse se déroule dans de bonnes conditions. Le risque majeur était que le bébé ne se détache complètement conduisant à une fausse couche et dans les cas le plus graves, à une hémorragie. Pour ne pas les inquiéter, et du au secret professionnel, elle n'avait cependant pas parlé de sa précédente intervention datant de quelques années déjà.

- **Docteur :** Mlle Davis est en salle de réveil, elle a du subir une légère intervention, mais elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Elle sera ensuite transférée dans la chambre 346.

Ils étaient tous abasourdis. Brooke avait préféré mettre sa vie en danger et garder son enfant sans rien dire à personne. Ils la savaient têtue, mais pas à ce point. Sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent un instant, ils auraient pu la perdre. Ils l'avaient traités comme une femme enceinte normale alors qu'ils auraient du être plus vigilant et insister pour qu'elle se repose lorsqu'elle se surmenait, au lieu de céder face à son jolie sourire et sa voix enjôleuse répétant à tout va qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle était enceinte, pas en sucre. Maintenant, ils s'en voulaient. Brooke s'était toujours cachée sous une carapace, mais eux, étant ses amis depuis des années, ils auraient du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils auraient du sentir qu'elle leur mentait, avec le temps, ils avaient pourtant appris à lire au travers de ses yeux verdoyants et de son sourire en coin. Mais le constat s'imposa à leurs yeux sans aucune remise de peine, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. Chacun obnubilé par ses propres problèmes, par la fausse couche de Peyton et les problèmes entre elle et Lucas, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à leur amie comme ils auraient du et aujourd'hui, ils risquaient de la perdre.

Julian était dévasté, il s'en voulait, et en voulait à Brooke de ne rien lui avoir dit. Haley culpabilisait, elle était la seule à être au courant de la grossesse compliquée de son amie, et bien qu'au début elle était très préoccupée par son état, ces derniers temps, elle s'était laissée complètement submerger par la venue de son deuxième enfant et les soucis avec Peyton et Lucas alors que Brooke était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Lucas, lui, était une coquille vide. Comment Brooke avait-elle pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu omettre de lui dire qu'à chaque instant elle risquait la vie de leur enfant et la sienne ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre une si grande décision, sans lui en parler ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas simplement dit que toutes leurs disputes et provocations incessantes pouvaient lui être fatale ? S'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour la ménager, pour l'aider. Bon sang, il l'aimait. Et maintenant, peut-être par sa faute, la femme que son coeur avait choisis pouvait l'abandonner à n'importe quel instant sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire.

Le regard pétillant de larmes, Julian s'approcha de la doctoresse et lui posa la question que tous se posaient, d'une voix hachée par des sanglots mal contenus.

- **Julian :** Et le ...

A ses côtés, Lucas le dépassa brusquement, et se plantant devant lui, il le coupa vivement dans sa phrase. Son visage était blême, les yeux vitreux et les poings si serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches témoignaient de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait.

- **Lucas :** Et le bébé ?

Il ignora les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, et fixa intensément du regard la blondinette, qui partageait leur secret, à Brooke et lui. Nathan le scrutait, les sourcils froncés, inquisiteur. Son frère n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivé et le seul moment où il se décidait à se manifester, c'était pour demander comment allait le bébé, d'une façon un peu trop vive pour être innocente, allant même jusqu'à couper celui qui aurait du être le principal concerné. Et a présent il semblait sonder du regard la doctoresse en recherche de réponses comme si celles-là détermineraient le reste de sa vie.

La blonde baissa la tête un instant, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle releva le visage vers eux et d'un air peiné, les regarda un à un. Elle avait beau aimé plus que tout son métier, annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles étaient une épreuves aussi douloureuses à chaque fois dont elle se passerait bien. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir sauver tout ses patients et leur offrir une vie décente et même si elle savait que cela était impossible, ça n'enlevait pas la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un regard plein de souffrance des proches des victimes.

- **Docteur :** Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer pour le moment. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. Je suis désolée.

Comme un coup de poing qui l'aurait propulsé quelque mètres en arrière, Lucas recula, attirant tous les regards vers lui. La blondinette, comprenant ce qui allait se produire, le regarda avec compassion et anxiété.

Le visage vide d'émotions, perdu, Lucas ne semblait plus savoir où il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui, des étoiles noires se formant devant ses yeux et sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Sa vie semblait en quelques secondes avoir perdu tout son sens.

- **Lucas :** Quoi ? Je .. _Quoi_ ? Pardon ?

Skills se détacha du reste du groupe et s'approcha de lui, puis il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- **Skills :** Mec ..

Ce contact sembla le reconnecter avec le monde réel et il se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, comme brûlé. De nouveau il se tourna vers la doctoresse qui n'avait pas bougé et les yeux fous de douleur, il la supplia d'une voix tremblante.

- **Lucas :** C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une stupide blague mais il n'en fut rien.

- **Lucas :** Il y a une caméra qui est en train de tout filmer, pas vrai ?

Il reporta son attention sur la blonde et la fixa froidement en la pointant du doigt. La douleur semblait avoir eu raison de lui.

- **Lucas :** Vous mentez ? ( _criant_ ) Répondez ! Répondez ! Répondez, bon sang !

Son frère s'approcha lentement de lui, dans le but de le calmer, et de lui proposer d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il était dans un hôpital, pas sur un terrain de basket. Et puis malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, comme eux tous, il devait se maitriser. Même Julian ne faisait pas un scandale alors qu'il était celui qui en avait le plus de raisons. Il lui attrapa la bras et le tira vers lui, en direction de la sortie.

- **Nathan :** Luke, viens avec moi, on va aller dehors.

Le bond se dégagea violemment et repoussa brutalement son frère qui tentait de le maitriser. Il était complètement hystérique, aveuglé par la souffrance que cette nouvelle avait provoqué en lui. Alors quoi, il n'aurait jamais le droit d'être heureux ? Ce qui lui était arrivé avec Dan, Keith, sa mère, et toutes ses histoires avec Peyton et Brooke ne suffisait pas ? C'était tellement injuste, il refusait d'encore perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Surtout Brooke.

- **Lucas :** Lâche moi ! Je ne vais nulle part !

Il ancra une fois encore ses yeux dans ceux marron de la femme en blouse blanche devant lui. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui que rien n'était de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait besoin d'un coupable, d'évacuer toute sa peine.

- **Lucas :** Pas tant que l'on aura pas répondu à mes questions.

Sans ciller il continua de l'assassiner du regard et elle encaissa, sans broncher, parce que c'était son métier. Lui-même ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait entendre, ivre de douleur et de colère comme il l'était. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure, quitte à lui mentir. Nathan souffla longuement et se massa l'épaule contre laquelle il avait buté en tombant, puis il s'approcha de nouveau de son frère, sans toutefois essayer de l'emmener de force vers l'extérieur comme précédemment.

- **Nathan :** Luke, on est dans un hôpital et tu es en train de te donner en spectacle là..

Enfin le concerné consentit à lâcher du regard la blonde qui mal à l'aise n'osait plus rien dire, et il dévisagea son frère d'un regard si froid, teinté de mépris, que celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais Lucas ne l'avait regardé de cette façon, pas même à l'époque où ils se détestaient. A l'époque, ils n'en avaient rien à faire l'un de l'autre, ils ne s'agissaient que de quelques pics et coups bas, là, le regard habituellement bleu de Lucas était assombri de colère et aussi froid que pouvait l'être celui de Dan quand il était encore en guerre avec Keith, Karen et Déborah. Un regard à glacer le sang, qui lui était adressé. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Nathan eut vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à un inconnu.

-** Lucas :** Et alors ? Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Merde, ok ? J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on soit dans un _putain_ d'hôpital !

Nathan perdit patiente et se passa une main sur le visage pour se contenir. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, à lui seul, Lucas s'en sortait très bien. La situation était bien assez envenimée comme ça.

- **Nathan :** Lucas, c'est bon, stop ! Ok ? On est tous inquiet, Brooke est aussi notre amie, mais le mieux c'est de rester calme ! Tu ..

Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule mais Lucas l'intercepta dans un geste et l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle, peu importe les conséquences. Et alors il se mit à hurler, à hurler sa douleur, son incompréhension, son injustice.

- **Lucas :** Rester calme ? Tu me demandes de rester calme ? De rester calme alors que _mon_ bébé ne va peut-être pas survivre ? Que Brooke peut crever à chaque instant, c'est ça que tu me demandes ?

_Trop tard_. Les mots étaient lancés, la bombe était jetée. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible désormais.

Lucas qui ne semblait pas mesurer l'importance de ses mots tant il était aveuglé par la douleur et la peur de perdre ce petit être et Brooke, continuait à hurler après Nathan. Nathan, lui, complètement sonné, était resté stoïque face à son frère, hystérique. La dernière pièce manquante au puzzle était là, et maintenant tout était clair dans son esprit. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Brooke et Lucas, pourtant bons amis, s'évitaient, pourquoi Lucas n'avait pas réagit lorsque Peyton avait fait une fausse couche, pourquoi il ne réagissait toujours pas pour sauver son couple. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre sa vie, quelqu'un d'autre au pluriel. Mais jamais, pas une seule seconde, il n'aurait imaginé que ce quelqu'un d'autre puisse être cette personne, Brooke. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer à cause de Peyton et Lucas. La gentille, innocente et fidèle amie Brooke, du moins celle qu'il pensait connaitre n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille parce qu'elle préférait faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Quand s'étaient-ils perdus en chemin ? A quel instant Brooke était-elle devenue une autre personne que celle qu'ils connaissaient ? A quel moment son amie s'en était-elle aller ?

Pendant ce laps de temps, le Docteur Stevens en avait profité pour biper la sécurité et seulement le flot de paroles incessantes de Lucas comblait le silence. Tous réalisaient, ou bien tentaient de réaliser. Soudain, comprenant peu à peu ce que cet aveux signifiait vraiment, fou de rage, Julian se jeta sur lui. Haley se tourna vers eux, et découvrit derrière elle une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux frisés, les larmes traçant des sillons brulant sur ses joues amaigris, Peyton.

* * *

La sécurité appelée quelques minutes auparavant par le docteur Stevens venait juste d'arriver à temps pour intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère entre Julian et Lucas. Lucas n'avait même pas réagit au coup donné par Julian. Son esprit et son corps étaient comme déconnectés de la réalité. La seule chose qui résonnait dans tout son être était Brooke. Brooke et leur bébé. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, à donner sa vie, si cela permettait en échange à Brooke et à leur enfant de vivre.

Un des hommes de la sécurité attrapa Julian par l'épaule alors que celui-ci avait plaqué Lucas au sol et le martelait de coups de poings tous plus virulent les uns que les autres. L'homme vêtu de noir dut le plaquer au sol pour pouvoir le maîtriser tandis que son collègue s'occupa de Lucas et que Nathan, Skills et les autres n'avaient pas osés réagir. Peyton se rattrapa au mur, chancelante. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Lucas venait-il bien d'avouer à l'instant qu'il l'avait trompé et fait un enfant à sa meilleure amie ? Elle s'approcha de lui, titubant et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Devant tout le monde ? A priori oui, vu leurs têtes. Coupable, il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu les blessé, il n'avait simplement pas réfléchit.

Les cheveux en bataille et surtout le visage terrassé de larmes, sa fiancé le dévisagea, cherchant une faille en lui, quelque chose qui lui prouverait que ce qu'il avait dit était faux. Peut-être même était-elle en train de rêver et allait-elle se réveiller.

- **Peyton :** Tu as fais quoi ? Dis moi que j'ai mal entendue.. Je t'en pris Lucas, dis moi que c'est faux ? Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ... Tu n'as pas pu _me_ faire une chose pareille !

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et planta son regard remplis de larmes dans le sien. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse, elle ne voulait seulement pas se l'avouer.

- **Peyton :** Regarde moi ! C'est moi, Peyton ! La femme de ta vie ! Celle que tu veux près de toi quand tes rêves se réaliseront .. ! C'est impossible, je ne te crois pas, tu mens ! Jamais tu n'aurais fais une chose pareille ! Je sais que c'est faux !

Elle se mit à pleurer, sa vue embrumée de larmes. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle refusait de le laisser partir après toutes ces années à batailler pour le retrouver. Pas si prêt du but. Pas alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'avoir la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulue, être la femme de l'amour de sa vie, Lucas Scott. Et elle se mit alors à hurler, resserrant ses mains autour de son visage, comme un naufragé autour d'une bouée.

- **Peyton :** Tu m'entends ? Je sais que c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est faux, Lucas.. Tu m'aimes ! Tu te souviens, c'est nous, Peyton et Lucas ?

Haley s'approcha d'elle, et sans regarder celui qu'elle considérait il y a encore quelques minutes comme son meilleur ami, attrapa Peyton par l'épaule pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital. Celle-ci se débattit, voulant à tout prix rester près de Lucas et l'entendre dire que c'était faux, qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'il l'aimait comme au premier jour.. Seulement, tous, sauf Peyton, avaient compris que Lucas n'avait dit que la strict vérité. Le bébé de Brooke était bien le sien, et il ne l'aimait plus, du moins plus comme elle le voulait. Et peut-être bien même qu'au fond d'elle, Peyton l'avait compris elle aussi.

Haley l'empoigna avec force, et la blondinette finit par céder, éclatant en sanglot dans les bras de son amie. Elle se laissa traîner à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, comme un pantin. Il ne restait maintenant dans le petit couloir de l'hôpital plus que Nathan, Lucas, Micro et Skills. La sécurité avait mis dehors Julian, lui précisant de revenir seulement une fois calmé. Nathan s'approcha de son frère, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il crispa ses poings, se retenant non sans mal de lui décrocher un coup, qui il l'espérait, lui remettrait les idées en place. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de le transpercer du regard, faisant de cette façon passer tout le mépris et la colère qu'il lui portait en cet instant, et c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il lui porta le coup de grâce à coups de paroles assassines.

- **Nathan :** Alors j'avais raison, il y avait bien une autre femme .. Je pensais que toutes ces idioties du lycée t'étaient passées, mais il faut croire que non.

Il ricana, amèrement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Nathan :** Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle autre femme Lucas, mais non, il a fallu que tu choisisses Brooke ! Brooke, la meilleure amie de Peyton, ta fiancée .. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours eu peur d'une seule chose dans ma vie, c'était de ressembler à Dan. Parce que dans chaque famille, il y en a toujours un qui hérite de plus de gênes que l'autre. Maintenant je sais lequel de nous deux lui ressemble le plus. J'ai honte d'avoir un frère comme toi, et j'ai honte d'être là dans ce couloir d'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un qui se dit notre amie mais qui en réalité n'en est pas une et ne le mérite pas. Finalement, toi et Brooke, vous vous êtes peut-être bien trouvés. Des égoïstes, manipulateurs, c'est fait pour être ensemble, pas vrai ?

Il s'éloigna de lui, et en à peine quelques secondes, il revint sur ses pas et élança son poing en avant qui se termina brutalement dans la mâchoire de son frère, qui chanstiqua en arrière sous la violence du choc. Il l'attrapa par le col, afin de capter son regard une dernière fois et chuchota, froidement.

- **Nathan :** Ne t'approche plus de Peyton, ni de moi et _ma_ famille. Je ne veux pas d'un traître en plus, Dan a été amplement suffisant. Fais passer le message à celle qui te sers de maîtresse quand elle sera réveillée.

Il le lâcha, remit son col en place, puis se recula de quelques centimètres. Il eut un léger sourire en coin, ironique.

- **Nathan :** Félicitation Lucas, tu as officiellement tout perdu !

Il l'applaudit un instant avant de s'éloigner définitivement, sans un regard en arrière. Micro s'approcha rapidement de lui à son tour, et hésita avant de l'aider à se relever. Finalement, il ne le fit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard, gêné. Il ne savait pas trop quelle position adopter, mais il fit finalement ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Lucas avait beau être son ami, ce qu'il avait fait était mal et très dure à surmonter pour Peyton. Il ne s'était pas seulement contenté de la tromper, il avait aussi fait un enfant à une autre, sa meilleure amie, et l'avait abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas dans ses valeurs.

- **Micro :** J'espère que Brooke s'en remettra rapidement malgré que je n'approuve pas ce que vous avez fait..

Il prit le même chemin que Nathan à son tour, laissant Skills et Lucas tout seuls. Skills regarda son ami, encore au sol et s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit la main, sans prononcer un mot. Lucas releva le visage vers lui, surpris. Il essuya du revers de sa main le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre, et de l'autre attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Il se redressa, et épousseta ses affaires, le regard fuyant, honteux.

- **Lucas :** Merci ...

Skills le regarda faire et retourna s'appuyer contre le même mur qu'auparavant, toujours sans prononcer une seule parole. Lucas daigna enfin le regarder, et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur, face à lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait comme les autres. Le noir soupira puis haussa les sourcils en le regardant de son éternel visage jovial. Il était l'une de ses personnes qui donnait envie à tout le monde d'être ami avec lui tant il inspirait la sympathie et la joie de vivre.

- **Skills :** Tu t'es mis dans une sacré merde, mec ! Bon, avant tout, je te le dis tout de suite, je vais pas faire comme tous les autres et m'en aller, ok ? T'es mon pote, je te connais depuis près de vingt ans, alors je t'accepte avec tes qualités et tes défauts ...

Il se décolla légèrement du mur et haussa un sourcil en guise d'avertissement.

- **Skills :** Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve, hein ! On est d'accord ? Mais je vais pas t'ignorer et t'en vouloir à mort pour une chose qui ne me concerne pas directement.

Il se gratta le menton en levant les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. S'il ne s'était pas senti si mal, Lucas aurait sourit devant cette vision de son ami, si concentré.

- **Skills :** Au passage, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais Julian voudra sûrement te tuer.

Il le scruta de haut en bas avec une moue, puis convaincu il finit par hocher la tête, d'un air plutôt satisfait.

- **Skills :** M'enfin t'as quand même l'air un peu plus costaud que lui donc ça ira !

Il soupira longuement et se laissa retomber lourdement contre le mur derrière lui, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Skills :** T'aurais pas pu te rendre compte avant que c'était Brooke que tu voulais, mec ? Non mais sérieux, au lieu de faire toute cette merde, ça aurait été vachement plus simple ! Enfin il parait que les Lucas Scott et les Brooke Davis sont super compliqués, alors bon ..

Hésitant, Lucas lui lança un coup d'oeil puis le regarda franchement quand il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les yeux de son ami.

- **Lucas :** Alors tu .. Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

Le noir eut un sourire en coin, amusé et secoua la tête, ricanant doucement.

- **Skills :** Quoi, tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ? Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, pas de problème ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être plus costaud que Lucas Scott !

Il réussit à tirer un sourire à son ami qui baissa la tête en soupirant de soulagement. Au moins une personne qui n'était pas contre lui, parce qu'il se doutait bien de la réaction de Brooke lorsqu'elle apprendrait tout ça.

- **Lucas :** Merci Skills ..

Le concerné s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- **Skills :** De rien, mec, ça sert à ça les amis.

Il se redressa, prêt à s'en aller.

- **Skills :** Je vais te laisser, Laureen doit m'attendre, et on ne fais pas attendre une femme c'est bien connu !

Il lui sourit, gentiment et lui fit un signe de tête en direction des chambres.

- **Skills :** Tiens moi au courant pour Brooke, d'accord ?

Il fit quelques pas, s'éloignant, lorsque Lucas le héla une dernière fois.

- **Lucas :** Skills ? Je .. Comment tu as su .. Enfin .. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est Brooke ?

Il peinait encore à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour la brune et il fut reconnaissant envers son ami de ne pas faire durer le supplice. Tous les deux savaient très bien de quoi il en retournait. Skills lui sourit, amusé, et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était évident.

- **Skills :** Ca a toujours été Brooke, mec ! Il t'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps pour t'en rendre compte, c'est tout ! Mais Brooke est belle et farouchement indépendante, à ta place, j'aurais sûrement eu peur aussi .. Je l'ai toujours su, et je ne suis pas le seul. Moi, Micro, Rachel, ( _grimaçant_ ) Bevin, Keller, on fais partie de ceux qui l'ont toujours su, alors que les principaux intéressés ne s'en rendaient même pas compte...

Il lui fit un signe de tête, et à son tour quitta l'hôpital pour de bon. Lucas, seul, s'assit sur une chaise libre et posa son visage entre ses mains, pour se reposer et réfléchir aux dernières évènements. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite main se posa sur son épaule, et il découvrit le sourire bienveillant du docteur Stevens. Il le lui rendit, pleins d'excuses pour son comportement d'un peu plus tôt et sans un mot, elle l'incita à la suivre, jusqu'à une chambre située au bout du long couloir. 346. Là, elle le laissa seule devant la porte après un dernier sourire.

Il entra doucement, sans toquer, et découvrit le visage de la belle brune endormie, éclairé par la simple lumière de la lune. Elle était belle. Il s'installa près d'elle sur une chaise et la couva du regard. Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa main, posée sur son ventre, et il déposa à son tour l'une des siennes, par dessus. Il finit par s'assoupir au bout de quelques heures, le visage calé contre son ventre, lové contre leur deux mains serrées.

" Les **liens** qui nous lient sont parfois impossibles à _expliquer_.  
Ils nous _connectent_... même après que le lien semble avoir été rompu.  
Certains **liens** défient la _**distance**_ et le _**temps**_...  
Et la _**logique...**_

Parce que certains **liens** sont simplement... **indestructibles**. "

**Qu'est-ce qui fais le plus mal, d'apprendre la vérité ou bien d'être dupé en secret ? **

**Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.  
**

* * *

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,  
**

**Comme promis, je suis de retour pile dans les temps. Bon ok, j'ai pris quelques jours avant, histoire de me remettre de tout ce stress et de cette fatigue accumulée, et maintenant c'est comme une deuxième vie :) Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera entre demain et après-demain, si tout va bien. Et hum, les lectrices anonymes, parce qu'au vu des visites pour une seule review, une petite trace de votre passage, non ? Je ne mords pas, vous savez !  
**

***Kahoko : Promesses tenues, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût :) Tu comprends sûrement mieux pourquoi j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Brucas dans ce chapitre, mais il y en a dans le suivant, c'est promis ! J'espère que cette révélation a été a la hauteur de tes attentes, en tout cas ! Ah ah c'est fourbe, mais bon, comme tu vois, je suis revenue à tant avec un chapitre pleins de révélations pour me faire pardonner, alors ça compense l'attente, non ? ;)  
**

**" Seuls sur une île déserte ", c'est une idée, mais au risque de te décevoir, elle n'est pas encore au programme, mais qui sait, un jour peut-être, je prends note :p Non pour le moment, je planche sur de nouveaux OS Vampire Diaries, et un Dramione depuis un moment.. Peut-être que je te retrouverais dessus aussi ;)  
**

**Ah la fameuse rencontre, j'ai longtemps hésité, parce que je voulais pas que ça fasse trop 'cliché', mais je ne la voyais pas autrement, surtout après avoir vu Sylvia dans OTH. Mais comme tu dis, ça fait déjà un poids en moins dans la balance pour la future séparation !  
**

**Ahh non, hors de question d'oublier Jake. C'est mon chouchou ( avec Skills ) ! J'ai été trop déçue quand il a quitté la série, et puis lui Peyton et Jenny formaient une si belle famille, celle qu'elle a toujours rêvée.. C'était tellement dommage ! Comme tu dis, c'était naturel entre eux, et c'était ce que j'aimais. Peyton ne va pas répondre tout de suite, elle doit d'abord digérer la nouvelle de Brucas et du bébé, mais bientôt, promis :)  
**

**& merci pour mon concours, au fait, c'est gentil ! :) A bientôt, S. **

**( Bien évidement, merci pour tes adorables reviews, mais ça coule tellement de source que c'est nécessaire de la préciser ? x) )  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : _Où allons-nous ? Dans les étoiles_. "**

Elle se réveilla doucement, une douce sensation envahissant son corps. Elle papillonna des yeux, s'habituant lentement à la forte lumière du jour qui émanait de la grande fenêtre où les stores avaient été tirés, probablement par les infirmières. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle eut définitivement ouvert les yeux qu'elle comprit d'où venait cette bienfaitrice sensation. Lucas, assis sur une chaise près d'elle, avait posé une main sur son ventre et calé son visage tout contre, et il semblait dormir profondément, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit tendrement devant se spectacle et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond en bataille. Soudainement, elle reprit conscience et se souvint du pétrin qu'était devenue sa vie ces derniers temps entre Julian, l'hôpital, Sam, le bébé, Lucas ... Elle retira sa main vivement, faisant par la même occasion sortir Lucas de ses songes. Il se frotta les yeux, comme un enfant, en se redressant et la regarda de ses yeux fatigués. Elle était réveillée, et rien n'aurait pu plus lui faire plaisir. La fatigue disparue instantanément de ses traits et il se redressa brusquement en s'écriant.

- **Lucas :** Brooke, tu es enfin réveillée !

Il lui sourit tendrement et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes, comme un trésor.

- **Lucas :** Ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille, Brooke ! J'étais mort de peur !

L'inquiétude se peignit instantanément sur son visage et il se pencha vers elle en la scrutant.

- **Lucas :** Tu te sens bien ? Et le bébé ?

Déboussolée, Brooke balbutia. Elle avait été heureuse en se réveillant et en trouvant Lucas à ses côtés. Son coeur s'était gonflé de bonheur à la vue de son visage endormi, blottit contre elle, et puis soudainement tout lui était revenu en pleine face. A présent elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, à ses côtés. Où étaient-donc passé les autres ?

- **Brooke :** Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lucas ?

Ces quelques mots le ramenèrent à la réalité et comme un électrochoc, il se souvint de la dur tâche qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment annoncer à Brooke ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Elle allait être anéantie, par sa faute. Et il ne voulait plus revoir ses larmes après avoir retrouvé son si magnifique et éblouissant sourire.

- **Lucas :** Quoi ? Je.. J'étais inquiet, alors j'ai préféré rester près de toi.

Il se recula, lâchant sa main par la même occasion, et il baissa la tête, coupable, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

- **Lucas :** Je voulais être là quand tu te réveillerais...

Elle en fut d'autant plus surprise et repassa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- **Brooke :** Et Peyton ? Julian ?

Gêné, il détourna le regard et se gratta la gorge soudainement inquiet de la suite des évènements. Il appréhendait.

- **Lucas :** Hum ..

Il se leva, sans la regarder, et alla se placer face devant la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon. Brooke, ne comprenant pas son embarras soudain, le fixait en attendant une réponse, en vain. Elle n'était cependant pas connue pour sa patiente légendaire, et ses hormones de femme enceinte n'arrangeaient rien aussi s'agaça-t-elle rapidement.

- **Brooke :** Tu vas me répondre, oui ! Pourquoi tu as passé la nuit ici, près de moi, alors que Julian n'est pas là ? Ni même Peyton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lucas ?

Encore perturbé par le malaise de Brooke, il se tourna vivement vers elle, inquiet de son état d'énervement. Le médecin lui avait bien dit que le stress n'était pas bon du tout autant pour elle que pour le bébé et qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter tout choc émotionnel. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, inquiet, et lui prit la main alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.

-** Lucas :** Ne t'énerve pas, Brooke ! Tu dois rester couchée et te reposer.

Il l'aida à se réinstaller, contre son gré, mais elle se laissa néanmoins faire en marmonnant. Même si elle ne l'avouerait pas de vive voix, elle était touchée par l'inquiétude de Lucas.

Les yeux de Lucas se voilèrent de tristesse et il hésita à poursuivre, inquiet de son état.

- **Lucas :** Le docteur Stevens nous a dit pour ta grossesse ...

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux verts de Brooke et elle détourna le regard, serrant entre ses doigts le drap blanc du lit. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cela. Et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche de Lucas ces mots si douloureux qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à accepter. Elle ne perdrait pas son bébé, elle ferait tout pour.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et l'angoisse de Lucas grimpa en flèche. Il était tellement maladroit. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser encore une fois. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que cela avec elle, la faire souffrir. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. _Passionnément_.

Il se leva et s'installa sur le lit près d'elle puis reprit sa main entre les siennes et la supplia de se calmer, en passant sa deuxième main dans son dos, le caressant de haut en bas, tendrement.

- **Lucas :** Je t'en supplie Brooke, calme toi ..

Ses caresses la calmèrent quelques peu et sa respiration s'apaisa. Elle n'oublia néanmoins pas ce qui la troublait. La présence de Lucas et son air coupable la dérangeait, même si elle aimait cela. Implacable, elle le fixa sans ciller, le sondant du regard.

- **Brooke :** Réponds moi, Lucas.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher indéfiniment la vérité, et plus il le ferait, plus elle lui en voudrait. Alors, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il revint se positionner devant la fenêtre, dos à elle et il baissa la tête en se passant une main dans la nuque. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre, parce qu'il connaissait Brooke et il savait que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait toujours été d'une bonté inouie et quitte à en souffrir, elle ferait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse avec lui en sachant que derrière, d'autres souffraient de ce bonheur. Elle n'était pas comme cela, et il l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça.

- **Lucas :** Je ... Je suis désolé, Brooke.

Il baissa la tête et posa le front contre le fenêtre. La fraicheur du verre l'apaisa un instant, puis en fermant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche et chuchota, désespéré.

- **Lucas :** Je suis vraiment désolé ..

- **Brooke :** Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas Lucas ..

Elle était réellement perdue, il l'entendait dans sa voix, elle ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et prit d'un soudain courage, il décida d'assumer, pour une fois. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait toujours reproché, de ne pas assumer. Cette fois, il le ferait, même si elle devait lui cracher sa colère au visage. Il se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa tristement un long moment, sans rien dire. Elle sembla comprendre, au bout de quelques minutes, et se redressa vivement dans son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes et elle ouvrit la bouche, la voix chevrotante.

- **Brooke :** Tu .. Tu as fait quoi Lucas ? (_ s'écriant_ ) Réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix, avec ses mots à lui. Honteux, il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds un instant.

- **Lucas :** Je suis désolé .. J'étais mort de trouille ! J'avais peur de te perde, de _vous_ perdre.. J'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie .. Et le médecin venait de nous annoncer que tu risquais de perdre _notre_ bébé à tout moment .. Je ne l'ai pas supporté ..

Il redressa la tête et planta ses yeux bleus brillants dans les siens. Elle put y lire toute sa détresse et elle sentit son coeur chavirer.

- **Lucas :** J'ai craqué .. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'y avoir trouvé un sens .. Et c'était vous deux... Et puis quand elle a dit ça, j'ai eu tellement peur de tout perdre.. Je m'en veux, Brooke ..

La gorge serrée, elle laissa couler ses larmes et sanglota avant d'arriver à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Elle n'avait jamais prévue que sa vie prendrait un tournant pareille, et maintenant, elle était perdue. Elle savait que beaucoup lui en voudrait terriblement, à commencer par Peyton et Julian, et elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à supporter cela. Elle les aimait, bien qu'ils en pensent le contraire, et leur regard chargé de colère et de mépris seraient trop durs à assumer pour elle.

- **Brooke :** Tu as _tout_ dit ?

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas parlé du bébé, mais simplement de leur écart, une seule nuit. Peut-être qu'alors, les choses pourraient s'arranger.. Mais elle savait bien au fond d'elle, que ce n'était pas le cas. Vivement il s'écria en s'approchant d'elle, chamboulé. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle lui en veuille, pire qu'elle le déteste.

- **Lucas :** Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je me suis énervé et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler .. Comprends moi, Brooke, je t'en prie ! Je venais d'apprendre que je risquais de vous perdre, je venais de réaliser l'importance que vous aviez pour moi, c'était trop dur de rester là sans rien faire, sans rien dire, comme si ça ne me touchait pas alors qu'en réalité, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur ..

Elle baissa la tête en pleurant de longues secondes, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa vie était fichue. Il lui restait une dernière chose à savoir pour se faire à l'idée que désormais, plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareille. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et faiblement, le questionna. Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler.

- **Brooke :** Qui est au courant ?

Il s'était attendu à cette question et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre que le secret resterait garder, précieusement, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et à présent, il semblait que tous leurs _amis_ leurs en voulaient. Et malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur aux yeux des autres, ce n'en était pas une aux siens. Il voulait vraiment ce bébé. Une petite fille, brune comme Brooke, et surtout qui aurait le même air malicieux qu'elle arborait si souvent, avant, et qui l'avait fait craquer. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

-** Lucas :** Tout le monde ..

Il posa une main sur la sienne et la serra, comme une promesse silencieuse. Lui ne l'abandonnerait pas, jamais.

- **Lucas :** Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par comprendre, avec le temps ..

En réalité, il essayait autant se persuader lui que elle. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de colère et de mépris dans les yeux de son frère, ni de déception dans ceux de sa meilleure amie. Ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à le leur pardonner un jour, Peyton était leur amie et ils l'avaient anéantie en même temps qu'ils avaient brisés leur amitié. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus pareille désormais, le temps insouciant du lycée était loin. Le pire restait Peyton, il le savait, même si un jour elle arrivait à leur pardonner, elle n'oublierait jamais. _Jamais_.

- **Lucas :** Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait Brooke .. Je suis là moi, on est là tous les trois ..

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne, et releva son visage vers lui, alors qu'il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle. Elle le fixa de ses yeux larmoyants à travers ses mèches brunes qui s'étaient mises devant son visage lorsqu'elle avait baissé la tête. Et doucement, elle articula en planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui broyant le coeur.

- **Brooke :** Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir, Lucas. Jamais.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent faire l'effet d'un électrochoc à Lucas. Il recula de quelques pas du lit, sans cesser de la fixer. Ils se fixaient, sans sourcilier. Brooke avec haine, et Lucas avec une profonde incompréhension et une tristesse infinie. Ses yeux verts le transperçaient si bien qu'il eut vraiment l'impression qu'elle le détestait, mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois. Si elle, elle abandonnait alors il se battrait pour deux. Il se reprit alors, et lui chuchota, déterminé.

- **Lucas :** Non ..

Elle se leva, les cheveux en pétards, et le fixa avec colère. Avec un peu de difficulté, elle s'approcha de lui, en le pointant du doigt, furieuse. De quel droit se permettait-il de décider pour elle ? Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec de toute manière, ça n'avait pas marché la première fois, ni la deuxième, qu'est-ce qui serait différent cette fois ? Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, et ce même si elle l'aimait. Elle devait se protéger, et protéger son bébé aussi, maintenant.

- **Brooke :** Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! De ma chambre et de ma vie, Lucas ! Tu ne m'apportes que des malheurs, avec toi j'ai l'impression de perdre la signification de ce qu'est le bonheur ! Arrête de me faire souffrir ! Arrête !

Elle se mit à pleurer, à torrent. C'était tellement dur de lui dire tout cela, de renoncer. Et cet air torturé qu'arborait Lucas ne l'aidait en rien. Cependant, en cet instant, la colère était bien plus forte que tout le reste, aussi prit-elle le pas sur la tristesse et elle lui déversa au visage toute sa rancoeur.

- **Brooke :** A chaque fois que je recommence à être enfin heureuse, il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Tu aimes ça, de me faire souffrir, c'est ça ? Je n'ai vraiment si peu d'estime pour toi, pour que tu aimes autant me pourrir la vie ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? Je n'ai pourtant jamais rien fait, moi, pour te priver de ton bonheur ! Je me suis sacrifiée pour toi ! Pour ton bonheur avec Peyton, j'ai mis de côté le mien, et j'ai souffert comment jamais je n'aurais crue que c'était possible ! Tu es donc égoïste à ce point, pour me faire subir tout ça ? Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça, Lucas, s'il te plaît, dis le moi ..

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, en se tenant d'une main le ventre, et l'autre se tenant aux barreaux du lit. Elle peinait à se maintenir debout tant la douleur autant physique que morale était dure. Elle bafouillait des paroles incompréhensibles, entre deux sanglots, complètement terrassée par la force de ses sentiments.

Face à elle, Lucas ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Pour la première fois, tout était clair dans son esprit. Et son coeur, si longtemps enfouit sous une masse de doute, éprouvait une souffrance sans aucune comparaison. Son coeur réalisait pour la toute première fois tout le mal qu'il avait fait à l'unique personne qu'il aimait comme un fou. Son coeur réalisait enfin que tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Brooke, était aussi présent dans le sien et ne demandait qu'à sortir. Parce qu'en blessant Brooke, il s'était blessé lui-même tout autant. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, contre son coeur qui lui faisait mal, et à bout de souffle il lui murmura ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis des années.

- **Lucas :** Je t'aime ..

Sa main comprimé contre son coeur, et le souffle haletant, il tomba à genoux au sol. Elle s'approcha, inquiète malgré elle de lui. Doucement, elle se mit à genoux en face de lui, et posa une main contre sa joue. Toute sa colère et sa rancoeur s'était envolée pour laisser place à l'angoisse, et c'est la voix tremblante qu'elle s'inquiéta de son état. Il était terriblement pâle et ses yeux semblaient hagards.

- **Brooke :** Lucas ?

Il posa une main sur la sienne, qui était toujours contre sa joue et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres bleutés. De son autre main, celle posée sur son coeur, il l'avança prudemment vers son visage, où il replaça une mèche de cheveux, avant de la passer avec douceur derrière sa nuque. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, fascinée par son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux bleus.. Tendrement, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, en même temps que son coeur guérissait. Il était là, son remède.

* * *

La prise de conscience. Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal, d'ignorer la vérité, ou bien au contraire de la connaître ? Probablement les deux, dans un sens.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'elle était était là, assise en face de cette tombe dans ce cimetière sinistre, dans le plus complet des silences. Comment avaient-ils pus ? Pire, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie, sa soeur de coeur .. Dire qu'elle ne sentait pas que Lucas s'éloignait d'elle était mentir, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que ce serait pour _elle_, sa meilleure amie .. Elles s'étaient promis pourtant, de ne plus laisser un garçon les séparer, et encore moins Lucas. Et Brooke savait à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle était même prête à se marier et à fonder une famille avec lui, elle qui avait toujours été une solitaire dans l'âme. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Leur amitié avait-elle si peu de sens à ses yeux ? Cette jolie blonde en avait connu des malheurs dans sa courte vie, mais celui-ci surpassait tout le reste .. Elle en était sûre, jamais elle ne pourrait leur pardonner. Pire, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Elle était seule, _désespérément_ seule. Alors, assise en face de la tombe de sa mère, elle se mit à pleurer, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui faisait le plus à présent. Son coeur n'était plus qu'un trou béant qui en cet instant-même, se promit de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme elle l'avait fait, cela faisait beaucoup trop mal.

* * *

Julian faisait les cents pas dans ce qu'il fut leur salon, se frottant le visage de ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir. D'un coup sec, il arracha les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ayant l'impression qu'elle l'étranglait. Les murs se rapprochaient de lui, l'emprisonnant, comme l'étau qui se resserrait autour de son coeur.

Il s'approcha du bar, posa ses deux mains dessus, cherchant un appui pour reprendre sa respiration. Le visage baissé, il se répétait inlassablement le moment qui venait de mettre fin à sa vie de bonheur qu'il avait longuement imaginé. Tout, ils avaient tout gâché. Son bonheur, ses projets, ses rêves, ses espoirs. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler, brûlant sa peau et marquant son coeur à jamais. Il l'aimait tellement, les aimaient tellement. Et elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, cet autre, celui qu'il ne serait jamais._ Lucas._ Il le détestait à un point inimaginable. Ce type était l'incarnation même de son malheur. D'abord Peyton, et maintenant Brooke, et leur enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? C'était un défi, c'est ça ? Chaque fois qu'il était heureux, il fallait que ce pauvre type vienne le lui enlever ? La vie était injuste ! Il avait tout fait, absolument tout pour que Brooke lui ouvre son coeur et l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Il s'était montré patient, attentionné, doux, et en échange, elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Elle l'avait manipulé en lui faisant espérer une illusion. Il lui en voulait tellement, mais malgré lui, il savait que son coeur réclamait toujours le sien, même après toutes ces horreurs qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.

Il connaissait toute l'histoire du triangle amoureux entre Brooke, Lucas et Peyton, et il ne les méritait pas, ni l'une ni l'autre. Et pourtant, elles étaient indéniablement attirées par lui. Lui, qui n'avait su que leur faire du mal .. Il le savait lui, que Lucas n'était destiné qu'à les faire souffrir. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Brooke de retourner vers lui. Et le pire, c'était que tout ça c'était passé sous ses yeux, et il n'avait rien vu. Son regard se posa sur des photos de lui et Brooke posées sur le bar. Dans un excès de rage, et de tristesse aussi, il les envoya toutes valser .. Et il hurla en se laissant glisser le long du comptoir .. Même si il lui en voulait, à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui revienne.

* * *

Sam se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en fixant son portable, sous les regards scrutateurs de Tom et de sa soeur. Elle venait d'écouter à l'instant les messages affolés de Julian, la prévenant de l'admission de Brooke à l'hôpital, suite à son malaise. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, elle se sentait terriblement mal. C'était de sa faute, elle en était sûre ! Jamais elle n'aurait du s'énerver et lui dire tout cela ! Après tout, même si elle n'acceptait pas la conduite de Brooke, cela ne la regardait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui en parler et lui dire toute ces méchancetés, même si elle les pensait.. Maintenant, Brooke risquait de perdre son bébé, ou pire, de perdre la vie, et ça, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Quel genre de monstre était-elle pour parler comme cela à une femme enceinte, qui plus est, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère et qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts chez elle ?

Tom soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel, puis attrapa une cigarette dans son paquet, posé sur la table basse devant lui. Il en extirpa une, qu'il porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma, puis replongea son regard transcendant dans celui de Samantha, qui se retenait de pleurer. Agacé, il soupira de nouveau, et se décida à ouvrir la bouche après un long silence, d'un ton froid.

**- Tom :** Arrête de faire ça !

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et se frotta les yeux de ses mains, effaçant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- **Sam :** Je fais ce que je veux !

Le blond leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel, puis las, fit des ronds de fumées en recrachant la fumée blanche qui tournoya dans les airs avant de disparaitre. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait accepté de l'héberger, ça lui apprendrait pour la prochaine fois. Il entendit l'adolescente marmonner à ses côtés et se redressa brusquement en s'exclamant.

- **Tom :** Tu m'énerves ! T'es qu'une chieuse de toute manière ! Au lieu de rester là à te morfondre, tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir, là au moins tu servirais à quelque chose, au lieu de m'emmerder !

Assise à côté de sa soeur, Ashley qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, se contentant de suivre avec intérêt les réactions de sa soeur, se tourna vers lui, choquée. Ce mec se permettait un peu trop de choses à ses yeux.

- **Ashley :** Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma soeur, tu te prends pour qui ?

Samantha soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Elle avait assez de problèmes pour que ces deux-là n'en rajoutent une couche.

- **Sam :** Non laisse, Ash. Il a raison de toute façon.. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire, ou pire, si elle accepterait de me voir .. J'ai été horrible avec elle, tout est de ma faute !

Tom, railleur, eut un rire ironique en la voyant se lamenter de la sorte. Lui si fièr et si droit ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant se morfondre sans faire quoique ce soit. Il trouvait la situation pathétique, avec sa soeur qui lui passait gentiment une main dans le dos pour la réconforter. Sa cigarette à moitié consumée, il la balança dans le cendrier plein et lui attrapa vivement le bras en la forçant à se lever. Hors de questions qu'il ne supporte encore une minute de plus ses jérémiades dans son propre appartement.

- **Tom :** C'est reparti, le retour de la pleurnicheuse ! Tu sais quoi ? Non pas que ta compagnie m'importune, même si je préfère celle de ta soeur..

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à celle-ci qui rougit fortement en détournant le regard.

- **Tom : **Mais tu vas lever tes grosses fesses de mon canapé et aller à l'hôpital, maintenant !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester, et il plaqua sa main devant pour l'en empêcher. La bureau des pleurs était fermé pour aujourd'hui, repasser dans quelques années.

- **Tom : **Et si ta question est : est-ce que tu me mets dehors ? Ma réponse est un grand oui !

Elle le foudroya du regard lui arrachant un sourire, mais elle se laissa néanmoins tirer à suite, sans opposer de résistance, se contentant de ronchonner après lui.

- **Sam :** Je te déteste Tom Jackson !

Devant elle, le blond ricana, amusé.

- **Tom :** C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes..

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, pour être sûr qu'elle ne se dégonfle pas, et la regarda descendre les quelques marches la menant au palier d'en dessous. Puis il regagna le salon où Ashley n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise dans le canapé, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la pièce. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et la regarda se lever, en souriant narquoisement. Elle attrapa son sac posé à côté d'elle et le remit maladroitement sur ses épaules en rougissant. Elle le détestait pour cela.

- **Ashley :** Je .. Je vais y aller ! Salut !

Elle s'approcha de la porte, là où il était appuyé, pour quitter l'appartement du blond, mais il s'interposa devant elle, avant qu'elle n'ait pu la franchir, avec un sourire charmeur.

- **Tom :** Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul toi aussi ?

Elle soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis recula de deux pas pour se retrouver à une distance raisonnable de lui. Sans le regarder dans les yeux, elle bafouilla un peu pour s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence.

-** Ashley :** Laisse moi passer s'il te plaît, Tom. Je .. J'ai des choses à faire !

Il haussa un sourcil, narquois. Il avait remarqué son hésitation et se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse pour ne pas passer du temps avec lui. Loin de s'offusquer, cette constatation l'amusa d'autant plus. Elle semblait si vulnérable en sa présence alors qu'en temps normale, elle paraissait très débrouillarde. Il avait très vite compris que c'était lui qui produisait cet effet, et qu'elle ne lui était donc pas si insensible comme elle voulait le lui faire croire.

- **Tom :** Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je peux t'accompagner alors ?

Dépitée, la brune, souffla fortement en baissant la tête. Elle sentit ses joues la bruler, mais décida de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de croire qu'il avait autant d'emprise sur elle. Alors, courageusement, elle redressa la tête et l'affronta du regard, ignorant son regard moqueur face à son évidente gêne.

- **Ashley :** Non ! Non tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire du tout, satisfait ? J'ai dit ça parce que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de passer du temps avec toi, ça te va comme ça ?

Il la fixa, avec un petit sourire en coin, et s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre lui et le mur. Il la regarda de ses yeux bleus gris, admirant avec un sourire narquois les rougeurs qui naissaient sur les joues de la jolie soeur Walker. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, sans cesser de la fixer, et quand ses lèvres furent à quelques millimètres des siennes, il dévia brusquement la tête vers son oreille et y chuchota de son voix de velours.

- **Tom :** Je préfère gagner de façon loyale .. J'attendrai, ce n'est pas grave, jolie Ashley.

Haletante, la jeune fille détourna la tête, fuyant son regard perçant. Elle devait sortir de cette pièce, et au plus vite.

- **Ashley:** Lâche .. Lâche moi s'il te plaît !

Il la relâcha, toujours avec son sourire en coin, et elle s'échappa rapidement de l'appartement en serrant la anse de son sac contre elle, profondément troublée.

* * *

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son abruti de frère ? Il pensait que ces histoires de triangle amoureux étaient terminées depuis le lycée ! Bien qu'il se doutait qu'une fille était probablement derrière tout cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que cette autre femme puisse être Brooke. Brooke, l'autre fille, son amour de jeunesse, l'autre morceau du puzzle. Il tournait en rond dans le salon de sa maison, sous le regard vide de sa femme. Brooke et Lucas venaient de tout briser, à tout jamais. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus pareille, et cela, ils ne pourraient leur pardonner. Ils venaient de faire trop de mal à tout le monde. Ils avaient agis de façon égoiste, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Haley, assise en tailleur dans le canapé, se passa une main sur le front. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre, elle n'y arrivait pas, et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie était d'attraper une migraine. Brooke lui avait toujours semblé, droite, loyale, fidèle, et c'était pour cela qu'elles s'étaient si bien entendues. A présent, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée et que peut-être alors, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Et c'était dur de réaliser cela après des années d'amitié, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversés ensemble, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Brooke avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa tournée, et lorsqu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, tout comme Haley avait été là pour elle lors de sa fausse couche. Elle avait du mal à se dire que cette fille là était parti.

- **Haley :** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille..

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure douloureux et devant elle, son mari s'arrêta, les mains posées sur les hanches, toujours aussi furieux. Sa colère ne désemplissait pas.

- **Nathan :** Et moi alors ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui leurs aient passés par la tête ?

Haley replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse en pensant à ses amis qui devaient affreusement souffrir en cet instant.

- **Haley :** Et Peyton et Julian, c'est horrible ..

- **Nathan :** Je n'arrive pas à réaliser non plus .. Tu as des nouvelles d'eux ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils restent seuls..

Elle secoua tristement la tête. Peyton ne répondait à aucun de ses appels et Julian lui avait raccroché au nez après maintes appels de sa part.

- **Haley :** Non, aucune. Ils ne répondent pas à mes appels, j'espère qu'ils ne feront rien d'insensés..

Il souffla fortement, s'approcha de sa femme afin de l'embrasser sur le front, et se pencha sur la table basse pour attraper ses clefs de voiture. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, pour réfléchir. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être comme un lion en cage et il allait devenir fou.

- **Nathan :** Je vais allez faire un tour dans les environs, voir si je les trouve. Je pense savoir où se trouve Peyton, c'est toujours là bas qu'elle va ..

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa longuement, comme une promesse que jamais, son amour pour elle ne faiblirait. Elle n'avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter pour eux, il l'aimait trop pour cela.

- **Nathan :** Je me dépêche, promis. Prend un bon bain chaud, et détends-toi. Je t'aime..

Elle lui souffla que elle aussi et il quitta son domicile, se rendant au cimetière de Tree Hill. Il était sûr de la trouver là-bas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la comet noir de son amie, garée près de la grille. Il gara son véhicule, en sortit puis le ferma à clefs, les fourrant dans sa poche. Lentement, il pénétra dans le sanctuaire par la petite porte en fer qui restait tout le temps ouverte, même en pleine nuit. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, qui peu à peu perdait de sa clarté et frissonna. Il n'aimait pas venir ici.

Bien vite, il remarqua la tignasse blonde de son amie, assise par terre devant une tombe et il s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne bougea pas, même s'il savait qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence par son frémissement. De toute manière, peu de personne savait où la trouver, Nathan faisait partie de ceux-là. Malgré qu'ils furent moins proches ces dernières années, Nathan avait toujours gardé une profonde affection pour la blonde, qui avait quoiqu'on en dise, été son premier amour. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Haley, mais il l'avait aimé, vraiment, de cet amour d'adolescent.

- **Nathan :** Je savais que je te trouverais là .. C'est toujours ici que tu viens quand rien ne va.. Je me rappelle que des que je faisais le con, ce qui arrivait souvent, tu venais toujours te réfugier ici ..

Il eut léger sourire en coin à ce souvenir. Il avait vraiment tout foiré avec elle. Dans un certain sens, il ne regrettait pas, parce que cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Haley, mais s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas été le parfait connard qu'il avait pu être à cette époque avec elle. Il l'avait blessé, il le savait. Pas autant que Lucas, ce n'était pas le même amour, mais il l'avait tout de même fait souffrir. Et il entendait bien réparer ses erreurs maintenant, être là pour elle et la soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à fixer la tombe de sa mère. Elle était un débardeur, et le temps s'étant considérablement rafraichit en fin de soirée faisait trembler ses frêles épaules. Il enleva sa veste , et la lui posa sur les épaules, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il passa un bras dans sa nuque, et elle se laissa entraîner contre lui, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et elle le remerciait intérieurement d'être venu la retrouver. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'un ami, d'une épaule sur qui pleurer. Nathan lui caressa ses cheveux bouclés tendrement, la berçant contre lui.

- **Nathan :** Chut ça va aller .. Tu t'en remettra, je te le promet. Tu t'es toujours relevée, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre comme ça ! On est là, nous ! On sera toujours là Blondie ..

" L**'amour** n'est pas l'**amour** s'il _change_ lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet _change_.

C'est un **phare** érigé pour _toujours_ qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler.

L'**amour** ne change pas au fil des courtes _heures_ et _semaines_

mais il _**perdure**_ jusqu'au seuil du_ jugement dernier._ "

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Un peu de retard, mais une semaine, c'est pas grand chose ? :) J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, entre autre vider mon appartement, et puis je suis pas mal sortie, donc ceci explique, cela..  
**

**Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait, et j'attends vos avis, parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je voulais dire ou faire ressentir par moments, donc j'attends avec impatience vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais :)  
**

**& puis comme promis, vous avez eu votre long moment BL qui marque un grand pas dans leur relation ! Dites moi tout, & pour les anonymes encore une fois, je ne mords pas ;)  
**

*** à Lilial : Oh une nouvelle, merci beaucoup, ta review ma fait très plaisir :) La voilà enfin la tant attendue réconciliation Brucas, enfin ce n'est qu'un début, mais quand même important ! J'espère que le chapitre ta plût, S :)  
**

*** à Kahoko : Oh lal la, je suis désolée d'avoir brisé tes espoirs, mais le chapitre est là, donc ça va mieux, non ? Non sérieusement, excuse moi de cette attente, j'ai cette manie de donner des délais et de toujours les dépasser, il faudrait vraiment que je songe à arrêter de faire ça xD  
**

**Ah ah je ne peux pas te donner d'informations sur la suite de l'histoire, par contre ce que je peux te dire, c'est que oui, Brooke ne sera pas toute seule. Et puis comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, Lucas n'est pas prêt de l'abandonner :) Heureusement d'ailleurs ..  
**

**Concernant la réaction d'Haley, j'ai longuement réfléchie, puis je me suis souvenue qu'elle en avait un peu voulue à Lucas quand il avait 'trompé' Lindsey avec Peyton, qu'elle les avait surprit en train de s'embrasser au Label de Peyton, ou encore dans la saison 1 encore une fois avec Peyton qu'elle les a surprit en train de s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il était avec Brooke.. Donc je me suis dit que là, vu que les circonstances et les conséquences sont bien pires, Haley était en droit de leur en vouloir. En plus de ça, Peyton est son amie et elle est vraiment anéantie par tout ça, et Haley comme beaucoup dans la série savent à quel point elle peut être amoureuse de Lucas .. Puis pour Nathan, après ce chapitre tu auras compris sa réaction :) J'ai toujours eu l'impression dans la série que Nathan l'avait vraiment aimé, même si ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il ressent pour Haley.. Ah et Skills, c'est l'un de mes personnage préféré, il me fait tellement rire :p  
**

**Oui le Dramione c'est une Draco/Hermione, je suis complètement fan de ce couple :) Au début, j'adorais le Ron/Hermione, et puis en attendant le prochain HP, je suis tombé sur des fictions sur ce couple, j'en ai lu, et j'ai littéralement accroché, et maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer :p Peut-être que j'arriverai, à te faire aimer toi aussi, qui sait :)  
**

**J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et puis comme promis, il y a du BL, et un très gros rapprochement :) A bientôt, bisous, S.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : " _Le coeur seul peut plaider sa cause._ "**

Les infirmiers et médecins avaient finalement réussis à lui faire quitter la chambre d'hôpital. Maintenant que Brooke était réveillée, il n'avait plus de raison de rester 24h / 24 près d'elle, selon eux. Il devait aussi penser à lui, rentrer prendre une bonne douche et dormir dans un vrai lit. Brooke avait bien évidement été de leur avis. Elle était encore trop choquée par la révélation de Lucas, et son baiser l'avait plus que chamboulée. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'auparavant. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait tellement espéré cela, quelques années en arrière. Elle l'avait ardemment espéré même, et finalement ce désir s'était estompé, puis éteint. Ou plutôt seulement endormi songea-t-elle, piteusement. Elle prenait conscience, malgré elle, que son coeur avait littéralement explosé de bonheur quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et que lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, la terre avait recommencé à tourner. Elle s'était retrouvé, en même temps qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. C'était peut-être ça l'amour.. Sûrement. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'avouer, et encore moins à l'accepter. C'était encore trop tôt, alors elle se contentait de fuir pour le moment.

Elle se retrouvait donc maintenant seule dans sa chambre morne d'hôpital à fixer le mur blanc face à elle, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle savait pertinemment que ni Nathan, ni Haley, et encore moins Peyton ou Julian ne lui rendraient visite. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était d'attendre de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet hôpital, essayer d'arranger les choses, si cela était un tant soit peu possible et continuer de vivre. Le mal était fait. Et il semblait durablement installé.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et une voix timide la sortit de ses songes.

- ... : Je peux entrer ?

Surprise, Brooke se tourna vers l'arrivant. Elle esquissa un sourire à la fois tendre, et triste, avant de lui répondre de sa voix la plus douce, maternelle.

- **Brooke :** Bien sûre que tu peux entrer, Sam.

Celle-ci s'avança timidement vers elle, les mains moites d'appréhension. Elle s'installa sur la chaise près du lit que Lucas occupait encore quelques heures plus tôt et la regarda, honteuse. Brooke fut heureuse de le voir, elle ne s'y était pas attendue après leur dispute et sa présence lui faisait très plaisir, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir à présent. Elle était gênée. Est-ce que Sam lui en voulait-elle encore ? Ou bien était-là uniquement par pitié, ou à cause de remords ? Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, sa fille lui manquait, et de savoir que elle au moins lui pardonnait serait véritablement une bouffée d'oxygène pour elle.

- **Brooke :** Je suis contente de te voir .. Je ne ..

L'adolescente la coupa, et baissa la tête un instant, terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle replaça une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille puis entreprit de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui dire depuis leur dispute.

- **Sam :** Chut ! Ne dis rien, s'il te plait..

Brooke acquiesça, et la scruta en attendant la suite. Il était évident que Samantha s'en voulait et qu'elle tenait à lui présenter des excuses, alors elle consentit à l'écouter, en silence. Celle-ci releva la tête vers elle et la regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis enfin ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Samantha était une jeune fille très réservée qui cachait en permanence ce qu'elle ressentait, il était rare qu'elle ne laisse percevoir autant de fragilité dans sa voix.

- **Sam :** Je suis vraiment désolée Brooke .. Je sais bien que si tu es ici, dans cet état, c'est de ma faute, et si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ..

En voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, elle lui fit signe de sa main de ne rien dire. Quoiqu'elle puisse lui dire, cela ne changerait pas son avis, tout était de sa faute, si elle avait faillit perdre son bébé, et sa vie, et qu'à présent tout le monde était contre elle. Uniquement de sa faute. Alors elle devait l'écouter, et jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Elle en avait besoin, pour se soulager. Et elle espérait qu'après cela elle lui pardonnerait, même si elle comprenait qu'elle ne le fasse pas, elle avait été horrible avec elle. Les larmes apparurent dans le marron de ses yeux et cette vision d'elle si vulnérable fit se tordre le coeur de Brooke. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, encore moins pour toute cette histoire dont elle n'était pas responsable.

- **Sam :** Ne me coupe s'il te plaît, Brooke .. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. Sans moi, jamais tu ne serais ici .. Tu n'aurais pas faillit de perdre ton bébé, ni même frôlé la mort ! Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Lucas ne me concerne pas, je n'aurais jamais du m'en mêler. Après tout tu es assez grande pour t'occuper de tes affaires, sans qu'une gamine ne vienne en plus en rajouter..

Elle baissa la tête à ses mots, honteuse de sa réaction. Elle avait vraiment été immature de réagir de la sorte. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- **Sam :** Et puis je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça .. On ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère ..

Cette constatation lui fit d'autant plus mal, et les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, en même temps que des perles salées apparurent dans ceux de Brooke. Seulement, Brooke n'était que sa mère dans son coeur, rien n'était officiel, et si Brooke ne voulait plus d'elle, elle n'avait plus qu'à repartir de là où elle venait, et ce serait comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Elle aurait été tellement fière de dire à tout le monde que Brooke Davis était sa mère..

- **Sam :** Sauf que tu n'es même pas ma mère ..

Les yeux brillants, elle la regarda dans les yeux. Ces quelques mots firent horriblement mal à Brooke, même ci n'était que la stricte vérité. Aux yeux de la loi, elle n'était pas sa mère, et ils étaient tout à fait en droit de la lui enlever, tout comme elle était en droit de partir si elle le voulait.

- **Sam :** Alors je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, après ce que j'ai fais ce serait normal et si tu veux que je quitte la maison, je le ferais.

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix hachée, prise de lourds sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas partir de Tree Hill, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, son foyer, et par dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas la quitter elle. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait une famille, qui l'aimait et qui se souciait d'elle. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, Brooke n'était pas réellement sa mère, et celle-ci pouvait donc lui demander de partir, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis qu'elle la connaissait, rien n'aurait été plus normal.

- **Sam :** Je ne t'ai apporté rien de bon, au contraire. Et à cause de moi, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Julian ne veulent plus de te parler .. Je suis tellement désolée, Brooke ..

Émue, Brooke lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra fortement dans la sienne. Jamais elle ne la laisserait dire des choses pareilles. Elle lui fit un léger sourire au travers de ses larmes.

- **Brooke :** Je suis désolée, mais là je suis vraiment obligée de te couper, Sam ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne m'as apporté rien de bon ? Et je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose, mais parfois, les liens du coeur sont bien plus fort que les liens du sang.. Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère biologique, mais pour moi, tu es ma fille, et rien ne changera ça, d'accord ?

Timidement, l'adolescente hocha la tête, un sourire pointant le bout de son nez sur ses lèvres rosées et Brooke le lui rendit. Elle pensait sincèrement dans le plus profond de son coeur que Samantha était sa fille. Bien plus que elle pouvait être celle de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis presque une longue année et dont les seules nouvelles d'elle qu'elle avait étaient des mails ou des fax lui ordonnant de se remettre à travailler. Après lui avoir piqué sa compagnie des mois plus tôt, celle-ci n'arrivait plus à la gérer et lui demandait de l'aide, mais Brooke avait bien d'autre chose à penser pour cela, et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de lui venir en aide. Si elle devait se remettre à travailler, ce serait pour elle simplement. Victoria Davis ne prendrait plus le contrôle de sa vie.

- **Brooke :** Je ne te cache pas qu'au début, j'ai souvent voulue renoncer, tu ne me faisais pas confiance, et c'était trop difficile pour moi d'élever une adolescente qui ne le voulait pas, alors qu'en plus je n'avais jamais eu de présence maternelle dans ma vie .. Mais finalement, j'ai compris, et j'ai réussie. J'ai été heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis tellement longtemps. Tu m'as apporté bien plus que tu ne le crois Samantha Walker _Davis_.

Les larmes ré-apparurent dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut des larmes de joie. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre pour la rassurer. Brooke lui offrit un tendre une sourire puis leva une main vers elle pour la poser sur sa joue qu'elle caressa un instant, effaçant les quelques larmes qui trainaient là.

- **Brooke :** On fait tous des erreurs, moi la première, mais je pense qu'on mérite tous une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête vigoureusement, les yeux brillants de larmes, avant de se jeter dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Elle la serra fortement contre elle, veillant tout de même à ne pas écraser son gros ventre bien rond. Elle s'écarta d'elle, quelques instants plus tard, et posa une main sur son ventre. Ses larmes s'étaient taris pour ne laisser place qu'à un éblouissant sourire. Elle renifla puis porta ses yeux sur le ventre duquel elle sentit des secousses. Le bébé se manifestait.

- **Sam :** Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Brooke lui sourit et posa une main par-dessus la sienne. Elle sentit une petite bosse apparaitre puis disparaitre rapidement, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé.

- **Brooke :** Non pas pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir tout de suite .. Peut-être plus tard, on verra.

En réalité, lorsque le médecin le lui avait demandé, elle venait d'être admise à l'hôpital pour son malaise et on venait de lui apprendre que son bébé risquait de ne pas survivre, alors elle n'avait pas voulue savoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'imaginer sa vie future, de préparer des plans pour que d'un coup, tout lui soit enlevé. Elle aimait son bébé, peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, du moment qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, et Samantha l'aida en lui mettant des coussins dans son dos pour la redresser et qu'elle n'ait pas de courbatures. Reconnaissante, Brooke la remercia d'un sourire.

- **Brooke :** Tu sais, je voulais aussi te dire que tu as bien fait de me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as été honnête, et c'est le plus important. La franchise peut faire mal, mais, le mensonge est bien pire. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose, je parle en connaissance de cause.

Elle baissa tristement la tête en pensant à Peyton et Julian qu'elle venait de perdre à cause de cela. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru la meilleure chose à faire, maintenant elle regrettait. Surtout que lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Lucas, à cette époque, Julian et elle n'étaient même pas encore ensemble..

- **Brooke :** Toute cette histoire a été beaucoup trop loin, et maintenant, il faut assumer. Julian est quelqu'un de merveilleux, réellement.

Elle le lui avait dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sachant le profond attachement qu'avait l'adolescente pour lui. Et cela Brooke le comprenait très bien et l'acceptait, Julian était vraiment une personne fantastique, jamais elle ne les empêcherait de se voir. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

En pensant à son ancien petit-ami sa gorge se noua, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, déversant de longues coulées salées. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu le blesser. C'était l'une des dernières choses à laquelle elle avait pensé, Julian ne méritait vraiment pas cela.

-** Brooke :** J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'aimer autant qu'il m'aime, lui. Mais j'ai pris conscience que l'amour, ça ne se commande pas, malheureusement. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, c'est notre coeur qui choisit .. Je n'avais rien prémédité, ni même imaginé cela une seule fois ..

Tristement, Samantha hocha la tête. Elle l'avait très vite comprit que l'on ne choisissait pas qui l'on aimait quand son coeur avait choisit Jake, cet être torturé, qui avait été contraint de quitter la ville pour aller rejoindre sa famille d'accueil et qui ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis. Brooke n'était pas une garce manipulatrice comme elle le lui avait dit lorsque la colère l'avait aveuglée. Elle était même tout le contraire, une personne avec le coeur sur la main et à la gentillesse inégalable.

- **Sam :** Je sais, Brooke, je sais .. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore a ce qu'il paraît ..

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et Brooke le lui rendit en essuyant ses yeux. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de savoir que la jeune fille la comprenait, elle se sentait moins seule désormais.

L'adolescente inspira profondément, puis baissa la tête. Elle avait eu un raisonnement égoiste, elle le savait bien, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-** Sam :** C'est juste que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. Et quand j'ai découvert tout ça, j'ai tout vu s'effondrer en quelques secondes.. J'ai réagi idiotement, sans réfléchir, mais j'ai pensé qu'en te mettant face à la vérité, tu te reprendrais et ferais en sorte de réparer tout ça .. J'ai agi égoïstement, sur le coup de la colère, en ne pensant pas un seul instant que Julian ne rendait peut-être pas heureuse comme tu le devrais être, mais que Lucas, lui, le pouvait.

Brooke ne le lui répondit pas, encore trop chamboulée, mais émue, acquiesça, et du bout des lèvres Samantha lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un petit moment.

- **Sam :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle était réellement perdue, Sam le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire que oui, et encore moins affirmer que non. Elle avait naturellement accepté l'idée que des sentiments profonds et forts la liait à Lucas, mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix. Le dire reviendrait à rendre les choses bien plus concrètes et cela l'effrayait. Lucas avait cette faculté de lui faire perdre la raison en un clin d'oeil et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier cela.

- **Brooke :** J-je ne sais pas... Je n'en sais rien..

Elle leva la tête vers elle et la fixa, un air de profonde incompréhension dans le fond de ses yeux. De plus, les derniers évènements ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à y voir plus clair.

- **Brooke :** Je suis perdue .. Dès qu'il est près de moi, ou bien dès qu'on parle de lui, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête ..

Devant sa mine perdue, et triste, Samantha s'installa sur le rebord du lit, et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. C'est ce qu'une fille aurait fait à sa mère pour la réconforter dans ces moments là, après tout. Les mots sont bien souvent inutiles. Elle se contenta alors de la serrer contre elle, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

* * *

Nathan avait finalement réussi à convaincre Peyton de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Lui et Haley s'occuperaient bien d'elle, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle reste seule. Et encore moins seule dans un cimetière, en pleine nuit. Elle était installée dans la chambre d'amis et était à présent assise sur le lit, en peignoir blanc et une serviette blanche enroulée dans les cheveux. Haley l'avait pratiquement poussée dans le bac à douche, lui indiquant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle avait fini par obtempérer, à bout de force. Et maintenant, elle était assise là sur le lit, incapable de se rhabiller, les yeux perdu dans le vague, contemplant sans le voir le mur face à elle. Elle semblait plongée dans un profond mutisme.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Haley entra sans attendre de réponse. De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu. Elle s'installa près d'elle, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est à peine si la blonde tressauta au geste, et elle ne détourna pas le regard de sa contemplation. Ne voulant pas venir troubler ses songes, Haley lui caressa avec douceur le dos en se rapprochant d'elle et lui chuchota d'un ton triste, profondément touchée par la détresse de son amie.

- **Haley :** Je suis désolée, ma belle. Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. C'est complètement injuste .. Mais tu es belle et jeune, tu as la vie devant toi Peyton Sawyer, et je refuse de te voir abandonner comme ça !

Peyton baissa la tête et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment surmonter cette douleur, et pire encore, tellement de questions restaient en suspends dans son esprit, la tourmentant sans répit. Elle était lassée de la vie. D'une voix monotone, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais, elle entreprit de questionner son amie.

- **Peyton :** Tu le savais ?

Choquée, Haley sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle douter de ça ? Elle la connaissait maintenant depuis des années, elle devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait tout fait pour l'aider. Elle aurait parlé à Lucas pour le raisonner, l'aurait convaincu de mettre fin à cette idylle en lui rappelant qu'il avait aujourd'hui tout pour être heureux. Peyton, celle qu'il aimait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et qu'il avait voulu épouser à la sortie du lycée était revenue vers lui et attendait son enfant.. Elle aurait aussi parlé à Brooke pour lui rappeler que désormais ces histoires de triangles amoureux étaient terminées, qu'ils avaient grandis et qu'ils étaient temps de passer à autre chose. Elle lui aurait rappelé que l'amitié était bien plus forte qu'un garçon et qu'à présent, les choses étaient différentes du lycée, bien plus graves, et que si elle avait encore des sentiments pour le blond, elle devait les mettre de côté pour sa meilleure amie. Elle était triste que Peyton puisse penser le contraire.

Elle se détacha complètement d'elle et Peyton tourna la tête dans sa direction, pour la regarder. Ébahie, Haley écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama.

- **Haley :** Non ! Jamais je ne me serais imaginé un truc pareille.. Je te le jure, Pey, je n'étais pas du tout au courant !

La blonde la regarda encore un instant puis poussa un léger soupire et baissa de nouveau la tête. Elle n'était pas assez forte encore pour soutenir son regard.

- **Peyton :** Non, je veux dire, tu le savais que Lucas ne finirait pas sa vie avec moi ? Sincèrement, quand on était encore au lycée, ou bien il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il était encore avec Lindsey, tu pensais qu'on se retrouverait ? Tu croyais en nous, ou bien tu t'es mise à croire en nous quand on s'est remis ensemble, à chaque fois ? Parce que moi j'y croyais. J'y ait toujours crue ! Depuis la dernière année de lycée, quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais dans cette foutue pièce de théâtre ! Depuis ce moment, j'étais persuadée qu'on se retrouverait, toujours, peu importe les obstacles de la vie. Et toi, tu y croyais aussi ?

Haley la regarda, une profonde mine de tristesse inscrite sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait, pas lui répondre. Parce que non. Non, elle n'avait pas toujours crue en eux. Non, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble, que ce soit au lycée lorsque lui et Brooke étaient encore ensemble ou encore lorsqu'il était sur le point d'épouser Lindsey, parce que pour elle, Peyton et Lucas n'étaient pas une évidence. Au lycée, elle croyait dur comme fer que Lucas était fou amoureux de Brooke. Pour elle, ils était l'eau et le feu, le ying et le yang : Ils étaient opposés, mais se complétaient merveilleusement bien. Et pas un seul instant elle ne s'était imaginée que le coeur de son meilleur ami battait encore pour la blonde. Lorsque Brooke et Lucas étaient sortis ensemble pour la première fois, certes elle n'y avait pas crue, elle connaissait les sentiments de Lucas pour Peyton qui dataient de la primaire, et elle savait que leur couple était voué à l'échec. Mais la deuxième fois, quand ils s'étaient remis ensemble, que Lucas avait tout fait pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait même écrit sur sa liste de voeux qu'il voulait réessayer avec Brooke, elle y avait crue. Elle avait crue en eux et elle les avait encouragés, de tout coeur. Elle avait vu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami tout l'amour qu'il portait à l'improbable brunette et elle savait que cela était réciproque. Ca avait été une véritable surprise quand quelques mois plus tard, Lucas s'était mis avec Peyton. Mais elle s'était bien gardé de le dire. Ce n'était pas ses histoires et ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tous les trois. Cependant, elle était intimement convaincue que si Brooke ne l'avait pas quitté et que si elle n'avait pas eu de cesse de le repousser ensuite, jamais Lucas ne serait retourné vers Peyton. Il l'avait aimé, au début, avant de rencontrer Brooke qui avait tout chamboulé. Tout comme, elle pensait sincèrement que son meilleur ami se serait marié avec Lindsey, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne s'enfuit de l'église. Il avait tout de même dit oui, cela voulait dire quelque chose, il était prêt à tourner la page sur la blondinette.

Tristement, Haley baissa la tête et avala difficilement sa salive. Peyton était bien assez effondrée pour qu'elle lui dise tout cela, même si dans le fond, les larmes de son amie lui apprirent qu'elle l'avait facilement deviné. Après tout, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Lucas qui il voulait à ses côtés lorsque ses rêves deviendraient réalité la première fois, c'était le prénom de Brooke qu'il avait prononcé. Pas celui de sa mère, ni de sa meilleure amie, mais celui de celle qu'il aimait, vraiment.

-** Haley :** Peyton ..

La jeune femme fut secouée de sanglots et elle se laissa entrainer dans les bras réconfortant de son amie pour y déverser toute sa peine. Quand la douleur cesserait-elle ?

- **Peyton :** J'ai compris, tu n'y croyais pas toi non plus .. A croire que j'étais bien la seule, en fin de compte ..

Haley lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre elle en lui murmurant de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, à présent.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était réveillée, et mise à part les quelques visites de Sam, et celles de Lucas où elle feignait de dormir, personne n'était venue la voir. Elle était à bout. Il fallait absolument qu'elle quitte cet hôpital, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer ici. Elle avait été admise au service obstétrique et alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les nouveaux heureux parents se balader avec leurs enfants dans le parc de l'hôpital en caressant son ventre rebondi d'une main distraite, la porte grinça, et le docteur Stevens entra dans la petite chambre, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Brooke se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit à son tour, avant de se remettre difficilement dans son lit. Elle se sentait ballonner et avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer avec aisance.

- **Docteur**** :** Bonjour Brooke, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait adopté une certaine forme de familiarité avec elle qui ne déplaisait pas à Brooke, à qui cette présence quotidienne et cette oreille attentive faisait du bien. Elle était son médecin, et un peu plus en même temps.

- **Brooke :** Très bien, mise à part que je ne supporte plus cet hôpital.

Elle reposa une main sur son ventre pendant que la doctoresse en blouse blanche feuilletait son dossier médical au pied de son lit.

- **Brooke :** Et le bébé aussi, je crois qu'il à hâte de quitter cet endroit lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il danse la samba à longueur de temps ! C'est un coriace !

Elle eut un petit rire joyeux, de ceux qu'on les futurs parents enthousiastes à la venue de leur enfant et le docteur Stevens eut un sourire amusée. Il était vrai que son bébé bougeait plus que la plupart de ceux à qui elle avait eu à faire.

- **Docteur :** Oui c'est ce qu'on a pu voir ! Il gigote dans tous les sens, c'est très bon signe. On a donc décidé de te laisser sortir aujourd'hui, mais il faut que tu fasses très attention, et au moindre soucis tu reviens nous voir, ou bien tu appelles l'hôpital et tu demandes le docteur Stevens-Karev qui me bippera en urgence, d'accord ? Oh et bien évidement, tout ce qui est sportif, émotions fortes, stress est complètement interdit ! On fera une vérification toutes les trois semaines, c'est mieux. Je ne veux rien négliger.

Attentive, Brooke acquiesça derechef en caressant son ventre. Elle suivrait consciencieusement toutes les recommandations. Elle voulait tellement ce bébé qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. La blonde lui fit un léger sourire puis signa les quelques papiers qu'elle tenait en main pour sa sortie.

- **Docteur :** As-tu besoin que l'on t'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ?

Les yeux de Brooke se voilèrent un instant, mais elle se reprit bien vite et secoua la tête avec un demi sourire. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle n'avait qu'à appeler un taxi, cela ne changerait pas grand chose que quelqu'un l'attende ou non. Elle devait se ménager, pour le bien être de son bébé, alors elle se refusait à se laisser envahir par la peine à l'idée que plus personne ne se souciait d'elle à présent. Elle, elle avait quelqu'un à chérir et à protéger, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- **Brooke :** Non, non, c'est bon. Je vais m'en occuper, merci beaucoup.

Le docteur Stevens, après un dernier sourire, s'approcha de la porte pour quitter la pièce. Brooke se redressa rapidement, une main sur le ventre, et l'autre dans le dos. Une dernière chose lui tenait tout particulièrement à coeur avant de quitter cet endroit maudit. Elle appela la femme en blouse blanche avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de la pièce pour continuer sa tournée des chambres.

- **Brooke :** Docteur Stevens ?

L'intéressée se retourna, les sourcils froncés. C'était-elle trompée, le bébé faisait-il encore des siennes ? Brooke lui adressa un sourire sincère, signe que tout allait bien.

- **Brooke :** Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...

Touchée, la blonde fit un petit hochement de tête en resserrant ses dossiers contre sa poitrine. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait tant son métier. Elle lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant.

- **Docteur :** Je ne fais que mon métier, mais c'est un réel plaisir d'avoir des patientes comme toi. Et puis j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour moi, lorsque cela m'ait arrivé. Fais attention à toi, Brooke.

Et cette fois-ci elle quitta réellement la chambre, la laissant seule. Après avoir appelé un taxi pour venir la chercher, Brooke s'habilla d'une fluide robe en laine beige et d'un foulard marron puis elle prépara son sac. Elle avait réellement hâte de sortir. Des coups à la porte l'arrêtèrent cependant dans sa tâche. Deux personnes entrèrent cachées par un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches, des lys, ses préférées.

... : On m'a dit qu'une affreuse biatch enceinte jusqu'au cou se cachait ici, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée ?

Instantanément elle reconnue cette voix, sans même avoir besoin de voir le visage de la personne. Elle éclata de rire, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps et reposa son sac désormais plein, à ses pieds.

- **Brooke :** Non, non, elle est bien là !

Rachel, car cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, posa l'énorme bouquet sur la table de chevet et la serra fortement dans ses bras, autant que le ventre de femme enceinte de son amie le permettait. Elle s'écarta d'elle, et l'embrassa sur la joue, souriante. Soudainement, elle se souvint de la personne qui l'accompagnait, et lui attrapa la main afin de le tirer vers elle en adressant un grand sourire à son amie qui les regarda, stupéfaite.

- **Rachel :** Brooke, je te présente Dean, mon fiancé et futur mari d'ici quelques mois.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers celui-ci et pointa du doigt la brune face à eux, avec un sourire en coin. Il n'y avait pas à douter, elle s'amusait comme une enfant.

- **Rachel :** Chéri, je te présente Brooke Davis, ma seule et unique amie à Tree Hill, ancienne membre de la _'clean team'_ avant d'accepter sa véritable nature, et aussi machiavélique que moi.

Elle adressa un sourire en coin à la concernée qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés, ahurie. Cette fille était littéralement timbrée, mais bon dieu ce qu'elle aimait cela. Elle lui apportait ce grain de folie dont elle avait tant besoin en ce moment. Heureusement que Dean ne le prit pas au premier degré et qu'il éclata de rire, vraiment amusé. Il devait visiblement être habitué à ce genre d'excentricité de la rousse, et Brooke songea qu'il devait probablement être aussi un peu masochiste.

- **Brooke :** Je crois que tout est dit !

Elle fit un sourire au grand brun qui le lui rendit. Brooke le trouva très séduisant, en même temps Rachel avait toujours eu de très bon goût. Il portait un jean foncé, un tee-shirt bleu marine surmonté d'une veste en cuir marron. Il avait une attitude très rock'n'roll qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la longue robe rouge ample, cintré par une ceinture marron à la taille de la rousse. Ils étaient terriblement bien assortis.

- **Brooke :** Enchanté Dean, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter cette garce à longueur de temps, mais bravo, tu as vraiment du courage.

Rachel lui lança un regard noir et Dean ricana de plus belle en passant un bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui.

- **Dean :** Parfois je me le demande moi-même. L'habitude sûrement !

Elle lui pinça fortement le bras, le faisant grimacer et s'écarta de lui en ronchonnant.

- **Rachel :** Tu vas voir l'habitude, toi !

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, de ceux auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister, même si elle essayait coûte que coûte, et il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, repassant son bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira vivement à lui et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Elle pesta un instant puis prolongea le baiser devant une Brooke qui un sourire en coin détourna le regard, amusée. Rachel se détacha ensuite de lui puis se retourna vers elle avec une grimace.

- **Rachel :** Bon, ça vous dirait qu'on se casse d'ici ? Je déteste les hôpitaux et puis tout ce blanc, ça ne va vraiment pas avec mon teint !

Brooke eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Mais après tout, pour quoi faire ? Rachel était tellement.. elle-même, elle n'avait absolument rien a changer. Elle prit son sac, que Dean lui attrapa avec un sourire avec le bouquet de fleurs, et suivit Rachel qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et commençait à lui faire un récit détaillé de son arrivé à Tree Hill. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues et elle était impatiente de les lui expliquer.

* * *

De son côté, Haley qui en avait plus que marre de voir Peyton si peu combative, l'avait traîné à son label, de force. Nathan, lui, était parti au Rivercourt. Il était à peu près sûr, en plus de se changer les idées, de rencontrer son frère, et il devait absolument lui parler. Les quelques jours qui étaient passés depuis leur altercation l'avait fait réfléchir, et il s'était avéré que pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Même s'il lui avait dit ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler, il avait quand même besoin de mettre certaines choses au clairs. Depuis ce soir là, à l'hôpital, il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'oeil et rester concentré quelques secondes d'affilées.

Haley et Peyton étaient maintenant dans le label de cette dernière. La blondinette était toujours plongé dans une sorte de léthargie, même ici dans son élément. Elle était assise sur le billard, faisant rouler distraitement des boules sur le tapis vert. Haley soupira fortement, et s'installa au bureau de son amie, une fois qu'elle eut mis en marche l'ordinateur. Hors de question que Peyton ne laisse son label à l'abandon. Elle avait trop donné pour en arriver là pour tout laisser couler maintenant à cause d'une déception amoureuse. Et puis, elle était persuadée que celui-ci pourrait l'aider à se relever. La musique avait toujours occupé une place prépondérante dans la vie de la blonde. Elle l'avait accompagné à travers tout ses moments, qu'ils soient tristes ou joyeux. C'était une passion qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était et qui l'avait aidé dans sa vie, notamment à se rapprocher de sa mère biologique avec qui elle partageait aussi une passion pour le dessin. Elle faisait partie intégrante d'elle.

Haley inspecta donc les mails de la blonde, recherchant de possible nouveaux contrats, pendant que celle-ci, debout, frôlait songeusement du bout des doigts les tableaux accrochés.

- **Haley :** Alors .. Mia a donné une séance de dédicace à Los Angeles et ça a été un vrai succès. Pas vraiment étonnant si tu veux mon avis, Mia a une véritable voix d'or. Un certain Dick Waldon aimerait travaillé avec Red Bedroom Records. Hey c'est géniale ça !

Elle détacha un instant ses yeux de l'écran pour les poser sur elle et poussa un petit soupir en ne voyant qu'un imperceptible hochement de tête de sa part. Elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Haley leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit sa lecture.

- **Haley :** De la pub, encore de la pub .. C'est dingue la tonne de pub qu'on peut recevoir en l'espace de quelques jours ! Hum .. John Mason aimerait aussi que tu lui fasses sa promo, et .. Oh !

Haley quitta l'écran des yeux et la regarda, un air de profonde stupéfaction sur le visage. Elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

- **Haley :** Tu as reçue un mail de Jenny .. Jenny Jagelski ..

Ce nom sembla la réveiller car elle se retourna vivement vers elle, les sourcils froncés, désormais attentive.

- **Peyton :** Pardon ? Jenny ?

Haley hocha la tête et reporta ses yeux sur la page ouverte portant le nom de celle qu'elle avait vue lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle grimaça en parcourant rapidement le message des yeux puis elle le lut à haute voix.

- **Haley :** Oui, elle dit que tu n'as pas répondue à son dernier mail, qu'elle est désolée d'insister mais que tu es sa seule piste sérieuse et que personne n'a réussi à l'aider pour le moment mais qu'elle est sûre que toi tu le pourrais ..

Elle reporta son attention sur elle en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée et la dévisagea tandis que son amie semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Haley ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle trouvait le plus bizarre, était-ce le fait que Jenny le lui ait déjà envoyé un premier message après toutes ces années, ou en était-ce le contenu inquiétant ?

- **Haley :** De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

Peyton fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, les rouages de son cerveau battant à plein régime.

- **Peyton :** Elle cherche son père .. Apparemment Jake s'est volatilisé depuis quelques mois et elle n'a plus de nouvelles de lui.

Haley poussa un petit cri de surprise, elle s'était visiblement attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Jake, dans ses souvenirs, était quelqu'un de relativement posé et prêt à tout pour sa fille, or il semblait ici qu'il ait disparu, seul. Elle ne comprenait pas, et comprenait encore moins ce que Peyton avait à faire là-dedans. Ils avaient perdus contact depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Légèrement agacée, Peyton leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant.

- **Peyton :** Et va savoir pourquoi, elle est persuadée que je peux l'aider, _moi_ ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis des années ..

Elle soupira longuement en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés qu'elle ramena vers l'arrière. Haley regarda de nouveau le message, puis après avoir réfléchit un instant, haussa les épaules. Ce n'était en fin de compte peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Peyton avait besoin de penser à autre chose et la requête de Jenny était parfaite pour cela.

- **Haley :** Tu pourrais quand même l'aider, non ? Ca te coûte quoi, après tout ? Je suis sûre que ça te changerais les idées en plus, crois moi !

En simple réponse, Peyton haussa les épaules, septique. Elle n'avait envie de rien, à part pleurer et retourner dans le passé changer les choses afin de faire en sorte que Lucas reste près d'elle. Mais ça, c'était impossible, elle le savait, et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans toutes ces histoires de cavales, comme lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée, elle avait bien trop à gérer en ce moment pour cela. Jenny devrait se débrouiller seule cette fois-ci..

* * *

Nathan s'entraînait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, presque trois, et son frère n'était toujours pas apparu. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de le voir arriver un jour. Peut-être que finalement il ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela, la preuve avec son histoire avec Brooke. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne avec lui.

Dos à la route, en position prêt à shooter de nouveau, Nathan ne le vit pas arriver, de sa démarche hésitante, les mains dans les poches. Un instant le blond hésita à s'en aller, ne voulant pas que la conversation ne tourne une fois encore à l'affrontement, puis alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, il songea que de toute manière, il devrait l'avoir tôt ou tard cette discussion, maintenant qu'il était là, autant mettre les choses au clairs.

-** Lucas :** Hum hum ..

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à shooter, Nathan se retourna, le ballon sous le bras et le corps tout en sueur. Il devait avouer qu'au moins ces quelques heures à se défouler lui avait permis de se calmer un petit peu. C'était une des choses qui faisaient pourquoi il aimait tant ce sport. Quand il était plus petit, il était son échappatoire lorsque son père lui mettait un peu trop la pression.

De penser à lui, lui fit lâcher un petit rire moqueur et il fit face à son frère avec un rictus.

- **Nathan :** Tiens, tu as fini par arrêter de te cacher ?

Face à la pique, Lucas décida de ne pas s'énerver, il savait que le brun n'attendait que cela pour lui cracher son venin à la figure et cela n'aurait en aucun cas aidé à arranger les choses, même s'il se doutait pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas arriver à trouver un terrain d'entente maintenant - en espérant que ce soit le cas un jour. Il haussa simplement les épaules, presque nonchalant.

- **Lucas :** Je ne me cachais pas. J'assume mes actes, je suis là pour ça ..

Nathan grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel, ironique.

- **Nathan :** Il assume qu'il dit ! Et si tu ne te cachais pas, tu étais où ?

L'ainé des Scott le fixa un moment, hésitant. Il savait que sa réponse allait envenimer les choses, mais il devait être honnête. De toute manière, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire qu'elles l'étaient, pensa-t-il, tristement.

- **Lucas :** A l'hôpital ..

Les poings de son frère se contactèrent instantanément, ses phalanges devenant blanche, mais Lucas ne recula pas. S'il voulait le frapper, bien, qu'il le fasse. Il ne bougerait pas. Il était las de tout ça, il était fautif, certes, mais pas totalement, et si Nathan ne voulait pas l'entendre, tant pis. Il ferait avec. Il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse comme Keith, à passer à côté de l'amour de sa vie alors qu'il était à la portée de sa main.

Nathan lui lança un regard furieux et contracta la mâchoire. Il se contrôlait afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus, cela se voyait.

- **Nathan :** Ca m'aurait étonné ! Tu n'as pas honte, franchement ? Tu fais exactement comme Dan ! Tu es comme lui, en fait .. Peyton, Brooke , ou bien Karen et ma mère, c'est pas bien différent quand on regarde bien .. Tu arrives à te regarder dans un miroir, Lucas ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour de Lucas de se contenir. S'il y avait bien une seule chose dans sa vie qui pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était qu'on le compare à Dan Scott. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cet homme. Il n'était même pas son père, juste son géniteur. Et il acceptait que Nathan soit en colère contre lui, mais par contre il refusait catégoriquement que par un excès de colère celui-ci le compare à ce monstre qui avait tué celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle et qui l'avait élevé. Il n'était pas Dan, et ne le serait jamais. Dan n'avait pas de coeur, pas de pitié, et ne s'en était jamais voulu pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère et à son oncle alors que lui s'en voulait profondément.

- **Lucas :** Je ne suis pas comme Dan et je ne serai jamais comme lui ! Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas Nathan ! Tu as vécu avec un père et une mère, toi, aussi égoïste soit-il. Mais tu n'as manqué de rien, alors que moi, j'ai vu ma mère à bout, je l'ai vu ramer toute sa vie pour que je ne manque de rien. Elle m'a élever seule, elle a sacrifié toute sa vie pour moi, pour mes besoins. Et tu veux savoir, la grosse différence entre Dan et moi ? Moi, j'assume. Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort du bébé de Peyton, et je l'aurais assumé, même si les sentiments n'étaient plus là, parce que justement, je ne suis pas comme lui. Tout comme je compte assumer le bébé de Brooke. La différence, elle est là, et c'est bien dommage si tu ne la vois pas. Je t'avais peut-être sur-estimé, en fait. Et pour répondre à ta question : Non, je n'arrive pas à me regarder dans un miroir. Je m'en veux à un point inimaginable, et rien ne pourra changer ça, mais les faits sont là et je dois faire avec, même si j'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses. Tu veux quoi, que je m'excuse d'aimer une autre personne ? Que j'aille contre ce que je ressens sous prétexte que ce n'est pas la personne avec qui tout le monde me voit ? Je refuse ça. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

Il leva les mains devant lui, signe qu'il abandonnait la partie, qu'il renonçait, et s'éloigna de son frère en lui tournant le dos. Nathan, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il fut à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il jeta le ballon dans sa direction et se mit à lui crier, à pleins poumons. Lucas n'avait pas le droit de se faire passer pour la victime quand d'autres souffraient de ses erreurs.

- **Nathan :** Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte avant, Lucas ! Avant de blesser autant de personne !

" J_'ignore_ si la **vie** est plus grande que la _mort_ mais **l'amour** l'est plus que les **_deux._** "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde,**

**J'ai fais du plus vite possible, et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent en plus! J'espère qu'il vous à plût, malgré l'absence de Brucas ( l'histoire ne se concentre pas uniquement sur eux non plus.. )  
**

**Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques, je prends tout :) & encore une fois, je ne mords pas, c'est promis ;)  
**

*** à Karine 26 : Merci pour la review, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)  
**

*** à Kahoko : Waw c'était du rapide ça, mouais .. le hasard ? J'y crois pas trop :p Eh oui tu as bien reconnu, titre est bien une citation de Titanic ! Je pioche un peu partout, dans les films, série, livres, musiques .. Il me semble même que celle-là c'était Jake qui le dit à Rose lorsqu'ils sont sur le ponton, si je ne me trompe pas..  
**

**Bref :) Contente que le rapprochement t'ait plût, même s'il ne marque pas le 'véritable' retour du Brucas. Brooke doit encore accepter d'être heureuse même si pour cela d'autres personnes doivent souffrir, or on sait que Brooke est plus du genre à se sacrifier .. Héhé, j'avoue que moi aussi j'avais envie de sauter sur Lucas et le secouer quand j'ai écris la scène, c'est typiquement Lucas de tourner autour du pot, d'être un peu lâche en fait. Il a toujours du mal à assumer, et c'est ce que j'essaie de changer dans ma fiction, de 'créer' un Lucas plus mûr, avec un peu plus d'assurance et qui soit _enfin_ sûr des choix qu'il prend !  
**

**Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas retrouvé la fameuse phrase où je me suis trompé de couleur de cheveux pour Brooke, c'est laquelle ? ..  
**

**Ah par contre, je suis super contente que tu trouves ça logique les points de vues de Nathan & Haley, j'avais un peu peur que ça paraisse trop OOC, mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je voyais leurs réactions, même si comme tu le dis, de voir Haley réagir si violemment par rapport à Brooke, ça met un choc ! Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se calmer et réfléchir à tout ça, tout le monde sait que sur le coup de la colère, on peut dire ou faire des choses que l'on ne pense pas et que l'on regrette par la suite ..  
**

**Tu apprécies Julian autant que Lucas ? Autant dès son apparition, j'ai super accroché avec ce personnage, un peu charmeur, taquin, joueur.. Je l'ai aussi adoré dans la saison 6, puis un de moins en moins dans les deux dernières saisons où, à mes yeux évidement, il a un peu perdu de son charme. J'ai trouvé dommage de le mettre à l'écart des autres, notamment de Nathan et Clay, j'avais un peu l'impression qu'il était tout le temps enfermé dans sa bulle '_Brooke_' et ça m'a un peu ennuyé .. Par contre, j'adore le Brulian :) Ca fait tellement de bien de revoir Brooke heureuse après Lucas. En fait, mes personnages masculins préférés sont Chris ( si si j'te jure, il me fait mourir de rire ! ), Nathan & Skills :p J'aime bien Lucas aussi, mais on va dire que cet aspect indécis ne fait pas de lui mon personnage préféré, même si le Brucas, lui est mon couple préféré !  
**

**Ahh, j'aime aussi le Ron/Hermione, dans les films, mais dans les fictions, j'te promet, essaye d'en lire une, y en a de vraiment très bien ecrites, on rentre vite dans le truc. D'ailleurs, toi qui aime le duo Tom/Ashley, je l'ai écris en pensant au Dramione :p  
**

**Wow le roman, excuse moi, je me suis emballée xD A bientôt, bisous, S.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : " _La plus grande chose que l'on puisse apprendre un jour, est qu'il suffi d'aimer et de l'être en retour._ "**

La discussion avec son frère l'avait fait réfléchir. Bien que cela était dur à accepter, les paroles de Lucas raisonnaient comme un écho dans sa tête. Il l'avait, sûrement, jugé trop vite. Mais de là à l'admettre, et surtout aux principaux concernés, il n'était pas encore prêt. Reconnaître qu'il avait eu tord, alors que cette histoire ne le concernait pas directement, c'était encore trop tôt, parce que malgré cela, il leur en voulait encore un peu pour ce mensonge qui avait duré plusieurs mois. S'ils avaient été plus responsables, les choses auraient pu être tellement différente et c'était un peu dur à digérer.

Il rentra chez lui et trouva sa femme aux fourneaux. Peyton n'était visiblement pas dans les parages, et Jamie était avec Skills, alors qu'Ashley était avec sa soeur et Tom au lycée. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui administra une légère tape sur l'épaule, en fronçant les sourcils mais néanmoins amusée.

- **Haley :** Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

Il ricana puis resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches, joignant ses mains sur son ventre, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- **Nathan :** Oh vraiment ?

Il souffla un instant sur la peau délicate de cet endroit qu'il savait sensible chez sa femme puis lui déposa une multitude de baisers papillons dans son cou, terminant par une légère morsure aussi douce qu'une caresse.

- **Nathan :** Et là, je suis encore un idiot ?

Elle poussa un long gémissement, abandonnant définitivement les délicieux cookies qu'elle était en train de préparer puis se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé sous le plaisir un peu avant, et lui adressa un regard coquin et un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres. Il aimait définitivement sa femme et ses hormones !

- **Haley :** Faut voir, recommence ..

Il s'exécuta instantanément avec un sourire prometteur et l'embrassa plus longuement dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle balança sa tête en arrière pour profiter encore plus de la caresse. Sentant qu'il avait gagné la partie, il se détacha un instant, et frustré elle lui lança un regard courroucé en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une véritable furie ! Heureusement que Jamie n'était pas là .. Amusé, il ne céda pas à sa demande silencieuse et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui défaire sa chemise, au beau milieu de la cuisine, alors qu'elle portait toujours son tablier plein de farine et que ses cookies étaient encore en train de cuire dans le four.

- **Nathan :** Stop chérie, tes hormones sont en train de prendre le dessus !

Outrée elle le repoussa et le tapa gentiment sur le torse, les joues encore rougies d'excitation. Il ricana de plus belle en la voyant froncer les sourcils, mécontente d'avoir été arrêté dans un moment pareil.

- **Haley :** Ca ne se fait pas de faire une chose pareille à une femme enceinte, idiot de mari !

Boudant, elle se mit dos à lui et entreprit de continuer son occupation culinaire, mais il lui attrapa la main et la tourna de nouveau vers lui. Elle le regarda de travers, signalant qu'elle lui en voulait encore un peu, et dans un sourire il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- **Nathan :** Je t'aime ..

Il posa son front contre lui sien, et les yeux toujours fermés suite au baiser, un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de sa femme. Calmée, elle posa à son tour ses mains par-dessus les siennes et souffla de bien-être, puis lui chuchota du bout des lèvres, tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

- **Haley :** Je t'aime aussi ..

Il sourit et l'attira à lui, dans une douce étreinte, et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le canapé, en silence, blottit l'un contre l'un. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu de calme et qu'ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver, même s'ils aimaient ces moments en famille. Haley croisa ses doigts avec ceux de son mari et joua avec son alliance, qui signifiait tant à ses yeux. Un moment plus tard, Nathan sortit de ses songes et tourna le visage vers sa femme qui semblait encore perdue dans les siens. Il inspira doucement puis lui révéla, en chuchotant, son entrevue avec Lucas, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

- **Nathan :** J'ai parlé avec Lucas ..

Elle se redressa brusquement dans bras et en s'installant à ses côtés, le regarda fixement.

- **Haley :** Ah oui ?

D'un coup, comme si elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et de qui il s'agissait, elle se renfrogna, et son visage se ferma. Elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup trop, et pour tout un tas de raison. A commencer par le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas le mensonge et qu'elle pensait que Lucas était enfin devenu un homme, sûr de lui et de ses choix, et qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il fasse encore souffrir ses deux amis avec son inapplicabilité à choisir entre la brune et la blonde, encore des années plus tard. Déjà au lycée, elle lui en avait voulu lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Peyton à la bibliothèque alors qu'il sortait avec Brooke. Il les faisait souffrir en étant incapable de choisir entre elles deux, et il se faisait souffrir par la même occasion. Or, elle pensait que tout cela était désormais derrière lui à présent, mais elle s'était lourdement trompé. En plus de tromper Peyton avec Brooke, il lui avait fait un enfant et cela était d'autant plus dur à digérer pour elle qui pensait le connaître parfaitement. Elle aurait espéré qu'il ait assez confiance en elle pour venir lui parler, lui demander ses conseils, mais il ne l'avait même pas fait.

- **Haley :** Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il soupira longuement et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, fixant le plafond comme si il allait y trouver des réponses à tout ses problèmes.

-** Nathan :** Qu'il était désolé de tout ça, mais qu'il assumait. Que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir sous prétexte qu'il n'aimait pas la personne avec qui on le voyait tous finir sa vie, Peyton. Qu'il était désolé de toute cette histoire, que ce ce soit passé comme ça, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir qui que ce soit, Peyton encore moins, mais qu'il était amoureux de Brooke et qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments ..

Profondément choquée, Haley se tendit et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Lucas avait mit des années à réaliser qu'il était amoureux de Peyton, et encore plus à concevoir qu'il pouvait avoir encore des sentiments pour Brooke, cela lui paraissait un peu brutale et prématuré la façon qu'il avait d'être sur de ses sentiments, après avoir été tourmentés pendant de longues années par les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était vraiment sûr d'être amoureux de Brooke cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne changerait pas encore d'avis d'ici quelques temps ?

- **Haley :** Il a dit qu'il aimait Brooke, _vraiment_ ?

Il soupira devant le regard septique de sa femme. Il s'en était douté, il la connaissait tellement bien. Elle n'avait plus confiance en son meilleur ami, à juste titre, d'ailleurs. Lui aussi n'aurait pas été convaincu si c'était Haley qui lui avait tenu ses propos, mais devant le regard de son frère, il n'avait que pu croire à la véracité de ses sentiments. Il semblait vraiment sincère et profondément amoureux de Brooke. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi engagé de toute sa vie dans une relation. Il se souvint même d'une confidence qu'Haley lui avait faite au temps du lycée, et où elle lui avait confié que Lucas avait inscrit sur sa liste de voeux qu'il voulait " _réessayer avec Brooke_ ", tandis que s'il était sorti avec Peyton, c'était parce que Brooke l'avait poussé dans ses bras après avoir rompu avec lui, et si il avait demandé Lindsey en mariage, c'était parce qu'elle avait trouvé la bague. Mis tout bout à bout, il ne pouvait pas douter de la nature des sentiments de son frère à l'égard de Brooke, plus maintenant, même si il lui en voulait encore un peu.

- **Nathan :** Oui .. Et il avait l'air sûr de lui. Il sait ce qu'il fait, je crois ..

Abasourdie Haley le regarda avec un regard lourd de reproches. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son mari devant elle, tenant de tel propos alors qu'il était le premier à en vouloir à son frère. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? De toute manière, si Lucas avait réussi à convaincre son frère, c'était loin d'être le cas pour elle. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette fois-ci serait différente de toutes les autres fois..

- **Haley :** Il se rend compte quatre ans plus tard, qu'il aime Brooke ? Alors qu'il était sûr le point de se marier avec Peyton ? ( _murmurant_ ) Je n'y crois pas ..

Il souffla de nouveau et s'installa de façon à être face à elle. Il ramena son visage en face de sien en la tenant par le menton et ancra ses yeux océans dans les siens. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, mais il voulait aussi lui faire entendre raison, de la même façon que l'avait fait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère un peu plus tôt.

- **Nathan :** Tu sais, quand tu es revenue de ta tournée, moi aussi j'ai nié que je t'aimais toujours pendant quelques temps .. Je t'en voulais trop pour l'admettre ..

Choquée, elle se détacha brusquement de lui et recula sur la banquette en le regardant de travers. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne puisse dire une chose pareille et surtout comparer des situations qui n'étaient même pas comparables. Leur histoire et le triangle amoureux de leurs trois amis étaient totalement différents, opposés en tout point.

- **Haley :** Nathan ! Ca n'a duré à peine quelques mois, et tu n'en as pas profité pour te fiancer ou faire un enfant à Brooke ou Peyton, que je sache ? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles. Eux s'étaient séparés quelques mois pour faire le point, pas parce qu'il y avait une autre personne au milieu - ou deux quand on compte Lindsey aussi. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres histoires d'amour à côté avant de se retrouver, et quoique puisse en dire les autres, elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour Chris et n'avait jamais cédé à la tentation parce que Nathan n'avait jamais cessé d'occuper tout son coeur. Lucas, lui, avait vraiment cru avoir oublié Brooke, tout comme il avait vraiment cru aimer Peyton puis Linsdey. Il avait même dit oui à cette dernière lors de la question fatidique du prêtre !

Décidé à lui faire entendre raison, Nathan réfléchit un instant à un moyen de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, puis haussa les sourcils.

- **Nathan :** Très bien ! Bien que ça m'écoeure de penser à une chose pareille et que je n'aime pas en parler, mais tiens, prends Dan. Il s'est marié avec ma mère, alors que tout le monde sait aujourd'hui que même si il l'a aimé, il n'a jamais oublié Karen et que si il pouvait revenir en arrière, il ne l'abandonnerait pas...

De plus en plus agacée devant l'insistance de son mari, Haley, le visage rouge de colère, explosa. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film avec son mari comme acteur principal en train de défendre son frère qui avait mal agit, quitte à prendre comme exemple la pire personne qu'elle ait pu rencontrer sur terre, Dan Scott. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

- **Haley :** Ce n'est pas la même chose, Nathan ! Peyton est notre amie, et Lucas l'a brisé ! C'est lui qui a voulu retenter avec elle, et c'est aussi lui qui l'a demandée en mariage .. Je te rappel que si à Las Vegas, Peyton n'aurait pas dit qu'elle préférait se marier à Tree Hill, avec ses amis et sa famille, ils seraient déjà mariés !

A son tour, l'agacement de Nathan se fit sentir. Il avait beau aimé sa femme, ses qualités comme ses défauts, il y avait des moments où cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir avoir raison et tout savoir l'insupportait. Elle avait peut-être été la première de la classe, mais à ce niveau là, elle n'y connaissait pas franchement grand-chose.

- **Nathan :** Mais il aime Brooke, Haley ! Brooke qui est aussi notre amie aussi je te rappel ! Lucas l'aime, et aujourd'hui je suis persuadé que si elle ne l'avait pas poussé dans les bras de Peyton, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé .. Regarde, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, il est toujours retourné vers elle, _toujours_. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était ça la plus belle preuve d'amour ? Ca doit forcément vouloir dire quelque chose si coûte que coûte, ils se retrouvent à chaque fois, Hales, même des années plus tard... Tu les connais, tu sais très bien comment ils sont .. Brooke ferait n'importe quoi pour voir tout le monde heureux et Lucas, c'est Lucas, il est toujours un peu perdu, il n'a jamais vraiment su se décider, ou du moins accepter son choix, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent .. Je pense qu'il a vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il voulait, et contre toute attente, c'est Brooke qu'il veut ..

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et posa sa tête sur son torse pour réfléchir. Ses paroles avaient trouvés écho en lui, et peut-être avait-il raison, sûrement même, mais elle avait encore un peu de mal à encaisser toute cette histoire, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en vouloir indéfiniment à Brooke et Lucas. Le temps ferait son affaire, il parait qu'il était capable de cicatriser toutes les blessures ..

Seulement, des sanglots étouffés les firent se redresser brusquement. Dans l'entrée se trouvait Peyton, en pleurs et ils surent instantanément qu'elle les avait entendue.

- **Peyton :** Alors c'est ce que vous pensez ? Lucas a toujours été amoureux de Brooke, c'est ça ? Je n'ai été qu'une passade dans sa vie ? Et vous avez même pas eu le courage de venir pour me le dire en face, c'est lâche ..

C'était la colère qui parlait. La colère et la douleur. Nathan ne comprenait que trop bien la détresse et le malheur de son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser les dénigrer comme cela, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Il se leva et l'attrapa vivement par le bras alors qu'elle allait s'enfuir de la maison à toute vitesse. Il l'attira contre son torse et la berça tout contre lui en lui caressant ses cheveux emmêlés.

- **Nathan :** Ce n'est pas contre toi Peyton, et tu le sais .. Seulement, oui, même si c'est très dur à entendre, je pense que Brooke et Lucas ne se sont jamais vraiment oubliés et ne sont encore moins passés à autre chose .. Je suis désolé, Blondie, tellement désolé.. J'aurais aimé que ce soit différent, mais malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire du tout .. C'est la vie, même si ça fait mal.

Ne retenant pas ses larmes, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait terrassée et elle avait l'impression que jamais cette douleur ne s'en irait, qu'elle lui collerait pour tout le reste de sa vie, comme une seconde peau. Et par dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, au tout début, c'était d'elle que Lucas était tombé amoureux, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

- **Peyton :** Mais pourquoi ? J'ai .. Je lui ai pas donné assez ? Je n'ai pas été assez présente ? Je l'aime plus que tout pourtant ...

Il resserra son emprise sur elle et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, le ventre nouée. Il détestait la voir pleurer.

- **Nathan :** C'est des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas .. Tu es géniale, et je suis persuadé que Lucas t'a aimé, vraiment, mais pas comme tu le méritais ..

Il lança un regard à Haley, par-dessus son épaule, qui les regardait tous les deux, les larmes aux yeux. Pour eux aussi, leur amour était inexplicable, inattendu.. Rien n'aurait pu permettre un telle chose, ils étaient diamétralement opposés et pourtant, ils étaient tombés amoureux sans qu'ils ne puissent dire pourquoi. Ca s'était fait comme ça, comme si c'était écrit, quelque part.

- **Nathan :** On ne choisit pas qui on aime, Blondie .. Ca nous tombe dessus, sans nous demander notre avis ..

- **Peyton :** Je l'aime tellement ..

Haley les regarda tristement, voir son amie dans cet état lui déchirait le coeur. Pourtant, elle devait bien admettre que Nathan avait raison : On ne choisissait pas qui on aime. Sans ça, jamais elle ne serait tombé amoureuse du Nathan Scott qu'elle avait connu avant de le changer, en meilleur. Si Brooke et Lucas s'aimaient, personne ne pouvaient rien y faire. Et au contraire, leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou bien les ignorer ne ferait que renforcer leur amour. Parce que Brooke le leur avait dit à leur mariage, _Le véritable amour reste inchangé_, qu'importe le temps, qu'importe les obstacles. Elle ne savait pas combien elle avait raison à cette époque là. Maintenant, c'était à eux de réparer les pots cassés et d'aller s'excuser de les avoir ignorer pour une chose aussi belle, aussi viscérale, _l'amour_. Tout ça ne les concernaient pas. Ils étaient leurs amis, tous autant les uns que les autres, s'ils avaient choisis de s'aimer, très bien. Et à cet instant, ils se devaient de soutenir les choix de chacun, et de se montrer présents et attentifs pour ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Ils devaient être là à la fois pour Peyton, mais aussi pour Lucas, pour Brooke et leur bébé, et même pour Julian qui était aussi devenu avec le temps, leur ami, en plus d'être le fiancé de Brooke. C'était une profonde remise en question qui venait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et elle ne pouvait que remercier son mari pour cela.

* * *

Lucas, un immense bouquet de fleurs à la main, un mélange de roses rouges et de lys blancs, se tenait devant la porte de la grande maison Davis. Il hésitait à toquer. Brooke ne l'avait pas appelé depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, deux jours plus tôt. En fait il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, à l'hôpital. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Et là, devant cette porte, et dans sa plus belle chemise blanche, il se sentait complètement ridicule. Finalement, il se décida et toqua, anxieux. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et si il voulait reconquérir le coeur et la confiance de la belle brune, il avait plutôt intérêt à se montrer convaincant, et cela commençait par lui prouver à quel point il était sûr de son choix.

Elle lui ouvrit, une main posée sur la poignée, l'autre sur son ventre rebondi, et il laissa échapper un petit sourire devant ce tableau. Elle parut surprise et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de sitôt.

- **Brooke :** L-lucas ! Je .. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un peu gêné de sa stupéfaction, - à quoi s'était-elle attendue après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il l'aimait, qu'il disparaisse ? -, il lui montra son bouquet de fleurs avec un sourire maladroit, qu'elle trouva malgré elle très mignon.

- **Lucas :** Je suis venue t'apporter ça ..

Gênée à son tour, elle prit une teinte rosée et d'une main se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, tique qu'il avait appris à connaitre avec le temps et qui signifiait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle lui fit un léger sourire. Elle était tout de même flattée.

- **Brooke :** Il ne fallait pas ..

Il la coupa dans sa phrase, avant qu'elle ne rajoute autre chose qui aurait pu le troubler d'avantage dans ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et de lui dire et il la fixa, de son regard perçant.

- **Lucas :** Et te voir, aussi.

Son visage devint cramoisie et il se permit un petit sourire, content de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle. Elle aurait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, lui mentir pour se protéger de lui, il savait qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à le faire, il montra d'un petit coup de tête l'intérieur de sa maison et lui demanda.

- **Lucas :** Je peux entrer ?

Elle se reprit et retrouva une certaine contenance, puis se décala pour le laisser entrer, profondément troublée. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant ces deux jours, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussie à remettre ses idées en place et encore moins à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lucas.

- **Brooke :** Hum, oui bien sûr, entre.

Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine, où elle sortit un vase qu'elle remplit d'eau avant qu'il ne glisse le bouquet à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle tenait le vase pour qu'il ne se renverse pas puis elle le disposa sur le comptoir en bois du bar, égayant la pièce par sa jolie composition. Elle le tourna un peu et bougea quelques fleurs afin d'obtenir la disposition parfaite et elle huma l'air qui s'en dégageait en fermant les yeux.

- **Brooke :** Merci, Lucas. Il est magnifique.

Dos à elle, appuyé négligemment sur le comptoir près du frigidaire, il la regardait faire fixement et elle sentait son regard transcendant la faire fondre sur place.

- **Lucas :** Je sais. Il m'a fait penser à toi.

Il était sûrement un peu trop direct, mais sa discussion avec Nathan l'avait convaincu de ne plus perdre de temps. Cette conversation lui avait également ouvert les yeux à lui-même, il ne devait plus vivre pour les autres, mais pour lui-même. Et pour Brooke. Ainsi que leur bébé. La vie était bien trop courte pour la gâcher inutilement. Terriblement gênée, Brooke s'éloigna un peu de lui, préparant cette fois-ci du café au blond. Si elle ne pouvait plus en boire à cause de sa grossesse, elle savait que Lucas aimait particulièrement cette boisson chaude. Des habitudes qu'elle avait du mal à oublier et que, visiblement, elle n'oublierait jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière pendant qu'elle s'affairait et resta à distance raisonnable, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Maintenant, pour reconstruire leur relation, ils devaient avancer pas à pas.

- **Lucas :** Il faut qu'on discute, Brooke.

Elle continua comme si de rien n'était et remplit la tasse qu'elle tenait dans une main. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, puis en se disant que de toute façon ils devraient avoir tôt ou tard une discussion sérieuse, tant sur leur relation que sur la situation actuelle avec leurs amis, il opta pour la commencer tout de suite, et d'un ton hésitant, en se passant une main dans la nuque, il se lança.

- **Lucas :** J'ai parlé avec Nathan avant-hier. Enfin parler, c'est vite dit, mais ..

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, brisant au passage la tasse remplit de café brulant qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verres, ses mains tremblants compulsivement, avant que Lucas ne se reprenne et ne lui attrape fermement le bras, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Il la redressa sous ses protestations et fut soulager qu'elle n'ait pas reçue de café sur elle. Elle se débattit un instant puis voyant qu'elle ne pourrait absolument rien contre lui, elle lui envoya un regard noir, mécontente.

- **Lucas :** Tu es enceinte, Brooke ! Tu dois faire attention à toi et au bébé ! Laisse moi ramasser tout ça, ce n'est rien, ok ?

Il l'emmena dans le salon, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans le plus grand des silences. Soudain, elle grimaça et posa une main sur son ventre. Le bébé donnait des coups. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, inquiet, Lucas se précipita vers elle, se mettant à genoux devant sur le sol, une main posée sur sa joue.

- **Lucas :** Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Brooke ?

Elle sourit légèrement devant sa panique et lui détacha doucement la main qu'il avait sur sa joue pour la poser sur son ventre.

- **Brooke :** Ce n'est rien, c'est seulement le bébé qui bouge.

Heureux et ému, Lucas ouvrit de grand yeux en bougeant délicatement sa main sur toute la superficie que lui offrait le ventre de la brune. Il sentit plusieurs coups d'affilée et un franc sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux, vraiment, et Brooke ne put que le constater avec tendresse de par ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Elle hésita un instant puis posa sa main par dessus la sienne et elle le sentit qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- **Brooke :** Il a sûrement du sentir que son papa n'était pas loin ..

- **Lucas :** Bonjour bonhomme, c'est ton papa. On ne s'est pas encore rencontrés, mais ta maman et moi, on a très hâtes de te voir !

Amusée, Brooke pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant les sourcils. Il avait dit cette phrase avec tellement de naturel qu'elle avait eu envie de rire, mais pas de celui moqueur, non, mais d'un rire rempli de joie.

-** Brooke :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est un garçon ?

Il se redressa un peu et la fixa longuement avant de lui répondre. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rougit pas et ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens, hypnotisée par cet azur sans nuage. Tellement qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte, ou bien qu'elle consentit silencieusement à ce qui allait se passer, qu'il approchait son visage du sien.

- **Lucas :** Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille je m'en fiche, je l'aimerai autant et j'en serai aussi fier et très heureux .. Du moment qu'il est de nous...

- **Brooke :** Je ..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait déjà. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, rapprochant au plus son visage du sien, et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, la basculant doucement sur le côté, sur le canapé, la faisant s'allonger de tout son long, comme quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient conçus ce petit bout d'eux. Et sans se poser plus de questions, elle se laissa faire, complètement. Totalement dévouée. Simplement parce qu'elle en avait terriblement envie, et qu'elle aimait les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. A ce moment précis, elle avait juste envie d'être à lui pour l'éternité. Sans se soucier du quand dira-t-on, du regards des autres. Écoutant simplement son coeur qui dans une pensée inconsciente lui murmurait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Dans la cour du lycée Tree Hill, Tom et Samantha étaient assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs. Un sandwichs à moitié fini chacun dans les mains et un paquet de chips posé entre eux deux, ils déjeunaient rapidement avant leur prochain cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, n'ayant pas pris les mêmes spécialités. Lui étudiait l'italien et elle l'espagnol. Ils semblaient se chamailler, comme à leur habitude. L'adolescente le tapa sur l'épaule alors qu'il était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

- **Sam :** T'es vraiment qu'un pervers Tom ! Je sais pas comment je fais pour trainer avec toi, sérieusement !

Il recula vivement la bouteille de lui et par chance, réussit à ne pas s'en mettre une seule goutte sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, narquois, alors qu'elle semblait dépitée.

- **Tom :** C'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu le sais très bien.

Elle posa une main sur son coeur et éclata d'un faux rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Sam :** Ah ah hilarant ! Et puis je croyais que ma soeur te plaisait d'abord ? Je commençais presque à croire que je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi, mais c'est peine perdue en fait ..

Au nom de la brunette, il se renfrogna subitement et détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée. Samantha l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs, près des casiers, en train de fricoter avec une pompon girl blonde à forte poitrine. Elle l'avait alors littéralement empoigné par le sac et l'avait tiré à sa suite sous les protestations de la pimbêche, comme elle aimait les appeler.

-** Tom : **Tu peux parler, ta soeur, la petite sainte ni touche en a juste l'air, pas l'allure..

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, choquée, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se reprendre, un peu énervée qu'il ne parle d'elle comme cela, alors qu'Ashley était tout le contraire.

- **Sam :** Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Devant le ton accusateur et son regard noir, il s'énerva à son tour et reposa brutalement son sandwich qui tomba au sol, clôturant définitivement son repas par la même occasion.

- **Tom :** Je veux dire que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'a pas eu l'air si frigide avec les mecs de l'équipe de basket !

Ébahie par le reproche, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne, Ashley n'était absolument pas comme cela. De plus, elle détestait comme elle tout ce qui se rapprochait aux pseudos populaires, à savoir les basketteurs. Elle eut envie de le gifler pour sa bêtise, mais se retint avant d'avoir eut la totalité de ses explications.

- **Sam :** Et tu crois tout ce que tu entends ? Non mais t'es stupide ?

Il la regarda méchamment sous l'insulte mais elle ne sembla pas se démonter. Dédaigneux, il fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire ironique en la fixant de ses yeux devenus gris pas la colère.

- **Tom :** Et bien quand je l'ai vu avec Ben Mackinley, je dois dire que ça avait l'air subitement plus vrai.

Elle haussa un sourcil, inquisitrice. En plus d'être idiot il était de mauvaise foie !

- **Sam :** Ils s'embrassaient ? Se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille, faisaient des choses pas très catholiques ?

Furieux de devoir repenser à ce qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, il serra les poings et la regarda sévèrement de biais. C'est qu'elle semblait s'amuser en plus !

- **Tom :** Non ! Ils étaient dans le couloir, devant tout le monde, en train de rire ! Et si tu veux mon avis, ils avaient l'air bien proche, dans tous les sens du terme !

Il imita grossièrement le rire aigue d'une fille en admiration devant un garçon qui lui plairait et elle le tapa de nouveau sur l'épaule en riant, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Il grimaça en s'éloignant d'elle et s'apprêta à l'insulter alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche avant lui, ricanant, en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- **Sam :** Je n'y crois pas ! J'aurai vraiment tout vu ! Tu es jaloux ! Toi, Tom Jackson, l_'illustre_ séducteur, est jaloux !

Elle se leva, jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'elle ses déchets, attrapa son sac par terre et le mit sur son épaule, puis avant de partir en riant toujours autant, elle se retourna une dernière fois sur lui en le jaugeant du regard, amusée.

- **Sam :** Pour info, Ashley est une super élève, tellement qu'elle donne des cours pendant son temps libre aux idiots dans ton genre !

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, toujours en riant, le laissant tout seul sur son banc en plein milieu de la cours bondée à cette heure-ci, les joues rougies de honte, et surtout furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

* * *

Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, bercée pas la respiration lente et les douces caresses de Lucas le long de ses courbes voluptueuse de femme enceinte. Elle savait qu'elle avait cédé, qu'elle n'avait ni plus ni moins craqué face à cet homme, comme à chaque fois. C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme une force imaginaire, indestructible, charnel, passionnel. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui céder si facilement alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où ils en étaient réellement, une part d'elle lui criait que c'était cela qu'elle attendait depuis tout ce temps, d'être enfin réuni avec lui, son premier et son seul amour. D'ailleurs, même leur bébé semblait d'accord. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner quelques coups quand la main de son père passait passivement sur son ventre rebondi.

A présent bien réveillée, elle garda néanmoins les yeux fermés pour profiter encore un instant de cette délicieuse sensation. Sa tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon, elle écoutait les battements réguliers de son coeur comme une douce mélodie qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps mais qu'elle se plaisait à retrouver. Elle sentit la prise de Lucas se resserrer sur elle, et elle ne put que se blottir d'avantage contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Un fin sourire prit place sur les lèvres du blond et en passant sa main le long de son dos, la faisant frémir, il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille de sa voix roque, à peine réveillée.

- **Lucas :** Je sais que tu ne dors pas..

- **Brooke :** Je sais .. Tu me connais un peu trop bien, et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait un peu peur ..

Il bascula sur elle, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et l'encercla de ses bras, les posant de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle gigota un instant pour trouver la bonne position puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches dénudées et elle rougit instantanément de cette nouvelle proximité dont elle n'était pas encore habituée. Il eut un sourire devant sa gêne et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- **Lucas :** Je connais tout de toi Brooke Pénélope Davis. La moindre de tes mimiques, de tes qualités en passant par tes défauts, le son de ton rire, la forme de tes courbes, ton sourire, ton regard et tout ce qu'il me crie ..

Elle eut envie de rire sur ses dernières paroles. Les mots d'écrivain en herbe qu'il était avaient toujours été un des nombreux atouts qu'il possédait et qui la faisait littéralement craquer. Elle n'avait jamais su lui résister lorsqu'il lui écrivait des lettres endiablés au temps du lycée et encore maintenant, ces déclarations improvisés avaient le don de la mettre en émoi, mais la dernière chose qu'il venait de prononcer avait cette fois-ci plutôt l'effet inverse. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et une lueur amusée apparut dans son regard.

- **Brooke :** Mon regard ? Ce qu'il te _crie_ ?

Il hocha la tête, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, même s'il avait bien vu qu'elle semblait plus amusée qu'émue par ses paroles, or il le pensait vraiment et il était prêt à le lui expliquer s'il le fallait. Il aimait absolument tout chez elle, même ce non romantisme qu'elle avait parfois, ou cette passion pour la littérature qu'elle ne partageait pas forcément sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses écrits à lui. En réalité, ce qu'il aimait le plus était leur divergence d'opinion qui leur permettait d'avoir de véritables discussions, débats et ces passions différents mais complémentaires qu'ils avaient chacun.

- **Lucas :** Hum hum. Par exemple là, il dit que tu es en intense réflexion. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois me repousser ou non. Ta tête te dit que oui, mais ton coeur te dit le contraire. Et tes yeux, eux, ils ont cette lueur qui dit que tu auras beau lutter de toute tes forces, tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser les sentiments que tu as pour moi ...

Elle était comme absorbée par ses paroles et il eut un sourire en coin en rapprochant son visage du sien, et il lui souffla dans un murmure:

- **Lucas :** .. et l'envie que tu as de m'embrasser, là tout de suite.

Elle passa rapidement ses bras autour de sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement, glissant ses mains de son cou à son visage et doucement elle se détacha de lui, presque à contre coeur puis posa son front contre le sien. Il ne dit rien, profitant de l'instant présent, ne voulant surtout pas le gâcher avec des paroles inutiles. Brooke et lui venaient déjà de franchir un très grand pas, et leur réveil après ce moment de bonheur et d'amour avait des allures de couple. De plus, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle avait même pris l'initiative de l'embrasser et rien n'aurait pu plus le rendre heureux que cela, la femme de sa vie et son bébé serrés contre son corps tout chaud.

Au bout de longues minutes, peut-être une dizaine, il n'aurait su le dire, elle finit tout de même par le repousser doucement, avec tendresse, et après s'être enroulée autour d'un plaid, elle se leva. Il la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, perdu et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en fuyant son regard. Il comprit alors qu'elle était gênée même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après un moment comme celui-ci il lui avait semblé que tout était clair. Il ramassa son boxer qui trainait au pied du canapé et l'enfila avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Il comprit qu'elle était un peu désorientée et tendue et ne fit donc pas de geste vers elle, restant dans la même position qu'il était en attendant qu'elle ne s'explique.

- **Brooke :** Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors, Lucas, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule tandis qu'elle se dandinait d'un pieds à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- **Brooke :** Des choses _vraiment très_ importantes.

Il hocha la tête, perplexe, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, trop ébahi par ce retournement de situation. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, hésita un petit moment, fit un pas en direction de la salle de bain, avant de se rétracter et de se retourner vivement vers lui pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il en fut intérieurement soulagé, ce n'était donc pas contre lui, mais le fait qu'elle le mette si brusquement à la porte et sans lui donner plus d'explications le laissant vraiment dubitatif. Elle se recula de lui, resserra sa poigne contre le plaid dans lequel elle était enroulée et le regarda de nouveau, comme résignée.

- **Brooke :** Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je dois vraiment aller faire _ces choses_, Lucas. Et puis, de toute façon, je pense qu'on devrait parler sérieusement de .. tout _ça_.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour appuyer ses dires, et s'éloigna de lui, le coeur plus léger. C'était une porte qu'elle lui ouvrait.

* * *

Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe en laine grise avec une grosse écharpe en maille noire autour de son cou et s'était emmitouflée dans une longue veste noire assortie bien chaude, ainsi qu'un bonnet et des gants. Hors de question qu'elle ne tombe malade, pour elle comme pour son bébé. Être malade en pleine hiver, il n'y avait rien de plus horripilant.

A pieds, elle parcourait les rues vides et enneigées de Tree Hill. Son bout du nez rouge, ainsi que ses pommettes, lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. Mais si elle était dehors, ce n'était pas pour admirer le paysage, bien que magnifique. C'était pour une tout autre raison bien précise. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait cette idée en tête, et ce n'est qu'après ce moment passé avec Lucas, qui avait été comme un élément déclencheur qu'elle s'était _enfin_ décidée.

Hésitante, devant la porte d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, Brooke ne savait plus si elle avait fait le bon choix ou non. Mais, elle ne devait pas faiblir maintenant. Où était donc passé la courageuse et forte Brooke Davis ? Elle toqua, doucement, et entendit une voix masculine lui crier qu'il arrivait dans quelques secondes. Elle attendit patiemment, l'angoisse la gagnant peu à peu et la porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Julian, une serviette autour de la taille, et une autre dans ses mains, tandis qu'il se frottait les cheveux avec. Visiblement il sortait de la douche et ne s'attendait pas du tout à la trouver là, devant sa porte. Passé le moment de la surprise, il se redressa, et la fixa d'un regard dur. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir et encore moins de lui parler. Son visage se durcit et un masque de froideur y prit place ne laissant la place à aucunes autre émotions que la rancoeur et il choisit de la faire exploser par des paroles assassines, pour lui faire mal comme lui avait mal.

- **Julian :** Tiens, Brooke Davis. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ? Je pensais que tu connaissais Tree Hill comme ta poche, tu devrais alors savoir que Lucas n'habite pas ici, non ?

Blessée de voir autant de mépris chez une personne à qui elle tenait énormément, Brooke baissa la tête et lâcha un petit soupire, triste. Elle savait en venant ici qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux, mais elle avait au moins espéré pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui et surtout s'excuser. Mais à ses yeux, elle avait comprit que des excuses ne serviraient à rien pour l'instant.

- **Brooke :** Julian, s'il te plaît .. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour ça, mais je t'en pris laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?

Furieux il s'approcha brusquement d'elle jusqu'à ce que seul quelques centimètres ne les séparent et la surplombant de sa hauteur, il baissa la tête sur elle pour la toiser comme un déchet qui aurait été posé devant sa porte. Bien sûr que seul le soir dans sa chambre d'hôtel il rêvait qu'elle vienne toquer à la porte, qu'elle se jette dans ses bras et qu'elle s'excuse et lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, mais il savait que si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour cela, bien au contraire, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre de vive voix dire qu'elle aimait un autre que lui. Froidement, il parla d'une voix calme et maitrisée mais d'où aucune émotion ne filtrait.

- **Julian :** De m'expliquer ? Mais m'expliquer quoi, Brooke ? Comment tu m'as trompé ? Comment tu as réussi à tomber enceinte d'un autre et de me faire croire pendant tout ce temps qu'il était de moi ? Comment tu m'as mentit sur ma paternité et sur tes sentiments ? Non parce que vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'expliques tout ça, les faits parlent d'eux même. Ils sont assez éloquents comme ça.

Sans lui laisser une autre chance de parler, il lui referma violemment la porte au nez. Mais ne pouvant se résoudre d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien, et surtout de laisser la situation telle qu'elle était, Brooke ne bougea pas d'un pouce et martela la porte de ses petits poings pendant de longues secondes. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait derrière la porte. Il ne pouvait que l'écouter. Alors soit, tant pis, elle parlerait à une porte, à défaut de lui parler à lui. Si leur relation devait se terminer de cette façon, si elle devait lui faire ses adieux et lui demander pardon de cette manière, elle le ferait. Parce que même si cela faisait mal, il méritait la vérité, ne serait-ce que pour passer à autre chose et savoir que ce n'était pas lui le fautif, mais elle. Il était parfait, il n'avait rien à se reprocher si leur histoire n'avait pas fonctionner, absolument rien, c'était elle qui avait un problème, et il s'appelait Lucas.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle posa sa tête contre le bois froid et ferma les yeux.

- **Brooke :** Non ! Non tu ne sais pas tout, Julian ! Tu ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire, et je sais bien que de connaître toute l'histoire n'allégera pas ta peine, ni le mal que je t'ai fait, mais il faut que tu saches. Il faut que tu saches, parce que je tiens à toi, peut-être pas comme tu le souhaiterais, ni comme je le souhaiterais moi-même, mais je tiens vraiment à toi. Et aussi parce que je te respecte, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi, pour la personne admirable que tu es.

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, se retrouvant assise, sa tête posée en arrière contre le bois de la porte. D'une main elle essuya négligemment les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues tandis que d'autres faisaient leur apparition et regarda longuement le plafond blanc avant de reprendre.

- **Brooke :** Je ne t'aime pas de la même façon que toi tu m'aimes .. Ni comme j'aime Lucas, et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça. Parce que j'aurais sincèrement préféré t'aimer toi, l'homme parfait, qui je suis sûre ne m'aurait jamais fait souffrir comme Lucas n'a eu de cesse de le faire. Je sais pertinemment que tout aurait été tellement plus simple avec toi.. Et tu dois absolument savoir que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Quand s'est arrivé, on n'était pas encore ensemble, toi et moi. J'étais triste et désespérée, tout le monde autour de moi était heureux, sauf moi, et Lucas était là, près de moi, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps... A ce moment là, on ne savait pas encore, qu'aucun de nous deux n'avaient vraiment oubliés l'autre, en fait, on ne savait même pas ce qu'on faisait .. Et après ça, les choses sont devenus ingérables et ont complètement changées, il m'en a voulu et je l'ai détesté pour tout le mal qu'il me faisait encore une fois. Et toi tu étais là.. Beau, gentil, drôle, attentionné. Tu as été là, à chaque moments, tu étais en permanence derrière moi, prêt à me rattraper et me relever à n'importe quelle chute. Et j'ai vu en toi ce que toute personne censée peut voir, l'homme _parfait_. Je me suis raccrochée à ça, à toi, en espérant pouvoir t'aimer désespérément, en espérant que tu étais le bon, celui fait pour moi, qui me ferait oublier tout le reste .. J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais, de toute mes forces et j'y ait crue, au début. Et puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et là les choses se sont enchaînées. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il était de Lucas, et j'ai voulu te le dire, vraiment, mais tu as deviné tout de suite que j'étais enceinte et tu semblais tellement heureux de devenir père que je n'ai pas réussie .. Je me sentais déjà tellement mal de cette trahison que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tout anéantir, à voir cet éclat dans tes yeux qui à lui seul me donnait la force de continuer s'éteindre .. C'était au-dessus de mes forces..

Elle renifla un instant, puis reprit sa respiration. Doucement elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux désormais rougies à cause des pleurs, puis s'écarta lentement de la porte.

- **Brooke :** Jamais je n'ai voulue te blesser, Julian. Seulement, malgré moi, j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas oublié Lucas, et que je ne pourrais probablement jamais l'oublier .. Et ce, en blessant les personnes à qui je tenais le plus. Je ne tiens pas à me poser dans le rôle de la victime, parce que ce serait faux et totalement injuste de ma part, mais tu dois savoir que moi aussi je souffre de tout ça .. Que j'ai mal de savoir que je vous ai tous blessés, trahis, déçus. Et que je sais que les choses ont changés, et que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je sais très bien tout ça,mais j'ose espérer que peut-être un jour, tu pourras me pardonner.

Elle posa une main fébrilement sur la porte, la caressa un instant, marquant ainsi l'adieu au couple qu'ils avaient pu former, et en lequel elle avait mis tout ses espoirs, et de cette façon marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle ère, avec son bébé. Et Lucas, elle ne pouvait le nier maintenant. Mais le chemin serait long encore, très long. Et le plus dur restait devant elle, Peyton. Elle avait besoin de cela pour pouvoir avancer sereinement, sans avoir l'impression d'être une horrible personne.

Derrière la porte, Julian retraçait de ses doigts les contours du visage de Brooke, pleurant silencieusement, sur son insignifiante existence. Cette fois, il l'avait vraiment perdue.

" **I'm the guy for you, _Brooke Davis_**.

Est-ce que ça pourrait faire une _différence_, si je te disais que **personne** _au monde_ ne pourra **t'aimer**_ autant_ que _**Je t'aime**_ ? "

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Je suis désolée de cette toute petite attente, j'ai été assez occupée cette dernière semaine ( oui, oui c'est tout à fait possible d'être très occupée en étant en vacances, je vous assure ! ), mais j'me suis faite pardonner avec ce méga long chapitre, non ? Avec pas mal de Brucas, une confrontation Brooke/Julian, et la prise de conscience de Naley en plus, que demande le peuple ? :p  
**

**Non sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous à plût, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises ! Et à très bientôt pour la suite, surtout ! ( Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser au anonymes que je ne suis pas une méchante sorcière qui aime les reviews ? ( même si dans les films, en général, j'adore les méchants, ils sont beaucoup plus drôles ! )  
**

*** à Karine26 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et désolée de la petite attente :) Je suis contente que la réconciliation Brooke/Sam et la discussion Nathan/Lucas t'aient plût :p Et j'espère que tu aimerais tout autant ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas de Rachel/Dean ! Bisous, S.**

*** à Kahoko : Ah ah oui les références, le couple Izzie/Alex de GG a toujours été mon préféré, bien avant Dereck/Meredith, autant dire que j'ai été super déçue qu'elle parte, mais pas dans ma fic où ils sont toujours mariés :) Eh OMG, j'ai enfin regardé la fin de la nouvelle saison hier soir, et j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, je suis inconsolable, Lexie était vraiment mon personnage préféré ( avec Izzie, of course ) Je sais même pas si je vais arriver à regarder la nouvelle saison maintenant, c'était atroce et vraiment déchirant cet adieu avec Mark .. Pourquoi il faut que tous les beaux couples n'aient pas de fin _heureuse_ ?  
**

**Bref, désolée, je me suis vraiment égarée ! Il fallait que j'en parle, c'est fait.  
**

**Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène de Titanic, shame on me ! Sur le ponton, c'est quand il lui chante " Viens dans ma machine qui vole, qui vole s'envole.. " ou un truc dans le genre !  
**

**Ah, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plût :) & Je pense que celui-ci te plaira encore plus, alors ! Ouais moi aussi j'ai toujours préféré Rachel, ou bien Haley, à Peyton, même si j'aime le Breyton quand même. Et j'ai été vraiment déçue de voir la fin de l'amitié Brachel, pour le coup MS a vraiment déconné ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elles se réconcilient et que Rachel soit là à son mariage .. Mais une chose qui est sûr c'est qu'ici, elle sera bien présente !  
**

**Ahh tu me rassures, parce que les OOC, c'est vraiment le truc que je veux _absolument_ éviter ! C'est super important pour moi de respecter le caractère des personnages et l'histoire originale. Donc merci à toi, ça me rassure. Oui, parce que je suis pas une super woman et que j'ai pas franchement confiance en mes écrits et donc, des compliments comme les tiens ne peuvent que me rassurer. Et concernant Haley, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, alors, contente ? :)  
**

**Tout à fait, c'est bien ce Lucas là du lycée qui va revenir, parce que comme toi, je n'aimais pas trop le Lucas des dernières saisons.. Celui avec Peyton, en fait. Ah ah, j'adore ton commentaire sur Chris, c'est le meilleur, et j'ai trop kiffé cette dernière saison avec lui, c'est un mythe ce mec ! :p  
**

**Concernant Julian, ouais moi aussi ça ma plût ce rapprochement avec Nathan, mais c'était dans le dernier épisode quoi, donc inutile à mes yeux, et c'est un truc que j'ai trouvé dommage. Comme pour Rachel en fait, il n'a pas été assez exploité en en fait ..  
**

**Bref, wow, désolée, quand je commence à écrire, on ne m'arrête plus xD Bisous, S.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : " _Une amitié qui ne peut pas résister aux actes condamnables de l'ami n'est pas une amitié._ "**

Noël, quelle belle période de l'année. Brooke avait toujours aimé noël et sa magie, ses joyeux préparatifs et ses décorations époustouflantes. En réalité, elle avait toujours été friande de tout ce qui se rapportait aux fêtes, telles que les mariages, les anniversaires ... mais elle affectionnait tout particulièrement noël, bien que ce ne fut malheureusement pour elle que très rarement synonyme de fête familiale, comme le voulait la tradition. Alors, elle se contentait de le passer avec Peyton, et parfois son père, Larry, quand il était là. Seulement, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient tellement différentes, et bien plus compliquées aussi. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ses problèmes ces temps-ci, qu'elle n'avait pas une seule minute pensé à cette fête qu'elle chérissait pourtant énormément. Cette année, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle passerait ce jour particulier, seule, à manger des pâtes devant une émission à la noix, avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. Un jour banal, en réalité. Sam, comprenant au fil du temps que Brooke n'avait vraiment pas la tête à passer une soirée, même s'il s'agissait là de noël, à sourire et à profiter, comme si de rien n'était, lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangerait pas qu'elle aille manger chez Tom, qui vivait seul, en compagnie de sa soeur qui n'avait pas voulu s'imposer le soir de noël chez les Scott, bien que ceux-ci lui aient assurés avec véhémence que cela ne les gênaient pas du tout, bien au contraire. Brooke avait accepté sans réfléchir. Elle savait que Sam passerait probablement une meilleure soirée en compagnie de sa soeur et de son ami, qu'auprès d'elle qui n'arriverait pas à mettre ses soucis de côté, même pour une soirée, surtout après sa _discussion_ avec Julian .. Sam l'avait remercié et lui avait tout de même promis de rentrer avant minuit, pour passer un petit moment avec elle. Elle lui avait simplement sourit en réponse. Tout allait pour le mieux entre elles à présent et elle en était ravie.

Brooke flânait donc dans les rues enneigés et scintillantes de Tree Hill. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez elle pour se retrouver seule, et puis les décorations étaient tellement belles à regarder qu'elle ne s'en lassait pas. C'était un florilège de couleur, une explosion de sens. Cependant, quand ses doigts de pieds engourdis commencèrent à lui faire mal, elle se résolue enfin à rentrer. En arrivant devant chez elle elle fut très surprise se constater qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Sam ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le diner ? En réalité, à bien y regarder, elle vit des jolies guirlandes scintillantes illuminer la maison de mille feux et traçer un long chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Fortement étonnée, elle s'avança prudemment dans l'allée, pour ne pas glisser dans la neige. Elle abaissa la poignée, et sur le guet entra chez elle. Un par terre de pétales de roses rouges l'accueillir, ainsi que des bougies blanches disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, et quand elle releva la tête, elle découvrit Lucas, habillé de sa plus belle chemise bleue marine, près d'une magnifique table dressée pour deux, autour d'un superbe chandelier, souriant. Elle ne sut quoi dire, tant elle était surprise et touchée, et en perdue même la mobilité et la parole. Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaite. Lucas s'approcha d'elle et sans se départir de son sourire, la débarrassa de sa veste. Enfin elle se reprit et le suivit vers le salon, où la table était installée, les attendant. Elle lui fit face, le scrutant de ses yeux teintés de larmes qui rendaient brillant son regard. Lucas en fut plus que troublé, comme toujours, et se sentit soudain terriblement gêné lui qui était au premier abord si sûr de lui. Il se passa une main dans la nuque et lui offrit un sourire maladroit.

- **Lucas :** Je pensais que le soir de noël était le bon moment pour passer notre première soirée en tête à tête, depuis plus de quatre ans. J'ai aussi pensé que ce serait le moment idéal pour discuter.. _de nous_ ..

Elle eut un sourire qui illumina ses yeux et poussa un petit rire étranglé tant elle était émue du geste, si symbolique à ses yeux. Lucas s'impliquait vraiment et sa gêne apparente était absolument adorable aux yeux de Brooke. Elle en perdit les mots mais tout ce qu'elle savait était que cette douce sensation de bien-être qui se rependait telle un serpent dans son corps était absolument euphorisante. D'un geste tremblant elle lui montra la pièce avec un regard émerveillé puis reposa ses yeux sur lui.

- **Brooke :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Lucas ..

Il eut un sourire en coin charmant et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à être assez proche pour lui prendre la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et sur laquelle il déposa un doux baiser.

- **Lucas :** Alors ne dis rien, et profite de cette soirée.

Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens, hypnotisant, et ajouta plus doucement, tel un vampire charmant sa proie.

- **Lucas :** De cette nouvelle chance qui s'offre à nous ..

Incapable de lui répondre, elle hocha la tête, se noyant dans ses beau yeux sans aucune prise. Elle aurait pu se damner pour ce regard. Il la sortit de sa rêverie d'un geste du bras l'invitant à admirer la décoration de sa maison avec un sourire enjoué qui lui rappela un instant Jamie lorsqu'il parlait de basket.

- **Lucas :** J'ai trouvé que c'était un peu triste une maison non décorée le soir de noël, alors, comme tu n'es pas rentrée de la journée, j'ai largement eu le temps de trouver un beau sapin, de le décorer, ainsi que tout le reste de la maison, en même temps que je nous préparais un bon diner.

Amusée par son engouement elle eut un petit rire et porta une main à son coeur, dans un geste théâtral.

- **Brooke : **Oh le grand Lucas Scott à cuisiné pour moi, j'en suis profondément honorée !

Il lui tira la langue, ravi de l'ambiance légère qui régnait. Il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux.

- **Lucas :** Ne fais pas trop ta maline, tu vas tomber à la renverse quand tu vas gouter à mon succulent repas.

Il lui fit un sourire, charmeur, et Brooke le lui rendit, un peu plus sur ses réserves. Elle avait un peu plus de mal que lui à se lâcher, à oublier toutes ses craintes, même si les sentiments étaient bels et bien présent.

- **Brooke :** Je n'attends que ça, Lucas _Eugène_ Scott !

Il eut une moue faussement indignée et à son tour elle lui tira la langue avant de lui offrir son célèbre sourire en coin, mutine. Tout lui paraissait tellement simple, tellement limpide. Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était comme ça qu'elle voyait sa vie, rentrant chez elle le soir, pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses enfants, devant un bon repas et un feu de cheminée. Une vie ou le maitre mot serait _l'amour_, l'Amour avec un grand A, celui que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois. Celui de toute une vie, qui peut traverser tous les obstacles, toutes les épreuves. _Lucas_. Les temps seraient durs, elle n'était pas naive, mais pour une soirée, elle avait envie de se laisser aller, sans réfléchir. Elle avait envie de caresser du bout des doigts un rêve, qui pourrait peut-être - sûrement - prendre réalité. Elle le suivit jusqu'au canapé, face à un splendide feu de cheminé diffusant une douce chaleur bienfaisante et s'installa à côté de lui. Il se pencha sur la table basse où toute sorte d'amuses bouches étaient disposés ainsi que deux flûtes à champagne et une brique de jus de pomme. Il la prit entre ses mains et la lui montra en haussant les sourcils avec sourire espiègle.

- **Lucas :** Je nous ai acheté le meilleure jus de fruit du coin, enfin c'est ce que m'a assuré le vendeur en tout cas.

Elle éclata de rire, profondément amusée. Lucas était vraiment adorable avec elle, un véritable ange de noël. _Son_ ange de noël. Il s'était souvenu que le jus de pomme était l'une de ses boissons préférées, elle en raffolait. Il pensait même à lui en acheter au temps du lycée où pendant quelques temps elle avait vécue chez lui. Qu'il s'en souvienne après toutes ces années la touchait tout particulièrement, c'était encore un signe qui lui prouvait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision en lui laissant une autre chance. Il l'aimait vraiment, il se souciait d'elle. Il était même prêt à boire une coupe de jus de fruit le soir de noël pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tenu rigueur qu'il se serve une coupe de champagne. Il était digne d'un vrai gentleman. Un prince charmant._ Son_ prince charmant.

- **Brooke :** Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que _tu_ vas boire du jus de fruit le soir de noël ?

Il haussa un sourcil, tout a fait sérieux cette fois-ci et la transcenda du regard.

- **Lucas :** Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu ne dois pas boire d'alcool, alors soit, je m'y fais ! Si tu ne peux pas déguster une coupe de champagne ou un bon vin avec moi, alors on dégustera un bon jus de fruit, tous les deux.

Il eut un sourire en coin, amusé et leur servit leurs deux flûtes avant de lui tendre la sienne qu'elle accepta en le regardant longuement, toute trace d'amusement ayant quitté son visage.

-** Brooke :** Merci Lucas, c'est vraiment gentil à toi ..

Elle regarda autour d'elle, toujours aussi émerveillée, puis reposa ses yeux sur son visage et le regarda tendrement, le couvant du regard, aussi doux qu'une caresse.

- **Brooke :** Je m'étais imaginée passer un noël toute seule devant ma télé, avec un plat de pâte réchauffé et finalement, je vais passer l'un des meilleurs noëls de ma vie, grâce à toi ..

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa un instant tandis qu'il ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse. Elle se détacha enfin et le détailla du regard puis regarda sa robe de tous les jours et lâcha un petit rire, amusée.

- **Brooke :** J'ai honte, tu es super bien habillé, et moi je ne suis qu'avec mon espèce de robe en laine, un comble pour une créatrice de mode !

Il la scruta du regard, ne quittant pas un instant son doux visage du regard puis il haussa un sourcil, septique.

- **Lucas :** Tu peux aller te changer si tu veux, mais je trouve magnifique comme ça. Tu es magnifiques quoique tu portes, Brooke.

Elle rougit instantanément et baissa la tête en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

- **Brooke :** Merci, Lucas ..

Elle était terriblement embarrassée. Lucas avait la faculté en quelques mots, regards et sourires de la mettre si mal à l'aise qu'elle ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle était ravie de passer cette soirée avec lui, mais elle se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien aborder le coeur du problème. Cependant, elle n'était pas pressée et espérait retarder cette discussion au maximum. Il lui tendit son verre, en souriant, et porta le sien vers elle, afin de trinquer.

- **Brooke :** A quoi est-ce qu'on trinque ?

Il la fixa longuement et avec un sourire inclina sa flûte vers la sienne.

- **Lucas :** _A nous_.

Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, de leurs projets professionnels en passant par les nouvelles d'Andy, Karen et Lilly avant de passer à table. Et Lucas avait bien eu raison de se vanter, son repas était réellement renversant. Le bébé sembla lui même apprécier ce festin, tellement qu'il força sa mère a se resservir une deuxième fois, sous le regard amusé et moqueur de Lucas qui lui disait que le bébé n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête, comme sa mère.

* * *

En sueur, et emmêlée entre ses draps, Brooke se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange venait-elle de faire .. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du regarder encore un de ces films romantiques à l'eau de rose, songea-t-elle. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait ici pas uniquement d'un rêve, mais d'un désir bien plus profond. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à rêver de Lucas, maintenant.. Comment pourrait-elle agir normalement avec lui après un rêve pareil ? Non mais bon sang, elle avait tout simplement rêver qu'elle et Lucas passaient une soirée de rêve, et sûrement que le dénouement de cette soirée magique aurait été le retour du merveilleux couple qu'ils avaient pu former autrefois, un souhait bien plus présent qu'elle ne le pensait, en réalité. Elle plongea sa tête sous ses oreillers en soupirant. Doucement, dans sa tête se frayait l'idée qu'elle voulait indéniablement se remettre avec lui, et fonder une famille. Et elle commençait a accepter cette idée, elle commençait même à _aimer_ cette idée. Après tout, Lucas n'était-il pas le seul homme pour qui elle aurait pu tout perdre ?

Son rêve l'avait totalement chamboulée. A un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir, une fois réveillée. L'image d'elle et Lucas passait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était tellement évident. Peut-être un peu trop en fait. Alors, elle s'était levée et après avoir passé sa robe de chambre, elle s'était dirigée à l'étage, vers son bureau. Elle y était entrée, hésitante et tremblante, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout doucement, elle ouvrit l'imposant placard et en sortit un petit escabeau. Ce n'était pourtant pas recommander, surtout pour elle, de monter sur ce genre de chose, mais en cet instant c'était comme vital. Alors elle monta, d'un pas tremblant, et attrapa un carton entreposé au fond, sur la dernière étagère de l'armoire. Aussi doucement qu'elle était montée, elle redescendit de son petit escabeau, et s'installa dans le canapé rouge qui trônait dans la pièce. Les yeux dans le vague, comme un automate, elle ouvrit la boite à le douce inscription " Lucas " . Il était rempli de souvenirs heureux, qui laissaient toutefois un petit goût amer au fond de la gorge. Des photos, des lettres, quelques cadeaux, tout ce qui composaient leur histoire. Elle prit dans une de ses mains une photo d'eux plus jeune, lorsqu'il croyait encore qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et qu'elle était persuadée que les histoires de triangle amoureux était bien loin derrière eux. Ils semblaient tellement insouciants, heureux, et amoureux. Et bien qu'il eut été le seul homme à lui avoir fait ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions, il était aussi le seul qui lui avait fait du mal, mais qu'elle n'avait indéniablement pas pu se sortir de la tête. Et elle savait très bien que ça ne changerait pas de si tôt, surtout maintenant qu'elle attendait son enfant. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire maintenant, était de remettre les choses en ordre, du moins comme elle le pouvait. Et tout ça, commençait par Peyton.

* * *

Nathan et Haley étaient installés tous les deux dans un grand fauteuil qui trônait dans leur salon. Nathan tenait serré contre son torse sa femme, tout en laissant une de ses mains posée sur son ventre légèrement rebondi de femme enceinte de trois mois et demi. Le calme régnait dans la maison, Jamie avait souhaité passer la soirée avec Skills, Lauren et probablement Junk et Fergie. Quant a Ashley, celle-ci passait de moins en moins de temps chez les Scott. Bien qu'Haley appréciait la jeune fille, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne la connaissait que très peu. En effet, Ashley était très discrète, et ne se confiait que très rarement. Haley était persuadée que les déboires de sa famille l'avait profondément touchée, à un tel point qu'elle en garderait probablement des cicatrices toute sa vie et que pour le moment, elle refusait toute présence féminine qui pourrait lui rappeler une figure maternel, qu'elle avait tant idéalisée et qui l'avait tant déçue.

D'un air songeur, Nathan caressa du bout des doigt le ventre découvert de sa femme qui laissa échapper un petit grognement appréciateur. Il eut un sourire et raffermit sa prise sur elle, la plaquant un peu plus contre son corps.

-** Nathan :** Tu crois que ce sera une fille ?

Il sentit sa femme sursauter légèrement, surprise par sa question qui venait couper la quiétude du moment. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina une petite fille leur ressemblant, qui ferait elle aussi la fierté de son papa et que Jamie protégerait coûte que coûte en grand frère protecteur et elle eut un sourire. A son tour elle posa une main sur son ventre, par dessus la sienne.

-** Haley :** Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais monter une équipe de basket, ( _taquine_ ) ce n'est pas avec une fille que tu risques d'y arriver.

Amusé il lâcha un petit rire contre sa gorge et entrecroisa ses doigts au sien, les arrêtant sur un endroit du ventre qui faisait de petites bosses de temps à autre.

- **Nathan :** Il nous faudra bien une tête pensante pour nous aider dans nos plans d'attaque, et si elle tient de toi, aucun doute qu'on gagnera à coups sûrs !

Il pensait réellement à tout, songea-t-elle amusée, en secouant la tête, faussement dépitée.

- **Haley :** T'es pas croyable !

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, la faisant frissonner et elle se sentit immédiatement défaillir à son contact. Elle avait beau dire que les hormones la rendaient totalement incontrôlable, elle l'était tout autant sans être enceinte. Elle avait simplement beaucoup de mal à résister aux charmes de son mari.

- **Nathan :** En attendant, que dirais-tu de profitez du calme de cette maison ?

Elle lâcha un petit soupir et il l'imagina se mordillant la lèvre dans une moue tout à fait adorable avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour lui faire face et qu'elle ne s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tandis que ses mains se faufilaient jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle s'empressa d'arracher.

- **Haley :** Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. Une _très_ bonne idée même ..

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son regard animé d'un désir incandescent et il plongea sur ses lèvres tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches désormais arrondies.

* * *

Peyton était assise dans le noir, dans son label, dont la seule source de lumière émanait de son ordinateur. Elle avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres qu'à Lucas, et Brooke, et leur futur bébé. Trahisons, mensonges. Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées, Jenny n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages. Elle savait bien que cela ne se faisait pas de l'ignorer de cette façon, elle le savait mieux que quiconque n'ayant eu qu'un père un peu trop absent dans sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Pas pour l'instant, pas dans ces conditions. Pas tant que son esprit serait continuellement obsédé par la douleur, et Lucas, et Brooke, et leur enfant, à eux, pas le sien.

* * *

Brooke n'avait pas réussie à se rendormir après son rêve plus que déstabilisant. Et comme elle était enceinte, qui plus est, grossesse à risque, elle ne pouvait donc pas se résoudre à aller courir, ou bien faire les magasins, ce qui l'aurait pourtant détendue à coup sûr. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle s'installa donc devant sa télé, en compagnie d'un bon chocolat chaud.

On toqua à la porte, un seul coup, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre d'un bond, et qu'une rousse y entre, comme si elle était chez elle. Celle-ci s'installa à ses côtés, en soupirant, d'un air blasé.

- **Rachel :** Dean veut des enfants !

A l'entente du mot _enfant_, qui la rendait littéralement gaga ces temps-ci, les yeux de Brooke se mirent à pétiller et elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers elle en s'installant en tailleur, tapant dans ses mains.

- **Brooke :** Mais c'est géniale !

La rousse soupira en secouant la tête, dépitée par son enthousiasme. Non, justement, ce n'était pas géniale du tout, du moins pas pour elle.

- **Rachel :** Non ce n'est pas géniale ! Je suis Rachel, tu sais Rachel Gatina, celle que tout Tree Hill considère encore comme une garce manipulatrice, tu te souviens ? Et puis d'abord, on est même pas encore mariés !

Brooke eut envie de rire devant sa mine renfrognée et sa détermination à se trouver des excuses mais ne le fit pas en la voyant si perdue. A la place, elle posa une main sur son ventre avec une petite grimace, un sourcil haussé. Le mieux qu'il restait à faire était de lui montrer que toutes les certitudes en lesquelles elle croyait étaient fausses.

- **Brooke :** On est pas forcément obligés d'être mariés pour ces choses là, crois moi j'en sais quelque chose .. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, ces derniers temps, je pense qu'ils ont trouvés quelqu'un à qui confier ce rôle, et je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont oubliés !

De mauvaise grâce, la rousse haussa un sourcil, un rictus ironique au bord des lèvres.

- **Rachel :** Qui ça, toi ? Mais bien sûr !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis lentement, les tourna de nouveau vers son amie qui lui faisait un sourire entendu. Cela ne lui faisait plus autant de mal qu'avant ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, à présent. Elle s'y était fait et même si les personnes qui ne l'avaient pas abandonnée se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, ce n'était rien. Eux ne l'avaient pas laissés tomber. La rousse grimaça devant la mine de son amie en se rappelant qu'au temps du lycée, que même si elle avait essayé de piquer Nathan à Haley, elle avait échoué.

- **Rachel :** Ah oui, toi, t'a quand même volé Lucas à Peyton ..

Choquée par le ton désinvolte qu'elle avait employé, la bouche de Brooke s'ouvrit dans un rond parfait avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour lui mettre une petite tape sur le bras.

- **Brooke :** Rachel !

Celle-ci se leva, levant les bras en l'air en signe d'excuse, tout en souriant innocemment. Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main tout en se dirigeant vers la porte puis se tourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de s'en aller.

- **Rachel :** J'y vais, je dois discuter avec mon futur mari de sa soudaine grande adoration pour les enfants, je ne faisais que passer !

Elle fit semblant de vomir puis lui fit un petit signe avant de s'enfuir, s'esclaffant dans la grande allée de la maison en entendant les dernières paroles de son amie avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme.

- **Brooke :** Et arrête de rentrer chez moi comme si c'était dans un moulin !

* * *

Le soir venu, une petite fête était donné pour les élèves du lycée de Tree Hill chez un populaire basketteur des Ravens. Évidement, Ashley avait été invitée, en tant qu'_amie_ des populaires, qui les aidait à améliorer leurs notes pour ne pas quitter leur poste, ni foirer leurs examens. Elle s'y était donc rendue avec sa soeur, qui avait absolument tenue à emmener Tom, quitte à s'emmerder, autant le faire à deux. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcé un seul mot envers Ashley de tout le trajet et semblait quelque peu grognon quand Samantha lui adressait la parole. Il s'éclipsa bien vite de la soirée, quand il se retrouva seul. En réalité, il avait vu Ashley rire avec un de ces basketteurs à la noix, et malgré lui, cela l'avait profondément énervé. Il avait donc cédé aux avances d'une des nombreuses jeunes filles qui lui faisait du charme depuis le début de la soirée, et puis il était parti, sans rien dire à personne.

Dehors, sur le perron, Samantha regardait la lune et les étoiles. C'était une belle nuit, le ciel semblait être illuminé de milles feux et il lui sembla reconnaitre la grande ourse. Si elle avait accepté de venir à cette soirée, c'était uniquement pour sa soeur, ce n'était pas son genre de truc à elle ces choses là. Des bruits de pas, et un raclement de gorge la firent se redresser et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en même temps que les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent. Du bout des lèvres, un son étouffé, comme une délicieuse supplique et un prénom.

- **Sam :** Jake ..

* * *

Tom, de son côté, était enfin rentré chez lui. Il avait pris une longue douche brulante, comme pour se débarrasser de cette soirée, et fumait désormais une cigarette, simplement vêtu d'un jogging, assis sur la rebord de la fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur les collines de Tree Hill. Il entendit des coups effrénés contre sa porte, sans aucune discontinuité. La personne était soit désespérée, soit suicidaire songea-t-il, grognon. Il se leva, jeta son mégot par la fenêtre en soupirant puis d'une démarche lente se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, le regard noir. Il tomba alors face à Ashley pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, son mascara ayant laissé de longues trainées noirâtres sur son visage de porcelaine, et surtout ses petites mains devant sa poitrine tentant en vain de cacher sa peau que le tissu de sa robe abimé avait laissé paraitre. Comme si on avait essayé de le lui arracher, comme si on avait essayé de la .. Réalisant le fil de sa pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement et son visage se décomposa.

- **Tom :** (_ murmurant_ ) Oh mon dieu ..

Il se précipita vers elle et le pris dans ses bras, la soulevant comme une princesse. Elle se laissa faire comme un automate, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se raccrochant à lui désespérément. Elle n'avait même plus de force pour pleurer. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, puis il lui enleva sa robe déchirée, sans faire attention à ce corps qui hantait pourtant ses nuits, bien trop préoccupé par son bien-être pour en profiter et il lui passa un large sweat shirt et un de ses joggings. Délicatement il se coucha près d'elle, la laissant se blottir contre lui, et lui caressa les cheveux distraitement, toute la nuit, préparant déjà sa futur vengeance.

* * *

C'était une belle matinée pour un jour d'hiver. Le temps était plutôt doux, et le soleil était présent. Le paysage était vraiment splendide, ce délicieux mélange de mélancolie sur lequel se reflétait les rayons de soleil était propice à la bonne humeur. Enroulée dans un léger plaid, Peyton buvait un chocolat chaud, assise sur une chaise longue qui trônait sur la terrasse de Nathan et Haley. Elle aimait cette sérénité que lui offrait ce paysage et cette solitude. Son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux lui renvoyait la page de ses mails. Elle se devait, malgré tout, de ne pas abandonner son travail. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et elle y avait mit tellement d'années, d'acharnement et de travail qu'elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas tout foutre en l'air parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait était parti avec une autre, et que ses rêves de vie parfaite, de maternité, et de famille s'étaient envolés en même temps. Non, définitivement pas.

Depuis quelques minutes, elle passait et repassait le curseur de sa souris au-dessus de l'e-mail de la petite Jenny. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part de penser qu'elle pourrait l'aider, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait de le faire quand même. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Plus rien, maintenant. Même si elle ne lui serait sûrement pas d'une très grande aide, elle aurait au moins bonne conscience et elle était bien placée pour savoir que malgré tout, ce serait un espoir pour la jeune fille, ce message. Ce serait un début dans ses recherches, plutôt que le flou dans lequel elle la laissait volontairement depuis quelques semaines. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, elle réfléchit quelques instants et tapota sur son clavier une réponse, tant attendue.

" _Jenny, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu penses que je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ton père, lui et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis tellement d'années .. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment t'aider .. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus._

_Peyton Sawyer._ "

C'était court, simple, et bref, tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins, la petite comprendrait et la laisserait tranquille. C'était mieux comme ça. Peyton était de ceux à être sauvés, pas de ceux qui sauvent les autres. Tout le monde savait ça.

* * *

Tom, torse nu dans sa cuisine high-tech, préparait un succulent petit-déjeuner, plein de vitamines, pour lui et Ashley. La jeune fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée depuis la veille, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Devait-il appeler Sam ? Nathan et Haley ? La police ? Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision pour elle .. Devait-il la laisser encore dormir, ou bien la réveiller afin de parler avec elle, et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas plus gravement blessée ? Il était réellement perdu, et confus. Ce n'était pas son genre ça, d'aider les demoiselles en détresse. Tout comme ce n'était pas son genre non plus de s'amouracher de l'une d'entre elles. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur et répondit à toutes ses questions. Derrière lui se trouvait Ashley, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux noirs de maquillage, vêtue de ses vêtements à lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation, lui pourtant si sûr de lui. Gêné, il se frotta la nuque puis se reprit en décidant d'improviser, ça l'avait plutôt bien réussie, jusqu'ici.

- **Tom :** Tu vas bien ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction et avant qu'il ne recommence à sortir des choses débiles, il se reprit en secouant vivement la tête, ses joues se colorant d'un léger rouge.

- **Tom :** Euh non .. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, excuse moi, c'était bête.

Il lui montra d'un geste vague de la main le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait dressé sur le bar derrière lui et d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds.

- **Tom :** Tu devrais manger un bout, pour reprendre des forces.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien prévoir, la jeune fille s'écroula en sanglot, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Pris au dépourvu, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, guettant le moindre de ses gestes, et s'installa près d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et laissa libre court à ses larmes, bercée par les battements désordonnés de coeur du jeune homme. Il serra les dents le plus qu'il le put, afin de contenir sa rage, mais dans sa tête, germait toutes sortes de tortures plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

* * *

De son joli ventre arrondi de femme enceinte, Haley déambulait dans les rues de Tree Hill, dans un but bien précis. Elle finit par arriver au bout de longues minutes devant une jolie maison, qui abritait tellement de souvenirs de son enfance, de cet époque si insouciante et naïve. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte d'entrée, déterminée, et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de toquer, une voix près d'elle retentit et la fit sursauter. Lucas état assis sur la balancelle et semblait surpris de la voir là, au vu des dernières semaines.

- **Lucas :** Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, Haley ..

La jeune femme sursauta et posa une main sur son coeur, haletant. Ce n'était pas bon les surprises de ce genre pour les femmes enceintes. Elle lui fit un sourire crispée tout en tentant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

- **Haley :** Oh Luke, tu m'as fait peur !

D'autant plus surpris, celui qui fut son meilleur ami pendant très longtemps haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Double surprise pour le jeune homme, lui qui pensait qu'à présent, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

-** Lucas :** Luke ? Je croyais que c'était un surnom affectif réservé aux amis, et j'avoue que ces derniers temps, j'ai plutôt eut l'impression d'être passé dans l'autre camp...

Gênée, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'installa près de lui, sans un mot. Il la regarda faire, sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle daigne enfin lui expliquer ce revirement de situation. Haley était sans aucun doute sa meilleure amie, malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux ces derniers temps et il savait très bien qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire. Il la connaissait tellement bien. Mais malgré tout, il avait besoin d'entendre ses excuses, pour aller de l'avant. Et il avait aussi besoin plus que tout de l'entendre dire qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle comprenait son choix.

- **Haley :** Je suis vraiment désolée, Luke .. C'était ..

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, sans les trouver et fit de grands gestes de mains dans une tentative veine d'explication avant de s'exclamer.

- **Haley :** C'était complètement stupide de ma part et de celle de Nathan de prendre partie comme on l'a fait !

Bouche bé par autant de fermeté dans sa voix, il la regarda longuement, attendant la suite. Son regard à elle sembla s'adoucir et c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'elle reprit, en le regardant avec un mélange de tristesse, de remord et de profonde tendresse.

- **Haley :** Je veux dire, d'accord, Peyton est notre amie, et ..

Elle inspira profondément en se mordant la langue afin de continuer sur sa lancée sans ne rien laisser paraitre de son amertume liée à la situation actuelle. Le plus important pour elle était que tout le monde soit heureux et vraisemblablement, Lucas ne l'était pas avec Peyton, tout comme Brooke ne l'était pas avec Julian. Ils l'étaient tout simplement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-** Haley :** Et même si j'ai du mal à cautionner ce que vous avez fait, Brooke et toi, ça ne nous concernait en rien. Je suis désolée, Lucas ..

Il haussa les épaules en simple réponse, quelque peu détaché, puis il tourna la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens, retrouvant ce regard chaud et réconfortant qui lui avait tant manqué.

- **Lucas :** C'est .. C'était un peu une réaction normale, j'imagine..

Il baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever la seconde suivante et de fixer un point imaginaire devant lui.

- **Lucas :** Même si j'aurais aimé que mon frère et ma meilleure amie ne décident pas de se liguer contre moi à cause de mes propres choix .. Pour une fois dans ma vie que j'ai agi par instinct, en écoutant rien d'autre que mon coeur ..

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel la balancelle se mit lentement à osciller de haut en bas, aider par les battements de pieds d'Haley. Celle-ci cala sa nuque sur l'appuie tête, son regard se plongeant dans le ciel grisâtre et elle poussa un petit soupir, résignée.

-** Haley :** Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

Elle sentit Lucas l'imiter à son tour et elle tourna un instant la tête vers lui, découvrant son doux visage détendu, sublimé par un petit sourire et elle comprit sa réponse avant même qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- **Lucas :** La vrai question est plutôt, _est-ce que j'ai déjà cessé de l'aimer_ ?

Haley ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer avant de reporter son regard dans les nuages. La réponse était claire. Non. Définitivement non, Lucas n'avait jamais oublié Brooke. Il avait cet éclat dans les yeux, celui qu'elle lui connaissait si bien pour l'avoir déjà vu au lycée, lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle posa une main délicate sur son bras, sur laquelle il posa la sienne à son tour et elle inspira profondément.

-** Haley :** J'irai parler à Brooke, aussi .. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, alors fonce Luke. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que la vie est trop courte, ne perd pas de temps.

Il lui sourit légèrement, attendri et acquiesça à ses recommandations. Elle venait là de lui donner sa bénédiction.

-** Lucas :** Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

- **Haley :** Tu es mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors s'il est avec Brooke, tu dois foncer. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, toi aussi.

Elle haussa tristement les épaule en repensant à sa blondinette d'amie qui mettrait probablement beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, mais qu'elle aiderait coûte que coûte à aller de l'avant.

-** Haley :** Et puis, ce sera sûrement très dur, mais Peyton finira par s'en remettre.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et la ramena contre son torse. Elle avait raison, il avait le droit lui aussi d'être heureux. Et son bonheur s'appelait Brooke. Tout doucement, tout se mettait en place, et il apercevait enfin les prémices d'une nouvelle vie, dont il avait toujours rêvé.

- **Lucas :** ( _murmurant_ ) Merci Hales ..

Elle sourit et se laissa bercer par les bras protecteurs de son meilleur ami, au rythme des vas-et-viens de la balancelle. Elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver après tout ce temps.

* * *

Sam et Jake qui avaient convenus de revoir le lendemain de la fête se promenaient silencieusement dans Tree Hill. La veille, ils s'étaient contentés de rester assis à côté l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures, sans échanger un mot. Chacun avait les mains dans les poches, le regard figé sur l'horizon, et un affreux silence pesant régnait entre les deux adolescents. La vérité était que tellement de temps était passé qu'ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre, ni même comment engager la discussion. Cependant, n'en pouvant plus, Samantha finit par interrompre brusquement ce silence, le faisant sursauter. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, au beau milieu d'un trottoir, l'obligeant à faire de même, et elle roula des yeux, profondément agacée.

- **Sam :** Stop ! On compte faire quoi, là ? Le tour de Tree Hill sans se parler ? C'est ridicule !

Bien qu'entièrement d'accord avec elle, il n'acquiesça pas, se contentant de la regarder fixement, sans sourciller. Face à son comportement, l'agacement de l'adolescente s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu pour laisser place à une profonde lassitude. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, bizarre mais profond.

Elle poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Sam :** Pourquoi tu es là Jake ?

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe puis adopta une mine renfrognée.

- **Jake :** Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?

Elle soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, il avait toujours cette manie de détourner les conversations à son avantage et elle détestait cela toujours autant, également.

-** Sam :** Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais loin de Tree Hill, dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ?

Il se détourna d'elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'installa sur un banc non loin de là. Elle le suivit docilement, silencieuse et s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas parler de tout ça, même si c'était Sam et qu'elle pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque, mais pour lui, cela le ramenait constamment à ses échecs. Et puis il avait ressenti ce tremblement dans sa voix, ce reproche masqué qui lui criait qu'elle lui en voulait quand même de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles, même s'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas le faire.

- **Jake :** Ca n'a pas marché, encore une fois .. Les adultes étaient plutôt cool, mais c'est avec leurs enfants que ça ne passait pas .. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, d'ignorer toutes leurs moqueries, et puis j'en ai eu marre, et je suis parti.

La surprise se lut autant qu'elle s'entendit dans la voix de l'adolescente.

- **Sam :** Quoi .. Mais ? Jake, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Il leva sur elle des yeux déterminé, qui l'encourageaient fortement à ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec lui.

- **Jake :** Pourquoi pas ? J'ai très bien réussi à m'en sortir avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent. Et puis, je suis bientôt majeur, je n'aurais qu'à me trouver un travail.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de la colère qu'il vit dans ses yeux, et un peu de tristesse, aussi. Elle se redressa subitement et se positionna face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches.

- **Sam :** Mais Jake ! Tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air parce que tu ne t'entendais pas avec leurs enfants ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça, merde ! T'es plus un gosse, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes un peu compte ..

Ces paroles raisonnèrent comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur pour l'adolescent et il se redressa brusquement à son tour, se plantant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il s'était attendu à des retrouvailles un peu plus chaleureuses ..

- **Jake :** Dis-le Sam si tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ! On n'est pas obligés de faire ça, tu sais. On peut simplement repartir chacun de son côté, comme deux inconnus si c'est ce que tu veux.

Même si cela lui déchirait le coeur de dire ça, il était prêt à le faire si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, même si c'était pour elle qu'il était revenu. Rien d'autre ne le rattachait à Tree Hill. Elle se calma instantanément puis soupira de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas voulue elle non plus que cette conversation prenne cette tournure là. Il lui avait manqué, vraiment, mais elle avait eu tellement de mal à le laisser partir et à s'en remettre, qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait fait des sacrifices et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. A la place, il s'était enfui lâchement de sa maison d'accueil où des gens venaient de lui offrir une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ, sous prétexte qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec leurs enfants.. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

-** Sam :** Tu ne comprends pas ..

Son portable sonna dans sa poche et elle le prit. Tom, qui avait réussi à calmer Ashley jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme l'appelait en renfort, sans toutefois lui raconter l'histoire. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle et que c'était urgent. Un peu perturbée par la conversation, elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et décida d'y aller, sans plus attendre. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien Tom pour savoir que lorsqu'il perdait ainsi son sang froid c'était que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

- **Sam :** Je dois y aller Jake. Bonne fin de journée.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

Souffler, inspirer, souffler, inspirer.. Devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Brooke tentait de calmer les pulsassions désordonnées de son coeur. Le docteur Stevens lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il était impératif qu'elle évite tout stress. Seulement rien que la perspective d'une discussion avec Peyton la mettait dans tous ses états. Parce que quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'elle pourrait s'excuser, ça ne changerait rien au malheur de son amie. Elle savait très bien que Peyton ne lui pardonnerait pas, et ne lui accorderait encore moins sa bénédiction pour être avec Lucas. Mais par dessus tout, Brooke savait pertinemment que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé, et que plus jamais elles ne pourraient le retrouver. Cette fois, c'était bien plus grave que toutes les autres disputes qu'elles avaient pu avoir, et rien ne pourrait réparer cela. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se perdit dans sa contemplation, songeuse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter vivement, l'extirpant ainsi de son exercice de respiration. Une main sur son coeur qui tambourinait furieusement, elle s'approcha de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit suspicieuse. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la voir, puisque ces derniers temps elle était quelque peu devenue la pestiférée de Tree Hill, et à part Lucas, Rachel et Sam, personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que derrière sa porte se trouvait un ancien ami, de qui elle pensait être détestée aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux et s'exclama avec surprise devant le beau brun qui la regardait, gêné.

- **Brooke :** Nathan ?

- **Nathan :** Bonjour Brooke .. Je peux entrer ?

Elle avait senti l'hésitation dans sa voix et elle s'empressa alors d'ouvrir en grand la porte en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. C'était un signe du destin et elle ne manquerait pas cette occasion de pouvoir s'expliquer avec son ami et peut-être même gagner son pardon.

- **Brooke :** Oui, bien sûr, entre.

Elle le fit entrer et s'installer dans le grand salon, pendant qu'elle lui préparait un café. En réalité, elle tentait surtout de reculer le moment fatidique de la discussion qu'elle appréhendait. Elle lui tendit une tasse fumante et s'installa près de lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder en face.

Très gêné, Nathan récupéra sa tasse sur la table basse, se noyant dedans pour cacher son malaise.

- **Nathan :** Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et le .. Le bébé ?

Elle n'en fut que d'autant plus surprise. Lentement son regard se porta sur le visage gêné de son ami d'enfance. Elle se mit alors à le détailler, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage qui lui indiquerait qu'il était sincère, qu'il se souciait bien encore d'elle et de son enfant. Elle fut touchée de constater qu'il l'était. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son ventre et acquiesça d'un timide coup de tête, réprimant un petit sourire.

-** Brooke :** Oui, on va bien, merci de le demander, ça me touche beaucoup ..

Sous son regard inquisiteur, il finit par reposer sa tasse sur la table basse, et plongea à son tour son regard dans le sien. Elle portait de lourds cernes, et semblait bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui se proclamait en forme. Et tout cela, il le savait très bien, était de leur faute à lui, Haley, Micro et tous les autres .. Quels idiots ils étaient.

- **Nathan :** Je suis sincèrement désolée Brooke d'avoir réagit comme ça ..

Il leva les yeux au ciel, souffla puis reporta son attention sur elle, en souriant doucement.

- **Nathan :** Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être encore le petit con du lycée qui ne réfléchissait pas. Tu es mon amie, Brooke. Tu es même une de mes plus vieilles amies, et j'ai réagi comme un abruti de première. Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'ai pas réfléchi.. Excuse moi. Je vous en ai voulu, à toi et Lucas pour des choses idiotes, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que je sois l'un des mieux placé pour tout ce qui est question de morale .. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était Peyton complètement anéantie à cause de toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas cherché à en comprendre la raison, alors qu'elle était totalement justifiée.. _L'amour_. C'était égoiste de notre part d'en vouloir à Lucas de ne plus aimer Peyton, et de t'en vouloir à toi d'être toujours amoureuse de lui. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, ils sont là c'est tout.

Émue, Brooke en fut tout autant stupéfaite. Nathan avait tellement murit ces dernières années, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, - en partie grâce à Haley et elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de ces paroles pleines de sagesse et d'avoir pris la peine de tenter de la comprendre. C'était un homme bien, un homme bon. C'était son ami.

- **Brooke :** Comment .. Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il eut un sourire en coin et le visage malicieux de sa femme apparut devant ses yeux.

- **Nathan :** Haley .. J'ai eu une discussion avec Lucas l'autre jour sur le terrain de basket, et j'ai compris quand il a parlé de toi, et de votre enfant, combien il pouvait être fou amoureux de toi. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas une histoire de coucherie, ni de triangle amoureux, ou alors si, un triangle, mais plus le même. Il n'est plus composé que de toi, lui, et votre bébé, à ces yeux. Et puis je suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai vu Haley assise dans le fauteuil, une main sur son ventre, et ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Haley est la femme de ma vie, peu importe ce que quiconque pourra dire, je sais que je finirai ma vie avec elle, c'est ce que je veux au plus profond de mon coeur. J'aime Haley, tout comme Lucas t'aime toi. Ca ne se contrôle pas, c'est comme ça. Et les gens auront beau parler, mettre des battons dans les roues, ça ne changera rien à tout ça. C'est plus fort que tout le reste.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, totalement émue que Nathan Scott ait tenu un tel discours. Elle prête à exploser en sanglot, à tout instant et Nathan lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, amusé.

- **Nathan :** Enfin têtus comme vous êtes, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que toi et Lucas en soyez toujours au même point, je me trompe ?

Elle grimaça comme seule réponse, et il rit doucement. Dans le fond, ils étaient un peu pareils lui et elle. Il avait mis tellement de temps avant d'admettre qu'Haley lui plaisait vraiment, bien plus qu'au delà de son plan stupide qui consistait à emmerder Lucas. Et Brooke avait mit beaucoup de temps également à accorder une nouvelle chance à Lucas après sa tromperie avec Peyton, comme lui avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à pardonner Haley de l'avoir abandonné pour partir en tournée avec Chris.

- **Nathan :** Lucas t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça .. Arrêtez de tout compliquer, la vie l'est assez comme ça.

Les yeux de la brune se perdirent un instant dans le vague et elle vit le visage angélique de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie pendant plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

- **Brooke :** ( _murmurant_ ) Peyton .. Je lui ai fait exactement ce que je lui reprochais, mais en bien pire cette fois .. Quelle genre de personne ferait ça à sa meilleure amie ? Quelle genre de personne je suis, Nathan ?

Il lui prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, qu'elle se triturait depuis de longues secondes et capta son regard, la couvant avec affection.

- **Nathan :** Une personne amoureuse, Brooke .. C'est peut-être dur pour Peyton a accepter, mais Lucas ne l'aime plus, il t'aime toi. Toi et seulement toi. Cette histoire lui a fait du mal, mais c'est la vie malheureusement .. Et toi et Lucas ne pouvez pas refuser d'être heureux ensemble, pour autant. Elle l'oubliera, tu sais, au bout d'un certain temps, elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre et elle tournera la page ..

Elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes et acquiesça, fatiguée de tout ça.

- **Brooke :** Merci Nate, merci pour tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne en la serrant contre lui. C'était en quelque sorte sa façon à lui, de la remercier à elle de lui pardonner, d'être son amie depuis tellement d'années alors qu'il ne le méritait pas tout le temps forcément.

" L**'amour** est le genre de _maladies_ qui n'épargnent ni les intelligents ni les imbéciles. "

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ( s'il reste encore quelqu'un par ici .. ) **

**Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant, ce nouveau chapitre s'est fait désirer, mais il est vraiment long pour me faire pardonner et en plus il contient tout un tas de scènes/conversations 'normalement ' très attendues ;) Alors, vos avis ?  
**

**Je m'explique aussi sur ce début un peu .. Bizarre. A l'origine, il s'agit d'une histoire commencé il y a longtemps et que j'ai repris afin de l'améliorer. Or, j'avais donc écris ce chapitre un an après l'avoir commencé, en période de noel que j'adore, et je me suis rendue compte trop tard que c'était incohérent avec la grossesse de Brooke, enceinte lors du noel dernier donc du coup comme j'aimais bien ce passage, je l'ai transformé en rêve qui vient torturer Brooke ;)  
**

**Franchement, les vacances, on pense toujours faire tout un tas de trucs et finalement .. Rien ! Ca craint !  
**

**Je ne vous promets pas de date pour le prochain, j'ai repris les cours, donc ce sera en fonction de mon temps de dispo et de mon inspiration, évidement ..  
**

*** à Karine26 : Hey :) Je suis sincèrement désolée de cette attente, mais la suite est enfin là, en espérant qu'elle t'ait plût ! Ahh, je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plût, elles étaient attendues, depuis le temps ! Pour moi aussi, Brooke restera toujours le grand amour de Lucas, et inversement, même si j'apprécie quand même le Brulian ( pas le Leyton ! ). A très vite, bisous :)  
**

*** à Elta : Eh bien merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :) Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et que grâce à elle, tu retrouves un peu de cette magie que le Brucas avait su nous donner ( surtout la 3 comme tu dis, mais dans la 5 aussi, j'ai aimé la complicité qu'ils avaient ). Ahahah la fille caché de MS ? Tant que ça ? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, sans ça je ne l'aurais jamais terminer la série de cette façon, ça s'est sûr .. Oui à mes yeux, le Lucas des dernières saisons, principalement la 4 et la 6 avait perdu de sa saveur, ce qui faisait que j'aimais son personnage. Je crois que c'est sa relation avec Peyton qui a fait ça .. Je te remercie encore une fois parce que sincèrement, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, tant de compliments, ça motive, vraiment :) Mes publications sont un peu désordonnées, ceci dit, je peut te promettre que cette histoire ne restera pas inachevée ! A très bientôt, bisous, S :)  
**

*** à Kahoko : Hey coucou :) Je suis désolée de cette longue attente .. J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, j'arrive mieux à écrire quand je ne suis pas en vacances xD En vacances, on veut faire pleins de trucs et on fait jamais rien, alors que le reste du temps, les cours me prennent tellement la tête qu'écrire est un échappatoire dans lequel je me plonge volontiers .. Bref.  
**

**Toi qui voulait que Rachel soit un peu plus présente, c'est chose faite, et ça ne va que s'amplifier ;) J'aime tellement ce personnage !  
**

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé des confrontations Nathan/Brooke et Lucas/Haley, elles sont assez importantes, à mes yeux .. Et puis elles marquent un tournant pour l'histoire, celui où leurs amis acceptent enfin leur relation.  
**

**Tom et Ashley un remake de Naley ? A voir, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en réalité, mais pourquoi pas.. ;)  
**

**" Je suis persuadé que si elle ne l'avait pas poussé dans les bras de Peyton..." oui parce que c'est totalement ça, Brooke a poussé Lucas dans les bras de Peyton, c'est flagrant. Il s'est battu pour elle dans le début de la saison 4, il a même avoué à Peyton que c'était Brooke qu'il voulait quand ses rêves deviendraient réalité ( son premier choix !) et le soir du match, c'est vers elle encore qu'il a été, et il semblait vraiment hésitant avant d'aller voir Peyton. C'était pas genre ' oui, c'est elle, je le sais' mais plus ' ouais, t'as peut-être raison, si c'est pas toi, c'est que ça doit être elle, alors '. Bref, incohérent quoi.  
**

**A très vite, la miss, bisouss :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : " _L'amour est un cristal qui se brise en silence._ "**

Elle n'avait finalement pas eu le courage d'aller affronter celle qu'elle considérait et considérerait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Nathan était resté une bonne partie de la soirée avec elle et ils avaient passé un agréable moment à se souvenir de quelques anecdotes datant de l'époque du lycée, ou tout était tellement plus simple. Ca lui faisait du bien d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Haley avait aussi changé d'avis à son sujet. Son amie lui manquait terriblement. Bien sûr, elle avait Rachel, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Même si celle-ci était sur le point de se marier, elle était toujours aussi extravagante et n'était pas forcément de bons conseils tandis qu'Haley, elle, était plus mature et avait la tête sur les épaules. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de ses conseils rassurants et de savoir qu'elle ne la détestait pas. Parce que si Haley la détestait elle aussi, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à s'en remettre. Elle la considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures amies, même si leur relation était différente de celle qu'elle avec Peyton qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfance. Peyton était comme sa soeur.

Nathan n'avait pas abordé une seule fois l'avis de sa femme. Elle ne savait donc plus trop à quoi s'en tenir, mais espérait secrètement que les choses s'arrangeraient. Lorsqu'il était parti, vers vingt-deux heures environ, elle s'était couchée dans son grand lit et s'était contentée de regarder son plafond, réfléchissant au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers mois. Son portable sur la table de chevet avait sonné plusieurs fois, et après un coup d'oeil qui lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Lucas, elle avait ignoré l'appel et s'était recouchée. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, de régler tous ces problèmes avant de pouvoir avancer ... avec lui.

* * *

De l'autre côté du combiné, Lucas qui avait adopté la même position qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Haley l'avait quitté pas très longtemps auparavant, elle devait récupérer Jamie chez Skills et Micro avant les douze coups de minuit, il avait école le lendemain. Il était soulagé de voir que sa meilleure amie acceptait sa décision. Il savait qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par abdiquer, mais le temps passait et elle ne semblait pas prête à lui pardonner ses mensonges, si bien qu'à un certain moment il avait fini par penser qu'elle avait définitivement mit un terme à leur amitié. Il était heureux de constater que non. Seulement maintenant qu'il avait la bénédiction de celle-ci et qu'elle l'encourageait même dans sa relation avec la brune, Brooke se décidait à l'ignorer, sans explication. Il avait pourtant pensé que les choses s'amélioraient entre eux ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il s'était fait de fausses idées. Mais si elle pensait pouvoir s'échapper encore une fois, elle avait tort, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il se battrait pour elle comme il aurait dû le faire des années plus tôt. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, il posa son portable près de lui et décida de dormir. Les jours prochains promettaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à allait se coucher, son PC portable posé sur son lit émit un tintement sonore caractéristique d'un nouvel mail reçu. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait plus la tête à ça, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus. Elle s'installa alors en tailleur sur le lit et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier. Elle avait reçu plusieurs mails, mais un seul attira vraiment son attention. La petite Jenny avait été rapide à lui répondre, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle était aussi butée que son père pensa-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Même si elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Jake depuis le lycée, elle gardait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Elle l'avait aimé, réellement. Mais parait-il, l'amour n'est pas toujours suffisant, malheureusement. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.

" _Bonsoir,_

_Je suis désolée de vous envoyer un mail si tard, et je ne le ferais pas si je savais que vous ne pourriez pas m'aider. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide .. Mes parents ne se sont jamais entendus, et un soir alors qu'ils se disputaient encore, mon père est parti .. J'ai trouvé un carton dans le grenier qui contenait des photos de vous et de mon père .. Aidez-moi s'il vous plait .._

_Jenny Jagielski._ "

Elle était bouleversée par la peine de cette petite fille qu'elle avait connue encore bébé. Elle réfléchit pendant de longues minutes aux solutions qui s'imposaient à elle. Jake devait probablement avoir changé de numéro de portable sinon Jenny ne ferait pas appel à elle. Se pourrait-il qu'après ces années passées sans se donner de nouvelles Jake ne les ait pas oublié ? Par quel moyen pourrait-il prendre de leurs - ses - nouvelles en toute discrétion ? Elle se mordilla un ongle en se creusant les méninges pendant de longues minutes quand son regard s'éclaira soudainement. Son blog .. Elle n'avait pas réussie à se résoudre à le supprimer. Il avait bercé toute son adolescence, ses joies comme ses peines, ses coups de coeur et ses coups de gueule .. Jake le connaissait très bien. Lorsqu'il avait du s'enfuir lors de sa deuxième année de lycée, leur seul moyen de converser était par web cam, et il se plaisait à la regarder sur son blog lorsque le temps le lui permettait .. S'il y avait une seule chance pour qu'il ait conservé le lien et qu'il s'y rende de temps à autre, alors elle devait la saisir .. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en songeant qu'il devait peut-être alors savoir qu'elle et Lucas s'étaient mis ensemble et qu'ils auraient dû avoir un enfant - son blog s'arrêtant là, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'y retoucher depuis. - Il avait donc eu raison, et elle comprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait dû lui briser le coeur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Lucas, comme Lucas venait de lui briser le sien.

Elle hésita, pendant une dizaine de minutes, sur ce qu'elle devait marquer. Elle se sentait tellement stupide de faire ça. Il devait sûrement l'avoir oublié depuis des années et ne plus se souvenir d'elle .. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer et refermer son écran, elle se reprit et inspira un grand coup puis elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le clavier, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle écrivait vraiment.

"_ Jake,_

_Je sais que c'est stupide et que tu ne te souviens sûrement plus de moi, ou que tu me détestes, je ne sais pas trop .. En réalité je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as une adorable petite fille à qui tu manques beaucoup et qui te cherche partout .. Alors s'il te plait donne lui de tes nouvelles, dis lui que tu vas bien. Je ne cherche pas à me racheter et ne te sent pas obliger de me répondre. J'espère seulement que tout va bien pour toi._

_Peyton Sawyer._ "

Elle hésita à rajouter affectueusement, mais se dit que cela pourrait être mal interprété par quiconque passant sur son blog. Les gens diront très vite qu'elle cherchait à se consoler des infidélités de son fiancé dans les bras d'un autre. Et puis Jake lui en voulait peut-être d'avoir coupé les ponts avec lui si brutalement, même si ce n'était pas son intention et seulement les évènements de la vie qui avaient fait que. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et posta son message en première page puis éteignit son ordinateur et se coucha, l'esprit embrouillé.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré Jamie, Haley rentra rapidement chez elle. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée. De plus, elle n'avait pas vu son mari de la journée, et celui-ci lui manquait. Le petit Jamie s'était endormie de fatigue après quelques minutes de voiture seulement. Haley se gara devant la maison et sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son fils. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit passé, le temps était passé si vite. Elle décida de ne pas le réveiller, se sentant déjà un peu coupable de ne pas avoir passé la journée avec lui comme cela aurait dû l'être. Elle décrocha sa ceinture et descendit silencieusement de la voiture. Elle contourna le véhicule et une fois du côté passager décrocha son fils et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Heureusement que son ventre n'était pas encore trop gros, déjà qu'elle avait quelques difficultés entre son sac à main et son grand bonhomme de quatre ans et demi. Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'allée, les lumières s'allumèrent et son mari sortit rapidement de la maison pour venir l'aider. Elle sourit affectueusement, il avait du guetter son arrivée. Il prit délicatement Jamie, qui dans son sommeil passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père, et embrassa sa femme sur la tempe puis ils rentrèrent tous les trois.

Haley s'était installée dans le canapé avec un soupir de contentement en attendant que Nathan ne couche leur fils. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et se massait les pieds endoloris avec une grimace. Ce dernier revint alors avec un sourire attendrit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il lui prit les pieds et les posa sur ses genoux pour les lui masser.

- **Haley :** ( _murmurant_ ) Merci.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita des caresses de son mari qui lui firent beaucoup de bien. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent Peyton ces derniers temps, elle rentrait tard et partait très tôt. Haley la soupçonnait d'ailleurs de vouloir les éviter. Et Ashley passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tom. Egoistement, peut-être, elle était heureuse de passer un moment rien qu'avec sa famille, même si elle aimait beaucoup les deux jeunes femmes.

- **Haley :** Jamie ne s'est pas réveillé ?

- **Nathan :** Non, il dort comme un bébé.

Il posa une main sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt et y fit glisser ses doigts lentement, continuant ses caresses sur ses pieds de l'autre main. Elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux et posa une main sur la sienne, suivant les mouvements légers de ses doigts. Elle soupira de contentement pour la énième fois.

- **Haley :** Humm .. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

Il repoussa doucement ses pieds et se glissa entre ses jambes, remontant son visage le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son cou dans lequel il plongea. Il déposa de légers baisers et le mordilla doucement. Elle rit, amusée et passa ses bras autour de son cou, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son dos pendant que son mari répondait à son étreinte en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille.

- **Nathan :** Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon coeur.

Il se blottit contre et elle et la laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque que quelques doigts effleurèrent. Pendant de longues minutes ils profitèrent de ce moment de douceur dans le plus reposant des silence, bercé uniquement par le souffle régulier de l'autre.

- **Haley :** Comment ça s'est passé avec Brooke ?

Elle y avait pensé toute la journée également. Son amie lui manquait beaucoup et dans un sens elle trouvait son geste aussi égoiste que l'adultère de Brooke et Lucas. Elle avait mit de côté son amie qui devait être plus seule que jamais, pour une chose qui malheureusement arrivait à des milliers de personnes. Elle avait faillit briser une amitié qui comptait beaucoup à ses yeux pour des convictions dépassées. Ne doit-on pas accepter ses amis comme ils sont ? Avec leurs qualités comme leurs défauts ? Pour quelqu'un de moralisateur, elle n'avait pas assuré. Elle tenait à son amie et ne voulait que son bonheur, qui se trouvait auprès de Lucas visiblement. Et à présent elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Elle avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille de l'avoir ainsi abandonné.

- **Nathan :** Très bien. On a beaucoup discutés et ça lui a fait du bien de savoir qu'on ne lui en voulait plus ..

La brune soupira longuement, un voile de tristesse voilant ses pupilles, pendant qu'elle resserrait sa main sur le col de la chemise de son mari.

- **Haley :** Je m'en veux ...

Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il le savait qu'elle s'en voulait énormément pour s'en vouloir lui aussi. Et s'il pensait ce matin en se levant que d'aller voir Brooke et lui présenter ses excuses allaient soulager sa culpabilité, il s'était trompé. De la voir les larmes au bord des yeux, émue qu'il lui pardonne enfin son écart de conduite et qu'il lui porte de l'intérêt n'avait fait que renforcer son malaise. Il connaissait Brooke depuis tellement longtemps et éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et il s'en voulait d'avoir participer activement à son malheur. Ils n'auraient pas du la blâmer d'aimer encore Lucas alors que lui-même avait fait des choses bien pire dans sa vie. Et Brooke n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi reconnaissante envers lui comme elle l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas la conception de l'amitié qu'il avait.

- **Nathan :** Je sais, mon coeur, je sais. Moi aussi .. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Elle n'attend que ça et toi aussi. Cette situation a assez duré.

Elle acquiesça et ravala ses larmes. Elle irait lui parler le plus tôt possible et Nathan devrait lui aussi aller parler à son frère. Cette situation avait assez duré comme il venait de le dire.

- **Haley :** Tu sais, Lucas s'en veut beaucoup aussi .. Et tu lui manques. I-il .. Il n'est pas Dan.

Il se raidit d'entendre ses propres accusations sortir de la bouche de sa femme. Il ne le pensait pas, il savait très bien que Lucas n'était pas Dan. Dan n'était qu'un être sans scrupules et sans coeur qui s'était joué des sentiments de Deborah et Karen et qui avait assassiné froidement son frère. Lucas n'était pas comme ça, il était gentil et sensible, attentionné et un peu paumé aussi. Il avait réagit sur le coup de la colère et s'en voulait à présent.

- **Nathan :** ( _murmurant_ ) Je sais ...

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les images de cette discussion qui le hantait depuis et la regarda. Elle était magnifique et cette grossesse lui allait à ravir. La tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier, elle semblait complètement épuisée et sur le point de s'endormir à n'importe quelle minute.

* * *

Levé à l'aube, Lucas se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se servit une tasse de café noir. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, l'esprit trop encombré par ses pensées. Cette journée allait marquer un grand tournant dans sa nouvelle vie et il appréhendait. Il hésitait même mais il finit par se sermonner. Il n'était plus un lâche, il était grandement temps pour lui d'assumer ses choix et cette étape était inévitable pour avancer. Sa tasse à la main, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et poussa le rideau sur le côté. Le temps était grisâtre pour la deuxième journée consécutive. Peut être un signe, se dit-il. Il soupira et termina sa tasse d'une gorgée. Il devait le faire. Il déposa la tasse dans l'évier et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

Ce n'est que vers les coups de neuf heures qu'il quitta sa maison. Il ferma la porte à clef et traversa la petite allée pour rejoindre sa voiture. Alors qu'il allait grimper côté conducteur après l'avoir déverrouillée, il entendit un grondement sourd. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il plissa les yeux et tendit une main devant lui. Quelques gouttes tombèrent et il s'empressa de monter dans son véhicule avant qu'il ne se prenne une averse sur la tête. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, un violent orage éclata et la pluie se mit à tomber. La luminosité baissa d'un cran et il dû allumer ses phares pour voir la route. Il soupira, anxieux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'appuie tête. Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter nerveusement sur le volant pendant de longues secondes.

- **Lucas :** Allez mon pote, tu dois le faire.. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'en empêchera, il en faut plus pour te déstabiliser.

Il soupira une fois encore, affligé d'en venir à se parler à lui-même pour se raisonner. La voix de sa meilleure amie se fit entendre dans son esprit ce qui lui donna un peu de courage. Il démarra et enclencha la première, direction son avenir.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se gara devant une jolie maison. Il eut bien envie l'espace de quelques secondes d'attendre bien sagement dans sa voiture que la pluie ne cesse, mais il savait qu'il en perdrait son courage alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il descendit et couru vers la porte d'entrée sous la pluie battante et le vent violent qui tentait de le repousser. Les quelques mètres qu'il avait parcouru avaient suffis à le tremper mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il toqua plusieurs coups et attendit. Il savait qu'elle était là, il avait vu sa voiture. Et effectivement à peine une minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme.

... : L-l.. Lucas ?

Il hocha la tête, doucement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. La situation était embarrassante. La jeune femme était encore en pyjama, les yeux remplis de fatigue. Il venait sûrement de la réveiller et il s'en voulu un peu de débarquer si tôt pour ce qu'il savait d'avance, une épreuve très difficile.

- **Lucas :** Bonjour Peyton.

Il anticipa son geste et coinça son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'elle ne la referme. Avec l'aide de son autre main, il poussa sur la porte et entra rapidement. La jeune femme était complètement désorientée. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. En réalité elle ne le serait probablement jamais et avait espéré qu'il aurait au moins eu la décence de la laisser tranquille après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle porta une main à sa tête et recula de quelques mètres jusqu'à venir buter contre le meuble derrière elle. Elle maudit ce foutu meuble de se trouver là et Nathan et Haley pour l'y avoir mit. Une colère incontrôlable s'empara soudainement d'elle. Qui d'autre avait pu lui dire qu'elle logeait ici à par eux ? Eux qui se disaient ses amis.

La voix chevrotante et l'air hagard elle leva le regard vers lui et ancra ses prunelles colériques dans les siennes.

- **Peyton :** Va-t-en d'ici Lucas ! Je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir. Jamais !

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà, mais il devait lui parler, même si cette discussion allait à coup sûr remuer le couteau dans la plaie et la blesser au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Seulement, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, pour avancer. Lui pour pouvoir se projeter dans son histoire avec Brooke en repartant sur de solides bases, et elle pour faire le deuil de leur histoire.

- **Lucas :** Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de me parler, ni même de me regarder, juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. C'est important Peyton.

A ces mots elle sembla hystérique. Sans se retourner elle prit ce qui se trouvait poser sur le meuble derrière elle et les lui balança. Il évita de justesse le cadre de photo de famille de son frère, sa belle-soeur et son neveu.

- **Peyton :** C'est important ? Important ?! Qu'est-ce qui est bien plus important que de m'annoncer de vive voix que tu te tapes ma meilleure amie dans mon dos Lucas ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de me dire que tu lui as fait un enfant ?

Elle hurlait maintenant en continuant de déblatérer sa colère en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur et lui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa tristesse. Et puis il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Il avait été tellement lâche et égoiste avec elle.

- **Peyton :** Dis le moi Lucas, parce que j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Tu as un soudain élan de culpabilité et tu as envie d'alléger ta conscience ? Et bien laisse moi de te dire que c'est trop tard pour ça !

Ses traits étaient défigurés par la colère et la tristesse. Elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un autre cadre au visage, celui du mariage de Nathan et Haley, alors il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui attrapa les poignets. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et sentit sa gorge se nouer face à tant de rancoeur dans ses yeux autrefois si admiratifs et emplis de tendresse.

- **Lucas :** Arrête Peyton. Je ne cherche pas à alléger ma culpabilité pour la bonne et simple raison que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. J'ai vraiment été une ordure avec toi et je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, tu n'as pas à le faire, je ne le mérite pas. Mais on a besoin tous les deux de cette discussion pour tourner la page. Définitivement.

Il vit qu'il l'avait meurtrie un peu plus avec ces mots. Parce que même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, dans le fond, elle espérait qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur et reviendrait vers elle.

- **Peyton :** Toi et tes belles paroles, vous me dégoutez. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes simagrées pour aller de l'avant, tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre ! Tes actes sont beaucoup plus parlant que tes mots Lucas, tu ne le savais pas ?

Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux depuis le début de leur échange et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il aurait aimé s'en tenir là et la laisser tranquille. Il encaissait sans piper mot conscient que quoi qu'il pourrait dire, rien ne pourrait arranger la situation. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue et inspira longuement pour se donner un peu de courage. Le plus dur restait à venir.

- **Lucas :** Je suis amoureux de Brooke.

La gifle partit toute seule, avec autant de violence que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui avaient poignarder le coeur. Sa tête partit sur le côté mais il ne broncha pas. Il ne desserra pas non plus son emprise sur elle et reprit le fil de son discours, les yeux de nouveaux figés dans les siens. Elle avait mal, encore plus mal qu'après la mort de ses deux mères et de l'interruption de Dereck le psychopathe dans sa vie. Elle avait si mal parce qu'elle voyait son avenir lui échapper. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Peyton n'avait eu de cesse de penser que Lucas était l'homme de sa vie. Et d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas la femme de la sienne était le pire de ses cauchemars. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, même lorsqu'il s'était séparé après le lycée, et elle comprenait alors que leur histoire était définitivement terminée.

- **Lucas :** Je pense que je l'ai toujours été et qu'elle est mon vrai premier grand amour.

Il baissa la tête ne pouvant supporter d'avantage la vue de ses larmes coulant en cascade sur ses joues blafardes. Il était en train de lui broyer le coeur.

- **Lucas :** On ne se connaissait pas avant le lycée, toi et moi. Et la première fois que je t'ai aperçue, je suis tombé sous le charme. Tu était si mystérieuse et d'une simplicité époustouflante.. J-j'ai cru être tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là. Le coup de foudre, je me souviens l'avoir appelé comme ça. J'espérais secrètement chaque matin te croiser dans un couloir et tous les jours j'essayais de rassembler tout mon courage pour venir te parler..

Elle ne put retenir le semblant de sourire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ces quelques mots avaient suffis à panser son coeur de quelques maux. Elle se sentit plus légère et moins oppressée sans penser à un seul instant qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé son monologue.

- **Lucas :** Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que j'ai compris que ce que je prenais pour un coup de foudre n'était en réalité qu'une obsession. Tu étais la petite-amie de la personne que je détestais le plus après mon père et je ne comprenais pas comment une fille comme toi pouvait être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Tu as suscité mon intérêt. Et ma curiosité.

Elle flancha. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, à tord. Haletante, elle eut du mal à respirer l'espace d'une seconde. Les yeux dans le vague et perdu dans ses souvenirs, Lucas n'y fit pas attention et enchaina.

- **Lucas :** J'ai été amoureux de toi, Peyton. Quand on est sortis ensemble, je ne faisais pas semblant, vraiment. Seulement ..

- **Peyton :** Je n'avais pas la première place dans ton coeur ...

Elle l'avait compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de terminer sa phrase. Elle se souvint vaguement d'une fois au Rivercourt où il lui avait répondue sans hésitation que lorsque ces rêves deviendraient réalité, il souhaitait avoir Brooke à ses côtés.

- **Lucas :** Je suis désolé.. Je me suis retrouvé en toi. Dans le fond, on est pas si différent l'un de l'autre, et ça m'a plu de me sentir aussi compris. Malheureusement, je pense que c'est également ça qui a creusé un fossé entre nous. On étaient trop semblables toi et moi. On aime les mêmes choses, toujours d'accord sur tout. J-j .. J'avais plus l'impression d'être avec ma meilleure amie que ma petite-amie. Et puis il y avait Brooke. ( _chuchotant_ ) Il y a toujours eu Brooke. L'exact opposé de moi.

Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il pourrait encore en parler pendant des nuits entières de ce qui lui faisait aimer Brooke. De ses yeux malicieux, jusqu'à ses fossettes enfantines en passant par ses courbes généreuses de femme jusqu'à sa peau lisse de bébé .. De son côté femme indépendante mais qui a le besoin constant d'être protégée et rassurée. De ses baisers passionnés et de cette façon qu'elle a de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sa main joueuse dans sa nuque lui procurant milles et un frissons..

- **Lucas :** J'ai beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse pour toi ... mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, ou en tout cas, ce n'en est plus.

Elle encaissa ces derniers mots avec une grande difficulté. Il avait achevé de la trainer plus bas que terre en lui avouant qu'elle n'avait été en réalité que la deuxième femme dans son coeur depuis le début. Elle voulut se boucher les oreilles pour arrêter le flot de paroles de raisonner dans sa tête mais elle était tétanisée sur place. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir vivre avec une déclaration pareille. Elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Ce matin, pourtant, elle s'était levée le coeur un peu plus léger à l'idée d'avoir accomplie une bonne action et elle avait même hâte de se rendre sur son blog pour voir si Jake lui avait répondu. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de fermer les yeux et ne plus penser. Oublier. Ne plus avoir mal.

... : Peyton ?

Elle reconnue immédiatement cette voix hésitante et sentit son monde s'écrouler. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Prenait-il un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir ?

**Peyton :** ( _murmurant_ ) Brooke ...

* * *

Brooke patientait depuis maintenant quelques longues minutes devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Scott. Elle savait pourtant que Peyton était là. Sa comète était garée dans l'allée et Nathan lui avait confié la veille que la blonde passait ses journées entre son label et la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait ici depuis plus d'un mois. Elle toqua de nouveau de longs coups appuyés mais personne ne lui répondit. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé et têtue de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie, elle prit l'initiative d'entrer sans y avoir été invitée. De toute façon, Peyton ne l'aurait jamais fait, elle en était persuadée.

Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée des éclats de voix lui chatouillèrent les oreilles. Elle les reconnut instantanément. Que faisait donc Lucas ici ? C'était-il une fois encore moqué d'elle ? Lui avait-il mentit ?

Elle entra dans le salon le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas interrompre leur discussion et quelque part, aussi, écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Elle se sentit terriblement mal de voir son amie aussi faible et anéantie. Par sa faute. Par _leur_ faute. Ils l'avaient tous les deux brisée. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher son coeur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine et de sentir ses yeux lui piquer lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase de Lucas. _Il y a toujours eu Brooke_. Elle sonnait tellement vraie et pour la première fois, elle y crut. Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, en même temps qu'une profonde douleur de faire autant souffrir cette femme qu'il avait malgré tout aimé par le passé, mais pas comme il le devait. Brooke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il venait de lui donner la plus belle preuve, celle qui lui manquait depuis des années pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. Si elle ne l'avait pas totalement crue ce soir de pluie sous un violent orage où il lui avait expliqué de milles et une façons pourquoi il l'aimait elle et non Peyton, elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Inconsciemment il venait de la rassurer. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait elle et pas une autre. Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'assombrir de douleur face à cette vérité si dure à encaisser. Elle qui avait toujours crue en eux, même lorsque rien ne présageait un avenir pour leur histoire venait de se prendre une décharge électrique à plus de milles volts. Son coeur n'était plus qu'une plaie béante, un puit sans fond. Elle avait toujours eu la certitude qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle et Lucas finiraient par se retrouver et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre au lycée. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, pour la sauver et la relever après chaque épreuve. Il avait été là dans tous les moments importants de sa vie et elle avait naivement pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe du destin. Elle était intimement persuadée d'être réciproquement la femme de sa vie au même titre qu'il était l'homme de la sienne. Elle l'aimait, inconditionnellement. Elle aimait un homme qui en aimait une autre. Et c'était un déchirement d'ouvrir les yeux après tant d'années.

Brooke se décida à intervenir quand elle vit les larmes se mettre à couler dans les prunelles vertes de celle qu'elle se plaisait à appeler sa Boucle d'or il y avait de cela à peine quelque mois. La brune se sentit coupable de ne pas s'être manifestée avant et d'avoir par la même occasion satisfait sa curiosité malsaine, et de connaitre ainsi les véritables pensées de Lucas à son égard. Elle l'avait un peu mit de côté ces derniers jours afin de faire le tri dans sa tête et dans ses sentiments, et à présent elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir cette discussion tous les deux, en intimité, sans rien d'autre autour. Ils devaient parler sérieusement d'eux, de leur relation et de leur futur. Elle n'aurait jamais due entendre cette déclaration à son encontre autrement que sortant de la bouche de Lucas lors de leur mise au point sur le tournant de leur nouvelle liaison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imisser ainsi dans cette conversation - adieu - déchirant. Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain elle se décida à se manifester et s'approcha de quelques pas d'eux, hésitante. Elle qui était si sûre de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ne se rappelait à présent plus de rien. Et les yeux larmoyants de la blondinette n'arrangeaient rien.

- **Brooke :** Peyton ..

La blonde se tourna instantanément vers elle et s'essuya rageusement les yeux, laissant derrière de longues trainées noirâtres. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour parfaire le tableau. Le triangle infernal. En fin de compte, cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Il y en avait toujours eut un pour se retrouver au milieu et ils en souffraient tous à chaque fois. L'équation n'était pas bien compliquée 2 + 1 = 3 il y en avait toujours un de trop, qui n'avait pas sa place et se sentait mis de côté.

- **Peyton :** ( _murmurant_ ) Brooke ..

Elle s'appuya lourdement contre le meuble derrière elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la dévisageant froidement. Elle n'avait plus aucune estime pour cette femme qui avait pourtant été fut un temps son pilier lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa grande maison après la mort de sa mère et la fuite de son père sur les océans. Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin, moqueur. Elle se devait de rester impassible. Elle devait souffrir comme elle elle souffrait.

- **Peyton :** Tu viens prêcher la messe ? Toi aussi tu as des choses à te confesser ? Va y, il parait que c'est à la mode en ce moment ! C'est assez ironique dans le fond de voir à quel point vous pouvez être sur la même longueur d'onde. S'en est même affligeant.

Le blond se passa une main dans la nuque, soudain gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire avec cette soudaine apparition de Brooke et un silence pesant venait de s'installer entre eux trois. L'arrivée aussi surprenante qu'inattendue de Brooke avait instauré une sorte de malaise et de blocage. Pas un instant il n'avait imaginé que la jeune femme ne se décide à venir s'expliquer aujourd'hui, à cet heure-ci avec la blonde. Et comme l'avait si bien faire remarquer Peyton, avec une ironie non dissimulée, ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Sans même avoir besoin de se parler, ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois sur le chemin de l'autre. Le destin mettait tout en oeuvre pour les réunir. Ils étaient pourtant si opposés mais en même temps si proches l'un de l'autre. C'était bien plus qu'une connexion, ils faisaient partis de l'autre. Indéniablement. Ils avaient laissés une empreinte indélébile sur le coeur de l'autre.

- **Lucas :** ( _murmurant_ ) Peyton, s'il te plait ..

Son ton suppliant et son regard désolé l'agacèrent au plus au point et elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, son visage exprimant ainsi une moue dédaigneuse.

- **Peyton :** Quoi Peyton ? Peyton-ci, Peyton ça. Peyton est bien gentille, mais Peyton est aussi bien naive. Trop aveugle pour voir ce qui se passe sous ses yeux. Trop confiante pour ne pas comprendre que les deux personnes à qui elle tient le plus se moquent d'elle. Vous vous êtes bien amusés j'espère ? Ca vous a fait rire de me voir ramper alors qu'en réalité, tout avait déjà fichu le camps ?

Ces mots touchèrent Brooke en plein coeur et elle dut poser une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Lucas amorça un pas vers elle, mais se ravisa au dernier moment quand il croisa le regard blessée de celle qui fut son ex- fiancée. Il ne voulait pas envenimer encore plus la situation. Brooke lui répondit alors d'une voix chevrotante, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir des sanglots.

- **Brooke :** Quoi ? Peyton tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Je comprends que tu sois fâchée, blessée et que tu me détestes mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai jamais voulue ça, pas un seul instant ! Je me suis battue contre, j'ai lutté de toute mes forces jusqu'au bout ..

Peyton l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, son sourire ironique toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait un gout amer dans la bouche. Brooke trouvait encore le moyen d'essayer de se faire passer pour la victime, même une fois mise devant le fait accompli. Pathétique. Elle pouvait avoir toutes les excuses du monde que ça n'expliquerait pas son geste, que ça n'excuserait pas son geste.

- **Peyton :** Pas suffisamment on dirait .. Il faut croire qu'en réalité, notre amitié ne comptait pas autant à tes yeux.

Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer et sa voix si tranchante et assurée se fendit de sanglots qu'elle peina à retenir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour eux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. Elle en avait marre. Elle l'avait fait bien trop souvent. A présent elle devait se montrer forte. Relever la tête bien haut, essuyer ses larmes avec dignité et tourner la page. Sur eux. Sur sa vie d'avant. Sur Lucas. Sur Brooke, sa meilleure amie. Et sur l'enfant qu'elle aurait du avoir.

- **Peyton :** On.. On s'était promis Brooke, de ne plus se déchirer pour un garçon !

Elle la pointa furieusement du doigt en laissant libre court à son coeur et à ses larmes, sans aucun masque cette fois-ci.

- **Peyton :** Tu avais promis ! Et tu m'as trahie de la pire façon qu'il soit ! Tu savais à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'étais enfin heureuse et tu as tout gâché ! Si tu savais comme je t'en veux, à quel point aujourd'hui je te déteste .. Si tu étais vraiment mon amie, ma meilleure amie, tu aurais agit différemment.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens et malgré qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre cette vague de remords, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de culpabilité lui enserrer le coeur quand elle vit dans les yeux de la brune à quel point ces mots l'avait blessée. Ca faisait mal, terriblement mal. Ca lui prenait aux tripes de devoir tirer un trait sur les plus belles choses qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Brooke et Lucas. Mais elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Il ne s'agissait que d'un juste retour des choses. Brooke n'avait plus d'importance. Sa meilleure amie avait disparue, ne restait que devant elle cette femme qui avait brisé sa vie. Elle ne devait pas baisser la garde au risque de fondre en larmes et de la serrer dans ses bras. Parce qu'immanquablement que ce serait ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de se laisser aller. Brooke avait toujours été la seule personne capable de la consoler, et ce même lorsqu'elles étaient en froid. Elle seule avait ce pouvoir sur elle. De la faire sourire quand elle avait envie de pleurer, de la faire rire quand elle avait envie de renoncer. Et quand elles étaient fâchées et qu'elle devait prendre des décisions seule, elle imaginait ce que Brooke aurait bien pu lui conseiller de faire. Mais il était temps désormais de changer cela. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette emprise qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle devait apprendre à se battre seule. Parce que dans le fond c'est ce qu'elle était, seule. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait finissaient par s'en aller un jour ou l'autre. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang et planta son regard dans le sien, de nouveau impassible. Elle se redressa et resserra ses bras contre elle dans un geste de protection.

- **Peyton :** Maintenant j'aimerais que tu quittes cette maison ainsi que ma vie. Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Elle ne cilla même pas et continua de la regarder fixement. Elle ne semblait plus elle-même. La rage l'avait transformée. Brooke ne la reconnaissait plus. Et elle prenait enfin conscience d'à quel point elle avait foiré les choses. Peut-être que si elle était venue lui parler plus tôt leur amitié aurait pu avoir encore une chance. Elle se mit à trembler quand elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait perdue et qu'elle devrait à présent continuer sa vie, sans elle. Sans même chercher à les retenir elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et se mit à hurler, la voix brisée et le coeur en miette.

- **Brooke :** Non ! Non je t'en pris ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas choisir d'effacer tout ce qu'on a vécue ensemble, Peyton ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille ! Tu.. Tu es ma meilleure amie, d'accord ? Je sais que pour le moment tu ne me crois pas, mais c'est la vérité. Je tiens à toi plus que tout et je ferrais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, je te le promets. Tu comptes bien trop pour moi pour que j'accepte sans rien faire que tu m'effaces de ta vie. Pitié, Peyton ..

Peyton s'approcha d'une lenteur calculée jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la fixa durant de longues secondes. Ses larmes avaient séchées, ne restait que la colère qui animait ses pupilles dilatées. Et de voir Brooke si vulnérable à ses pieds lui faisait ressentir une jouissance sans précédent. Les rôles étaient inversés. Elle allait peut-être enfin comprendre à son tour ce que c'était d'avoir mal et de tout perdre. Elle lui répondit d'une voix posée mais toutefois tranchante comme une lame de rasoir bien aiguisée.

- **Peyton :** Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Brooke. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie. Je veux t'oublier. Oublier ces années d'amitié, au même titre que tes trahisons. Je veux vraiment que tu sortes de ma vie. On.. On n'a pas la même conception de l'amitié, et qu'importe ce que tu feras, j'aurais toujours en tête cette image, de toi et Lucas dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as blessée. On ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas oublier dans un claquement doigts et je n'en ai pas envie. J'aurais simplement aimé ne jamais t'avoir rencontrée.

Brooke vacilla en arrière. Alors ça se terminait comme ça ? Vingt-deux ans d'amitié qui se terminaient sur une dispute pour un garçon.. Cela aurait presque pu être banal si le garçon en question n'était pas Lucas, et qu'ils n'étaient pas enfermés tous les trois dans un triangle infernal depuis le lycée..

Cela lui faisait tellement mal de l'entendre parler d'elle avec autant de mépris. Et elle savait que quoiqu'elle puisse dire, rien ne ferait changer d'avis l'opinion et l'estime que Peyton avait pour elle. Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague, et chercha ses mots. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

De son côté, Lucas assistait seul, impuissant face à cette déchirante dispute dont il était une fois encore, le principal auteur. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa la tête, honteux.

- **Brooke :** Tu ne peux pas me rayer de ta vie comme ça, Peyton ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Peyton Sawyer et Brooke Davis envers et contre tous !

Peyton eut une fois encore un rire froid dénué de toute émotion. Ce temps était désormais révolu, et elle trouvait Brooke gonflée de lui rappeler cet époque où elles avaient décidés de ne plus se disputer pour un garçon et où les amies passaient avant tout.

- **Peyton :** Et toi, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre devise, les copines d'abord ? Tu en as même créé une marque de vêtement, Brooke, mais il semble qu'il s'agissait bien plus d'une simple expression que d'un concept..

Elle se tourna, prête à quitter le salon pour de bon. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Et même avec les meilleures excuse du monde, elle ne pourrait pas leur pardonner. La tristesse et la rancoeur étaient encore bien trop présentes pour cela. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer, les larmes aux yeux. C'était maintenant. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette discussion qui ne rimait à rien. Et elle devait se reconstruire. Sans eux.

- **Peyton :** Allez vous en, maintenant.

Elle amorça un pas en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage quand Brooke se jeta sur elle, larmoyante. Elle lui attrapa le bras et la blonde se tourna vivement, choquée. Les larmes coulaient à présent délibérément sur chacun de leurs pâles visages. Brooke la fixa au travers ses yeux embués une fraction de seconde puis se jeta dans ses bras. Elle la serra du mieux qu'elle le put avec son ventre de femme enceinte en lui répétant inlassable qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle la suppliait de lui pardonner. Bien que choquée, Peyton en fut également très émue et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses sentiments pour ne pas céder et l'enlacer à son tour. Alors elle se contenta de rester là, sur place, les bras ballants le long du corps et des sanglots pleins la gorge. Ca faisait tellement mal. Et elle était persuadée que le temps n'y ferait rien, que la douleur serait toujours là même dans quelques mois, quelques années. C'était comme lui arracher un morceau d'elle sans anesthésie, pratiquer une opération à coeur ouvert. On apprend à vivre avec, mais on n'oublie jamais.

Elle finit cependant au bout d'une longue minute par la repousser doucement, et sans un regard en arrière elle s'éloigna, le coeur lourd et la vision floue. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier, une à une, avec lenteur, se livrant à un combat intérieur.

**Première marche**, ne pas se retourner

**Deuxième marche**, arrêter de pleurer

**Troisième marche**, essuyer les dernières larmes

**Quatrième marche**, ne pas craquer

**Cinquième marche**, relever la tête

**Sixième marche**, être forte

**Septième marche**, oublier

**Huitième marche**, avancer

**Neuvième marche**, se reconstruire

**Dixième marche**, et recommencer.

Brooke assista impuissante à la vue de sa meilleure amie disparaissant progressivement de son champs de vision. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot, l'autre main posée sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. Elle voulait le protéger de toute cette tristesse, de ce monde rempli de mensonges et de secrets. Elle était terrorisée en réalité. Comment pourrait-elle être une bonne mère quand elle n'était même pas capable d'être une bonne amie ?

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à cette pensée et elle faillit tomber à terre sous le poids de la culpabilité. Lucas qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement la rattrapa à temps et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas encore où ils en étaient. Il était complètement déboussolé. Il se contenta donc de glisser son bras sous le sien pour la soutenir et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Insister n'amènerait probablement rien de bon.

- **Lucas :** ( c_huchotant_ ) Allez vient on y va.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa faire, chamboulée. Elle était prête à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Ils passèrent le pas de la porte et Lucas leva le nez vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait lentement à filtrer au travers des épais nuages gris et la pluie s'était arrêtée. Un peu de gaieté au travers de toute cette tristesse. Il sourit légèrement et baissa la tête vers Brooke. Elle semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées, mais il la comprenait. Perdre sa meilleure de cette façon était peut-être encore plus douloureux que de la perdre définitivement. Parce que de se dire qu'elle la détesterait peut-être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours était une souffrance lancinante avec laquelle elle devrait apprendre à vivre. Tree Hill était une petite ville, elle la croiserait sûrement de nouveau mais devrait faire comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elles étaient de parfaites inconnues et rien n'était plus douloureux que de regarder de loin un être cher sans pouvoir s'en approcher.

Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle et leva la tête pour croiser son regard doux. Elle renifla doucement et lui adressa un léger sourire, les yeux encore rougis. Sans un mot, elle fit glisser son bras jusqu'à sa main dans laquelle elle glissa la sienne et referma ses doigts sur les siens. Comme un adolescent le rouge lui monta légèrement au joue, et il détourna la tête en resserrant sa prise sur ses petits doigts tout froids. Parfois, les actes signifient beaucoup plus que des mots. Et même si ils devaient indéniablement parler, ce sourire et cette main glissée dans la sienne avaient une signification qui faisait battre son coeur à toute allure. Celle d'une promesse et d'un amour partagé.

" Pαrfois on peut fαcilement αvoir l'impression d'être le **seul** à _souffrir_ en ce monde, d'être le** seul** à ne pαs αvoir ce qu'on veut, le **seul** à ne pαs être _**heureux**_. Mαis cette impression est _fαusse_. Il suffit de tenir encore un peu, de trouver le **courαge** _d'αffronter_ le monde encore une journée pour que **quelqu'un** ou _quelque chose_ vienne tout _αrrαnger_. Pαrce qu'on α tous _**besoin**_ d'αide, de temps en temps. On α tous **_besoin_** que _quelqu'un_ nous rαppelle combien _lα musique du monde est belle_. Et que lα _**vie**_ ne serα pαs _toujours_ telle qu'elle est. "

* * *

**Hello tout le monde, **

**Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à venir, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une rentrée un peu difficile dans une nouvelle fac, m'y habituer à été assez dure, y compris de m'accorder au rythme. Bref, j'ai donc attendue les vacances pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous a plût. Il est genre carrément important pour l'histoire puisqu'il y a LA confrontation que tout le monde attendait et le véritable retour du Brucas ! J'espère donc sincèrement que vous avez aimé et pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire :)  
**

**Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochaine chapitre, je fais au mieux.  
**

**Ah eh les lectrices fantômes, c'est les vacances, donc vous devez avoir probablement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, ce serait donc gentil à vous de prendre 2 petites minutes de votre temps pour me donner votre avis après avoir lu ce chapitre - en particulier celui-ci -, c'est important pour moi. Merci d'avance !  
**

*** à Kahoko.S : Hey coucou, contente de te revoir par ici :)  
**

**Ahah oui le 'fameux' rêve de Brooke xD Je m'étais vraiment emballé et j'ai été super déçue en me rendant compte que j'avais fait un truc hyper incohérent, sauf que j'aimais vraiment ce passage, et je n'avait absolument aucune envie de le supprimer, du coup l'idée du rêve ( un peu bizarre, ok, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde ) m'est immédiatement venue. Au moins ça aura eu le mérite de chambouler Brooke et de lui faire ouvrir un peu plus yeux sur ses sentiments.  
**

**Toi qui avait hâte de voir comment allaient avancer les choses entre Peyton et Jenny ( et donc entre Peyton et Jake, ne se voilons pas la face ), tu es 'servie'. C'est un grand tournant la décision de Peyton de contacter Jake, et à coup sûr que celui-ci l'aidera à remonter la pente, tout comme elle lui apportera son aide également. J'espère que ce prémisse de Jeyton t'a plût ;)  
**

**Concernant Jake et Sam, je suis agréablement surprise que tu leur aies aaccordé autant d'importance, en général ils sont catalogués personnages secondaires et directement mis de côté, alors que pour moi, ils sont la nouvelle génération. Je suis donc super contente que tu les trouve mignon, même s'ils sont aussi agaçant comme tu le dis, à se méprendre ainsi. J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier ce duo en tout cas :)  
**

**Eh oui du côté d'Ashley et Tom, c'est bien plus tragique, et ce n'est pas fini pour eux, malheureusement. J'avais envie de rappeler le Naley à leur début, mais différemment, en accentuant ce côté tragique, justement.  
**

**Eh oui la confrontation Lucas/Haley était sans conteste la plus importante du chapitre dernier. Ils sont un peu l'amitié phare de OTH, il était donc temps qu'ils se réconcilient. Je suis contente d'avoir réussie à donner de la crédibilité ( du moins à tes yeux ) quand à la réaction de Haley qui est normalement comme tu dis, la plus compréhensible de tous. Cependant, en matière d'amitié, quand ce sont tous des personnes que tu aimes qui sont impliqués, on a malheureusement tendance à prendre partie pour un, en général.  
**

**Ahah c'est vrai que pour le moment tout devient un peu joyeux, enfin pas pour tout le monde, mais quand même. Eh bien que dire, le monde n'est pas toujours tout rose, même s'il peut l'être durant un temps ? :p  
**

**Eh bien tu vois, même si la confrontation Lucas/Haley était la plus importante, j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire celle entre Brooke et Nathan. J'ai toujours particulièrement aimé ces deux personnages qui ont à mes yeux le plus évolués depuis le début de la série. Le petit con du début est devenu l'un des personnages les plus mature au fur et à mesure des saisons et tout cela grâce à Haley, j'avais envie de le mettre en avant, contente que ça est parut réel. Eh puis, j'adore le Brathan !  
**

**Et tu sais quoi ? Le prochain chapitre est vraiment LE ( THE ) chapitre Brucas, l'un de mes préférés.  
**

**A très bientôt, et merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews, comme toujours :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : " _Il n'y a pas de répétition : vous n'avez qu'une vie, donc prenez-là en main et efforcez-vous d'être remarquable._ "**

Une journée était passée. Une seule et unique très longue journée. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en week-end et ils n'avaient donc manqués aucuns cours. Ashley avait envoyé un message à Haley pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle était déjà bien assez gentille de l'accueillir chez elle, elle ne voulait pas en plus lui créer des soucis, surtout étant donné l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Haley ces derniers temps à cause de sa grossesse et de tous les soucis qui l'entourait.

Ashley avait donc choisi de passer encore une nuit chez Tom au grand soulagement ce celui-ci. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis la veille et sa mâchoire serrée témoignait bien dans quel état de nerf il se trouvait. Il avait des envies de meurtres. Il tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage sous les yeux apeurés de l'adolescente. Sam ne devrait plus tarder à présent et ils en étaient tous les deux soulagés. Tom ne savait plus quoi faire pour la rassurer, il n'était pas très bon en ce qui concernait réconforter les autres, et Ashley, bien qu'en confiance avec le jeune homme, refusait de lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement les faisant sursauter tous les deux et Sam apparut essoufflée. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place puis s'approcha de Tom et Ashley pour les saluer sans faire attention à leur mine défaite, ignorant tout de la situation.

- **Sam :** Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, je sais que je devais passer plus tôt, mais Brooke n'a pas voulu me laisser ressortir hier, il était soi-disant trop tard .. Elle peut être une vraie mère poule quand elle veut !

Elle paraissait de bonne humeur, quoiqu'un peu nerveuse depuis la veille, depuis sa rencontre avec Jake en réalité. C'était à ce moment là que Tom l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne chez lui, et Sam avait alors décidé d'appeler Brooke pour la mettre au courant. Celle-ci avait refusé en lui expliquant qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se balade seule dans les rues de Tree Hill à minuit passé, surtout après l'enlèvement qu'elle avait subi des mois plus tôt. Brooke était encore bien trop inquiète pour elle et ne voulant pas qu'elle l'attende toute la nuit en se faisant un sang d'encre, elle avait finalement accepté de rentrer après avoir envoyé un message à Tom en lui expliquant qu'elle viendrait le lendemain à la première heure. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être encore une fois la cause d'un malaise de Brooke, provoqué par tout le stress qu'elle emmagasinait ces derniers temps. Elle s'en voulait encore assez comme cela. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa soeur, Tom ayant préféré lui expliqué de vive voix.

Samantha fronça les sourcils en les voyant si accablés.

- **Sam :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous en faites une tête d'enterrement !

- **Tom :** Sam .. Il s'est passé quelque chose l'autre soir, à la fête.

Elle regarda Ashley qui détourna le regard vers la vitre pour lui cacher ses larmes puis reporta son attention sur Tom qui les poings serrés sur les hanches avait la tête baissée. Elle sembla soudainement inquiète par le ton grave qu'il avait employé et s'affola.

- **Sam :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fête ? Tom ? Ashley ?

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit et au fil des secondes qui passaient elle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Un silence désagréable lui répondit jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de sa soeur ne viennent perturber ce calme lugubre. Hésitante, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule recouverte d'une épaisse couverture qui semblait faire office d'une sorte de barrière de protection entre elle et tout le reste. Elle pressentait à présent que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et que cette chose en question concernant sa soeur.

- **Sam :** Ashley ?

La petite brune au cheveux frisés se mordit violemment la langue jusqu'au sang, dont elle ignora le gout métallique, puis, la tête toujours baissée et les larmes, intarissables, dévalant toujours en cascade ses joues blafardes, elle laissa échapper du bout des lèvres son douloureux secret, dans un murmure, un supplice, étouffé.

- **Ashley :** J'ai été violée Sam ..

Choquée, l'adolescente plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Sa soeur avait été violée. Elle avait été violée et elle n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Non à la place, elle avait passé la soirée avec Jake, sans ce soucier de ce que sa soeur ou Tom pouvaient bien faire. Elle les avait complètement oublié l'espace de quelques heures pendant que l'inimaginable arrivait à sa soeur. Elle se sentait complètement désemparée. On avait souillé la moitié d'elle-même.

Seuls trois petits mots choqués témoins de son désarroi réussirent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres dans un léger chuchotis, comme si le dire plus fort reviendrait alors à accepter la terrible réalité.

- **Sam :** Oh mon dieu ..

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de sa soeur et passa une main incertaine le long de son dos. Ashley craqua enfin et se réfugia dans ses bras où elle laissa libre court à son chagrin. De son côté, Tom, d'apparence impassible, assistait impuissant à la scène. Ashley avait été violée. _Son_ Ashley avait été violée. Sur son honneur il se promit de retrouver celui qui avait fait cela. Et de le lui faire payer. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute manière.

* * *

Brooke et Lucas, qui étaient venus séparément chez Peyton, avaient décidés de finalement rentrer ensemble, à pieds. Le temps s'était éclairci et ils avaient besoin de faire un tour, main dans la main, comme un couple, comme le couple qu'ils étaient doucement en train de redevenir. Ils n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis leur départ, mais cela n'était pas pesant. Bien au contraire ce silence avait un impact bienfaisant sur eux. Ils étaient bercés par le seul bruit du vent s'infiltrant dans les branches, faisant virevolter les feuilles autour d'eux et ils se sentaient heureux. Simplement heureux. En phase avec eux-même. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien. Depuis des années même ..

Brooke allait emprunter un chemin qui conduisait chez elle, mais Lucas l'en empêcha et les fit tout deux emprunter un autre.

- **Brooke :** Mais ce n'est pas par ici .. Où est-ce que tu vas, Lucas ?

Il lui adressa un doux sourire et elle comprit en regardant autour d'elle. Émue, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

- **Brooke :** La plage ..

Il hocha la tête et la reprit par la main avant d'avancer de nouveau, leurs pieds foulant le sable fin. La plage était l'un des lieux emblématique de leur relation et en l'emmenant ici Lucas avait voulu une fois de plus lui prouver à quel point il était sincère. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'elle, d'eux, toutes ces années. Et il voulait plus que tout revoir ces étoiles scintiller dans ses yeux. Elle était tellement magnifique lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Elle se laissa entrainer sans un mot, le coeur gonflé et des papillons lui retournant le ventre. Elle n'avait plus peur désormais. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le remous des vagues quelque peu agitées aujourd'hui. Le cadre était splendide. Magique. Elle buta contre Lucas lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- **Lucas :** C'est _ici_.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux embués de larmes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'elle savait déjà de quoi il parlait. C'était ici que leur relation avait prit un immense tournant, dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus, puis retrouvés. C'était ici qu'elle avait su que oui, Lucas Scott était réellement l'homme de sa vie, peu importe les obstacles, peu importe les impacts et peu importe les quand dira-t-on. C'était lui et seulement lui.

- **Lucas :** Je suis l'homme de ta vie, Brooke Davis. J'étais complètement fou amoureux de toi à cette époque, et je le suis toujours.

Il se pencha un peu sur elle et lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, plantant ses iris incandescentes dans les siennes. C'était son coeur qui parlait. Son âme. Brooke le fixait sans ciller, les yeux pourtant remplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de cet instant.

- **Lucas :** C'est notre endroit ici. C'est ici que j'ai réalisé que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, c'est ici que l'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois quand on s'est remis ensemble et c'est aussi ici que je veux t'épouser. C'est dans cet endroit que je veux montrer au reste du monde que je suis complètement et irrémédiablement fou d'amour pour toi. C'est ici qu'on emmènera nos enfants et nos petits-enfants pour leur raconter notre histoire. Pour leur dire à que malgré les erreurs, l'amour triomphe toujours. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'il ne faut jamais cesser de se battre en ce que l'on croit. L'amour, le vrai, reste inchangé. Parce que ça a toujours été ça nous deux, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Brooke. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre ..

- **Brooke :** Je t'aime.

Elle l'avait coupé, le visage ravagé de larmes de joie tandis que lui aurait pu continuer encore des heures. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mêlant leurs langues dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à son cou. Leurs souffles erratiques et leurs respirations hachurées ne les empêchèrent cependant pas de continuer leur baiser. Ils rêvaient de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que s'en était indécent.

Elle déposa finalement son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Un petit sourire de plénitude avait pris possession de leurs lèvres.

- **Brooke :** Je t'aime Lucas. Je t'aime tellement.. Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Je pensais que c'était une chose totalement stupide faite pour les imbéciles qui avaient besoin de croire à quelque chose, qui avaient besoin de se rattacher à quelqu'un pour pouvoir vivre. Et j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, c'était exactement ça l'amour. C'est d'avoir besoin de l'autre pour exister. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera facile, ni que je vais oublier en un claquement de doigts tout ce qu'il s'est passé parce que je ne le veux pas, ça fait partie de nous tout ça, de notre histoire. Par contre ce que je peux te dire, ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi. Complètement folle amoureuse de toi.

Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son coeur qui battait la chamade. Rien n'était plus beau que ce sentiment d'amour à l'état brut. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, dépassées par ce flot de sentiments incommensurable.

- **Brooke :** Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin, de ceux qu'il adorait, et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes de bonheur. Il le lui avait promis, qu'elle connaitrait elle aussi un jour, ce bonheur. Et elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour cela. Il faisait son bonheur.

- **Brooke :** Je crois qu'il t'attendait depuis toutes ces années en fait...

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et cola sa joue à la sienne, sa bouche près de son oreille. Elle plaça ensuite ses bras autour de son cou, les mains de Lucas toujours posées contre sa poitrine entre eux, et lui chuchota d'une voix pleine d'émotion, les faisant frémir tous les deux. Cette petite phrase qui signifiait tellement à elle seule dans leur relation, telle une promesse. Cette phrase, cette certitude, qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

- **Brooke :** Je suis la femme de ta vie, Lucas Scott.

Il sourit et se détacha légèrement d'elle, juste assez pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Il aurait pu mourir pour cela. Une fois encore leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour se taquiner et se dire de leur façon à quel point elles pouvaient s'aimer. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches élargies de femme enceinte puis la fit tourner dans les airs sans cesser de l'embrasser, jusqu'à s'en étouffer. S'étouffer d'amour à en crever.

- **Lucas :** ( _murmurant_ ) Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisses une nouvelle chance ?

Elle lui sourit, ses fossettes se creusant légèrement et lui administra une petite tape sur le torse. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait avec exactitude du moment où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et de son sourire.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle laissa échapper un petit rire taquin, raisonnant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Lucas.

- **Brooke :** Idiot.

Lui en tout cas, il prenait cela pour un oui. Certes les choses n'allaient pas êtres faciles et il se devait d'être patient mais elle en valait le coup. Ils en valaient le coup. Il savait que du jour au lendemain, les choses ne changeraient pas du tout au tout, qu'ils ne seraient pas comme Nathan et Haley, mais à force de temps et d'amour il savait aussi qu'il regagnerait sa confiance et qu'il l'épouserait là, sur cette plage. Leur petit coin de paradis.

* * *

Après le départ de Brooke et Lucas, Peyton s'était réfugiée à l'étage dans la salle de bain marbrée. Elle s'était enfermée à double tour et s'était laissée glisser de tout son long contre la porte, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mettre un terme à son amitié avec Brooke et devoir leur dire adieu avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait du faire dans sa vie. Elle ne le regrettait pas, non. Elle avait vraiment eu besoin de faire cela pour elle, pour pouvoir avancer. Mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à l'étage d'en dessous mais n'osa pas quitter la salle de bain pour autant. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle était seule dans son malheur. Désespérément seule.

... : Peyton ? Tu es là ?

C'était la voix d'Haley. La blonde posa une main sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confronter à Haley maintenant. Elles étaient un peu en froid ces derniers temps et plus particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait surpris la discussion entre Haley et Nathan a propos de son histoire avec Lucas. Elle leur en voulait un peu. D'autant plus qu'elle savait à présent qu'ils avaient dit à Brooke et Lucas qu'elle se cachait ici. Eux seuls le savaient.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque quelques coups furent tapés à la porte. La voix douce d'Haley se fit entendre.

- **Haley :** Peyton, je sais que tu es là .. Je t'ai entendue pleurer .. Ouvre moi s'il te plait..

La tête retenue par ses deux poings posés en appuie sur ses genoux, elle hésita longuement. La confrontation avec Brooke et Lucas l'avait épuisée et elle n'était pas prête à en supporter une nouvelle. Au bout de longues minutes elle se décida finalement à lui ouvrir. Elle avait tellement besoin d'une amie, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Elle se décala alors de la porte, s'appuyant contre le mur tout proche et tourna le cliquetis de la poignet. La brunette entra timidement dans la pièce et eue un sourire triste pour son amie. Elle s'installa près d'elle et tourna de nouveau le verrou de la porte, s'asseyant tout contre. Regardant droit devant elle, elle prit la main de son amie qu'elle serra fortement entre les deux siennes. La blonde pleurait toujours, silencieuse et un son brisé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres dans un chuchotement douloureux.

- **Peyton :** Je n'en peux plus Haley ..

- **Haley :** Je sais, Peyton, je sais.

Peyton pausa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et se laissa aller à sa tristesse. Elle n'avait que cela à faire de toute manière. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que plus une seule larme ne coule. Haley eu envie de lui dire que ça allait s'arranger, mais se retint de justesse en réalisant que non, cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

* * *

Après un long moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans ne rien dire, profitant simplement de la quiétude du lieu, Brooke et Lucas étaient rentrés chez la jeune femme, main dans la main, le coeur plus léger. La matinée touchait à sa fin et ils avaient encore tout le reste de la journée pour eux, à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement la grande maison de la jeune femme et se mirent à l'abri, la pluie recommençant à tomber en de fines coulées d'eau. Légèrement mouillés, ils entrèrent dans la maison en riant. Brooke ferma la porte et se plaqua contre celle-ci, ses cheveux mouillés lui collant au visage. Lucas qui riait toujours s'arrêta soudainement devant elle et la fixa intensément de ses yeux bleus. Il aimait ce sourire et plus que tout il aimait cette malice qui émanait d'elle. Alors c'était ça _le bonheur_ ? Se perdre corps et âme dans les yeux de l'autre ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et lui remit une mèche en place puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact, les lèvres accrochées aux siennes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce contact était si doux et assurément qu'elle pourrait très vite y reprendre l'habitude. Le baiser s'intensifia et Lucas du se décrocher à contre coeur pour poser son front contre le sien. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure, bien que l'envie était présente. Cette fois, il voulait prendre son temps, même s'ils allaient avoir un enfant d'ici quelques mois et que de réfréner leurs envies n'étaient plus nécessairement de mise. Cependant il voulait faire les choses bien et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils réapprennent à se connaitre, dans les moindres détails.

Il posa une main moite d'émotion sur sa joue et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour tomber dans le vert étincelant de son regard. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra imperceptiblement dans sa cavité thoracique et son souffle déjà erratique se mêla au sien par l'intermédiaire de leurs bouches entrouvertes, chargeant un peu plus l'air saturé en électricité. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'un moment aussi sensuel que celui-ci.

Prenant sur lui, il choisit cependant de mettre fin à ce moment afin de ne pas prendre le risque de déraper. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent de cette façon. Alors il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à tout le self-contrôle dont il était capable et inspira profondément avant de les ré-ouvrir et de lui murmurer, d'une voix un peu rauque.

- **Lucas :** Ca te dit de passer la journée rien que toi et moi, sous la couette devant un bon film ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un fin sourire apparaissant, laissant entrevoir ses fossettes puis hocha la tête lentement et lui prit la main pour le tirer à sa suite. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec des paroles inutiles. Et bien que l'image de sa meilleure amie tirant un trait définitif sur leur amitié était gravée dans son esprit, Lucas arrivait à lui changer les idées. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé devant une télévision allumée qui diffusait des clips en boucle, une bande d'amis trinquait joyeusement. La semaine avait été longue et ils étaient contents de se retrouver autour d'un verre. Ils auraient cependant bien aimés que la bande d'amis ne soit complètement réunie mais ils avaient conscience que les choses avaient définitivement changées et qu'espérer voir de nouveau Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Julian, Nathan et Haley dans la même pièce était inespéré. Ce soir là, seul Nathan était présent. Skills lui avait proposé de rester boire un verre avec eux après qu'il soit passé chercher Jamie qui avait passé l'après-midi avec son Oncle Skills.

- **Lauren :** A quoi est-ce qu'on trinque, aujourd'hui ?

- **Skills :** Parce qu'on doit avoir besoin d'une bonne raison pour trinquer maintenant ?

Son sourcil haussé et son air sérieux fit rire l'assemblée. Tandis qu'ils riaient tous joyeusement, Micro se leva plus sérieux que jamais, son verre dans la main droite et il jeta furtivement un regard à Millicent avant de prendre la parole.

- **Micro :** J'ai une bonne raison moi, de trinquer. J'ai demandé à Millie de m'épouser, et elle a dit oui.

Il offrit un doux sourire à Millicent qui le lui rendit, émue. Elle se leva subitement et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement faisait ainsi par la même occasion basculer son verre dans le canapé en cuir marron derrière lui. Skills vit rouge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en même temps qu'il s'écriait, d'une voix sur-aiguë.

- **Skills :** Le canapé, merde !

- **Lauren :** Skills !

Le réprimandant, elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule alors que celui-ci haussait les épaules. Ce canapé lui avait coûté super cher quand même..

A côté de lui, Nathan secoua la tête en riant doucement puis il se leva et tendit une main à Micro, avec un sourire.

- **Nathan :** Félicitation, mec.

Ils félicitèrent tous à tour de rôle les heureux fiancés. Dans quelques mois, Millicent Huxtable deviendrait Millicent Marvin Macfadden. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment réunir tout leurs amis si cher à leur coeur en ce jour si important pour eux. Heureusement qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

* * *

Chez Nathan et Haley, les deux jeunes femmes avaient passés un long moments assises sur le sol de la salle de bain à fixer le vide sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient échangées. De toute façon, Peyton n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoique ce soit, elle avait entendue assez de bobards ces derniers temps, seule la présence réconfortante de son amie était nécessaire.

Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et les voix de Jamie et Nathan se rependre à l'étage plus bas. Peyton détacha sa main de celles d'Haley et lui adressa un léger sourire maladroit, les yeux encore brillants puis s'enfuit de la salle de bain pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la peine que Jamie la voit comme cela, il était bien trop petit pour être mêlé à des histoires d'adultes surtout quand celles-ci concernaient des personnes aussi proches, telles que son parrain et sa marraine. Dans la salle de bain, Haley se redressa difficilement puis s'approcha du lavabo sur lequel elle s'appuya de ses deux mains, la tête baissée. Elle souffla longuement puis redressa la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Toutes ces histoires la touchaient au plus au point si bien qu'elle était moralement complètement épuisée. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour aider Peyton, ni comment s'excuser au près de Brooke .. Elle se sentait totalement inutile.

La porte qui était restée entrouverte après le départ précipité de Peyton s'ouvrit en grand et Nathan apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'y appuya et la regarda longuement. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme comme cela, encore plus quand elle aurait du rayonner de bonheur dans l'état actuel des choses du fait de cette seconde grossesse désirée. Parfois il apercevait des larmes couler silencieusement quand elle croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas et il détestait se sentir si impuissant.

- **Nathan :** Micro et Millicent vont se marier.

Elle sursauta, surprise, puis se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et s'écria.

- **Haley :** Quoi ?

La nouvelle l'avait surprise surtout après le moment qu'elle venait de passer avec Peyton, lui laissant les pensées embrouillées. Elle n'avait pas la tête à penser à quelque chose de joyeux, mais elle était contente pour ses amis. Un petit sourire sincère prit possession de ses lèvres et elle se décrocha du lavabo tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- **Haley :** Je suis contente pour eux, ils le méritent.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Cependant il s'aperçut bien vite que le coeur de sa femme n'y était pas. Elle était maussade. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui la tracassait alors il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front et de la serrer plus étroitement contre lui puis il lui murmura d'une vois douce au creux de l'oreille.

- **Nathan :** Va la voir.

Elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, interrogatrice.

- **Nathan :** Brooke. Va la voir. Je sais que ça te tracasse depuis plusieurs jours et ça ne s'arrangera pas tant que tu n'iras pas la voir. C'est ton amie et elle te manque, va y.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent doucement puis se mirent à briller de larmes contenues. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante qu'il la connaisse si bien. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'éclipsa dans un courant d'air le laissant planté au milieu de la salle de bain.

* * *

Toujours en état de choc, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas bougées du canapé depuis de très longues heure. Elles étaient simplement restées blotties l'une contre l'autre. Le silence régnait en maitre seulement ponctué par quelques plaintes déchirantes à certains moment.

Tom s'approcha d'elles un plateau à la main sur lequel trônait deux tasses de tisanes fumantes. Il s'assit sur la table basse face à elles et déposa le plateau près de lui puis les fixa durant ce qui leurs parurent une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche, les poings serrés et un pli barrant son front.

- **Tom :** _Qui_ ?

Ashley tourna la tête vers lui, le visage ravagé de larmes et secoua la tête de négation. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause d'elle. Samantha adressa un regard noir au jeune blond, qui n'avait pas eu la délicatesse de lui épargner cette question alors que ses pleurs venaient seulement de se calmer. Il n'en tint pas compte et l'ignora superbement. Il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir, quitte à blesser un peu plus Ashley en lui rappelant ses douloureux souvenirs s'il le fallait, mais c'était viscéral. Il fallait qu'il sache, tout de suite, il ne pouvait plus tenir comme ça.

- **Tom :** Qui ?

Il la fixait sans ciller, la veine sur son front battant furieusement, tandis qu'elle continuait de secouer la tête en pleurant. Cette vision l'énerva au plus au point et des images toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres s'installèrent dans son esprit. Il serra la mâchoire prêt à exploser et s'écria un peu plus violemment que les fois précédente. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus contenir la rage qui le consumait.

- **Tom :** Qui ? Réponds bordel !

Elle sursauta surprise par son ton agressif et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement il était déjà débout, ses deux mains posées sur épaules, la plaquant contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il lui murmura sèchement une dernière fois la question qui acheva de l'effrayer.

- **Tom :** J'ai dit _qui_ ?

- **Ashley :** ( _murmurant_ ) Ben ..

Malgré elle les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses yeux gris et sa mâchoire serrée l'avait effrayée et elle n'avait pu retenir le nom de son ex petit ami, celui qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant à Tree Hill, de franchir ses lèvres. Elle l'avait quitté des semaines plus tôt après l'avoir trouvé au lit avec une autre et l'avait depuis superbement ignoré malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de se faire pardonner. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il ne puisse en arriver là, même si plusieurs fois il lui avait dit qu'il finirait par la récupérer, par n'importe quel moyen. Elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux et il avait profité qu'elle soit seule, dans un coin isolé et sombre, quelque peu enivrée par l'alcool pour ne pas pouvoir se défendre et il avait profité d'elle, la salissant au plus profond de son âme. Et avant de partir, il avait rit et lui avait dit que maintenant qu'elle était aussi sale qu'une trainée, il ne voulait plus d'elle, et elle avait eu alors envie de disparaitre. Littéralement.

Tom hocha la tête et se détendit un instant en comprenant qu'il lui avait fait peur. Ses yeux devinrent moins orageux et il caressa quelques secondes sa joue du bout des doigts puis s'éloigna vivement d'elles, attrapa un sweatshirt qui trainait par là et quitta l'appartement sous les protestations des deux adolescentes. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Ashley l'attirait, qu'une sorte de flirt s'était installé entre eux et de savoir que cet ordure avait posé ses mains sur elle, qu'il l'avait salie, le mettait dans une rage folle. Une colère assourdissante et aveugle qu'il devait assouvir.

* * *

Devant la porte d'entrée de la brune, Haley n'osait pas toquer. Elle avait plus que tout envie de retrouver son amie mais à présent qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa réaction totalement stupide, elle avait honte. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour lui prouver à quel point elle était désolée. Rien ne pourrait être assez fort après les mots qu'elle avait employée, elle l'avait pratiquement assimilée à une trainée..

Elle inspira un grand coup puis toqua quelques coups hésitants. Au bout de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucas souriant aux cheveux ébouriffés. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise. Elle ne savait pas que lui et Brooke s'étaient retrouvés. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour la brunette mais les choses n'avaient pas évoluées entre eux lors de leur dernière conversation sous le porche de sa maison. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle n'en trouvait plus ses mots.

- **Haley :** Tu .. _Toi et Brooke_ ?

Elle lui fit de gros yeux pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et il s'esclaffa doucement. Elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et le pressa de lui répondre. Il se contenta comme simple réponse d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **Haley :** Ouah m-mais depuis quand ?

Il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils puis releva un visage radieux vers elle, conservant néanmoins un faciès on ne peut plus sérieux.

- **Lucas :** Exactement deux heures et quarante huit minutes. Je n'ai pas compté les secondes.

D'avantage surprise par son ton faussement sérieux, elle ne pu retenir une exclamation qui fit rire son ami. Malgré tout elle était très contente pour eux. Elle se souvenait très bien des mots qu'avait eu Brooke à son mariage, comme quoi que le véritable amour restait inchangé. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison à ce moment là. Haley lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. De voir son meilleur ami si heureux la comblait. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de sourire si éclatant et sincère sur son visage. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa un instant de son pouce puis lui murmura du bout des lèvres tout ses voeux, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- **Haley :** Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la voix claironnante de sa petite-amie se fit entendre. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

- **Brooke :** Qui s'est Lucas ?

- **Lucas :** Une _amie_.

Haley lui sourit reconnaissante puis il la laissa entrer. Il récupéra sa veste posée négligemment sur le canapé et entama un mouvement vers la sortie. Haley le retint par le bras en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

- **Haley :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- **Lucas :** Je pense que vous avez besoin d'avoir une discussion rien que toutes les deux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'éclipsa la laissant seule face à Brooke qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. La brune s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle l'aperçue et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un ovale parfait. Gênée, face au regard surpris de son amie, Haley remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourit timidement puis fit un léger signe de main en guise de bonsoir.

- **Haley :** Salut ..

Brooke hocha la tête puis serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, la dévisageant un instant. Elle se dirigea ensuite sans un mot vers la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de thé à la camomille qu'elles affectionnaient toutes les deux et qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de boire lorsqu'Haley lui rendait visite, avant. Depuis, Brooke n'y avait plus touché. Elle déposa les tasses sur le comptoir puis s'installa ensuite sur une des chaises hautes disposées autour, attendant qu'Haley la rejoigne, silencieusement. Déboussolée celle-ci s'installa à ses côtés et récupéra la tasse que la brune lui tendait en lui murmurant un timide merci. Elle était un peu désemparée.

- **Haley :** Merci ..

Cette situation la dérangeait, Brooke agissait comme si de rien n'était malgré l'apparente impassibilité qu'affichait son visage. Elle était déstabilisée mais prit son courage à deux mains et commença ce pourquoi elle était venue d'une voix basse, le regard fuyant.

- **Haley :** Tu me manques Brooke .. J'ai réagi comme la pire des idiotes et si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je m'en veux, aujourd'hui .. J'aimerais pouvoir me faire pardonner même si je sais que ça n'effacera en rien ce que j'ai pu dire ou ce que j'ai pu faire, mais mon amie me manque terriblement...

La gorge nouée Brooke osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans les siens. Elle avait eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour cette journée, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter d'avantage, cependant Haley continua sur sa lancée, la voix gorgée d'émotions.

- **Haley :** J'ai réagi égoïstement en t'ignorant tout ce temps, alors qu'en vérité tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Tu t'es juste rendue compte de qui tu étais vraiment amoureuse, et c'était injuste de ma part de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose de si naturelle. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai été bête..C'est un comble pour moi l'intello, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eu un sourire amer en même temps que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et que sa gorge se nouait l'empêchant de bien s'exprimer. L'intello. C'était Brooke qui l'avait surnommé de cette manière au lycée, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas encore amies. Elle lui avait donné ce surnom en référence à son statut de tutrice, et il était resté plus tard lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'Haley n'était pas seulement une intello, mais une amie digne de confiance, une personne pleine de morale dotée d'un grand coeur, toujours là pour les autres. Haley avait l'impression de s'être un peu perdue en chemin.

- **Haley :** Je m'en veux tellement surtout après l'amie que tu as été pour moi toutes ces années.. C'est comme si je n'étais pas digne de ton amitié. Tu as toujours su faire la part des choses, tu m'as accueillie quand je suis revenue de ma tournée et tu m'as épaulée quand j'ai appris ma grossesse alors que la seule fois où tu as eu besoin de moi, je n'ai pas été là.. J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais.

Brooke posa une main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à ne pas en dire plus. Tout était dit et c'était amplement suffisant. Elle l'avait pardonné à la première parole de toute manière .. Son amitié lui manquait beaucoup trop pour cela. Haley le comprit et lui sourit. Elle posa ensuite une main sur son ventre désormais bien rond, un léger sourire prit possession de ses lèvres.

- **Haley :** Félicitations pour toi et Lucas, vous ferez des superbes parents.

Elle l'avait déjà félicité pour sa grossesse, mais jamais pour cet enfant qui allait porter le nom des Scott. A l'époque quand elle avait apprit sa grossesse, elle croyait encore qu'il s'agissait du bébé de Julian. Brooke la remercia et les leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant la lèvre.

- **Brooke :** Je suis complètement terrorisée ! Et puis on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu le meilleur des modèles ..

Haley eut un petit rire en s'imaginait la tête de Victoria avec un bébé dans les bras. Totalement incompatible.

- **Haley :** C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes, c'est bon signe, mais tout se passera bien, tu verra. Et puis tu as Lucas et tu nous a nous, tes amis.

Brooke acquiesça timidement et elles discutèrent un long moment encore de leur futurs enfants qui auraient pratiquement le même âge. Soudain, au beau milieu d'une phrase, Haley fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta subitement.

- **Haley :** Est-ce que Lucas sait pour ta précédente fausse couche ?

Coupable, la brune baissa la tête pour esquiver le regard courroucé de son amie. Elle avait été incapable de lui dire, encore plus maintenant que tout semblait si parfait. Haley ouvrit de grands yeux choqués devant la mine coupable de son amie. Elle devait lui dire, il avait le droit de savoir.

- **Haley :** Brooke ! Il a le droit de savoir que tu étais tombée enceinte à l'époque du lycée ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que tu me l'as demandé, mais les choses sont différentes à présents, tu risques de faire une fausse couche à nouveau, il a le droit de savoir pourquoi ! Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça, cet enfant était autant le tien que le sien !

Brooke eut une moue défaite et plaqua son visage entre ses deux mains en soupirant. Et voilà que son petit monde venait encore une fois de s'écrouler.

* * *

Samantha était désemparée. Ashley n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Tom ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Elle devait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle tenta de l'appeler une fois de plus puis essaya le portable de Brooke ainsi que celui d'Haley qui étaient tout deux sur messagerie. Elle n'avait pas le numéro de Nathan et encore moins celui de Lucas. Le temps tournait et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Paniquée elle prit son portable et téléphona à un dernier numéro, son dernier recours.

- ... :Allo ?

- **Sam :** Tu m'avais dit que si j'avais besoin de ton aide, tu serais toujours là pour m'aider, tu te souviens ?

- ... : Sam ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête complètement paniquée, même si la personne ne pouvait pas la voir à l'autre bout du combiné.

- **Sam :** J'ai besoin de ton aide, Julian.

" Tout le monde a différentes _visions_ du **bonheur** .. Pour moi, le **bonheur** c'est _toi_ quand tu es avec moi, c'est _**nous**_ ..

J'ai rien fais de _grave_.. A part peut être _trop_ **_t'aimer_**. "

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis tout juste en vacances, donc je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'aurais pu le poster bien avant, il était pratiquement terminé depuis un moment sauf que j'avais un peu perdue la motivation pour écrire, et surtout que je trouvais archi-nulle tout ce que je pouvais mettre sur papier. C'est donc pour cela que ce chapitre à tarder à venir, j'ai longuement hésité à le supprimer et à tout recommencer, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le refaire en entier, donc j'attends vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma motivation, et non pas l'inspiration qui est toujours présente, elle. Et c'est bien ça le pire, j'ai tout pleins d'idées dans la tête, mais une fois devant mon ordinateur, y a rien qui veut sortir, ou alors, rien ne me plait ..  
**

**Bref ! J'ai aussi un projet d'un OS Delena de la série Vampire Diaries, quand je me sentirais de nouveau apte à écrire ;)  
**

*** à Kahoko. S : Comme toujours, merci à toi pour tes magnifiques reviews :) Sérieusement, sans toi, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais continué à poster sur , donc vraiment merci !  
**

**Eh oui comme tu dis, un peu d'action et de larmes, ça commençait à manquer, et puis cette confrontation était inévitable et surtout, très attendue ! Il était plus que temps qu'ils mettent les choses au clairs, ces trois là, même si la chute était elle aussi inévitable. C'est assez évident que Peyton ne peut pas leur pardonner comme ça leur trahison. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussie à te faire un peu apprécier Peyton, pas de Jake dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va très vite reprendre ses recherches, et on revera bientôt Jake dans le coin :p  
**

**Si Brooke et Lucas ne craignent plus rien ? Hum comment dire, tu as du sûrement comprendre à la lecture de ce chapitre, particulièrement la fin, qu'une révélation attend Lucas et que celle-ci risque de ne peut-être pas trop lui plaire, alors bon.. Pour te rassurer, quand cette histoire s'arrêtera, parce qu'elle devra bien avoir une fin un jour, même si je ne suis absolumeent pas pressée du tout, Brooke et Lucas seront ensembles et heureux. Mais bon, tu es d'accord avec moi que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et que donc par conséquent, ils auront encore quelques obstacles à surmonter ;) Y compris pour les autres personnages !  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments sur la confrontation du précédent chapitre, elle était vachement importante pour moi et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ! J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de le rendre crédible, émouvante et poignante, apparamment je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie donc :) Et où je vais chercher toutes ces idées ? En général j'écoute une musique et l'inspiration me vient toute seule, j'essaie de me visualiser la scène et d'y mettre des mots.. Contente que le rendu final te plaise et te transporte tout autant ;)  
**

**Et pour le Lucas lycéen, totalement ! D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, c'est vraiment ce Lucas là qu'on redécouvre, avec un bond en arrière dans leur relation, sur une scène totalement emblématique du BL !  
**

**J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre, et que ce chapitre-ci ne t'aura pas trop déçue.. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain, j'espère juste retrouver tout l'entrain que je pouvais avoir avant en écrivant ..  
**

**A très bientôt alors, mademoiselle, bisous :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : _" On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens. Et puis on rencontre des êtres qui soudainement en donnent un. "_**

Alerté par le ton paniqué de la jeune fille, Julian avait sauté dans sa voiture, quittant le plateau de tournage de son nouveau film et avait filé à l'adresse indiquée. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il retrouva les deux soeurs qui arrivaient au même instant, affolées. La bécane de l'adolescent blond était jetée sur le bas côté et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Samantha n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer quel était le problème et la seule chose que le jeune homme savait était que l'un des amis de Samantha avait des problèmes. Il se gara alors précipitamment et sortit en trombe de sa voiture, intimant aux deux jeunes filles de rester à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande demeure, il fut tout de suite alerté par les cris et les bruits d'objets se brisant pendant la lutte. Il se laissa guider par les sons et trouva bien vite les deux adolescents à terre en train de se battre dans ce qui semblait être une chambre à première vue. Le dénommé Ben était au sol, se débattant comme il le pouvait d'un Tom acharné. Le blond était à califourchon sur lui, le plaquant au sol, et lui assenait coups de poings sur coups de poings. Il n'entendit même pas la voix de Julian lui hurler d'arrêter, bien trop aveuglé par sa haine.

Julian ne connaissait pas plus que cela l'adolescent. Il l'avait simplement vu quelques fois, mais il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Samantha. Et il savait aussi que si la jeune fille lui avait accordé sa confiance c'est qu'il la méritait, même si en cet instant il semblait littéralement hors de contrôle. Samantha n'était pas quelqu'un qui accordait sa confiance si facilement. Il tenta de s'approcher du duo mais se prit un coup perdu dans le nez qui émit un craquement sonore sitôt que le sang se mit à couler. Il recula d'un pas sous l'impact et plaqua une main sur son nez pour tenter de contrôler l'afflux de sang, en vain. Mais alors qu'il allait réitérer une nouvelle approche, il vit avec effroi le brun attraper d'une main le couteau suisse qui trainait sur la petite table de chevet et l'enfoncer d'un geste brisque et précis dans l'abdomen du blond. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur lui, cessa tout mouvement, les yeux exorbités, et recula légèrement puis s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de douleur, se chemise grise se souillant de son sang.

- **Julian :** Oh mon dieu ..

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une chose pareille un jour dans sa vie et encore moins lorsque Samantha avait demandé son aide. A présent, le brun s'était redressé, le visage souillé de sang et l'arme toujours en main, tandis que près de lui gisait le corps de Tom se vidant de son sang peu à peu. Julian commençait à paniquer, l'adolescent semblait comme fou et était armé alors que lui était seul et n'avait même pas son portable sur lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Samantha et lui faire encourir ce risque, mais il était en position de faiblesse à cet instant, et à chaque seconde qui passait la vie quittait progressivement le blond qui avait à présent perdu connaissance. Il mit ses devant lui pour tenter de le calmer et fit du mieux qu'il le put pour cacher sa panique.

- **Julian :** Ok euh écoute .. On peut s'arranger, je sais que tu n'as pas voulu lui faire de mal et que tu ne voulais pas tout ce qui est arrivé, et si tu posais ton arme on pourrait discuter et trouver une solution, tu ne crois pas ?

Le visage de l'adolescent se déforma d'un rictus mauvais. Aucun doute qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en lui.

- **Ben :** A quoi bon ? C'est ce cinglé qui m'a attaqué, je n'ai rien fait moi ! La légitime défense, vous connaissez ?

Il lui avait dit tout cela tout en s'approchant d'un pas démesurément lent de lui en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts, ses yeux fous le fixant. Julian recula sans le quitter du regard un seconde, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre une armoire derrière lui.

- **Julian :** Si tu fais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ton acte ne passera plus pour de la légitime défense.

- **Ben :** Et qui pourrai en témoigner le contraire, hein ? J'ai rien à perdre moi, vous savez ! Et j'irais pas en prison à cause d'un mec qui s'croit plus intelligent que moi ! J'suis nez ici, tout le monde me connait, vous croyez qu'ils vont préférer croire qui d'entre nous ?

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il avançait d'un pas de plus, se rapprochant inexorablement de sa prochaine victime. Maintenant qu'il le voyait bien, Julian comprit qu'il ne pourrait le raisonner. Le jeune homme semblait dément et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa crise de folie.

La lame n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau de son cou tandis que les poings serrés, il priait de toutes ses forces, regrettant les choses qu'il n'avait pas faites, mais qu'il aurait tant aimé faire.

Soudain, les yeux fermés d'appréhension et la respiration bloquée, il sentit deux bras l'enserrer et des larmes mouiller sa chemise. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit avec ébahissement Samantha blottie dans ses bras. Stoique, il laissa son regard couler sur le reste de la pièce et vit le corps inerte de son agresseur, assommé par ce qu'il lui semblait être une lampe de chevet. Ses bras se refermèrent automatiquement autour du corps de l'adolescente et il se permit enfin de laisser des larmes couler. Contre lui, Samantha semblait bouleversée et d'une voix brisée par l'émotion qu'elle l'informa de la situation.

- **Sam :** Les secours sont en routes.. On s'est inquiétées quand on ne vous à pas vu revenir .. Je suis désolée Julian de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça, je suis vraiment désolée..

Près d'eux, Ashley s'était jetée aux pieds du blond et avait placé délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, celles-ci tombant sur le visage paisible de l'endormi. Elle le suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux, s'excusait d'être entrée dans sa vie tout en lui caressant le visage. Il était si pale qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était déjà mort ..

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Brooke et Haley étaient toujours en train de discuter autour de leur tasse de thé. Brooke avait fini par promettre à son amie qu'elle dirait tout à Lucas, en tant voulue, et Haley n'avait pas insisté. Elle savait que son amie était bien trop têtue et que de toute manière se mêler de choses qui ne la regardait pas n'apportait rien de bon. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas ré-apparu. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient comme si ces derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais produit, bien qu'une certaine gêne au plus profond d'elles-même était néanmoins encore persistante. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps avant que les choses ne soient réellement comme avant, mais en attendant, elles pouvaient bien faire comme si. Le visage d'Haley se porta sur la grande horloge murale du salon et elle descendit vivement de sa chaise en s'exclamant.

- **Haley :** Oh mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, Jamie va m'en vouloir...

Amusée, Brooke haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant. Elle connaissait bien son filleul et savait qu'il pouvait avoir des idées bien arrêtées lorsqu'il le voulait.

- **Brooke :** Pourquoi ça ?

- **Haley :** Il tenait absolument à ce qu'on prépare le repas ensemble, malheureusement pour moi il a hérité des talents culinaires de son père..

Brooke rit légèrement et serra son amie contre elle pour lui dire au revoir. Haley lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement sur Nathan et Lucas. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, surprises de leur brusque arrivée, et d'autant plus de les voir ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en froid. Cependant à leur visage, elles surent immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Leur mine fermée était bien trop inhabituelle. Haley se sentit paniquer et se jeta sur son mari, l'attrapant par les deux bras pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- **Haley :** Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jamie, c'est ça ?

Comprenant son affolement, il la serra contre lui en la rassurant. Lui aussi aurait immédiatement pensé à leur fils s'il n'avait pas été avec lui, mais dieu merci, il n'avait rien. Il la serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre sur la sienne en lui murmurant les mots réconfortants qu'elle voulait entendre.

- **Nathan :** Jamie va bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Brooke se sentit de plus en plus mal. S'il n'était rien arrivé à Jamie et que Nathan et Lucas étaient ici, cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose soit à Peyton, soit à Samantha. Elle prit appuie sur le comptoir derrière elle et posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant. Elle sentait son coeur s'affoler et quelques contractions se faire ressentir dans son ventre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se plia en deux en poussant de légers gémissements de douleur.

- **Lucas :** Brooke !

Paniqué, Lucas se rapprocha d'elle vivement puis posa une main sur celle qu'elle avait sur son ventre. Il était très inquiet, il savait que le moindre choc émotionnel pourrait être fatal au bébé, et peut-être même pour Brooke. Il se pencha devant elle et posa une main sur sa joue, les yeux dans les siens, afin de l'aider à se calmer.

- **Lucas :** Ça va aller, ma jolie, ça va aller. Il faut que tu respires tout doucement, c'est ça. Calme toi, Brooke, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Inspire, expire ..

Il l'aida à se rapprocher du canapé sur lequel il tenta de l'installer confortablement tandis qu'elle le repoussa vivement. Un pli barrait son front, elle était bien trop inquiète pour ses proches pour laisser Lucas s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait compris que quelque chose s'était produit, et ne pas savoir quoi, et surtout à qui, était une bien pire torture que de ne rien savoir du tout.

- **Brooke :** Qui ?

- **Lucas :** Brooke ...

- **Brooke :** Je t'en pris, Lucas, j'ai besoin de savoir, qui ? S'il te plaît ..

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit ses mains entre les siennes, la couvant d'un regard inquiet, ne faisant que renforcer l'inquiétude de la brune. Il ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle la chamboule, or il savait très bien que ce serait le cas. Depuis l'enlèvement de Samantha des mois plus tôt, tout ce qui se rapportait à la jeune fille était décuplé par mille chez Brooke. Elle refusait qu'elle sorte seule dans les rues de Tree Hill, lui avait imposé un couvre feu à vingt-trois heures alors qu'elle était presque majeur, et paradoxalement cédait à tous ces caprices afin qu'elle se sente le mieux possible et qu'elle oublie les dures épreuves que la vie lui avait imposée, même si elle savait très bien que cela était impossible.

- **Lucas :** On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais Tom, l'ami de Samantha, a été poignardé. Samantha et Ashley étaient sur les lieux, mais elles n'ont rien, elles sont simplement en état de choc...

Choquée, Brooke posa une main sur sa bouche afin de retenir un cri d'horreur. Du peu qu'elle le connaissait, Tom semblait être un bon garçon, que c'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Et que diable faisait sa fille à cet endroit là ?

Cependant, au son de sa voix et à son regard lointain, elle comprit que ce n'était pas tout et elle avait très peur d'entendre la suite.

- **Brooke :** Et ?

- **Lucas :** Julian était là aussi.. Il a la nez cassé, mais il va bien.

... Julian ? JULIAN ? Était-ce une blague ? Ce devait être ça, elle allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar !

Elle eut l'impression que sa voix était bloquée et ne réussit qu'à prononcer quelques mots étranglés.

- **Brooke :** .. Julian ? Ce n'est pas possible ! J-je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien ..

Elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de son ex amant depuis la fois où elle lui avait demandé pardon derrière une porte en bois d'une chambre d'hôtel de Tree Hill. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'il avait depuis longtemps quitté la ville et qu'il était à New York, ou Los Angeles, une des ces grandes villes. Que faisait-il a Tree Hill encore ? Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal de savoir qu'il avait failli lui aussi de se faire poignarder.. Elle éprouvait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune homme, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour ils pourraient avoir une discussion et repartir sur de nouvelles bases tous les deux, même si cela semblait inespéré au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Parmi toutes ces questions, une seule et essentielle question se rappelait souvent à elle, pourquoi avait-elle appelé Julian et pas elle ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas la force de Julian, mais elle aurait pu faire appel à Lucas ou à Nathan, mais non, l'adolescente avait préféré appeler Julian. Prise d'un doute qui lui comprima le ventre, elle se leva brusquement sous les violentes protestations de Lucas et se jeta sur son sac posé négligemment dans l'entrée duquel elle extirpa son téléphone portable.

**14 appels manqués de Sam**

Elle poussa une exclamation en posant une main sur bouche. Sam l'avait appelé à l'aide et elle n'avait rien entendue ! Quelle mère indigne était-elle pour laisser son enfant au main d'un violent agresseur ? Si elle n'était même pas capable de protéger correctement Samantha, comment le pourrait-elle pour son bébé ?

Sans avoir le moindre doute de ce qui assaillait Brooke, Lucas s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille de douces paroles réconfortantes.

- **Lucas :** Tu devrais aller te reposer Brooke, on te tiendra au courant c'est promis.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, le regard noir et attrapa ses clefs sur le petit meuble derrière elle. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste ici à se faire un sang d'encre tandis que ses proches étaient à l'hôpital, sans elle. Il soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Haley lui offrit un sourire compatissant et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son frère posa une main sur son épaule, sans toutefois le regarder. Ils rejoignirent Brooke qui les attendait devant sa voiture et grimpèrent tous en direction de l'hôpital, Lucas au volant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout au plus, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant les portes de l'hôpital. Brooke entra en trombe dans l'enceinte et se dirigea à l'accueil d'un pas vif où elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur le bureau, faisant ainsi sursauter la secrétaire.

- **Brooke :** Ma fille, Samantha Walker a été admise ici avec sa soeur et l'un de ses amis, Tom. Il y avait un adulte avec eux, Julian Baker.

La secrétaire haussa les sourcils mais ne releva pas le défaut de concordance entre le nom de celle qu'elle prétendait être sa fille, et le sien, le célébrissime nom de la célèbre créatrice de mode qu'elle était. Elle regarda quelques secondes son écran et finit par lui indiquer l'endroit où ils étaient.

- **Secétaire :** Au fond de ce couloir, à gauche. Quant à Mr Jackson, il est au bloc opératoire pour le moment, on vous donnera de ses nouvelles rapidement.

Brooke la remercia d'un signe de tête pressé et reprit sa course effrénée à travers les couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital. Elle se rendit bien vite sur les lieux et retrouva Samantha qui se jeta dans ses bras, les joues striées de larmes. Brooke la prit contre elle et la berça délicatement en caressant ses cheveux, soulagée.

- **Sam :** ( _murmurant_ ) J'ai eu tellement peur... Pardon, pardon, maman.

Elle s'excusait de tous les soucis qu'elle lui causait, de tous les malheurs qu'elle avait apporté dans sa vie. La gorge nouée, Brooke acquiesça. Son regard balaya la pièce et tomba sur celui de Julian qui la fixait pendant qu'une infirmière s'occupait de son nez. Elle se détacha doucement de la jeune fille et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et hésitant. Elle joua un instant avec ses doigts, puis s'installa sur un tabouret, face à lui. Plus loin, son coeur battant douloureusement, Lucas assistait à la scène. Il savait que Brooke l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Julian, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait toujours une profonde affection et estime pour lui, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait, pour sa bonté et sa générosité naturelle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur en voyant la femme qu'il aimait, en compagnie d'un autre homme, qu'elle avait aussi aimé. Il avait envie de la garder rien que pour lui, à tout jamais. Il l'avait perdue bien assez de nombreuses années pour prendre le risque de la perdre de nouveau. C'était totalement stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre cela.

Les yeux humides, Brooke fixa de ses grands yeux verts son ex compagnon attendant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Celui-ci la fixait tout autant, se perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux, puis il soupira et baissa la tête.

- **Julian :** Samantha m'a appelé complètement paniqué et je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à sauter dans ma voiture pour venir l'aider. Je la considère comme ma fille, tu sais.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle connaissait parfaitement toute l'affection et la tendresse que portait Julian pour Samantha et elle savait que cela était réciproque.

- **Julian :** Pour ce qui est du reste, je n'en sais pas plus.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Tout était dit, il ne savait rien d'autre et il n'avait aucune envie pour le moment d'entendre Brooke lui dire encore une fois qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle et Lucas étaient de nouveaux ensemble, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement avec le regard meurtri de jalousie du blond posé sur eux.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre. Brooke se retourna brusquement et vit les regards choqués d'Haley, Nathan et Lucas ainsi que les deux soeurs assises à même le sol, dans les bras l'une de l'autre et un médecin en blouse blanche les surplombant, le regard désolé.

Brooke eut l'impression de ne plus arriver à retrouver sa respiration et les voix devenaient de plus en plus lointaines, semblables à de légers bourdonnements. Elle se plia en deux et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, poussant un long cri puis s'écroula, inconsciente. Désespéré, Lucas se jeta à ses pieds en hurlant qu'un médecin vienne les aider.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, son corps relié à des machines. Les battements du coeur de son bébé semblaient réguliers bien qu'un peu faible. Près d'elle Lucas lui tenait la main, les yeux perdus dans le vagues et le teint blanchâtre, il semblait avoir pleuré. Elle papillonna des yeux et pressa doucement sa main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Il tourna des yeux vides vers elle sans émettre le moindre sourire quand à son réveil. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait complètement chamboulé, perdu et c'est sa voix brisé qui la sortie de ses songes.

- **Lucas :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Brooke ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et se redressa quelque peu dans son lit pour lui faire face. Il lâcha sa main et se mit à faire les cents pas, les mains sur sa tête. Il cherchait à se maitriser sans y parvenir et se mit à crier.

- **Lucas :** Bon sang, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais enceinte ? Je t'aimais bordel, j'aurais été là pour toi, Brooke ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Les yeux écarquillés, les mains moites et le coeur battant la chamade, elle le fixa, sans ne savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'expliquer, s'excuser, mais devant son regard accusateur, rien ne vint. Elle se sentait fautive. Elle _était_ fautive. Elle avait espéré repousser au plus possible cette discussion, mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.  
Lucas s'approcha d'elle, le regard pétillant à la fois de colère et de douleur. Il lui en voulait de ne pas tout lui avoir dit à cette époque et d'avoir gardé ce secret toutes ces années. A ce moment là, il aurait absolument _tout_ fait pour elle, c'était elle qu'il voulait à n'importe quels moments et il s'était évertué à la reconquérir, à lui redonner confiance en lui, sans succès. Il avait tout fait, il s'était montré présent et patient, et en échange, elle n'avait fait que le fuir et le pousser dans les bras de Peyton, alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ? Était-elle si masochiste pour se refuser le droit d'être heureuse ? De _leur_ refuser ce droit ?

Quand il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Peyton, ce n'était absolument pas par amour pour la blondinette, bien sûr qu'il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais comment aurait-il pu du jour au lendemain se sortir Brooke Pénélope Davis de son esprit ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, et ce parce que Brooke Davis n'était pas une de ces personnes que l'on peut effacer de notre vie, oublié dans un coin, aussi facilement. Non cette petite brune au caractère bien trempé et aux positions bien affirmées était quelqu'un qui laissait une trace sur votre vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qui vous marquait à jamais.  
Et ce soir là, lorsqu'une fois de plus elle l'avait poussé dans les bras de Peyton, il avait cédé, parce qu'il avait eu un instant de faiblesse, parce qu'inconsciemment il avait comprit qu'aussi belle et farouchement indépendante qu'elle était, il l'avait trop faite souffrir pour qu'elle lui ouvre son coeur de nouveau. Il devait vivre son histoire avec Peyton, c'était une évidence, et ce même si elle était vouée à l'échec, il le _devait_. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, se perdant au fil du temps dans ses sentiments, ne sachant plus démêler le vrai du faux. A force de créer une barrière entre elle et les autres, Brooke avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait arrêté de souffrir de par son manque de confiance en Lucas pour souffrir en silence de voir les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, heureux, ensemble. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle le laisse entrer dans sa vie encore une fois et pour qu'elle lui ouvre son coeur, _totalement_. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et il avait du passer à autre chose. Avancer.

Il se posta devant elle et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il cherchait des réponses. Comprenant qu'à présent, elle ne pourrait plus y échapper, Brooke baissa la tête sur ses mains qu'elle se tortillait, les larmes dévalant son visage pâle. Elle inspira longuement et entreprit de lui raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à lui cacher cette vérité, cette _douloureuse _vérité qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

- **Brooke :** J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte peu de temps après le mariage de Nathan et Haley.. Ça faisait quelques temps que je ne me sentais pas très bien, et Haley m'a demandé de l'accompagner à sa consultation. Elle croyait être enceinte et on a décidés de passer le test toutes les deux. Je l'ai fait plus pour la rassurer elle que parce que je pensais être enceinte moi aussi, c'était totalement impossible pour moi, on avait toujours fait attention. Et quelques jours plus tard, on a eu les résultats, on était enceintes toutes les deux. J'étais terrorisée, je venais de prendre conscience que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec, que Peyton était toujours là, entre nous, quoiqu'il se passe, et j'apprenais que j'attendais un enfant, de toi. Je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie et mon copain, j'étais perdue, Haley aussi, alors on décidés de garder ça pour nous quelques temps. J'avais prévue de te le dire, _vraiment_, mais à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était une erreur tout ça. J'ai voulue avorter parce que je ne voulais pas de cette vie là pour mon enfant, d'un père et d'une mère qui ne s'aiment pas, ou plus, et surtout, je ne voulais pas te l'imposer. Je ne voulais pas _m'imposer_ dans ta vie, Lucas, alors que pour moi, à mes yeux, toi et Peyton étiez fait pour être ensemble. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop.. _égoiste _de ma part. J'ai pris rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour une intervention, j'étais déterminée, je savais que c'était la seule solution, mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu y aller, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer mon bébé, _notre_ bébé, parce que même si toi tu m'aimais plus, moi je t'aimais toujours, et ce bébé représentait tout ce qu'on avait vécu, aussi court et triste soit-il. Le lendemain, je me suis résolue à tout te dire, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, mais avant ça, je voulais voir Peyton, c'est pour ça que je suis allée au centre commercial, là où tous les ans on avait l'habitude de se retrouver pour qu'elle me vole mon cadeau dans la parfumerie et je vous ai vus, tous les deux, ensemble, vous sembliez si complice, heureux .. et _amoureux_, alors je suis resté cachée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'étais anéantie, _brisée_. Je pense que dans le fond, j'espérais avoir tord, que tu me prouves que c'était réellement moi que tu voulais, et ce soir là j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis rentrée chez Rachel au plus mal, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je pensais que ça allait passer, que c'était simplement du à me peine de coeur, je n'ai pas compris que je faisais une fausse couche jusqu'à ce que je me réveille quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital, Rachel à mon chevet. Je lui ai fait promettre, à elle et à Haley, de ne rien dire à personne, jamais. Le lendemain il y avait une soirée, Rachel m'a convaincue d'y aller pour me changer les idées, et c'est ce soir là que tu m'as dit que tu avais tord, que tu t'étais trompé et que tu n'étais en fin de compte pas l'homme de ma vie et j'ai alors su que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Elle releva le visage vers lui et croisa son regard blessé, déçu. Alors c'est vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? D_'eux_? Elle pensait vraiment qu'à ce moment là il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il était amoureux de Peyton ? Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire penser cela ? Il pensait pourtant qu'il n'y avait eu aucune ambiguïté avec la blonde à cette époque. Tout était clair dans son esprit, et il avait naïvement pensé que cela avait été suffisant pour elle, mais il s'était trompé. Ses joues désormais trempées de larmes et la voix brisée elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il pu y lire toute sa souffrance, tout son désespoir, et surtout toute la peur qu'elle avait de le perdre à nouveau.

- **Brooke : **Je suis vraiment désolée, Lucas.

Il planta son regard dur dans le sien, sans ciller, et la mâchoire serrée. Il lui en voulait, _vraiment_, mais il s'en voulait aussi. D'avoir abandonné trop vite, d'avoir lâché si rapidement. Il pensait que lui et Brooke avaient perdus des années à être heureux, mais en cet instant, il avait aussi prit conscience de tout ce qu'ils avaient manqués en plus de ces années, le bonheur d'être une famille.

- **Lucas : **Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ma version à moi de l'histoire. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais laissé la moindre chance de m'expliquer. Putain !

Il donna un grand coup dans le mur derrière lui et son poignet émit un craquement sinistre, dont il ne ressenti même pas la douleur tant la douleur qui lui poignardait le coeur était immense. Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas sous son regard accablé. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait eu tellement peur d'avoir encore mal qu'elle avait hissé des barrières entre eux, des barrières infranchissables, impénétrables, et elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Elle s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui.

- **Lucas : **J'étais dingue de toi ! Aussi dingue de quelqu'un qu'on puisse l'être ! C'est vrai qu'à une époque, j'ai cru être amoureux de Peyton, mais c'était bien avant de te connaitre. Avant d'entrer au lycée, j'avais déjà repéré Peyton, toujours le nez plongé dans ses dessins et des écouteurs aux oreilles, elle semblait complètement déconnectée du monde. Une solitaire, comme moi, et c'est ça qui m'a attiré. J'avais l'impression de me voir en elle, alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. En entrant au lycée j'ai appris qu'elle était la petite-amie de Nathan, ce demi-frère que je détestais tant, et je ne comprenais pas comment une fille comme elle, pouvait être avec quelqu'un comme lui, c'est ce qui a renforcé mon intérêt pour elle. Et puis un jour, je t'ai découverte toi, le total opposé de Peyton, de moi. Peut-être bien que la première fois j'ai été un véritable salop avec toi, je croyais encore être amoureux de Peyton, mais je te jure que la deuxième fois, je n'ai pas joué, à aucun moment. Quand on s'est séparé la première fois, j'ai très vite réalisé qu'en fait, alors que je prenais notre histoire comme quelque chose de sans importance, je m'y étais fait prendre au piège, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi et de ta fraicheur, de la joie de vivre et de l'envie de m'amuser que tu m'avais insufflé alors que je n'avais pas eu une enfance facile. Dès lors, je me suis mis en tête de te récupérer, ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis arrivé .. pour te reperde de nouveau à cause de ma stupidité. J'ai cru que toute cette histoire était derrière nous, je n'ai pas pensé à te rassurer suffisamment sur mes sentiments alors que c'était tout ce que tu voulais, être sûre que je ne te briserai pas le coeur une seconde fois. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Peyton, mais la différence, c'est que toi je t'aime Brooke, je t'aime comme Nathan aime Haley, comme ma mère aimait Keith.

Pendant son discours, son coeur s'était tordu douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle s'était redressée en position assise dans son lit. Elle ne doutait plus de lui à présent, et s'il lui avait dit tout cela des années plus tôt, elle l'aurait cru, sans aucun problème, inconditionnellement, parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme. La mine affligée, elle s'exclama alors, suppliante.

- **Brooke : **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé dans les bras de Peyton, si tu m'aimais tant que tu le dis, Lucas ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il dressa ses bras devant lui pour lui intimer de se taire. Il n'avait pas encore terminé, il avait tellement de choses sur le coeur, des choses qui lui pesaient depuis bien trop de temps.

- **Lucas :** Chut, laisse moi finir je t'en pris. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller vers Peyton, Brooke, mais tu n'as pas cessé de me repousser, tu ne m'as jamais laissé une seule chance de me rattraper, tu ne nous as pas laissé la _moindre_ chance, Brooke. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers toi, tu en faisais deux en arrière. Tu n'as pas cessé de fuir et de me pousser dans ses bras, Brooke ! Elle m'a demandé un jour qui s'est que je voulais à mes côtés lorsque mes rêves se réaliseront, et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ? _Toi_. C'était tellement évident à mes yeux. Et puis les semaines ont passées, nous éloignant chaque jour un peu plus l'un de l'autre, et Peyton m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, parce que j'étais un peu paumé, et parce que le seul mot qui me venait à la bouche, c'était ton nom. Je me sentais un peu plus triste et désemparé chaque jour qui passait, et il y a eu ce soir là au championnat. On a gagnés et la première personne vers qui je suis allé quand l'un de mes rêves est enfin devenu réalité, c'était toi. Mais encore une fois, tu m'as poussé vers Peyton, et j'ai arrêté de me battre, parce que je venais de réaliser que j'avais en réalité perdu, je _t'avais _perdu, et que peut-être qu'en fin de compte tu avais raison. J'ai cru un instant que je m'accrochais désespérément à une illusion perdue. Tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête, et je m'y suis égaré. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tord, parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'avec toi à mes côtés. Maintenant tu sais la vérité, tu sais que pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai aimé, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre.

- **Brooke : **Lucas ..

Il se redressa et la regarda un instant, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Ils auraient dû avoir cette discussion bien des années en arrière, peut-être qu'alors, - sûrement - les choses auraient été différentes. Ils avaient perdus tellement d'années à se mentir, à se persuader qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Il savait qu'il était en partie coupable de tout ce désastre, mais Brooke était aussi fautive. Ils l'étaient tout autant. Si elle n'avait pas eu de cesse de le repousser et s'il avait su la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son coeur, les choses n'en seraient pas là à cet instant, tant de personnes ne seraient pas blessées par leur faute. Et malgré tout cela, ces mensonges, ces non-dits, il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde.  
Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard de ceux suppliants et embués de larmes de Brooke. Il étouffait.

- **Lucas : **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ..

Il s'avança vers la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital, posa une main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il resta dos à elle, le front collé à la porte et chuchota d'une voix faible, mélancolique.

- **Lucas :** Tu sais, le livre que j'ai écris, le tout premier, Les Ravens, ce n'était pas le premier en réalité. Le premier s'intitulait _L'amour ne meurt jamais_. J'avais commencé à l'écrire avant qu'on ressorte ensemble, mais je ne l'ai jamais publié. Je n'étais pas satisfait du mot de la fin, parce qu'à ce moment là, je n'en voyait pas de possible. Tu vois, encore une preuve que ça a toujours été _toi_, Brooke.

Sans se retourner, cette fois, il ouvrit la porte puis s'en alla, laissant Brooke assise sur lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le coeur meurtri.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre de l'hôpital de Tree Hill se trouvait Ashley, au chevet de Tom, plongé dans le coma. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil qui trônait dans chacune des chambres et lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle lui tenait la main. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, et quelque part, c'était ce qu'il était, _son _ange gardien. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, son père les avait abandonné à leur naissance, leur mère était alcoolique, et Sam s'était enfuie l'année passée. Tom était l'une des seules choses de bien qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie, elle avait encore besoin de lui pour survivre à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- **Ashley : **Réveil toi s'il te plait, Tom. Fais le pour moi, je t'en pris.

A l'extérieur de la petite chambre, Samantha les regardait au travers des stores ouverts de la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, et surtout, elle refusait de parler à Tom alors qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne puisse jamais se réveiller. Faire cela serait comme accepter de le laisser partir et elle ne le voulait pas. Il était l'un de ses seuls amis avec Quentin et Jake, mais lui, c'était différent. Quentin était mort, il l'avait laissé toute seule, elle refusait à ce que Tom fasse pareil.  
Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule un instant, puis l'individu se posta à ses côtés, silencieux.

- **Sam : **Comment tu as su ?

- **Jake : **L'histoire à très vite fait le tour de la ville. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu l'aimais bien.

- **Sam : **Oui, c'est mon ami.

Il fut soulagé à ses paroles, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas du en ces circonstances, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait cru en revenant qu'elle l'avait remplacé. A présent, il se sentait un peu bête.

- **Jake : **Il va s'en sortir.

- **Sam : **Je l'espère.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa un bras autour d'elle. Ce fut le signal pour que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler et il se contenta de la laisser se vider, patient.

- **Sam : **Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Jake.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et resserra son étreinte sur elle, regardant par la petite fenêtre Ashley pleurer sur le corps inerte du blond.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, sur le toit de l'ancien magasin de Brooke - et café de sa mère -, Haley s'avança dans la pénombre qu'offrait cette fin de journée. Elle s'approcha du compteur électrique et enclencha la lumière. Le toit s'alluma et elle eut un sourire nostalgique en voyant son meilleur ami assis par terre au milieu de cet espace qui avait été fut un temps leur lieu de repère. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa à ses côtés puis regarda vers le ciel et en contempla les étoiles comme son meilleur ami. En quittant l'hôpital, elle se doutait qu'il s'était réfugié soit au Rivercourt, soit ici, et elle avait opté pour le toit du Karen's café se doutant qu'il aurait préféré être au calme et qu'ici, seule elle pourrait le trouver.

- **Lucas : **Tu étais au courant.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement une constatation et elle sut instinctivement de quoi il voulait parler. Lorsque Brooke s'était effondrée inconsciente, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un problème lié à sa grossesse et qu'alors, Lucas serait contraint d'apprendre la vérité. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'en mêler et avait laissé faire les choses, il devait bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre et elle savait aussi que Brooke aurait été incapable de le lui dire.

- **Haley : **Je suis désolée. On avait fait une promesse, je ne l'aurais pas trahie, comme je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas trahie la mienne. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais d'accord avec ça, mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. C'est votre histoire, Lucas.

- **Lucas : **J'aurais été là pour elle et le bébé.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et lui prit une des ses mains entre les siennes. Elle savait tout cela, comme elle savait que Brooke l'avait enfin compris, mais à cette époque là, la brune était bien trop tourmentée pour le comprendre.

- **Haley : **Je sais, et elle le sait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à avorter au dernier moment. Ce qui est arrivé n'est de la faute à personne, ça devait arriver, tu ne peux pas changer les choses, mais par contre, tu peux faire en sorte de réparer les erreurs passées, Luke.

Il détourna son regard des constellations et le reporta sur sa meilleure amie, attentif. Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue et le regarda tendrement.

- **Haley : **Va la voir, Lucas. Ne laisse pas les histoires du passé vous gâcher votre présent, vous avez perdus assez de temps comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Ne la laisse pas toute seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital à se morfondre, rejoint la.

Il la scruta un instant, reconnaissant puis l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard aux étoiles et vit le ciel briller de mille feux, éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Un dernier regard à son amie puis il quitta le toit pour rejoindre l'hôpital, là où Brooke l'attendait. Là où était _sa_ place.  
Sur le toit, Haley regardait encore les constellations et sourit doucement puis posa une main sur son ventre.

" Moi je n'étais _rien_ et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le **gardien** du sommeil de ses _nuits_  
Je **l'aime** à _mourir_, la **quiero** a _morir_. "

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Bon avant toute chose : Bonne année 2013 à tous, que cette année vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez !  
**

**Ensuite, désolée de cette petite attente, révisions et partiels obligent ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) Dites moi, tout !  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain, je fais au plus vite, seulement, je vais avoir des prochaines semaines assez chargées et j'avais aussi dans l'idée d'améliorer les anciens chapitres qui ne l'ont pas encore été et donc, ça prend du temps, pratiquement autant que d'écrire un chapitre tout entier. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais le plus vite possible ;)  
**

**Merci pour les reviews ! Gros bisous à tous, S.  
**

*** à Karine : Merci beaucoup pour la review et voilà enfin la suite, en espérant que te plaise !  
**

*** à Guest : La voilà, à bientôt !  
**


End file.
